D3 : Digital Diaries Dimentions
by Shaun Garin
Summary: A month after the events of Digital Diaries Adventures, an adventure will be spawned that takes place across time, space and other worlds. Get ready, to make the jump into reality Set in Lord Archive's Red Digivice Diaries. New : Variations 1.12
1. Variation 1 1 : Worlds Apart

"I can't get this on straight..." Eric fiddled with his tie as Lopmon fiddled with his ears, mimicing his partner. Eric looked down and scowled. "You don't have to mock me, you know."  
  
"But it's so fun!" Lopmon exclaimed, grinning easily. "Hey, there's Kyle! I'm SO going to grind him into the dust!"  
  
Eric grabbed his partner by his ears as Lopmon attempted to dash off. "Hold on there, buddy boy; this is Hikari and Takeru's wedding, not 'Duel Evanick into the Dust' Day."  
  
Lopmon pouted, hanging in the air. "Spoil sport."  
  
Renamon brushed a lock of what appeared to be teased fur away from her face. Somehow, in her own way, the fox digimon was able to adjust her fur so that she seemed to have a delicate set of bangs, off setting the white blouse and black skirt. "We're here to have fun and celebrate a wedding. So don't go off Dueling, okay?"  
  
"Fine." Lopmon pouted as Labramon giggled a bit, earning a similar expression from Raine.  
  
"You're such a pouty face," Labramon exclaimed sunnily, pulling at his cheeks.  
  
Sharmamon snorted in laughter as Lee sighed and hung his head.  
  
Hikaru looked around. "Say, where's Carter?"  
  
"He's off with his girlfriend already." Renamon indicated Carter and Penguinmon with Kylie and her Palmon.  
  
"Lucky duck," Sharmamon exclaimed. "My partner's such a prude."  
  
"I'm not a prude, I'm just shy," Lee defended himself with a huff.  
  
Jullie shook her head as she restrained the urge to expand her wings. "We should mingle."  
  
"Best idea I've heard yet," Lopmon exclaimed, running off into the crowds to find a table.  
  
---------------------  
  
D^3 : Digital Diaries Dimentions  
  
Variation 1.1 : Worlds Apart  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
Toei owns Digimon and all it's copyrights. Lord Archive wrote the Diaries universe, I just meddle in it.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Sure are a lot of chosen and digi-destined around here," Eric replied, leaning back in his chair, tipping the front legs off the ground.  
  
Lopmon looked up from where he was shuffling his Duel Monsters Deck. "Are you sure I can't duel Evanick? I mean, he's going at it over there."  
  
Eric sighed in defeat as he unsheathed his sword and started to play with it, tossing the light weapon from hand to hand. "All right, but keep the shouting low, okay?"  
  
Lopmon grinned as he gathered his deck and ran through the crowd towards where the Californian group were clustered.  
  
'I'm hungry.' Eric stood up, brushing his black turtleneck free of lint and checked the twinned belts that hung over his hips so they wouldn't snag on chairs. Adjusting his new silver rimmed goggles while dissmissing his sword in a smooth motion, hooking the D-3 onto a belt, he strolled over towards the buffet line, piling up a small mountian of deli foods. "Where's the cake?" he asked himself, putting a few crackers onto his plate, assuming it would come later.  
  
Sitting down at the empty table that he and the Canadians had staked out, he watched, idely chewing on a cheese cracker. Renamon was dancing with what he identified as a Goblimon, apparently the same Goblimon that Fredrick had from the London group. It was a surprise that he had deemed to dance, and they seemed to be having fun. Hikaru had taken up the slack with Fredrick who looked to be enjoying himself, though the dark cloud still seemed to hang over his head somewhat. Lee had timidly asked Raine to dance and they hadn't stopped since. Carter had been hauled out onto the dance floor by Kylie, his girlfriend from Melbourne, Florida, not the Australian Melbourne. Carter, though light on his feet, was one of the worlds worst dancer. Jullie had dissapeared into the crowd and he hadn't seen the half digimon girl since they arrived.  
  
Sean was at home since he had some major testing to do to get into high school. Besides, he and Patamon had things to do, catching up with each other.  
  
Eric chewed and swallowed. He then let out a breath. "Looks like I'm going to be sitting on the sidelines again."  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Eric looked up to see Jade standing beside him in a gold colored dress that did nothing to hide her obviously developed 12 year old figure. Most girls would kill for her figure that would most definately become something that most women would kill for. Pulling out a chair, she sat down and grinned easily. "So, why aren't you out on the dance floor?"  
  
"I can't dance," Eric said, taking a sip of his juice, hair falling over his head as he affected a serious Squall expression. "Not that well anyways. You?"  
  
"Trying to find a dance partner who's NOT staring at my chest all the time. You're staring." Jade pointed out.  
  
"Sorry," Eric replied. "They're just THERE."  
  
Jade giggled. "Glad to see you're enjoying the view." Eric blushed as she smiled. Her brown eyes roamed the dance floor with interest. "Looks like some of the others are out there already." Her grin turned mischevious. "Tell you what. I'll dance with you, okay? You have got to lighten up."  
  
"But but but," Eric sputtered. "I can't dance! I suck! Besides, I need to find Jullie."  
  
"Jullie's dancing already. I saw her over with some guy." Jade pouted. "So you'll only dance with a girl you like?" Leaning in, she waved her hand around his face in a hypnotic motion. "You-will-dance, you-will-dance. There. Did that work?"  
  
Eric made no reply as he chugged the punch and reached for his other cup of lemonade.  
  
Jade snorted. "You are such a Squall!" she exclaimed, hauling him to his feet. "Even though you're dressed a lot like him, there's no reason to ACT like him. C'mon, lets dance just once. Okay?"  
  
Eric sighed as he put the empty punch cup to the side. "All right. But I suck. Just as a preemptive warning."  
  
Gennai noticed the oddly dressed pair and grinned to himself, changing the song to a waltz.  
  
Eric groaned to himself as he fumbled through the motions, slowly smoothing up. The other kids, some of them recognizing the type of song, attempted to walk through the waltz like music, some fumbling through it, others catching on quite quickly, demonstrating previous dance lessons.  
  
"You have to loosen up," Jade replied, readjusting his grip to one hand on her hip, the other on her shoulder. "Just flow. Okay?"  
  
Eric nodded as he began to loosen up, memories of the game's cinimatic flooding back to him as he began to go through the steps more smoothly. "This isn't so bad," he replied with an easy grin.  
  
"See? Just relax." Jade whirled around him as the pair moved more fluidly over time. "You pick up things pretty quickly."  
  
"Well, I suppose so," Eric replied with a shrug. "I mean, I do tend to get things the first time around." He then noticed her dress and blushed. "You're wearing the Rinoa dress."  
  
Jade looked down and nodded. "Yeah. It was an older dress of my mothers. She adjusted it a while ago. You can barely notice the chinese markings on it."  
  
"It looks nice." Eric managed.  
  
Jade blushed and brushed back a lock of hair. "Thank you." She smiled. "You make a nice Squall."  
  
"I didn't have anything else to wear to this, so I modified an old halloween costume. I ditched the shirt, kept the necklace, pants and belts, but added a black turtleneck and removed the jacket. I'm a pretty good seamstress. Made this myself." Eric said as they moved around on the dance floor.  
  
"Really?" Jade asked, earning a nod from Eric. "Wow. I can't sew worth beans. Just goes to show you that dad teaches me too much martial arts in my spare time."  
  
"The path of a Martial Artist is fraught with peril," Eric answered with as much of a straight face as he could muster, despite trying not to break out into laughter prematurely.  
  
Jade exploded into helpless giggles, Eric following her. After a moment of unstable dancing, she recovered. "Oh my god, my dad says that ALL the time!"  
  
"He quotes Genma," Eric realized. "Be afraid. Be VERY afraid."  
  
All too soon, the song drew to an end as Eric led Jade back to their table. "Wow," Jade said, taking a sip of punch he had fetched her. "What a song."  
  
"Tell me about it," Eric groaned. "I was stumbling through the first half of it."  
  
"You're really good," Jade said with a soft smile.  
  
Eric shrugged, chewing on a few chips and taking a long drink of his lemonade.  
  
"So... you want to come to my place and check out my harddrive?" Jade asked mischeviously.  
  
Eric sputtered, spitting and coughing a spray of lemonade and chips through his nose and mouth. Fortunately, Jade had planned this and was well out of range as she patted him on the back. Eric looked up at her as she grinned. "I can't believe *cough* that you used that old pick up line."  
  
"You okay?" Jade asked.  
  
"Oh sure, I just love having stuff up my nose." He replied sarcastically. He then blew his nose with a helpfully provided napkin.  
  
Raine walked over, dressed in the low cut black and silver dress she had picked out for the occasion. Her skirt was odd, a half skirt that went to just above her knees, and made entirely of heavy leather belts and sturdy black cloth. Lee was dressed in a blue silk chinese shirt and black pants with some unrecognizable charecters stitched into the fabric in a darker color than the blue silk. "You okay?" Raine asked curiously as Jade and Eric wiped up the liquid from the table.  
  
"Just peachy," Eric said lightly. "Nothing a little revenge won't cure." He looked at Jade who stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
-------------------  
  
"So many people," Yami remarked as she and Raine wandered through the ranks, stopping every so often to meet a new chosen or digi-destined. "Hey, there's Gennai! Lets go and greet him!"  
  
"No way," Raine said, taking control. "Sex is out."  
  
"I won't do that with him," Yami pouted, taking control again. "C'mon, lemme say hi!"  
  
"No!" Raine exclaimed, pulling her control to the fore. "You're going to do something again that I'm going to regret letting you do!"  
  
"It's one little kiss!" Yami argued as Raine forcibly steered their shared body away towards the door to continue their arguement.  
  
Catherine of the French Team looked at the arguing pair-in-one, blinking. She then turned to her current dance partner, Daisuke, who was staring at Raine. "Wow," he said.  
  
Catherine's lips quirked in a mischevious smile. "I'll let you be."  
  
"No!" Daisuke exclaimed forcefully, but composed himself. "Sorry. I'm having a great time."  
  
Catherine giggled as they moved around in a circle... and Daisuke stared again.  
  
Jade looked up, smirked and waggled her finger at him. She then moved off, swaying her hips, teasing the poor boy.  
  
"Daisuke? Are you still there?" Catherine was enjoying this immencely as Daisuke drooled.  
  
"..." Daisuke said, a glazed look in his face.  
  
Steve snorted in laughter as he had seen the event, as with a couple from Egypt. "Titties," Steve rumbled in a neanderthalic voice, shocking Daisuke out of his stare. The japanese boy glared at the american as Catherine resumed dancing with Daisuke.  
  
-------------------  
  
Carter sat down, finally having a break from his non-stop dance partner. Kylie had sat down, complaining that he stepped on her toes so much that they would be bruised. The pair had sat down as Carter had pulled out his tricorder and began scanning everything around him. Finally, Kylie sighed. "What are you doing now?"  
  
"Just getting readings on some of these digimon," Carter replied. "Hey, here's something new." He frowned. "Wow, the data is almost unreadable." He looked up at Takato who was moving through the sea of digi-destined and chosen with a wide eyed stare of awe. "Interesting..."  
  
"We're here to have fun, not go into Mad Scientest Mode," Kylie reprimanded.  
  
Carter shrugged as he pocketed the tricorder. "I'm going to get some punch for us."  
  
Kylie stood. "I'm going with you so you won't do your Stalker bit."  
  
"Who, me?" Carter snorted. "Naw, I was thinking of doing my Peter Loire impression." He ducked away from a swipe as he grinned, lurching away like a paticular hunchback. "Catch me if you can master!" he exclaimed, drawing stares and laughter from people around him.  
  
Kylie fumed. "You are so dead, Windam!" She stomped after him as Hikaru sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Never a dull day around us," she remarked to Renamon who nodded in agreement.  
  
"C'mon, lets snag Igor before he gets himself creamed." Renamon vanished into the crowds as Hikaru followed the fox close behind.  
  
-------------------  
  
Jullie scowled to herself as Eric was once again dragged out onto the dance floor with the girl, Jade. Her wings, already out from irritation, flapped once, nearly smacking Iori and Sayuri in the head.  
  
"Eric you idiot," she muttered, glaring at the pair. "Leaving me here."  
  
Eric looked up at Jullie who was scowling. He blinked as the song winded down and hurridly escaped Jade's grasp, making a beeline to the table. Jade followed, casting a glance at Jullie and smirked. Jullie scowled as she headed over towards the table.  
  
Eric sipped at his punch. "Boy. You keep dragging me out onto the floor."  
  
"Just to keep you in shape really," Jade replied lightly as Jullie sat down, folding her wings around herself. Eric noticed the irritated twitching of her wings with some trepidation. "Hello Jullie," she replied.  
  
"Hello Jade," Jullie drawled. "Eric, why don't we dance?"  
  
"Naw, I've had enough," Eric replied, starting to sweat at the intense looks that the girls were giving each other. If they were Ayeka and Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo, the place would have been crackling with energy and things would be exploding right about now. 'Then again,' he thought, 'one can shoot ice shards and the other can achieve perfection. Oh boy.'  
  
"Eric. Dance floor. Now." Jullie's voice broke no contradiction.  
  
Eric swallowed as he got up to help her to the floor. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Jullie shot a triumphant look at Jade who scowled back at her with a look that clearly said, "This isn't over."  
  
"I look forward to it," was the smirk before the pair began to dance, Jullie placing her wings around herself and Eric, closing the space between them. Eric began to sweat again as he fumbled even more on the floor.  
  
"So, um, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked lamely.  
  
"Quite," Jullie replied with a smile. "And you?"  
  
"Well, quite well actually. I like this place." Eric sighed to himself. 'I sound like an idiot.'  
  
Raine shook her head as she and Lee broke off from the slow dance to watch the pair. "I don't know what's worse; Eric getting in between two girls or Eric acting like a spineless wimp."  
  
"I'm gonna say; both." Lee remarked.  
  
Their partners looked at the pair as Sharmamon peeked over to where Lopmon was finishing up his duel. "Looks like Lopmon isn't helping things either."  
  
"What do you expect?" Labramon asked. "He's got a one track mind."  
  
The music wound down as Eric attempted to escape his dance partner. But Jullie's grip was like iron; a considerable feat for someone her size. "Oh no," she said, a hint of amusement in her tone. "You are going to dance some more with me."  
  
"But but but..." Eric sputtered.  
  
"You sound like a two-stroke motor," the half angel girl said, scowling. "Now c'mon. We're going to dance or I'll tie us together for the rest of the night."  
  
Eric hung his head. "Yes dear."  
  
"WHIPISH!" Sharmamon enunciated, snapping his hand up and down.  
  
"You be quiet," Labramon glared.  
  
"In a million years, yeah. For now, I'm gonna enjoy this." Sharmamon shot back as Raine dragged Lee back onto the dance floor.  
  
Jade smirked as she thought up of a plan.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Ken, hi!" Ken looked up at Eric who plopped himself down beside the indigo haired boy. "Haven't seen you in at least half a year!"  
  
"I've been busy," Ken replied with a wry smile.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about the situation here. Harsh." Eric leaned back in his chair. "Why don't we get out of this place and get some air? I hear there's a nice park near here."  
  
Ken blinked. "Why?"  
  
Eric exhaled. "Well, I've seen you moping around here. Any more, and you'll run yourself into the ground like Mr. Ishida and Yamato over there." He gestured towards the pair of Ishidas who were burrowing themselves into the box of alcohol. "And this place is getting kind of stuffy. You know?" He then looked around nervously. "And I'm trying to get away from Jullie and Jade."  
  
"Girl trouble?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"Does the words 'Tenchi Muyo Syndrome' strike fear into your heart?" Eric asked, with a straight of a face as he could muster.  
  
Ken chuckled as Wormmon waddled up, Lopmon rushing towards him with a wide grin on his face, cards tucked under one small arm. "Okay. Lets go before your girls start pulling you on each arm."  
  
------------------  
  
The world is governed by laws. Laws were essencial for this world to live by. Laws such as the sky is blue, the earth is brown and gravity pulls downwards. When one of these laws are broken, it is a once in a lifetime event.  
  
But in the span of two minutes, reality is about to get a kick in the pants.  
  
-------------------  
  
Ken leaned on the railings as Lopmon and Wormmon played a game of tag, with the worm being it. He looked over at Eric who adjusted the silver rimmed goggles on his head. "It's a nice day," Ken remarked. "Perfect for Hikari's wedding."  
  
Eric nodded as he looked around. "It's so quiet on this part of town."  
  
"Unnaturally quiet," Ken agreed as the digimon began to splash in the water.  
  
Then, a call came from the waters edge. "Ken-chan!"  
  
"Eric!" Lopmon echoed. "Check this out."  
  
Eric caught the strange box that Lopmon heaved towards him with one ear. Fumbling with it for a moment, Eric finally grasped hold of the smooth box encrusted with jade. Ken looked over the railing as the pair of digimon made their way up to the top of the bridge where they sat. "Where did you find this?" Ken asked when Wormmon accended to his shoulder.  
  
"We found it floating in the water," Wormmon answered.  
  
Eric looked at it, puzzled. "Wonder what it could be."  
  
"It kind of looks Chinese, but I haven't seen these kind of markings before," Ken said as he inspected the box.  
  
"Oh well, it's ours now." Lopmon exclaimed. "C'mon, lets get back to the reception. There's still hours left of it and I wanna spend as much time socializing."  
  
Eric shrugged as he tossed the box back and forth between his hands. "All right, we'll go back." He tossed it to one hand, and a strange clicking sound was heard.  
  
Ken looked at the box which was now shifting around like a rubix cube. "Um, Eric?"  
  
"I see it," Eric replied warily as the box floated upwards into the skies.  
  
It clicked around once, twice, three times before it came to a stop. Then, with an eerie ice blue glow, it split apart, bathing their world within a flare of brilliant blue light.  
  
-------------------  
  
Authors Notes : And here we go again!  
  
This story would NOT let itself go without getting written. So, thus, ends my break on this fanfiction and lo and behold, we are off on another quest!   
  
Mr. Referee : Will they ever see home again, or be forced to wander the multiverse with no hope of finding home ever again? Will Ikki get Meda-bee's Medal back? New surprises are in store in every turn! Stay tuned to the Medabot Channel, er, I mean, Digital Diaries Dimentions! 


	2. Variation 1 2 : Beyond The Mirror

Atop a bridge overlooking the water, a strange green box appeared, spinning in mid air. It flared with blue light as four figures resolved when the glare had disappeared. The box clattered to the ground as all four rubbed their eyes to clear away the spots that hovered in his sight. "What was that?"  
  
Eric looked up, squinting. "Well, we haven't moved anywhere. There's the TV station."  
  
"Ken-chan, what do you think happened?" Wormmon said, letting himself be picked up. "I don't feel any different."  
  
"What do you think happened?" Lopmon asked, ascending Eric's shoulder and sitting on his head. "I mean, that weird box must have done something besides blind us."  
  
Eric picked up the box which was now closed and inert. "I'm... not sure."  
  
"We should bring this to Koushiro or your friend, Carter," Ken suggested. "Those two are more of the scientific types so maybe they can figure out what this thing is."  
  
"Or Gennai, if he's not too busy DJing." Eric agreed, grasping the box firmly in his hands. "Lets go."  
  
----------------------  
  
D^3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions  
  
  
Variations 1.2 : Beyond the Mirror  
  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
Toei owns Digimon, Lord Archive wrote RDD and I'm just along for the ride. To continuity sticklers of the following fifteen or so episodes, take note. You're going to have fits until next year about these episodes. ^_^;; Suggested listening material for this episode is Otherworld, from FFX, the New Japan Philharmonic version of Hikari from Kingdom Hearts and FIRE!! for the opening theme song.  
  
----------------------  
  
Eric flopped down onto a chair. Ken following his motion. Eric yawned. "God, I'm tired."  
  
"Didn't you sleep when you came over last night?" Ken asked curiously, stifling a yawn. It had been a long day.  
  
Eric nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, but Carter's snoring kept on jarring me awake. I swear, that guy sounds like a chain saw with problems. Check that. Chain saw, using a chains to cut through tungsten steel while the second chain saw is rusty."  
  
Wormmon looked up at his partner while Lopmon howled in laughter and Ken smiled mirthfully. "Ken-chan, I'm going to get something to eat, okay?"  
  
Ken nodded as he rubbed his eyes. "Sure thing, Wormmon. Go on ahead."  
  
"I'm going too," Lopmon said, hopping off the table. "I'm starved."  
  
Eric nodded as he slumped into the chair, the clamor of people speaking everywhere wafting over him and Ken. Ken rapped his fingers onto the table in a small beat as Eric took the pitcher of water on the table, filling up two glasses. "Have a drink."  
  
Ken took the water and the pair clinked glasses. "Cheers," Ken said, downing his water.  
  
Eric looked over the rim of the cup at Ken who drank quietly. "Cheer up, Ken, there's more girls out there besides Hikari."  
  
Ken's face screwed up in a memory of Takeru's bachelor party and shuddered. "God, I hope not."  
  
"What's up?" Eric questioned. "You didn't drunkenly screw a girl one time, did you?"  
  
Ken sighed as he drained the glass and reached for the water again. "I might have."  
  
Eric whistled. "Damn man. Talk about one way to screw up things. Might I ask? Stop me if I'm being rude."  
  
Ken shook his head as he nursed his cup, wishing there was something else besides punch. Mr. Ishida was hogging the alcohol as far as he knew and wouldn't be able to get anything under Takeru's mothers' gaze. "I think I did Daisuke's sister."  
  
Eric nearly fell over in shock. "Jun? But she's like, what, several years older than BOTH of us!"  
  
Ken blinked. "How do you know Jun's name?"  
  
"Daisuke emails me sometimes since the Ice Devimon incident and rants about his conquests or his sister being an ass... I'm his sounding block." At that, Eric chuckled as he sipped at his water. "I know more about Daisuke's private life than anyone should conceivably know."  
  
"I think he's considered you a junior goggle-head," Ken said, gesturing towards the goggles Eric sported. "Why DO you guys wear those?"  
  
"I think it's a sign of power. I mean, look at it this way; most goggle wearing Chosen and Digi-destined, namely Daisuke and Taichi... not sure if there's anyone else, achieve insane levels of evolution." Eric shrugged. "I've just worn these since I was a kid."  
  
"But you haven't even achieved perfection while your teammates have perfect and even ultimate stages," Ken said. "You obviously haven't walked through hell and back to achieve it, right?" At this, Ken's face darkened a bit in memory of his suicidal days.  
  
Eric nodded. "If I can avoid perfection, I will. Let's see... Sean and Patamon almost got killed by Pharoahmon when Patamon evolved to perfection, Carter achieved perfect together against a Cherrymon, and that's not even considering what they did to get to ultimate. And Hikaru achieved perfect against Skull Satamon."  
  
"Makes you wonder how we even survive getting past adult," Ken remarked, draining his water and reaching for the pitcher of punch that they had laid out recently on the table.  
  
"There you are!" Eric looked up at Jullie who was standing over him, folded arms. "I was looking for you!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I stepped out to get some air," Eric said.  
  
"You'd better have," Labramon remarked at her feet. "Where's Lopmon?"  
  
"He's at the buffet table," Eric said as something caught his eye. "Hey, Jullie? What're you doing with Raine's Talisman?"  
  
"What are you talking about? It's always been mine," Jullie said, looking down at the talisman that hung at stomach level, the golden Egyptian eye glinting in the light, signifying a presence many didn't know about. "C'mon, lets get a few dances in." Hauling him to his feet, Jullie dragged Eric to the dance floor.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Okay people, gather around! All you single females, it is time to catch the bouquet!"  
  
Eric stole a glance at Ken, asking, "Do we really want to hang around for this?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Ken remarked, standing up. The pair plus digimon pushed their way to the front of the group to watch the girls grab for the bouquet.  
  
Hikari turned around and called out, "Don't catch this if you want to stay single!"  
  
As she threw, Ken noticed something. One, Takeru was in the gaggle of single guys standing off to the side. Two...  
  
FLOP.  
  
The pair threw themselves to the side in a vain attempt to escape the stampede as the girls accidentally tackled them to the floor in an attempt to grasp the loose bouquet, being that the throw had gone wild.  
  
"My back," Eric groaned as the girls extracted themselves from the pile up that occurred, a few girls recovering a few roses and babies breaths from the partially crushed pile of flowers.  
  
"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up," Lopmon moaned from the floor as Wormmon curled up into a ball, moaning in pain.  
  
Luckily, Tailmon's throw hadn't gone wild as the female digimon had made a dash for the bouquet, some of them taking flight. The bouquet landed into the hands of a Psychemon, who had blinded all the girls around her to ensure that she caught it. As Eric and Ken straightened out their clothing, Gennai turned on the microphone once again. "Now all the single human males! Gather around everyone!"  
  
"I guess that's us," Eric remarked as the pair made for the dance floor. Eric then felt a pain on his ear as Jullie grasped it, Lopmon hopping to the side. "OW! OW! OW!"  
  
"You are taken," Jullie growled angrily as she hauled him to the sidelines, Ken only shrugging helplessly as some people laughed.  
  
"Something's wrong," Ken remarked to himself as Takeru joined the single guys. "Something is seriously wrong here..."  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya! You are wanted at the dance floor!" Gennai called out as Daisuke ran out into the middle of the dance floor, adjusting his shirt, almost stepping on the prone Lopmon and Wormmon on the floor. Eric quickly extracted himself to pull the Digimon out of the line of fire as Daisuke caught his breath.  
  
"Sorry," he said, shrugging helplessly, adjusting his belt. "Got stuck in the bathroom." At this, everyone laughed as the four travelers stared in shock.  
  
"No way," Lopmon said.  
  
"Sorry, Hon," Daisuke said, flipping up Hikari's skirt to remove the garter.  
  
Ken and Eric were too stunned from this event to notice the Garter bounce off Ken's head, into his hands.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"What the hell has happened?!" Eric exclaimed. "This is NOT right!"  
  
"What's not right?" Jullie asked curiously, hanging on his arm.  
  
"This! I thought it was Takeru and Hikari, not Daisuke and Hikari! Ken! Tell me I'm not going nuts! I mean, this is high on the Weird Shit O'Meter! There's WORDS for this situation that simply reads What the FUCK!"  
  
Ken looked at him, shaking his head. "You're not going nuts. We're BOTH going nuts."  
  
"We ALL need a reality check," Lopmon said. "Look at that."  
  
"Takeru," Wormmon said.  
  
"Hey Ken," Takeru breathed into Ken's ear. Ken stiffened. "Care to take off early?"  
  
"!!!" Eric started to beat his head on the table lightly to keep from hurting himself as Ken swallowed. "Um.... maybe later," he said lamely as Takeru looked a bit put off.  
  
"I'll be here." Giving Ken's backside a pat, he left.  
  
"Tell me when this nightmare is over," Eric moaned.  
  
"Look. Frederick and Susan. Susan's dead... well, supposed to be anyway," Ken pointed out, trying to keep calm after the way Takeru had acted towards him.  
  
"It seems you two need a small reality check," Gennai said from behind them. "I'm assuming by your strange energy readings that you two are not from here, correct?"  
  
The pair nodded dumbly as Gennai sighed, rubbing his temples as if having a headache. "Come with me."  
  
As the four weave into the room where a group of people were lining up to go home, Gennai went over to Koushiro and spoke to him in a low voice.  
  
"Devimon's temple?!" Koushiro questioned in surprise.  
  
Gennai slapped lightly on the head him. "Not so loud. Just open a portal there."  
  
"But why there?" Koushiro pressed.  
  
"Because someone will be there to see them," Gennai replied.  
  
Koushiro shrugged and did as he had been told.  
  
Gennai motioned Ken and Eric over. "The portal is being prepared. There is a person of some importance on top of Infinity Mountain. She has asked to speak to you."  
  
"Who's she, exactly?" Ken inquired.  
  
"Her name is Grey. That's all I can give you. Now go."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Well, this place sure is... quiet," Eric remarked as he stood inside what looked like an old Roman temple, with pillars running along the length of the enormous room supporting the massive roof over head.  
  
"Wow! Wish you had that TV at home," Lopmon called out.  
  
Ken, Eric and Wormmon turned around and were surprised to see that the television portal they had come from was not a small television, but a three meter big screen monster set.  
  
"I wonder," Eric said as he looked around the darken room. "Do you think that weird box sent us here?"  
  
"That is precisely what happened," a disembodied voice of a young woman echoed in the vast room.  
  
The foursome looked across the room, which was now eerily illuminated from no visible source. At the far end of the room was a marble throne that was much to big for the small woman sitting in it who was completely covered in gray robes, her face hidden by a hood.  
  
"Are you Grey?" Ken questioned as he approached the girl with the others.  
  
"That name works as well as any other," intoned Grey.  
  
"Can you explain how we got here?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"That 'weird box' Eric mentioned is the Gate of Atlantis. It has sent you two, and a few other Ken and Eric's to other timelines. In each there will be a task you must perform before you'll be able to leave and get another chance to go home," Grey informed them.  
  
"What are these 'tasks?'" Ken questioned.  
  
"That will be for you to figure out, as they may be different in each world you visit," Grey replied. "You will need some help as most places you visit speak only Japanese, which would prove difficult for Eric's limited vocabulary in that language. Not to mention there some places that you go to might not use Japanese or English." She waved her hand and two beams of light struck the boys' digivices. "You've now got an experimental translator. Simply use the buttons on the digivice to scroll to the language option and select the language you need to translate. So far, this only works with spoken languages. It won't help you read foreign languages."  
  
Eric looked over his digivice. "It doesn't look any different."  
  
"It's more of a program than a hardware change," Grey replied. "Be sure to let your world's Chosen look it over."  
  
Eric shrugged. "Okay. So, we're in an alternate timeline where Hikari chose Daisuke over Takeru?"  
  
"Not quite. Hikari's decision to be with Daisuke was an effect from an earlier change. In each timeline you visit, there is a crux point. A single event in the past that caused all things after it to change. The more different the world, the earlier the crux point occurs."  
  
Grey waved her hand which displayed two timelines. She pointed at the top one. "This one is your world, the other is the world we are in now. The crux point occurred when the Takaishi Natsuko got a divorce from Ishida Hiroaki, she took Yamato with her and Ishida got custody of Takeru. The environmental conditions that had contributed to make Yamato be more of a homosexual now applied to Takeru instead.  
  
"That meant that Yamato's odd closeness to Taichi didn't push him towards Sora. The result being Taichi and Sora never had sex during their first adventure."  
  
Ken stared. "They've been lovers that long?! They're weren't even twelve years old."  
  
Grey shrugged. "Age has no basis in love. Anyway, without advancing their relationship in the Digital World, Taichi failed to notice that Sora was interested in him. By the time he was ready for a relationship, Sora had already started to date this world's Takaishi Yamato."  
  
"What about Daisuke and Hikari getting together?" Eric questioned.  
  
Grey sighed for some reason. "Well, your world's Hikari was awakened to concepts of sex by having accidentally watched Sora take her brother's virginity, and Takeru also began to think about sex after learning that his brother was a homosexual. As for this world, Hikari began to think about sex after her best friend since kindergarten, Ishida Takeru, came out of the closet and announced he was gay and the lover of this world's Ken. So, when Hikari went on a pseudo-date with Daisuke shortly afterwards, her curiosity got to her and asked him 'do you want to?'"  
  
"Bet he fell on his face trying to get his pants off," Eric commented with a wry smile.  
  
Grey seemed to freeze for a moment. "Actually, he didn't wait that long to get into her. If he wasn't multi-orgasmic, I doubt he would've gotten a second chance," she told them with all the feeling of reading the weather report out load.  
  
The four stared at Grey.  
  
Eric shook his head. He had never heard a girl speak so frankly about sex before. He found it rather weird. "Um, why did this world's Ken become Takeru's lover."  
  
"The same reason why this Ken would become Takeru's lover, Daisuke was unavailable and Takeru offered him love," Grey replied.  
  
"He's not gay," Eric retorted.  
  
"He's bi-sexual. Isn't that right, Ichijouji?" Grey said with cruel mirth.  
  
Eric looked at Ken in shock as the older boy fidgeted and blushed. The Canadian began to edge away from him.  
  
"Why does Jullie have Raine's pyramid?" Lopmon question, trying to change topics.  
  
"Simple. There is need of a powerful child to be born to the Chosen late next year. In your world, it will be to the Odaiba Chosen, probably Miyako or Sora, but in this world the child will be born to the Edmonton group, most likely to this world's Eric and Jullie. To ensure the child would be powerful enough, Jullie was activated instead of Raine," Grey explained.  
  
"Does that mean Yami is in Jullie?" Eric asked.  
  
Grey nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Ack! I have to stay away from her!" Eric cried out.  
  
"Why?" Lopmon questioned.  
  
"If I see her, she's going to screw my brains out!" Eric yelled.  
  
"And that's a bad thing, why?" Lopmon questioned with a smirk.  
  
Grey let out a short hollow laugh. "If you have no more important questions, then I shall leave you. I have fifteen more Ken and Erics to talk to."  
  
"Ah, I don't think so," Ken replied uncertainly.  
  
Grey faded from existence and the room went dark.  
  
"She was WEIRD," Eric commented.  
  
"There was something familiar about her," Wormmon mentioned.  
  
Ken shook his head. "Come on. Let's go back."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"So.... where to from here?" Eric asked. "I could go back to the hotel but Jullie's there and well...."  
  
"You have Hikaru's cell number, right? Or those communicators right?"  
  
Eric nodded as he punched a button on it. "Guys, you there?"  
  
"We're here." At the sound of Jullie's voice, Eric smiled. "What's up? Are you coming back to the hotel?"  
  
"Well, first, I need a few spare communicators, if we have some," Eric said, casting a glance at Ken who caught on. "And then I'll be staying with Ken for a while."  
  
"All right," Carter said, having activated his communicator on the other end. "Porting them now."  
  
In a flash of light, a small box with four rainbow bands appeared in his hands. "We'll see you tomorrow then," Carter replied.  
  
Eric nodded, even though they couldn't see him. "All right. G'night people."  
  
"Porting?" Ken asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm as surprised as you are, Ken," Lopmon replied. "Maybe Carter finally got that teleporter up and running."  
  
"We'll ask him later," Eric said with a yawn. "Let's get back to your place."  
  
"Sure." Hailing a taxi, Ken and Eric clambered inside and rode off into the night.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Alpha five ten niner do you copy?"  
  
"Huh?" Ken looked at the communicator he wore on his wrist and jabbed the talk button. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just making fun of the communicator, Ken, that's all." Lopmon's chuckle was heard as he and Eric walked around the corner, catching up to Ichijoji and Wormmon. Ichijoji on the other hand, sighed.  
  
"Here we are, standing at the threshold of something obsenely wierd and you decide to wierd out on us," Ken grumbled as Lopmon and Wormmon chuckled. Eric was toying with his D-3, tossing it from hand to hand.  
  
"So.... we have a problem here," Wormmon added as he took in the room. "One bed. Ken-chan, do we have any extra futons?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "No, mom and dad never really expected company, so Eric may have to take the couch."  
  
"It's okay," Eric replied as Wormmon directed him towards the Linen closet, taking a handful of blankets. "I'll just take the floor. Besides, there's some wierd stains on the couch."  
  
Ken, realizing what the stains must be, blushed heavily. "Um... yeah, I think we can scrounge up some pillows too. Give me a bit, okay?"  
  
"Kay." Eric sighed as he yawned and removed his turtleneck.  
  
Ken returned, and almost dropped his bundle. He knew Eric was one of the more physically adept Chosen but he had a back that almost ripped with hidden muscles. 'He must weight lift.' A faint heat came to his face as he shook it to clear thoughts about the situation at hand. Setting out the spare cushions and blankets, Eric yawned as Lopmon took his place on a spare pillow. "Well, I'm gonna crash. It's been a long day."  
  
"All right," Ken said, changing into his pajamas. "Good night." With that, he vaulted to the top of his bed and laid down.  
  
Eric set aside his goggles, put down his D-3 and within seconds, the sound of light breathing was heard in the night as the pair fell into well deserved sleep.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Morning," Ken greeted as he walked out into the room. "Where's my parents?"  
  
"Off at work," Eric replied, flipping some bread within the pan. "French toast. About the only breakfast thing I can cook."  
  
Ken's stomach growled in answer as Eric set down two plates and a small stack of toast before him. "I should really thank your parents for letting me stay here, but they were gone when I got up."  
  
"Papa works long hours," Ken answered, taking the syrup and dribbling it over the seasoned bread. Lopmon was already on his third piece while Wormmon moved a little bit slower, but not by much, being on his second. "And I'm not sure where mama is at the moment." His eyes fell. "I think she may be avoiding me."  
  
"Gee, you think?" Lopmon quipped, only to get bonked on the head by Eric.  
  
"Put it any less callously?" Eric reprimanded. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Ken said, cutting up his food.  
  
Spearing a piece of bread, Eric ate slowly as he kept an eye on his cooking. "You know, I just had a thought."  
  
"And what's that?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"What happens if we're stuck doing this for years? I mean, sure, time may be different in each world, but who knows?"  
  
"A sobering thought," Ken replied, taking a swig of his juice. "It's a possibility that we could be at this for quite some time."  
  
"Days, months, years," Lopmon added. "It's all possible that we wouldn't even get home."  
  
"That Grey girl said we needed to do a task," Wormmon added. "What in the world could be our task? I doubt it'll jump right out at us."  
  
Eric's D-3 started to beep in unison with his Digi-locator. Pulling out both to synchronize the software, he scowled. "Field. A Digital Field has materialized in the park."  
  
"Aw great," Lopmon groaned. "From the frying pan into the fire."  
  
Eric turned off the stove as he grabbed some toast in one hand, goggles in the other. "Lets get moving. A Field usually means digimon attack."  
  
Ken nodded as he rushed into his room to change quickly. Soon, the pair hurried out and with two evolution calls, a strange ape like creature and a winged insect flew out towards the growing field.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Confirmed, it's a digital field," Koushiro said, looking up at the thick white cloud that sat over the bay area.  
  
Daisuke nodded as XV-mon stretched out in preperation. "Well then, there's no time like the present, now is there?"  
  
"Daisuke!" The pair turned to see Hikari run up, out of breath. Daisuke's expression turned to one of extreme concern.  
  
"Hikari-chan, you should be at home!" Daisuke exclaimed, rushing up to his spouse. "What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
"Um... moral support?" she replied lamely with a soft giggle. "But I couldn't stay still. There was something about this place that felt... like it was calling to me."  
  
"That's usually a bad thing," Miyako remarked as she got down from Aquilamon. "Hikari, just stay out of trouble, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry," Takeru added with a grin. "Iori and I have the perfection digimon all lined up."  
  
"I guess you're right," Hikari said. Suddenly, a growling sound alerted them to the presence of the digimon within the field. "It's coming out!"  
  
"Get ready people," Koushiro said, evolving Tentomon to Kabuterimon as others did likewise.  
  
With a tremendous bellow that echoed across the city, the field dissapated, revealing a familiar dark blue skinned dragon with a red metal mask. Daisuke paled. "Oh man..."  
  
"We have to fight an Imperial Dramon?!" Miyako shrieked.  
  
"No easy picnic," Eric said, he and Ken leaping off of their digimon. "Lets keep him busy, shall we?"  
  
"Right!" Wendigomon leapt at him, revealing his weapons pods. "Destroyed Voice!"  
  
"Ruling Spirit!" Shakkoumon's eyes narrowed and fired twin beams of energy that simply bounced off of his thick hide.  
  
"X-Laser!" The laser impacted in a dust cloud as Kabuterimon came swooping in and fired off his Mega Blaster, both attacks doing very little damage to Imperial Dramon.  
  
Imperial Dramon simply chuckled and pointed his laser at them. "My turn. Positron Laser!"  
  
The blast knocked Shakkoumon backwards a few meters as he vainly tried to absorb all of the energy from the blast. Daisuke grit his teeth as he turned towards Ken. "Ken, we have to Jogress!"  
  
Ken nodded as he raised his D-3.  
  
"XV-mon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"Jogress evolve!" The pair flared but when the light receeded, nothing had occoured. XV-mon scratched his head. "Um.... lets try this again." They did so, but with no results.  
  
"Something's wrong," Daisuke exclaimed. "Ken, is there anything you can do?"  
  
'I can't do anything,' Ken realized as the remaining digimon got the stuffing beat out of them. 'I'm not the same Ken, so I can't evolve with Daisuke.'  
  
"Ken!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
"We can't evolve, I know, I know!" Ken replied.  
  
"While you two are figuring these things out, look who's arrived," Miyako pointed out at Taichi and War Greymon.  
  
Ken's expression lit up. "War Greymon has Dramon Destroyers! He can take him out no sweat."  
  
Imperial Dramon seemed to cringe at that revelation as War Greymon proceeded to launch his attack with a cry of "Gaia Force!"  
  
In a blast of energy, the copy Imperial Dramon exploded into a whirling mess of brilliant data.  
  
Eric's D-3 suddenly started beeping. "Huh?" Eric said, hand going to his digivice. Suddenly it flared, as Imperial Dramon's data began to flow into his wailing and beeping D-3. Then, when it was over, a pink flash of light flew into his pocket.  
  
"What was that?" Taichi asked, in awe as nothing really surprised him these days.  
  
"Not sure..." Eric pulled out his Digi-locator and retrieved the item from storage. With a flash, it resolved into a pink mask. "The Mask of Kindness!"  
  
"Didn't you say you guys lost this mask a few months ago?" Koushiro asked.  
  
Eric nodded. "It must have been stored within that Imperial Dramon we just vaped. Awesome." With a flash of light, it returned to the storage bin.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar blue box appeared and began to side around like a puzzle. Ken looked up as Chikomon hopped into his arms, Lopmon accending Eric's shoulder. "Oh grea..." was all Ken had to say as the pair were engulphed within a flare of brilliant blue light.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"...t," Ken finished as the pair materialized.  
  
"We leaped again," Lopmon said, feeling his jaw gingerly. "Boy, do I hurt everywhere."  
  
"Not only that," Eric added, looking up, "But we're in the digital world."  
  
Ken nodded. "The continent of Server. I wonder what we're doing here?"  
  
A low rumbling was then heard as the pair looked up. Exchanging glances, they darted behind a pair of convinent rocks as a large silver trailer was pulled along by a couple of Monochromon. And driving it, was a orange monkey wearing sunglasses. "Ya ya!" He shouted. "Git along there! We need to get to that damn pyramid before Nanomon wreaks everything! Get moving!"  
  
As they trundled off, Wormmon could only say one thing. "Oh boy."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Authors notes : After several months of putting it off, D^3 is finally out! Whee!  
  
I must thank Lord Archive for writing the scene with Grey. Wonderfully done, ten star chips worth and two thumbs up.  
  
I guess what Bakura said was true, "The game is ever shifting." And I guess it's true. I'm having fun writing this so I guess when the next episode comes out, we'll get some new things done.  
  
Thanks to all my readers who actually REVIEW this thing. It's nice to see someone reviewing for a change. 


	3. Variation 1 3 : Copied Adventures

"Walking... sheesh. I wonder if there's any other way of getting around the  
digital world," Lopmon grumbled from atop Eric's head.  
  
"I doubt it," Eric replied. "Unless we can bum a ride from some passerby in  
a dune buggy."  
  
Wormmon scuttered across the hot desert sands, looking up at Ken who took  
the heat with admirable resolution. "You seem quiet, Ken-chan."  
  
"I'm just worried, Wormmon. What was the point in the other world, besides  
getting a mask?"  
  
Lopmon shrugged. "Maybe we were there to prevent something from happening."  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Ken sighed. "The local me and Eric were probably gone from  
that world, but I know there must have been something that we influenced in  
that previous world."  
  
"I guess we'll never know," Eric droned as the the rolling clouds of sand  
began to pile up in the distance. "Sandstorm," Eric cried as the storm was  
then upon them, bringing with it blistering winds and opressive heat.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
D^3 : Digital Diaries Dimentions  
  
  
Variations 1.3 : Copied Adventures  
or  
The Last Alliance of Digimon and Chosen  
  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
Disclaimer : as usual, Toei owns digimon. I'm just borrowing them for an  
indefinate amount of time. For those continuity sticklers, having fits yet?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"ACK!"  
  
Eric erupted from his burial of sand, spitting out a mouthful of grainy  
dirt. "Yeesh. That's the last time I wander around in a sandstorm." He  
reached over, dug into the sand and withdrew Lopmon by his ears. "You okay  
buddy?"  
  
Lopmon leapt from his grasp and shook out his ears, knocking on one side of  
his head with a paw. "I will be, once I get all this sand out of where ever  
it went. God, I have sand in places I didn't know I had."  
  
"Ken?" Eric looked around and scowled. Jabbing at his communicator, he got  
nothing but static. "Shit. Looks like we got seperated. And out of range  
too."  
  
"Great," Lopmon drawled. "We're up a creek without a freaking paddle. I  
wonder how far away we are from them?"  
  
Eric shrugged as he noticed a Pyramid sitting upside down in the middle of  
the desert, a couple of hundred meters away. "Lets go and check that place  
out. I'm sure someone'll help us."  
  
"Or kill us," Lopmon grumbled, leaping to Eric's shoulder.  
  
"You should really stop watching X-Files," Eric reprimanded. "Not everything  
is out to get us."  
  
"In the digital world, that's usually a common place thing to think about,"  
Lopmon retorted. "If they're not out to kill you, then it's usually a good  
thing."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes but slogged out of the dune and trundled towards the  
pyramid, bundle in hand.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ken erupted from the mound of dirt, shaking his blueish hair free of dust.  
"Yeech," he exclaimed, spitting out a hearty mouthful of sand. "What a trip.  
Wormmon?"  
  
The nearby mound of dust exploded out as Stingmon erupted from it.  
"Ken-chan..oh. Hi."  
  
"You were worried about me?" Ken asked with a grin as Stingmon scratched his  
head embarrasedly.  
  
"Well don't go scaring me like that!" Stingmon returned as he helped Ken out  
of the waist high sand dune.  
  
"I won't. Any clue on where we are?"  
  
"Not a one. I think we wandered quite a ways away," Stingmon replied,  
reverting to Wormmon. "Those canyon walls wern't here previously."  
  
Ken tapped at his communicator and held his ears as static greeted him.  
"Well, Eric's definately out of range," he said, dropping his arm in  
disgust.  
  
"Lets try and find some shelter over there," Wormmon said, hopping into  
Ken's arms. "I'm sure we'll be able to find something."  
  
Ken laughed as he and his partner set out for the stones.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"You don't see this every day," Eric remarked, running his hand across the  
smooth surface of the pyramid.  
  
"Yeah. Who else besides you would think of contructing an upside-down  
pyramid?" Lopmon quipped.  
  
"Very funny..."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so.... down!" Yanking his partner to the side, a troope of  
Gazimon wandered by, searching for something or someone.  
  
"I'm sure someone was out here," one Gazimon said, looking around while  
holding a piece of equipment. "According to the scans, there was one human  
life form outside."  
  
"I guess you're not looking hard enough," grumbled another. "C'mon, lets get  
back inside. It's too hot."  
  
"I guess you're right," the first said. "Besides, we still need to get to  
Nanomon. That idiot took that chosen girl. We need to find her before  
Etemon-sama turns us into dog chow." The disgrunted troop of Gazimon stomped  
back into the pyramid.  
  
Eric and Lopmon released a long held breath. "I thought we were caught for  
sure," Lopmon said.  
  
"Geez, those bozos caught a chosen? I gotta save her!"  
  
"Nice deduction sherlock," Lopmon said sarcastically. "So, what are we gonna  
do this time?"  
  
"First, we find our way in," Eric said, fishing around for his D-3 in his  
pants, "Then, we stage a little distraction." At this, he looked at his  
partner who blinked.  
  
"Oh no," Lopmon exclaimed, waving his short arms around. "I am NOT  
distraction material! Get someone else to do it."  
  
"If you haven't realized, you're the only one here. Now get ready. I sneak  
in quietly and then you make me a distraction."  
  
"Fine. But you owe me some donuts later on. Lopmon evolve!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Nanomon cackled to himself as he worked busily at copying the tag, crest and  
digivice. "Just you wait," he exclaimed as Sora lay on the scanner table.  
"Your copy will be up and running, and soon, your partner will be under my  
control."  
  
Sora looked over at Piyomon who was strapped to the wall by heavy iron  
restraints. "She'll never work for your copy!" she exclaimed angrily,  
fighting down fear that welled within her throat.  
  
"Just you wait," Nanomon promised. Suddenly, the pyramid rocked with a dull  
explosion that sent fragments of stone raining down. "What?!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Eric sneaked into the building, keeping out of sight of the Gazimon. Another  
explosion resounded with the faint call of "Destroyed Voice" echoing in the  
halls. He chuckled to himself. "Sounds like he's having fun."  
  
As the Gazimon turned left at a glittering firewall, Eric waited until they  
were out of sight. Grabbing his sword, he gingerly touched the blade to the  
wall, emitting a flash of sparks. "No good... there must be a hole here."  
Prodding at various points in the wall, he finally found the opening and  
grinned. "Bingo."  
  
Cautiously, he slid his hand into the wall, then his arm, followed by the  
rest of his body. Behind the wall, it lead towards a long flight of stairs  
that headed downward into the belly of the pyramid.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Taichi looked up as he blinked. "What? Agumon, wake up!"  
  
Agumon snapped alert as Taichi stared at Ken and Wormmon who were walking  
towards them where the end of the crest tunnel had been. "We have company,"  
Agumon called out as the remaining Chosen ran out to meet the newcomer.  
  
Ken did a double take as the young versions of the Chosen he knew ran out to  
greet him. "Oh boy," Wormmon said, eyes wide.  
  
"No kidding," Ken breathed.  
  
"Who're you?" Taichi asked warily, hand on digivice.  
  
Ken suddenly found himself in a dillemia. He wasn't supposed to be around  
here for another few months, not until he and Ryo fought Milleniummon. 'Oh  
well,' Ken thought to himself. 'I guess it won't hurt. Just need to think up  
a few things.' "My name is Ken. I've been sent here by Gennai," he said,  
hoping they would buy the story.  
  
"Gennai, huh?" Koushiro asked, staring intently at him. "I guess we can  
trust you."  
  
"Um, where are the others?" At this, Taichi's expression darkened.  
  
"Nanomon has Sora. He just came out of nowhere and kidnapped her. We found  
where she was being held but it's too heavily guarded now." Taichi sighed.  
"It's all my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault, Taichi," Yamato said. "It was all ours, for being  
distracted."  
  
"I can help," Ken said, earning looks from the others. "Seriously. I have my  
own digimon, so I can help."  
  
"I dunno," Yamato said slowly, but Taichi put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We could use all the help we could get. Okay, you're in."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sora stared into the celing, wishing she could flick the piece of stone off  
her cheek. Suddenly, a finger did so as a face popped into view, holding his  
finger over his mouth. "Quiet," he whispered. "I'll get you out of here."  
  
"Piyomon," Sora whispered.  
  
Eric looked over and grimaced. "This is going to be harder than it's worth.  
Okay then, no more stealth. Hold still." With that, he raised his sword.  
  
Nanomon whirled around at the sound of metal on metal as Eric hacked the  
bindings apart like butter. "What the hell?!"  
  
Helping Sora to her feet, Eric turned towards Nanomon and said, "Get  
Piyomon. I'll keep bucket brain busy."  
  
As Sora quickly released her partner and reclaimed her tag and crest, Eric  
was knocked across the room by a swing of Nanomon's arm. "Ouch," he  
grimaced, standing back up. "Go!"  
  
Sora looked over at the pair fighting, but her eyes fell on her clone. It  
had been completed and restraints had been released with her errant pushing  
of buttons to release Piyomon from captivity. "Sora, we have to go!" Piyomon  
exclaimed.  
  
Compassion won over common sence as she ran past the fight and grabbed one  
arm of the clone....  
  
... who snapped into awareness. "Who?" she asked drowsily.  
  
Sora stiffled a gasp as she grabbed the remaining things, including tag,  
crest and digivice. "Lets go!" she called out.  
  
Eric broke off the attack as he ran out after the pair, Nanomon cursing as  
he scuttled after them.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"That it?" Ken asked, pointing at the pyramid.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Taichi said, eyes narrowed. "That's where Nanomon took  
Sora."  
  
"This'll be tougher than I thought it would be," Ken mused. "Okay, here's  
the plan..." he was cut short as an explosion rocked through the pyramid,  
sending gouts of black smoke into the air. "On second thought...."  
  
"Looks like there's some commotion there," Taichi said, peering through his  
monocular. "I can see three people running out, or they could be humanoid  
digimon."  
  
"...Ken!" Eric's voice was heard amidst static. "Ken if you can hear me,  
answer damnit!"  
  
"Who's that?" Mimi asked, looking around for the speaker.  
  
Ken jabbed his communicator. "Eric? Where are you?"  
  
"At an Upside-down pyramid!" came the hurriedly reply as the sound of an  
explosion rocked the ground behind them. "If you're anywhere near there,  
please, give us some cover fire!"  
  
"We're here," Taichi shouted into the communicator, causing a whine of  
feedback to screech in the air. "We'll give you all the cover fire you need!  
Head towards the Sphynx!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Etemon glared at the pictures his dark network was feeding him. "Damnit," he  
cursed. "Those lousy chosen kids, escaping with my rightful prisoner.  
There's going to be hell to pay!"  
  
"Etemon-sama, there's a host of chosen at the gates of the pyramid!" One  
Gazimon exclaimed. Etemon reached down and grabbed him by the neck, lifting  
him face to face.  
  
"I know that you imbecille!" Etemon shouted. "Send out all the troops to  
take out those damn children!" Dropping the Gazimon, he stormed off. "If you  
want something done right, do it yourself."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"We're gonna die!" Wendigomon howled as he dodged blast after blast. "Why oh  
why did he have to set an army after us?"  
  
"Keep moving!" Sora panted as Eric ran beside her, carrying her clone on her  
back as she was too tired to run. "The sooner we get out of here, the  
better! Birdramon!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!" The flaming fireballs crashed down amidst the Monochromon as  
Wendigomon hopped backwards on one foot, letting loose with cannon shots  
from his torso pods.  
  
"Mega Flame!" A Monochromon exploded into data as Taichi rushed towards  
them, riding on Greymon. "This way!"  
  
"Harpoon Thunder!" Missles rained down on Monochromon and Gazimon Troops,  
knocking many back. "Lets go, lets go! The sooner the better!" Jyou howled.  
  
Suddenly, the battle cry of "Etemon-sama is here!" rang in the air as the  
orange monkey rushed towards the raging battle. Taichi groaned as he leapt  
off Greymon.  
  
"Don't worry, Taichi, I got em!" Greymon reeled as he took a punch to the  
jaw. "Maybe not," he groaned, crashing to the ground, devolving.  
  
"Ikkakumon, cover our escape!" Jyou exclaimed as he helped Taichi lug Agumon  
to his feet.  
  
"You won't get away that easily, HA!" A single punch sent Ikkakumon crashing  
to the ground in a heap as Etemon advanced on them. "Prepare for a world of  
hurt, kiddies."  
  
Eric's sword glowed blue. "Go." He said, brandishing the blade.  
  
"What?" Ken exclaimed. "Go? That's it?"  
  
"I said, GO! Wendigomon and I'll cover you!" Wendigomon nodded, face grim as  
he turned towards Etemon who grinned. The ape cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Lets dance bozo," Wendigomon said, rushing into the fray, locking hands  
with the orange monkey.  
  
Eric motioned towards the pair of Soras. "Get going."  
  
"But..." the Sora clone said, but was cut off.  
  
"I can handle this. You two need to rest and recover. Don't worry about us.  
GO!" With that, he rushed into battle, swinging his sword with a cry, blue  
blade arcing in the sunlight as he stabbed and thrust with precision.  
  
"Sora, lets go," Birdramon said, landing. "Both of you, hold on."  
  
Eric watched them go as he threw himself into the attack once more, only to  
be met with a devistating fist to the face. He dropped like a sack of  
bricks, sword landing point first into the ground. Wendigomon, his energy  
supply cut, collapsed and devolved into Lopmon. Immediately, Gazimon swarmed  
the pair as Lopmon fought back angrily but to no avail.  
  
Etemon grabbed the boy by his shirt and grinned evilly. "So... we have a new  
boy in town, eh? Lets give him a warm welcome."  
  
"Boss, what should we do with the bunny here?" One Gazimon asked, kicking  
Lopmon in the stomach, causing him to heave and groan in pain.  
  
"Bring him along. We'll get some information out of them, and then do as we  
want."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Damnit!" Taichi kicked the wall and hopped around in pain.  
  
"That sure didn't go well," Yamato said as he cast a glance at the mirrored  
duo of Soras. The first one sat, legs stretched out while the second curled  
up her legs, wrapping her arms around them while leaning her head on her  
knees. "So what do we do now? That Eric guy has been captured, and we're  
stuck with two Soras!"  
  
"One of them is a copy, created by fusing random data together." At this,  
the one with her legs curled up tightened her grip on them. "And the other,  
is our Sora." At this, the original scowled at Koushiro.  
  
"Could have put that a little less sensitively?" she bit off as Koushiro  
looked embarrased.  
  
"Sorry. I never was trained for something like this," Izumi replied,  
embarrased.  
  
"The question is now, what do we do? We can't leave a fellow Chosen in the  
clutches of Etemon," Jyou pointed out.  
  
"It'll be suicide to mount an attack," the original Sora said, casting a  
glance at her copy. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Could we sneak someone in and get him quietly?" Takeru asked for the first  
time.  
  
"I dunno," Taichi said, standing at the doorway of the Sphynx. "It'll have  
to be done real quiet like."  
  
Ken sighed. "This is partially our fault that this happened... so I'll go."  
  
"Ken, are you sure?" Mimi asked, speaking up. "We may have to rescue you as  
well."  
  
"I'm sure," Ken said, standing up. "wait for me. I'll be back soon." With  
that, he dissapeared into the darkness, Wormmon trailing after him.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What are their strengths and weaknesses? Who sent you? How more many of you  
kids have come here?! Answer me!"  
  
Eric's throat was dry from screaming in pain as the electrical discharge  
ripped through his body. Disgusted at the lack of talk, Etemon shut down the  
machine and the young boy slumped down in pain. "Damnit," he growled.  
"You're going to talk one way or another," the monkey said, reaching for the  
knob that would certianly spell Eric's end.  
  
A low chuckle resounded in the room. "Very interesting..."  
  
"Who's there?" Etemon exclaimed, turning around.  
  
"Such strength.... but they are coming."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Etemon shouted to the darkness that seemed to  
permiate the world around them.  
  
"You wish to defeat the chosen?" the voice breathed.  
  
"Yes! Anything to beat em up!" Etemon shouted.  
  
A single red eye appeared and flared. "Then I lend you my servant...."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"What's going on?" Ken wondered as the Pyramid shook widly.  
  
"Ken-chan!" Wormmon bounded into his arms. "I can feel him again!"  
  
"Him? Him who?"  
  
Suddenly, the world around them exploded.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What's going on there?" Yamato asked, peering into the depths of darkness.  
  
"I can't tell..." Taichi peered into his monocular and gasped. "There's a  
huge dragon and it's ripping up the Pyramid!"  
  
"Positron Laser!" A brilliant beam of light flared out as it engulphed the  
top half of the pyramid, ripping it clean off.  
  
"Positron?" Koushiro questioned in surprise. He watched as the sphynx was  
struck by the attack and obliterated, leaving an impossibly big crater  
behind. "Shit! He's using anti-matter! I don't think this guy's a  
Perfection. That blast would have killed Etemon!"  
  
"We're in serious trouble here," Jyou said as everyone hit the dirt as  
another blast scoured the desert sands.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Etemon growled. "Damnit! This is not going to plan!"  
  
"What should we do?" A Gazimon asked.  
  
"Run, of course, and take the brat and his digimon with us! We can threaten  
to kill him if he gets out of line and provide some insurance."  
  
Gazimon nodded as he unhooked the boy and Digimon from the wall.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Etemon staggered along the shaking hallways of the pyramid, when suddenly, a  
large green insect barreled into him. "Surprise!" Stingmon howled, pushing  
the stunned monkey into the wall.  
  
Ken kicked and punched a few Gazimon away as he grabbed Lopmon and  
shouldered Eric. "Stingmon, lets go!" he called, running for the exit.  
  
"No! Get them!" Etemon shouted as the Gazimon rushed the small group.  
  
Bursting out into the sunlight, Ken and Stingmon shouldered their burdens  
and ran for the battle field where the chosen were hiding from Imperial  
Dramon. "Thanks for stopping by," Eric said weakily from Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Not a problem," Ken puffed as he slid behind the sand dune where the rest  
of the chosen were waiting.  
  
"What took you so long?" Taichi demanded.  
  
"Ran into some traffic," Ken retorted as Imperial Dramon flew overhead,  
creating a massive backwash. "So anyone got any bright ideas?"  
  
"Beyond running, nothing. But this guy is too strong! I doubt we'll be able  
to defeat him!" Koushiro paused. "But maybe, if we can find a weak spot...."  
  
"Wait, I have it!" Everyone turned to Mimi who pointed into the sands.  
"Look, the heat of his blasts have melted large spots of sand into  
reflective glass. Maybe we can reflect his attack back at him!"  
  
Koushiro frowned. "Wouldn't work. A positron laser works by having the laser  
burn away the air so the anit-matter it protects won't explode once it  
leaves the barrel of the cannon. The mirror would theoritically  
only reflect the laser."  
  
"Then we disrupt the laser at the source," Taichi replied.  
  
"But how'd we do that?" Sora asked in an eerie chorus with her clone.  
  
"Those pieces of glass could help," Jyou said, looking over. "Someone has to  
get close in and drop a piece of glass in front of the laser so it will  
reflect the laser back into his weapon pod."  
  
"No, it's too risky," Koushiro protested. "One false move and it's all  
over."  
  
"Great, we'll never be able to stop him!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'm not sitting around to wait for him to destroy the digital world,"  
Yamato said, standing up. "It's time we took a stand."  
  
"Yamato," Taichi said, amazed at his friends bravery. 'I can't let him go at  
this alone. But what if...' Taichi shook his head. 'No, I can't think like  
that. All of them need me. Everyone is counting on me to find my courage  
once again. But what if I die? NO! I refuse to think like that! Everyone is  
counting on us pulling together as a team! I'm the bearer of the Crest of  
Courage! I have to stay strong! Yeah, that's it! We'll work together, and  
together, we'll beat him down!'  
  
Taichi turned to Yamato, grinning widely. "I'm with you, Yamato. Together we  
can beat him."  
  
"Thanks, Taichi," Yamato said, clapping him on the back. "I'm with you, one  
hundred percent."  
  
"The plan is foolhardy, but sound. I'm in," Koushiro stood. "I can't let you  
guys get in without backup."  
  
"Me too," Mimi said. "I can't let anyone get hurt by this monstrocity."  
  
"Same here," Sora said, casting a glance at her clone who stood too. "We're  
in too."  
  
"Lets do this! Together we're unstoppable!" Jyou added.  
  
"For all of us, and the digital world!" Takeru put in.  
  
"Together," Ken said.  
  
"Together, we rock!" Eric shouted as fists pumped to the sky, amidst the  
shrill sounds of Digivices going off.  
  
As the digimon reached the adult stage, Taichi noticed his tag glowing. "My  
crest?" His digivice began to glow a brilliant orange.  
  
"My crest is glowing too!" Yamato said.  
  
"My crest as well," Koushiro said.  
  
"And my sword," Eric said, holding it up in the sunlight.  
  
"I know just what to do with this then," Taichi said. "Greymon!"  
  
"Right! Greymon super-evolve!" He was encased in a egg like shell and it  
exploded out, the gargantuan cyborg dinosaur standing in the desert. "Metal  
Greymon!"  
  
"Garurumon super-evolve!" Garurumon flared with light, the light revealing a  
scarred wolf wearing jeans and brass knuckles. "Were Garurumon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon super-evolve!" Kabuterimon glowed and flared, reshaping into a  
mauve stag beetle. "Altur Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Wendigomon super-evolve!" Wendigomon stretched out his hands as light  
reshaped his body into a rabbit with long arms and legs. "Antiramon!"  
  
"Go get them!" The four shouted as one, the digimon unleashing their  
attacks.  
  
"Giga Destroyer!" Metal Greymon cried, his weapons blasting into Imperial  
Dramon's face.  
  
Were Garurumon leapt off of Metal Greymons's Trident Arm and kicked into  
Imperial Dramon's face, shouting, "Kaiser Nail!" The attack exploded in  
Imperial Dramon's face, sending data spurting everywhere.  
  
"Ashibatoravana!" Antiramon came down on Imperial Dramon's neck, slicing  
into the flesh that lay there. It howled angrily as it fired it's Positron  
Laser wildly.  
  
"Gotcha!" Altur Kabuterimon charged Imperial Dramon from the side flipping  
the dragon over with his horn and then grabbing his opponent in a bear hug.  
"Get him, Antiramon!"  
  
Antiramon picked up a piece of glass and ran at him, dodging Positron Lasers  
as Imperial Dramon struggled to get up. "Lights... out!" He puffed, jamming  
it into his weapon pod as Altur Kabuterimon let go. Imperial Dramon fired,  
and it's own cannon blew up in his face.  
  
Antiramon landed and looked up at Imperial Dramon who groaned, smoking  
profusely from his own attack, half of his metal mask shattered from the  
force of the blast. "Is it over? Did we get him?"  
  
Suddenly, Imperial Dramon split right down the middle as a ring of data  
formed around him, a mask appearing in the ring. Eric returned his sword to  
Digivice mode and held it up. The data streams flew into his digivice, along  
with a Mask. He looked at it as the mask appeared in his Digi-Locator.  
"Offhand, we got him."  
  
The remains of Imperial Dramon burst into data as it floated away as the  
digimon returned to their in-training state.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"So I guess we're off," Ken said as the rest gathered to see the pair off.  
"It was nice working with you guys."  
  
"Yeah," Taichi said as they shook hands. "We'll meet again someday, I hope."  
  
"You sure you can't stay and help us?" Sora asked.  
  
Eric shook his head. "Imperial Dramon was what we were here for, and now  
he's dead, we have to move on."  
  
"It was nice meeting all of you," Wormmon said.  
  
"Yeah. If you're ever in canada, give us a holler," Lopmon said.  
  
"It's been real," Eric said as he and Ken started to get clear of the group  
before the Gate reactivated itself.  
  
"Wait!" The pair turned to see copy Sora run up. "Wait up!"  
  
"Sora?" Yamato asked, moving towards her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm going with them," Copy Sora said, looking at Yamato and then glancing  
at the pair. "There's nothing for me here."  
  
"What? But you could be such a big help!" Taichi said, but a touch on the  
shoulder by the original Sora stopped him.  
  
"Taichi," Sora said. "I think she needs to do this. To find her own place in  
the world, not just behind me every step of the way."  
  
"Sora," Copy Sora said, eyes watering. She ran up and hugged the original.  
"I'll never forget you."  
  
"I won't either," Sora said. "Now go. They're waiting."  
  
"Everyone ready?" Eric asked as Copy Sora joined them. The rest nodded. "All  
right." He pulled out the Gate and it flared a cerulean blue color.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
In a flash of light, the group reappeared in front of a hill, overlooking a  
large meadow. "Wow, what a trip," Sora said, looking around.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder where we are?" Eric turned around and blinked. "Is it just  
me, or is there a house in that hill?"  
  
"You're not wrong," Ken said. "I wonder who lives in it?"  
  
The door opened up suddenly as a little man looked out. "Greatious me, where  
did all of you come from?"  
  
The trio blinked dumbly. "Taichi?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sora? My goodness, how did you get so big? And who are your friends? Oh,  
forgive my rudeness, I am Taichi Yagami, at your service." The short little  
hobbit sized version of Taichi, furry feet and all, bowed, drawing stunned  
stares from the group.  
  
"Oh boy," Eric said, eyes wide.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Authors notes : They will be visiting more worlds than the ones I write  
down. What do you expect, I chronicle all of their adventures? It would take  
me forever to do! If you ask nicely, I WILL write the LOTR fusion world of  
Digimon.  
  
Boy, this chapter sure took a long time to get out. 


	4. Variation Special 135 : Go! Go! DigiRang...

Eric, Ken, Sora and their digimon found themselves unceremoniously  
  
dumped on top of a building. The clothes they wore were ill befitting  
  
the modern age, as they were straight out of the Middle Ages, complete  
  
with long swords and cloaks.  
  
"Will we ever get used to that?" Eric bemoaned as he staggered to his  
  
feet.  
  
"I hope to get home before we get used to it," Lopmon sniped back.  
  
"What are the chances we are home?" Wormmon wondered.  
  
"We can hope," Ken commented, sitting up.  
  
Sora stretched. "That last world was fun. I didn't know I could sing so  
  
well."   
  
"Why not? You have a pretty voice," Eric complimented.  
  
Sora blushed, but then struck a pose. "Maybe I should adopt the role of  
  
Sora Asagiri when I get to your world."  
  
"It sucks we didn't get any clothes," Eric grumbled.  
  
"At least I got some real underwear," Sora retorted.  
  
It was Eric's turn to blush, thinking of all the various female clothes  
  
sold at Mimi's Silky Doll shop. He wondered what Sora got from there as  
  
'plain' panties and bras were not in the inventory.  
  
"The idea of Mimi being Stingray is rather disturbing," Wormmon  
  
shuddered. "Do you know what Sylia Stingray did to Knight Saber  
  
candidates that failed?"  
  
"No, what?" Sora questioned.  
  
"She killed them," Wormmon replied flatly. "At least according to the  
  
manga."  
  
Sora paled.  
  
"I wouldn't be too worried about that," Eric commented. "The world was  
  
more of a 2040 Bubblegun, and that Sylia didn't kill them. They died  
  
fighting Boomers."  
  
"Not very reassuring," Ken put in.  
  
Sora smirked and decided to change topics. "It was kind of interesting  
  
that Taichi and Yamato were police officers."  
  
Eric folded his arms. "I'm still trying to figure out if Yamato was Wong  
  
from the original or 2040."  
  
Sora blinked. "Why did you ask that?"  
  
"He seemed awfully interested in both you and Taichi," Eric replied.   
  
"And in the original, Wong was strictly dickly," Lopmon added.  
  
Sora paled again.  
  
"Why don't we see if this world is home or not?" Wormmon suggested.  
  
"BOOMING VOICE!" echoed from below.  
  
The group looked over the edge of building and saw Volcamon, a large  
  
humanoid digimon in armor that sort of looked like American football  
  
helmet and shoulder pads, but had a volcano erupting out of his back.   
  
Their attention was drawn to the eight elder Odaiba Chosen running  
  
toward the digimon. As one, they all shouted, "Digi-Armor  
  
Enerrrrrrrgize!!!!" Eight pillars of light shot into the air.  
  
"That would be a no," Lopmon answered Wormmon's early question with flat  
  
disbelief.  
  
"They evolve in this world?" Ken said aloud.  
  
When the pillars subsided, each of the Odaiba Chosen were clad in full  
  
bodied spandex almost entirely of a single color with a matching helmet.   
  
------------------------------  
  
D^3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions  
  
Variations 1.3.5 : Go! Go! Digi-Rangers!  
  
Written by: Lord Archive  
  
Series by: Shaun Garin  
  
Disclaimer : The concept of Digimon and some of the appearing characters  
  
belong to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. Other referenced series  
  
belong to their creators and companies. They are used without consent  
  
and with no intent on making a profit. The Diaries World setting belongs  
  
to Lord Archive and is used with consent. The D^3 series, Eric and his  
  
Lopmon were created by Shaun Garin and are used with consent.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"They're Power Rangers?!" Eric questioned in disbelief.  
  
The eight Chosen proceeded to attack the Volcamon and were quickly  
  
knocked away with ease by the digimon. The golden Chosen seemed very  
  
protective of the pink one.  
  
"Is that the best you Digi-Rangers can do?" Volcamon laughed.  
  
"Step it up!" the Orange Ranger called out. He then flailed his arms in  
  
rapid movements. "Power of the Great Dinosaur!" He glowed and blue  
  
stripes formed on his orange spandex outfit. His helmet morphed to form  
  
a pair of antlers and a horn.  
  
"Power of the Firebird!" cried out the Red Ranger and similarly flapped  
  
her arms about. Her outfit added orange to make a fiery pattern and  
  
feathery wings connected her sides to her arms.  
  
"Power of the Wolf!" The Dark Blue Ranger's helmet took a canine form  
  
and he now sported a pair of claws.  
  
"Power of the Beetle!" The Purple Ranger's body became incased in armor.  
  
"Power of the Sea Mammal!" The Black Ranger's hands became webbed and a  
  
large hammer appeared in his grip.  
  
"Power of the Flower!" The Lime-Green Ranger sprouted leaves over her  
  
body and she pulled out a rose thorn whip.  
  
"Power of the Angel!" The Golden Ranger sprouted a pair of pure white  
  
wings and a golden rod held tightly in his hands.  
  
"Power of the Sacred Cat!" The Pink Ranger was now brilliant white with  
  
cat ears adorning her helmet and sporting a pair of claws.  
  
Lopmon folded his arms. "Looks cheesier in real life."  
  
"That's so cool!" Eric chirped, half-tempted to imitate the rangers.  
  
Maniacal laughter filled the air from a nearby, but shorter, building  
  
than the one Eric and the others were on. Ken's heart sank seeing the  
  
wild haired boy with dark sunglasses wearing an outfit that no sane  
  
person would wear.   
  
"The Kaiser," the Orange Ranger spat as if he cursed. "We'll deal with  
  
you after we take care of your monster."  
  
"With your pathetically weak powers? I think not, worms," the Kaiser  
  
laughed mockingly. "Volcamon, I wish to hear them scream."  
  
"With honor," Volcamon sneered. "BOOMING VOICE!"  
  
The shock wave from his attack sent the Digi-Rangers flying. The golden  
  
one caught the now white ranger and took the hard fall for her.  
  
The Digi-Rangers shambled back to their feet and returned to battle save  
  
for the golden and white rangers. Volcamon seemed to delight in knocking  
  
them away one by one.  
  
"Takeru, I have to help them!" The White Ranger struggled to free  
  
herself of the golden one's grip.  
  
"Hikari, you shouldn't even be here," the Golden Ranger retorted.  
  
"BOOMING VOICE!"   
  
The Digi-Rangers went flying again, but this time their armor exploded  
  
off them.  
  
"Just two more to deal with," Volcamon laughed menacingly as he strode  
  
toward them.  
  
"We have to fight now," the White Ranger said firmly.  
  
The Golden Ranger reluctantly nodded.  
  
Volcamon prepared to send a fiery blast, but paused when he felt someone  
  
tap his shoulder. He turned and blinked at who he saw. "What are you  
  
doing here?"  
  
"I'm not who you think I am," Stingmon retorted before punching Volcamon  
  
with his clawed fist.  
  
"Why you?!" Volcamon cried in pain and shock. He launched his flaming  
  
attack at Stingmon, who dodged by leaping into the air.   
  
The white and gold rangers stood in stunned surprise at the turn of  
  
events.  
  
"My turn!" Wendigomon dropped from behind the explosive digimon.  
  
"Destroyer Voice!" His torso opened up and unleashed his attack at  
  
Volcamon's exposed volcanic back.  
  
"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon stabbed the giant digimon in the head.  
  
Volcamon screamed in pain and a bar of code formed around him. His body  
  
began to break apart into black particles of data.  
  
"Stingmon?! What the hell are you doing?! You're my servant!" the Kaiser  
  
bellowed in rage.  
  
"I'm not your Stingmon," the humanoid green insect retorted, clenching  
  
his fist tightly.  
  
"You have done nothing to help anyway." The Kaiser held out a black  
  
digital device.   
  
"Oh, shit," Eric cursed.  
  
"Volcamon, seek your revenge!" the Kaiser yelled.   
  
A beam of darkness struck the ban of digital code and Volcamon began to  
  
reform, but not at his former height but at well over several stories  
  
tall.   
  
Taichi and the other Digi-Rangers had re-armored and looked upon the  
  
threat with dismay.  
  
"Call out the Digi-Zords!" the Orange Ranger ordered. He performed a  
  
complex movement of his body and called out, "Grey-Zord! Awake to  
  
Warrior mode!"  
  
From the Earth came forth a giant robot that looked like Metal Greymon,  
  
who then transformed into a humanoid form resembling War Greymon.  
  
The other rangers likewise called forth their Digi-Zords.   
  
The Red Ranger's Birdramon-esque Zord flew in and transformed into the  
  
humanoid form of Garudamon.  
  
The Dark Blue ranger's Metal Garurumon looking Zord stood up and took a  
  
werewolf appearance, but with even more visible weapons at it's  
  
disposal.  
  
The Purple Ranger's giant robotic Kabuterimon formed a mauve beetle  
  
shell to take the form of Altur Kabuterimon.  
  
The Lime-Green Ranger's Togemon fell away to unleash a giant Lillymon.   
  
The Black Ranger's Ikkakumon stood up, sprouted a giant turtle shell on  
  
its back, and produced a giant hammer as it changed to become Zudomon.   
  
The Golden Ranger's angel broke his staff in half and placed them on its  
  
back as it grew more wings and armor.   
  
The White Ranger's Nefertimon unfolded into Angewomon.  
  
"If he uses that 'Booming Voice' attack now...." Ken trailed off.  
  
Sora paled. "We can kiss this building and us good-bye. Wendigomon,  
  
Stingmon! We've got to retreat!"  
  
Wendigomon devolved so Stingmon could carry Eric, Sora, Ken and himself  
  
out of the way of the fight that was now raging.  
  
Volcamon's tactics didn't change as he sent away the various smaller  
  
opponents.  
  
"Merge to Omega-Zord! Let's go Digi-Rangers!" the order was called from  
  
the War Greymon Digi-Zord.  
  
The two angel Digi-Zords raised their arms and both intoned, "We shall  
  
be the legs that will carry us through the Valley of Death."  
  
Zudomon and Altur Kabuterimon launched into the air. "We are the body  
  
that supports the whole."  
  
The bipedal Metal Garurumon and War Greymon moved to parallel to the  
  
body. "We are the arms that do battle."  
  
Garudamon moved behind the combining figure. "I am the cape that can fly  
  
to our heart's desire."  
  
Lillymon curled into a ball. "And I am the head that sees the purity of  
  
the world."  
  
Ken looked at the giant combining before him with a questioning look.  
  
The various parts that were making up this giant robot would not match  
  
the appearance of the Omegamon he had seen. Then a blinding flash  
  
obscured the giant as the merging of zords completed into one ultra zord  
  
that stood taller than Volcamon. White armor had appeared over the  
  
smaller zords that made up it's body making it look like the digimon  
  
Ichijouji knew.   
  
Omega-Zord pointed with his wolf headed arm and a large barrel emerged  
  
from the canine's mouth. "Garuru Cannon, fire!"  
  
Volcamon, the streets and buildings were suddenly encased in impossibly  
  
thick ice.  
  
"Together, everyone!" the Orange Ranger ordered.  
  
"Grey Sword!" they all said as one. The dinosaur arm sprouted a sword  
  
which sliced through Volcamon with ease. The giant digimon fell to the  
  
ground and explode. Omega-Zord flicked his arms and it's weapons  
  
retracted, but then paused seeing what should be an impossible sight.  
  
Stingmon who was holding three humans was staring at a... Stingmon?!  
  
The Kaiser was equally dumbstruck, but then began to laugh haughtily.  
  
"Perhaps HE is the key to the Dimensional Zord! Come, Stingmon, take me  
  
away from these worms! It is high time I unleash my new generals."   
  
The unburdened Stingmon took off immediately and grabbed the Kaiser and  
  
flew away.  
  
Omega-Zord flew closer and stared intently at Stingmon and his  
  
passengers.  
  
Sora laughed nervously. "I guess you want to talk to us. Huh?"  
  
"These talks are really getting on my nerves." Lopmon grumbled.   
  
The giant zord stared at them, befuddled.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eric and the others introduced themselves, but the Digi-Rangers didn't  
  
power down until Ken called each of them by their real names.  
  
Ichijouji frowned seeing that by their appearance this wasn't 2002, but  
  
2004. Somehow this world's version of himself was still the Kaiser.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Taichi looked at Eric's group skeptically.  
  
"You're all from a different dimension, similar but very different from  
  
our own. That the Kaiser isn't a human looking digimon, but is actually  
  
human. And you know this because you were the Kaiser of your world."  
  
Ken nodded. "That's correct."  
  
"Well, if the Kaiser is the Ichijouji Ken of this world, it would  
  
explain what happened to him. He was a scientific genius who disappeared  
  
without a trace from his home," Koushiro added.  
  
Ken frowned. "Do you know Akiyama Ryo?"  
  
The Digi-Rangers nodded.   
  
"He's the Silver Ranger. Whenever one of us got knocked out of  
  
commission, he'd come and replace them. Somehow being able to use our  
  
zords as if they were his own," Taichi explained. "We last saw him  
  
during the Time Battles of 2002 when the Time Rangers of the future came  
  
and helped us defeat the Millennium-Zord after he stole our powers."  
  
Ken nodded. "Was Ryo ever alone when he fought that zord?"  
  
The Digi-Rangers looked at each other.   
  
"There was another ranger with Ryo during one battle, but we don't know  
  
who he was," Hikari answered. "You're not saying...."  
  
"Your world's Ken was that ranger," Ichijouji confirmed. "I was infected  
  
with a Evil Spore that drove me to do unspeakable things after defeating  
  
my world's Millenniumon."  
  
Mimi pouted. "How can we fight another ranger?"  
  
"Make him see that he's not playing a game," Wormmon explained sadly.  
  
"Huh?" was the general reply.  
  
"When I was the Digimon Kaiser, I thought the Digital World was some  
  
giant virtual reality game," Ken explained. "This Kaiser likely views  
  
the presence of the zords as 'proof' this world is a virtual reality  
  
game he's stuck inside."  
  
"How did you realize it wasn't a game?" Digi-Ranger Sora questioned.  
  
"I died," Wormmon answered.  
  
An uneasy silence fell upon them.  
  
Taichi broke it. "Let's go see Gennai and talk to him about this."  
  
Yamato nodded. "Maybe he's figured out the time dilation so we can  
  
contact the Time Digi-Rangers as well."  
  
------------------------------  
  
As the Digi-Rangers and their guest materialized in a futuristic  
  
computer room, a flying robot that looked awfully like Tentomon rushed  
  
toward them. "Welcome back!"  
  
"Hi, Tento-Five, any luck with the time dilation?" Koushiro asked.  
  
Tento-Five shook his head. "Afraid not. After two years of trying, we've  
  
covered everything from twenty years to a hundred, but no luck."  
  
"Greetings, Digi-Rangers and dimensional travelers," a giant image of an  
  
elderly man's face intoned.  
  
"So, they're telling the truth about being from another dimension?"  
  
Takeru questioned.  
  
"Yes. There is an unusual amount of dimensional energies on them,"  
  
Gennai replied.  
  
"Gennai, is the Kaiser really Ichijouji Ken AND a ranger?" Taichi  
  
demanded.  
  
The image closed his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Hikari cried out.  
  
"Because he needs to be stopped and it would be difficult if you knew  
  
the truth," Gennai replied.  
  
"We can't kill him," Mimi protested. "We have to save him!"  
  
"The Time Digi-Rangers know how," Yamato stated. "We just have to  
  
contact them."  
  
"Why couldn't they just tell us and not leave us a cryptic message?"  
  
Sora questioned.  
  
"'When you truly need to contact us, one of you will know what the  
  
dilation is,'" Taichi quoted. "How can we figure it out?"  
  
"Exactly. All we know about them is that they're our descendants," Sora  
  
added. "They never told us by how many generations."  
  
Hikari swallowed as she approached the computer. "They are our sons and  
  
daughters. Set dilation to... s-sixteen years."  
  
"Hikari, the eldest Time Digi-Ranger was thirteen two years ago. He  
  
would be fifteen now," Taichi commented, confused.  
  
Hikari looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Fifteen and a half,  
  
actually. H-he'll be born in November, I think."  
  
"Time dilation confirmed! Incoming message from the future!" Tento-Five  
  
called out.  
  
"Hello, everyone," greeted a teen with chestnut hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello... Mother."  
  
Hikari bowed her head. "Hello... Son."  
  
"Protect Takeru," Ken whispered to Eric. "Taichi is a bit over  
  
protective."  
  
Eric nodded.  
  
Clone Sora's mouth dropped along with the others.   
  
"I don't have much time," the future ranger began. "The first thing I  
  
have to tell you is time is not absolute. When we saved the future from  
  
the Millennium-Zord, it changed dramatically. Us Time Digi-Rangers, for  
  
the most part, weren't directly affected by the timeline shift, but the  
  
world we are in now is not the world we were in before.  
  
"In the timeline we were in before, the Millennium-Zord had taken the  
  
powers of the Digi-Rangers preventing you from defeating him. Under his  
  
hellish rule, many of you sought comfort in the arms of others. The Time  
  
Digi-Rangers were born from that." The Time Digi-Ranger looked down.  
  
"Mother, don't cry."  
  
Hikari sobbed at the computer. "Takeru... I knew about that. All of it.  
  
I... I started sleeping with you so he could be born."  
  
Takeru stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't... perform if you knew I'd get pregnant,"  
  
Hikari answered.  
  
"Ahem, ah, back to what I have to say." The Time Digi-Ranger was visibly  
  
disturbed. "If we existed in this timeline, we assumed the place of  
  
ourselves and shared their memories. Not all of us did exist though.  
  
While some of us found ourselves in younger bodies, Sora's son found he  
  
now had a half-sister his own age and he didn't exist."  
  
"What?!" ranger Sora cried out.  
  
The Time Digi-Ranger frowned. "I don't know if I should say this,  
  
but.... In the original timeline, you were with Taichi... while you  
  
lived. In the new one, you are married to Yamato. The presence of  
  
Taichi's son has brought... trouble. Your marriage is in doubt."  
  
Both Takenouchi girls looked between Taichi and Yamato.  
  
Koushiro coughed. "Everything else is fine in the future, right?"  
  
"You're all alive and having the usual problems of life," the Time  
  
Digi-Ranger replied cryptically. "Far better than what Millennium-Zord  
  
had done to our world."  
  
"What can you tell us about the Kaiser?" Koushiro questioned.  
  
"Trust the travelers, for they know the weaknesses to exploit," the Time  
  
Digi-Ranger answered. "We'll talk more when you need me again, as you  
  
all have a lot to talk about before the next battle. And Uncle Taichi,  
  
please don't kill Dad. He's rather important to me. See you in the  
  
future."  
  
Taichi turned away from the monitor and glared at Takeru. "You...."  
  
Hikari grabbed her brother's arm. "You will do nothing. Everything was  
  
MY decision. If you want to hit someone, hit me."  
  
"Hikari..." Taichi trailed off, his gaze changed focus. "I can beat up  
  
Yamato, right?"  
  
"No!" ordered Hikari and Ranger Sora.  
  
Silence filled the room as no one moved to speak.  
  
"Now this is awkward," Lopmon clipped.  
  
"Very," Wormmon agreed.  
  
"Right, um, Ken, do you know who these generals of the Kaiser are?"  
  
Yamato questioned, hoping to focus on this threat and not anything else.  
  
Ken rubbed his chin. "Well, off hand I'd say Archnemon, Mummymon and  
  
Black War Greymon... but those don't make sense. They didn't work for me  
  
and I don't know any special weaknesses for them. All of the digimon I  
  
used were mind controlled slaves. The strongest was Chimeramon, but he  
  
had no real weaknesses."  
  
"Besides being an unintelligent killing machine," Wormmon corrected.  
  
"Who else could it be?" Taichi pressed.  
  
"I don't know," Ken replied with a frown.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Care to explain why you weren't surprised over Hikari's announcement  
  
earlier?" clone Sora demanded her wayward companions.  
  
Eric shrugged. "Because the Hikari in our world is also pregnant with  
  
Takeru's kid. They even got married through some legal loop hole."  
  
"It's just the matter of parental approval of marriage," Ken corrected.   
  
"Anything else I should know about?" Sora demanded.  
  
"Well, um..." Ken trailed off.  
  
"Daisuke's been sleeping around, mostly with Miyako but any willing girl  
  
would suit him fine," Eric replied.  
  
"Motomiya Daisuke?!" Sora questioned in shock. "Soccer nut with hero  
  
complex on Taichi and a childish crush on Hikari."  
  
"Apparently he never let go of his crush on her until after he saw her  
  
screw Takeru," Eric explained.  
  
Sora massaged her forehead. "Who's Miyako?"  
  
"You sort of met her. She was Nene in that last world. She's one of  
  
Odaiba's second group members," Eric answered.  
  
"Right.... Who else?" Sora pressed.  
  
"Well, our Sora has been with Taichi since the end of their first  
  
adventure in the Digital World," Eric continued.  
  
Sora stared at him blankly. "But I would've only been eleven."  
  
Eric shrugged. "Things happened."  
  
"Anyone else?" Sora questioned with dread.  
  
"Well, Koushiro was with Miyako briefly, now he's chasing after some  
  
chick named Ayashi. Jyou is with Mimi and she's beyond kinky with sex  
  
games." Eric tapped his chin. "Oh, and Ken did Daisuke's sister while  
  
drunk."  
  
Ken betrayed his character and slapped Eric, hard. "Some things should  
  
remain secret."  
  
"You act like half the Chosen and Digi-Destined around the world don't  
  
know this." Eric rubbed his head. "Hell, I don't think there's a Chosen  
  
who doesn't know Yamato dated Sora briefly to make Taichi jealous and  
  
take her back."  
  
"I did?" Sora questioned. Yamato was a good friend, but she had trouble  
  
seeing him as more than that. Apparently time would change her opinion.   
  
"Course it helped that Yamato is more bent that Ken," Lopmon added. "At  
  
least he looks at girls, but Yamato is after Taichi's ass, not yours."  
  
Sora's hair stood on edge. "Excuse me. I need some air."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What do you think?" Taichi questioned, the monitor before the team  
  
displaying Sora leaving Ken and Eric.  
  
"That I'll have to introduce myself to Ayashi. Nyara!" Koushiro meowed,  
  
looking at a file on a monitor of his classmate, complete with recent  
  
school picture. "How could I have missed those... er... her?"  
  
Mimi peered over his shoulder and slapped his head. "Breast boy."  
  
Hikari held a deep frown. "Daisuke has seen me with Takeru."  
  
Jyou coughed. "Well, um...."  
  
"Sex games are fun!" Mimi chirped.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Taichi and I aren't exactly virgins...." Sora trailed off.  
  
Yamato coughed. "We should be getting ready for these generals of the  
  
Kaiser." He quickly left.  
  
Taichi looked sick. "The girl who fucked me when I was eleven has the  
  
hots for my best friend, who happens to be gay and wants my ass? Hello,  
  
reality? Check please!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Hikari sighed as she stared over the ocean. She relaxed into the arms  
  
that wrapped around her. "Takeru... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Takeru whispered into her ear. "Hikari, when you told me you  
  
were pregnant, I promised I'd stay with you and I mean to keep that  
  
promise. I love you, and this doesn't change that."  
  
"But I kept everything a secret," Hikari returned tearfully.  
  
"Because you had to." Takeru smirked. "I probably couldn't perform if I  
  
knew you were going to get pregnant." He then laughed. "Not asking to  
  
use protection was my own fault. Which is a good thing I didn't. It's  
  
odd knowing what my son will be able to accomplish. I'm already very  
  
proud of him... and you."  
  
Hikari turned around and hugged him back, sobbing into his chest. "I  
  
love you, Takeru."  
  
Taichi frowned as he watched the couple in secret. "Take care of her,  
  
_little brother_, or your new big brother will send you to hell."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Um, Sora, can I talk to you?" clone Sora questioned.  
  
"Sure," ranger Sora replied.  
  
"Are you in love with Taichi or Yamato?" the clone asked.  
  
The ranger smirked. "If you asked me yesterday, I would've said Yamato.  
  
A couple years ago, Taichi. Right now, I don't know. They both mean a  
  
lot to me. But to know that I'm going to end up with one of them scares  
  
me."  
  
The clone laughed. "I'd say keep Yamato and let me have Taichi. But that  
  
won't work."  
  
The ranger nodded. "Probably not. Finding out Yamato likes Taichi  
  
sexually certainly shocked me."  
  
"How did you find out?" the clone questioned.  
  
The ranger smiled sheepishly. "We eavesdropped on you and compared our  
  
histories. Everything matched up and Yamato ran out of the room." She  
  
shook her head. "I lost interest in Taichi because the only time he  
  
acknowledged any feelings for me was when I had sex with him. Yamato was  
  
always there for me and he did show his feelings for me in small ways."  
  
"But Taichi showed his feelings in small ways too. He didn't know or was  
  
too embarrassed to show it more than that," the clone protested.  
  
"Yeah, but Taichi didn't do it when I needed him most. Yamato did." The  
  
ranger toyed with her hair. "I don't think Yamato is as gay as Lopmon  
  
said he was. I'm supposedly going to have his daughter in a few years if  
  
I don't have Taichi's son first. There was nothing about Taichi and  
  
Yamato ending up together."  
  
The clone laughed. "I doubt Taichi would go gay on us."  
  
The ranger smirked. "Yeah. He's too girl conscious."  
  
"What are you going to do?" the clone questioned.  
  
"I'm going to have to reevaluate my relationships," the ranger replied.  
  
"I can't just pick one now knowing the decision will last for the rest  
  
of my life. But that means I'm going to hurt someone I care deeply for."  
  
"I wouldn't let Taichi go," the clone voted.  
  
The ranger patted her duplicate's shoulder. "Yes, you would, if you went  
  
through the experiences I have. Actually, I doubt Taichi is the  
  
goggle-head you think about most now."  
  
The clone blushed in response.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Ken asked.  
  
"Shoot," Koushiro replied.  
  
"How do digimon and zords exist on your world?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, there's another dimension known as the Digital World from which  
  
the digimon come from," Koushiro began.  
  
Ken nodded. "The same as mine."  
  
Koushiro continued, "Yes, well. When we first became rangers, we didn't  
  
even know that world existed. Just that some alien creature named  
  
Devimon was trying to take over Japan. It wasn't until the third  
  
overlord, Vamdemon, came that we learned not all digimon were evil. That  
  
lesson came at a high price."  
  
Ken nodded, but looked a little puzzled. This certainly wasn't the same.  
  
"You see, two of Vamdemon's followers were more like double agents,"  
  
Koushiro explained. "Wizarmon and his mate, Tailmon, worked to undermine  
  
Vamdemon. Being digimon, we didn't trust them. Only Hikari did, but she  
  
wasn't a ranger yet. When Vamdemon attempted to kill Hikari as he  
  
somehow knew she was going to be a ranger, Tailmon and Wizarmon  
  
sacrificed themselves."  
  
Ken blinked.   
  
Koushiro frowned. "It was then we learned how we got our powers.  
  
Wizarmon bestowed his strength to Hikari allowing her to become a  
  
ranger, while Tailmon awakened a dormant zord that had no mind of its  
  
own. Our powers and our zords were gifts from digimon who sacrificed  
  
themselves to allow us to protect our own world. We didn't let their  
  
sacrifice be in vain. We have since gone to the Digital World and  
  
deposed of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon that had ruled it."  
  
Ken rubbed his chin. "Okay, the digimon provided your powers, but where  
  
did the zords come from in the first place?"  
  
"There are a group of powerful entities called the Keepers of Balance.  
  
They're the kami that protect the various worlds. They created the zords  
  
as guardians."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"ALERT! ALERT!" Tento-Five cried out. "Three zords have appeared!"  
  
"Show us," Taichi ordered as he rushed into the room along with the  
  
other rangers and the dimensional travelers.  
  
Three separate images sprang up.  
  
A steel look shakkou idol stood menacingly over an off shore oil  
  
platform.  
  
A giant brown bird with horns was tearing apart the Ginza Shopping  
  
District.  
  
A humongous blue dragon zord was tearing apart the world's tallest  
  
Ferris Wheel that was in Odaiba with its teeth.  
  
"What are those?!" ranger Sora cried out in shock.  
  
"I guess you would call them Shakkou-Zord, Aquilla-Zord, and  
  
Imperial-Zord," Ken responded. "They would be piloted by the generals  
  
your Kaiser mentioned."  
  
"Who are these generals? Are they rangers?" Takeru demanded.  
  
"To you, yes." Ken moved to the first image. "Shakkou-Zord should be  
  
controlled by Hida Iori." He turned toward Tento-Five. "He demanded all  
  
the workers leave the oil rig, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?" Tento-Five asked.  
  
"Iori is driven by a strong moral code. He was likely manipulated into  
  
thinking he needed to take justice into his own hands," Ken explained.  
  
"Aquilla-Zord is Inoue Miyako's," Wormmon continued.  
  
"Miyako's?!" Takeru cried out in shock. "I live in the same apartment  
  
complex as her."  
  
"So does Iori," Wormmon informed. "Anyway, Miyako hates sharing as being  
  
the youngest of four children she's had to share everything. Often  
  
having to wear her older sisters' hand-me-down clothes."  
  
"Which explains why she's attacking the largest shopping district in  
  
Japan," Ken added.  
  
"How do you know that much about her?" Yamato questioned skeptically.  
  
"Well, we're good friends now, and...." Ken trailed off.  
  
"She can bitch," Wormmon answered.  
  
"Wormmon...." Ken said harshly.  
  
"Sorry, but she does at times," Wormmon returned.  
  
"He's been hanging around you too much," Eric commented toward his  
  
digimon.  
  
"Okay...." commented a few of the Digi-Rangers.  
  
"And who's the third?" Hikari questioned.  
  
Ken looked at her seriously. "Motomiya Daisuke."  
  
Hikari's eyes widened in absolute shock.  
  
"You know how he was manipulated," Ken stated.  
  
Hikari nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"We know who they are, but how do we fight them?" Yamato demanded.  
  
"We can't fight them! They're just being manipulated!" Mimi protested.  
  
"So we'll just let them destroy Tokyo?" Yamato shot back.  
  
"We can protect Tokyo without fighting them directly," Ken told them  
  
firmly.  
  
"And just how do we do that?" Taichi questioned.  
  
"We'll need to break up into groups and deal with how they were  
  
manipulated in the first place," Eric chirped in.   
  
"Exactly," Ken confirmed. "Hikari will need to confront Daisuke. It is  
  
his love for her that has been manipulated. Mimi, you'll have to talk  
  
sense into Miyako. I know you can do it." Ichijouji then frowned. "I  
  
know you don't want to be away from her, but... Takeru, you're the best  
  
one to deal with Iori."  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Ranger-Sora asked.  
  
"You'll play back-up. Mimi could certainly use your help, Sora... both  
  
Soras. And I'm sure Hikari wants yours, Taichi. Eric, you know Daisuke  
  
well enough to be of some help. Jyou and Koushiro should aid Takeru as  
  
well," Ken added.  
  
"What about me?" Yamato questioned.  
  
"You'll back up me if something goes wrong with my plan," Ken told him.  
  
"We'll deal with the Kaiser. I know how to stop him, but I'll need a  
  
little help to set it up."  
  
"You certainly know your tactics," Takeru commented bitterly.  
  
"No, I know you, and that makes the greatest difference," Ken corrected.  
  
"There is no enemy more dangerous than the one who knows you," Koushiro  
  
commented.  
  
"Right." Taichi nodded with a frown. "Let's go Digi-Rangers!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
The golden angel ranger appeared with the black sea mammal ranger and  
  
purple beetle ranger standing on top of the oil rig. Then they  
  
de-powered.  
  
Takeru stepped forward. "Hida Iori! We wish to speak with you!"  
  
A light dropped from the Shakkou-Zord and a steel-gray colored ranger  
  
stood before them. "You know who I am?"  
  
"Yes," Takeru replied. "We also know you don't want to do this!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to stop the exploitation of the Earth?" the Steel  
  
Ranger questioned harshly.  
  
"If you destroy the oil rig, the resulting oil spill will kill plant and  
  
animal life by the millions!" Jyou yelled.  
  
"Check the gauges." The Steel Ranger motioned.  
  
Koushiro looked over them. "Huh? There's almost no oil left here."  
  
The Steel Ranger nodded. "Of course. I had Shakkou-Zord hack the  
  
computers and pump all the oil away safely. Soon I can destroy it  
  
without endangering the environment. Once I'm done here, I'll move on to  
  
the next rig and continue until all oil drills are no more."  
  
"People need oil!" Takeru protested. "Stopping every oil refinery in the  
  
world would cripple the whole Earth. People would die from starvation  
  
without the means to transport food. We depend too much on it."  
  
"So?" the Steel Ranger questioned. "People use the Earth. Soon it'll  
  
become unlivable if this raping of the ground is not stopped. People  
  
will die tomorrow, but the children generations from now shall live with  
  
blue skies."  
  
"There are ways to save the Earth without stopping oil production. We  
  
can find alternate fuels that don't harm the environment," Takeru shot  
  
back. "Do you really want to become the ultimate Eco-terrorist? To be a  
  
criminal that every country in the world wants to be brought to  
  
justice?"  
  
"Justice?!" the Steel Ranger shouted in anger. "What do you know of  
  
justice?! My father died for it!"  
  
"Would your father approve of this 'justice?!'" Takeru shot back.  
  
The Steel Ranger shook in fury. "I will become justice for him!"  
  
"If you want to destroy this oil rig, you'll have to kill me first!"  
  
Takeru powered up and called forth his zord, "Angel-Zord! Awake to  
  
Archangel Mode!"  
  
"If that is your wish to die, so be it!" the Steel Ranger jumped up into  
  
his Shakkou-Zord.  
  
Jyou and Koushiro could only watch as the angelic zord rushed toward the  
  
steel idol zord.  
  
Shakkou-Zord spread it's arms and unleashed a volley of spiked explosive  
  
disks that the Holy Angel-Zord dodged.  
  
Then the angel's sword extended from his wrist while the idol's eyes  
  
began to glow.  
  
A blast of energy painted the sky red as the Shakkou-Zord fired at point  
  
blank range.  
  
Jyou and Koushiro stared in horror as one of the angel's wings crashed  
  
into the ocean. But then they were surprised as Shakkou-Zord leaned  
  
backwards and also fell into the watery deep.  
  
"I'll get him!" Jyou cried out, morphing into full sea mammal mode  
  
before jumping into the turbulent ocean waters.  
  
A moment later Zudo-Zord emerged holding the idol zord, which sported a  
  
huge gash on its chest.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A mauve colored ranger laughed haughtily as she strolled down Ginza's  
  
main street. The entire place was hers and hers alone after some  
  
careful... redecoration. Who needed men's clothing stores anyway?  
  
"Oh, Sora this is definitely YOU!" a girl chirped.  
  
"Isn't that a bit TOO sexy?" replied another girl, presumably Sora.  
  
"I wouldn't be caught dead in that," added someone who sounded awfully  
  
like the other girl, but perhaps a little young.  
  
The Mauve Ranger clenched her fist. How dare someone intrude on her?!  
  
She rushed toward the direction of the voices and saw one girl with pink  
  
hair holding up a red leather ensemble and a pair of red headed sisters  
  
with the elder one looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, come on Sora, don't you want impress your man?" the pink haired  
  
cooed. "Don't you agree with that, So-chan?"  
  
The younger girl blinked and shrugged. "Well... a little sex appeal  
  
couldn't hurt... I guess."  
  
Sora scowled. "Mimi, I haven't decided who I want just yet!"  
  
"This is for when you do!" Mimi retorted.   
  
"The Ginza and everything in it is MY domain! You are trespassing!"  
  
yelled the Mauve Ranger.  
  
"Nonsense," Mimi waved her off. "Shopping is an experience best shared!"  
  
The ranger stormed at the trio. "If you don't leave now, I'll kill you!"  
  
Mimi appraised the angry girl in mauve. She then snapped her fingers. "I  
  
know just the outfit!"  
  
"What?!" the ranger cried out.  
  
Mimi flipped through the racks and pulled out an assortment of clothes  
  
that she tossed at the ranger who caught them reflexively. She then went  
  
to a hat display and grabbed a leather aviator helmet. She added that to  
  
the clothes in the ranger's hands and told her, "Go ahead and try it on.  
  
It'll be PERFECT for you!"  
  
The ranger looked over the red slacks, beige vest, light blue shirt and  
  
helmet in her hands quizzically.  
  
Mimi started to push the ranger into a changing room. "If you don't try  
  
them on, you won't know how they'll look!" She shut the door behind the  
  
ranger and then turned and smiled at the red heads with her.  
  
"How did she do that?" 'So-chan' asked.  
  
Sora shrugged uncertainly. "Because Mimi is, well... Mimi."  
  
Minutes later a lavender hair girl with glasses nervously exited the  
  
changing room wearing the clothes Mimi had selected.  
  
Mimi tapped her foot examining her. "You need accessories. I know just  
  
the things!" She rushed and got an army green shoulder bag and white  
  
gloves, which she gave the bespectacled girl who put them on. Mimi  
  
smiled at the results. "What do you think?"  
  
The lavender haired girl examined her appearance in the mirror. "This  
  
is... great! How did you know?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "It's a gift! Now what's your name?"  
  
The girl shifted. "Miyako."  
  
"I'm Mimi, the older red head is Sora, and the younger you can call  
  
So-chan," replied the pink haired girl. "Now let's go find some other  
  
outfits."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eric held Lopmon in his arms and he twitched nervously as they  
  
approached Imperial-Zord. The gargantuan dragon quickly noticed their  
  
presence and turned toward them.  
  
Hikari advanced a few steps ahead of them. "Daisuke!"  
  
"Hikari...." the dragon seemed to breathe.  
  
"Daisuke... please let me talk to you!" Hikari pleaded.  
  
"Why? So you can stab me in the back some more?!" the dragon roared.  
  
"When were you going to tell me you were fucking Takeru? After he  
  
knocked you up?"  
  
Hikari flinched as if hit. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I  
  
didn't know what to say to you."  
  
"Bullshit!" the dragon growled. "All you've done is hurt me! You lied to  
  
me! How long have you been screwing that trash?"  
  
Hikari bowed her head. She knew she had to tell him the truth. "Al...  
  
almost two years now."  
  
The dragon screamed in rage and fired off its cannon. The blast barely  
  
missing the apartment building the Yagami family lived in.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down buddy!" Eric shouted.  
  
"Buddy?!" the dragon bellowed. "I'm no friend of yours."  
  
"Not in this timeline," Eric returned. "You may not know me, but I know  
  
you. So what if Hikari chose Takeru to be with? She'll be happy with  
  
him. If you truly love her you'll let go of her and let her be happy."  
  
"Why should I let her be happy when she's the reason I'm miserable? I've  
  
loved her as long as I can remember and she couldn't even tell me she  
  
wasn't interested!" the dragon retorted.  
  
Taichi laughed coldly. "If you knew Hikari enough to love her, you'd  
  
know she could never do that. She'd couldn't be rude and tell that to  
  
anyone, especially a friend like you."  
  
"Friends don't lie and stab you in the back!" the dragon yelled angrily.  
  
"I didn't lie to you!" Hikari protested, tears leaking from her eyes. "I  
  
just... didn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've  
  
told you a long time ago."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it!" The dragon advanced on them.  
  
"Listen, Daisuke! Hikari isn't the only girl in the world! There are  
  
many other girls out there that would love you!" Eric shouted.  
  
The dragon laughed. "Right. No girl would kiss me, let alone do more  
  
than that!"  
  
"Bullshit!" Eric countered. "Believe me when I say once you start  
  
screwing girls, they'll start forming a line at your door. The Daisuke  
  
from my world had sex with half the girls in his class."  
  
The dragon snorted. "Riiiiight. What other tales do you care to spin?"  
  
"Don't believe I know you?" Eric questioned.  
  
"Of course you don't," Daisuke shot back.  
  
"Let's see." Eric tapped his chin. "Things that would stay the same for  
  
this timeline. Well, your sister going to college was the happiest day  
  
in you life as it finally got her, and her insults, out of your hair.  
  
You've had a crush on Hikari since first grade when you walked in on her  
  
going the bathroom, though you didn't see as much as you wanted."  
  
"When did THAT happen?!" Hikari questioned.  
  
"It was... it was one of the times you were sick... so you didn't notice  
  
me...." The dragon's gaze locked on Eric. "How did you know that?!"  
  
Eric smirked. "I'm from another dimension and that world's version of  
  
you chats with me on email. Boy do you like to vent. Particularly about  
  
how your math teacher, Gotoh, is such an ass-hole and singles you out as  
  
a 'delinquent.'"   
  
"Other girls will like me?" the dragon questioned.  
  
"Oh, they'll LOVE you. Course, I only know of one girl you've done on  
  
any consistent basis. All the others were one-night stands that wanted  
  
to 'ride the Daisuke' considering your sexual endurance is literally  
  
beyond belief and only Miyako has been able to keep up with you," Eric  
  
explained. "Your record was over eight hours straight."  
  
"EIGHT HOURS?!" chorused Hikari and Taichi.  
  
"I've only managed an hour once," Taichi muttered.  
  
"Thirty minutes," Hikari added.  
  
"I'm a stud and I didn't even know it?" the dragon questioned aloud. He  
  
then shook his head and glared toward Hikari. "There is one thing I  
  
want."  
  
Hikari stepped back. "W-what's that?" He couldn't be thinking along the  
  
lines of what Eric just revealed... could he?  
  
"I want a kiss," the dragon demanded.  
  
"A... kiss?" Hikari questioned.  
  
"Yes. A kiss," the dragon repeated.  
  
Hikari couldn't help but notice that people were present. On one hand,  
  
it was rude to kiss in public. On the other, Daisuke could easily kill  
  
them if she refused. There wasn't a choice. May Takeru forgive her.  
  
"Okay... one kiss."  
  
A flash of blue light shot from the head of the dragon and formed into a  
  
light blue ranger before her, who then de-powered into Daisuke.  
  
Hikari stood stiffly as Daisuke advanced toward her. She couldn't relax  
  
herself as his arms slipped around her and his lips pressed against her.  
  
Taichi's fist clenched tightly as he watched impotently.  
  
Daisuke finally withdrew from her and frowned. "You never did love me,  
  
did you?"  
  
Hikari bowed her head. "You're a friend, Daisuke. That's all you've ever  
  
been to me. I sorry I never felt more than that for you."  
  
Daisuke lifted up her chin. "If Takeru ever treats you badly, let me  
  
know. I take care of him."  
  
Taichi smirked. "Not if I don't get to him first."  
  
"Daisuke...." Hikari swallowed nervously. "I have to tell you this  
  
now... to let you know everything. I... I'm pregnant."  
  
Daisuke blinked and then laughed good-naturally. "You really weren't  
  
going to tell me until after he knocked you up."  
  
"Your not going to go on a rampage again, are you?" Lopmon questioned.  
  
Daisuke first stared at the small digimon and then at the destroyed  
  
Ferris Wheel. "What was I doing?!"  
  
Taichi placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. The  
  
Kaiser was controlling you. We'll have it fixed with 'Ranger  
  
Insurance.'"  
  
"Ranger... I'm a digi-ranger now...." Daisuke breathed. "I have my own  
  
zord."  
  
Hikari nodded. "Welcome to the team."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What have I done?" Iori questioned as he woke.  
  
"Beyond screw with one oil rig's production for a day, nothing," Takeru  
  
replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Iori glanced around. "Confused. Am I... am I a digi-ranger?"  
  
"Yep. Welcome to the team. I'm Takeru." Takeru offered his hand.  
  
Iori grasped it and sat up. He stared in dismay at the Shakkou-Zord's  
  
damaged form.  
  
A rust-haired teenager approached and added, "I'm Koushiro." He then  
  
glared at Takeru. "You didn't have to damage it that badly. I'm going to  
  
have to spend the next week fixing it now."  
  
"It can be repaired?" Iori questioned with hope.  
  
"Certainly. Though the water damage is going to be a pain to deal with,"  
  
Koushiro replied.  
  
"Hey, guys! Foods ready!" Jyou announced.   
  
"How long was I out?" Iori questioned.  
  
"A few hours. By the way, my name's Jyou," replied the cook. "No urge to  
  
destroy anything?"  
  
Iori shook his head. "I'm not sure why I wanted to destroy it."  
  
"You were being controlled," Takeru informed. "You don't have to worry  
  
about that. The one behind that is being handled as we speak."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Four girls laughed merrily sitting in an empty restaurant after helping  
  
themselves to some food.  
  
"It's been great sharing this time with you," Mimi commented.  
  
"You don't have to go yet, do you?" Miyako questioned.  
  
"Nope. It's just that I enjoyed spending today with you," Mimi replied.  
  
"I don't have a little sister, but if I did, I'd like to think she'd be  
  
like you."  
  
Miyako frowned. "I hate being a little sister. Everything I have or use  
  
either belongs to the family or is handed down from my older sisters. I  
  
don't have much that is mine and mine alone."  
  
"But isn't it nice being able to share everything? When you need  
  
something, aren't your older sisters there to help you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind sharing if it wasn't everything. I couldn't even buy  
  
myself a cake and not have others taking a piece without even asking,"  
  
Miyako bemoaned. "How do you two handle being sisters?"  
  
The red heads looked at each other.   
  
"Err... that's a bit... complicated," ranger Sora answered.  
  
Mimi laughed a little. "Now, Miyako. There is something that is yours  
  
and no one can take from you."  
  
"What's that?" Miyako asked.  
  
Mimi pointed at the electronic device strapped to the girl's belt.  
  
"You're a digi-ranger. The power that it gives you is for you to use and  
  
no one else. Just as your zord is for you to pilot. Sora and I may be  
  
digi-rangers, but only you are the Mauve Ranger with the Aquilla-Zord.  
  
No one else can claim that."  
  
Miyako took her digi-morpher in hand and stared at it. "I'm a  
  
digi-ranger?"  
  
Mimi nodded. "Yes, you. Not your sisters. You. And there was no Mauve  
  
Ranger before you. What example you set for that ranger is for you to  
  
decide."  
  
Miyako hugged Mimi tightly with tears in her eyes. "Thank you!"  
  
"Don't thank me." Mimi smirked. "The power is more of a burden than a  
  
blessing. And I'm not the one who chose you, just made you realize that  
  
you were."  
  
Miyako withdrew and looked around. "Wha... what have I done?"  
  
"You were controlled. This was not your fault, or even the fault of the  
  
one who used you. Everything will be set right before you know it," Mimi  
  
assured her.  
  
"Welcome to the team." Ranger Sora held out her hand.  
  
Miyako took it. "Thank you."  
  
------------------------------  
  
A scream of rage echoed over Tokyo.   
  
"My generals have all turned against me! How could this happen? How  
  
could they be defeated so soon?!" the Kaiser yelled to the sky, standing  
  
on top of Tokyo Tower with his loyal Stingmon hovering over him.  
  
"Well, well, Ken-chan. Such a brat you've become."  
  
The Kaiser whirled and stared as if he was looking upon a ghost.  
  
Standing before another Stingmon was a young man wearing glasses and  
  
medieval grab, complete with sword, with his hair done in a long  
  
pony-tail was someone that appeared to be straight from his past.  
  
"Osamu.... But... you're dead."  
  
'Osamu' smirked. "Yes, I'm dead. Get over it! I know you wished that I  
  
was gone, but wishing for things doesn't make them happen."  
  
Kaiser shambled forward a step. "But you're here. I... I've wished for  
  
nothing more than that since... since...."  
  
'Osamu' nodded. "I know. But I'm not here. I can never be here. THIS is  
  
your imagination Ken-chan." He then pointed at the Kaiser's Stingmon.  
  
"THAT is your reality. Digimon and zords exist. They are most certainly  
  
real and are not part of some demented game."  
  
"Of course it's a game! It's all a game!" the Kaiser protested.  
  
"Is it? Follow me." Without another word, 'Osamu's' Stingmon picked him  
  
up and they flew off.  
  
The Kaiser nodded at his companion and they followed quickly after them.  
  
Their journey ended at a school. 'Osamu' directed both Stingmon to stay  
  
towards the center of the school's roof while he led the Kaiser to the  
  
edge.  
  
"Tell me, Ken-chan. Why would a game include this?" 'Osamu' questioned,  
  
waving toward a play ground teaming with children.  
  
"Realism," the Kaiser replied, but with a hint of uncertainty.  
  
"Would programmers really go to THAT extent?" 'Osamu' pointed with a  
  
frown.  
  
The Kaiser stared as a young boy laid screaming on the ground, his leg  
  
torn open and bleeding. A teacher quickly rushed over and soothed the  
  
sobbing child.  
  
Another teacher called in all the other students while the first teacher  
  
rushed the injured child inside.  
  
'Osamu' jumped down from the roof and grunted as he landed. The Kaiser  
  
followed suit. They approached where the accident happened and the  
  
Kaiser reached out a touched a puddle of blood that remained.  
  
"Why... why would they include this?" the Kaiser muttered to himself.  
  
"Because it's not a game, Ken-chan. It never was," 'Osamu' replied.  
  
"People get hurt and die in this world because it is real."  
  
"It can't be real!" the Kaiser protested. "My digimon are mine to  
  
control. They follow my commands to take over the world! The papers  
  
report how long the battles lasted, how much damage was caused, the  
  
number of injured, how many people died! Reality is not like that!"  
  
'Osamu' slapped the Kaiser across the face. "Feel that pain! It's real!  
  
What you did is REAL!" He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook  
  
him. "Ken-chan, remember back to the fight against the Millenium-Zord!  
  
Remember fighting along side Ryo! That was real too. The seed that  
  
struck you in the neck at the end of battle is blinding you from seeing  
  
the truth. You have to fight it!"  
  
The Kaiser's features locked into a glare. He then decked ''Osamu'.'  
  
"You're not my brother."  
  
"You're right. I'm not. I'm you," Ken replied, tossing away the glasses  
  
he had worn. "But everything I've told you is true. I'm from another  
  
dimension where I was infected from the seed and my Stingmon paid for my  
  
salvation with his life. I don't want you to go through losing your  
  
Stingmon as well."  
  
"Ken-chan... listen to him," pleaded one Stingmon.  
  
"He's telling you the truth," added the other Stingmon.  
  
"You expect me to believe other dimensions, digimon and zords really  
  
exist? That's a bunch of fantasy! The real world is a harsh reality  
  
where everything goes wrong and none of that exists!" the Kaiser yelled.  
  
"But it does exist. Tell me, if this world is the game you believe it  
  
is, would she ever play it?" Ken pointed behind the Kaiser.  
  
"Ken-chan... is... is that really you?" a woman questioned nervously.  
  
"M-mother...." the Kaiser breathed.  
  
"Oh, Ken-chan." The woman hugged the Kaiser in a fierce embrace and  
  
began sobbing. "I've missed you so much. You've done all this because  
  
I'm a bad mother, didn't you? It's my fault."  
  
"Mother... it... it's not..." the Kaiser stammered.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji took off her son's glasses to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
  
"B-but...." the Kaiser trailed off.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji hugged him again. "I love you, son."  
  
Ken blinked as the Kaiser's clothes burst off revealing a school uniform  
  
underneath before the boy in front of him went limp.  
  
"Ken-chan?!" Mrs. Ichijouji cried out.  
  
"He'll be fine. He'll sleep for a few days as his mind copes with what  
  
the seed forced him to do. The Digi-Rangers will contact him, and  
  
hopefully remove the seed that made him do all of this," Ken explained.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes widened. "You...."  
  
"I'm Ken from another world. One who has already gone through what he  
  
has. He'll need all the support you can give him," Ken explained.  
  
Both Stingmon hopped down from the school roof and devolved into  
  
Wormmon.  
  
One of the Wormmon approached the resident Ken and his mother. "Please  
  
allow me to help him. I... I've waited for this day for a long time."  
  
Ken picked up his Wormmon. "Those two are like brothers, as my Wormmon  
  
has become mine. He would do nothing to harm him, and would die for  
  
him."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji didn't know what to make of all of this. But she didn't  
  
care. She'd agree to anything to have her son back. "Thank you."  
  
Ken smiled. "I think this may have helped me as much as it did him."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Sora, they're here!" Eric called out. He then blinked, seeing her in  
  
the medieval clothing from Digi-Earth. "I thought you got an outfit."  
  
Sora blushed. "More than one, but I'm finding it difficult to choose  
  
which to wear."  
  
"Well, figure that out later," Eric told her. He grabbed her by the hand  
  
and led her to the Digi-Ranger Control Room.  
  
Sora was blushing fiercely when they arrived. A Canadian might not think  
  
much of holding hands, but she was a Japanese girl.  
  
Daisuke, Miyako and Iori looked around in slight awe.  
  
"You three have come at an opportune time. With Ken being of  
  
questionable assistance and the loss of Hikari and Takeru as rangers, we  
  
will need your help," Gennai intoned.  
  
"Actually, I believe I know of two replacements if the powers can be  
  
passed to someone else," the visiting Ken spoke up.  
  
"You mean Sayuri and Yume?" the visiting Wormmon questioned.  
  
"They are part of the current Odaiba group in our world," Eric noted.  
  
"Iori will have to be careful of them," Lopmon teased.  
  
"You mean Sayuri and Yume from my class?" Iori questioned. "But Yume  
  
can't walk."  
  
"Our Yume can walk in the Digital World, and I suspect as a ranger as  
  
well for yours," Ken commented.  
  
"We shall have to consider that if the need arrives," Gennai replied.  
  
"But to you three, do you accept the responsibility of being  
  
Digi-Rangers?"  
  
"You bet!" Daisuke replied.  
  
"I'm in!" Miyako added in.  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility," Iori noted. "I have to  
  
accept."  
  
The gate started to glow.  
  
"Looks like our job is done here," Eric commented.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Lopmon waved.  
  
"Goodbye," added Ken and Wormmon.  
  
"Not yet," Sora protested. "I have some real cl-"  
  
And they were gone.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The pile of humans and digimon wearily looked up and saw a befuddled  
  
group return their confused looks.  
  
Eric laughed. "Looks like our clothes work for this world."  
  
Sora pouted, extracting herself from the pile. "Excuse me, would you  
  
mind telling me who you are?"  
  
The red head in the other group blinked, but then shrugged. "I'm the  
  
genius sorceress Sora Inverse." She thumbed the wild haired man to her  
  
left. "That's Taichi Gabriev." Then she pointed to the blue skinned and  
  
blond haired man on her right. "Stone boy is Yamato Graywords." She then  
  
looked around.  
  
"I'm Princess Miyako wil Tesla Sailoon!" chirped the lavender haired  
  
girl in the tree with a chest size that would make their Miyako jealous.  
  
"You've got our names," commented Inverse. "Now who the fuck are you and  
  
why do you look like me."   
  
Sora sighed. "It's a loooong story."  
  
"I'm really hating these talks," Lopmon grumbled.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Archive's Notes:  
  
Visiting Ken only set it up for that world's Mrs. Ichijouji to be there.  
  
He hadn't planned on a child being injured, but wasn't going to pass up  
  
the opportunity that presented.  
  
Crux Point: The events of Digi-Rangers came about because the Keepers of  
  
Balance that guided this world opted to make zords to protect Earth over  
  
partnering people with digimon and creating crests for children to enter  
  
the Digital World and face near impossible odds to save it. This  
  
resulted in the Digital World being abandoned to the Dark Masters and  
  
that some evil digimon wanting to increase their power sought to  
  
increase it by conquering Earth. 


	5. Variation 1 4 : Lost Ones and Family

"So, how long has it been?"  
  
Eric looked at his watch/communicator which continued to count the time, oblivious to everything around it. "Lets see.... how many worlds have we been through in the last.... week and a half?"  
  
"Well," Sora said, flopped on the grass, exhausted, "there was the Bubblegum Digimon world, as dubbed by Lopmon. Seeing Mimi, Hikari, Miyako and myself as the Knight Sabers was something else."  
  
"Glad we got out of that world before it became a bloodbath," Lopmon remarked. "What did we dub the other world as?"  
  
"Um.... Digi-Earth, where everyone we met was a chosen child in some form or matter." Ken said. He was leaning on the tree, hair plastered to his face, days of dirt, soreness and tiredness clearly shown on his face.  
  
"That world was too tiring," Wormmon said.  
  
A long two months had passed the small group, having been traveling the lands of Digi-earth. The Fellowship whom they had accompanied from Rivendell had consisted of Taichi Baggins, Sora Gamgee, Daisuke Took and Koushiro Brandybuck, the hobbits. Then there was an alternate Ken, this one being known as Ken, son of Arathorn who was romantically entangled with Miyako Undomiel, the daughter of Jyou Halfelven.  
  
The rest of the party was stranger enough, with Susan, Lady of Gondor, a girl they had never heard of named Ruki the Elf from the forests of Mirkwood, Eric the Dwarf (a fact that sent people into giggles as the Dwarven version of Eric tried to teach the human Eric how to fight with an axe at every chance he could. It was well quoted by Eric, Son of Gloin that he said, "You were made to wield an axe, not a nansy little sword like that. Or even a bow for that matter." Which would quickly provoke a three way argument between the sword users, the female elf and both Erics). The last member was old Gennai, bent and carrying a sword called Glamdring. He was their leader throughout the first part of the journey.  
  
The travelers were given elven swords, long and graceful as well upon leaving Imaldris. Ken and Sora rarely relied on them but it was quite the help during fights, especially during the fight in the Mines. After the tragedy in Moria, after Old Gennai fell into Shadow fighting Demon, they had reached the woods of Lothlorien.  
  
There they had met more people, some of them recognizable from California as Kyle, and a strange elven version of Chuck of England along with a few other elves that apparently had French accents to them. The small group of elves lead them to the heart of Lothlorien, mostly blindfolded. There, they had met Lord Takeru and Lady Hikari, strangely appropriate substitutes for Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light. It was soon afterwards, a month later of mourning for Gennai that they had returned to the quest. It was then that they were whisked to another world, never to see them again as their boat had vanished with them in it. The boat of Lothlorien was sitting in a nearby fountain currently.  
  
"At least we got some things to help us on the way," Sora said, picking at her dusty Elven Cloak and adjusting the long hilted Elven Sword that hung from her belt. "We're going to have to hide these swords you know."  
  
"Stupid sword laws," Eric grumbled.  
  
"It keeps us safe," Ken replied, amused.  
  
Eric sighed and peered into his bags. His face scrunched up in a scowl. "I do believe we're out of food save for some Lembas from Lothlorien."  
  
"Great, I don't feel like surviving on Lembas for the rest of the trip," Lopmon grumbled.  
  
"At the rate you and Wormmon eat those things, we'll be out in two more days." Sora put in. "What did Ruki say; one bite can fill a grown man's stomach? And how many did you two eat?"  
  
Wormmon went pink. "I only ate five! Lopmon ate seven!"  
  
"Anyone want to find a public washroom to clean up?" Eric asked, leaning back on the tree. One hand was still curled around his elven sword, live steel in case he lost the ability for his sword to appear from his D-3. "It looks like we're not leaving this world for a while."  
  
"No," the others ground out in unison. "We're happy sitting here," Ken added.  
  
"Besides, once we get up, something is bound to happen in this world," Sora said. "No thank you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
------------------------------  
  
D^3 : Digital Diaries Dimentions  
Variations 1.4 : Lost Ones and Family  
Disclaimer : All characters belong to their owners. And if you don't like it, shaddup and let me write.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Thump.  
  
Eric blinked as he sat up. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" The others chorused.  
  
Thump. Thump.  
  
"Sounds like a car stereo," Eric said.  
  
Thump Thump Thump.  
  
"Catchy beat," Wormmon remarked.  
  
Thump Thump Thump Thump "POSITRON LASER!"  
  
A building exploded in a flash of energy, raining debris in a shower of twisted steel and melted glass.  
  
"Not him again!" Lopmon exclaimed, looking up where Imperial Dramon hovered menacingly overhead. "I've about had enough of this guy!"  
  
"He's got more lives than a cat!" Wormmon added. "I thought we killed him a few worlds back!"  
  
"He's back, obviously," Ken said, standing up. "We should really stop him."  
  
"Right. Lopmon, you ready?"  
  
"I can't," Lopmon said from the ground. "I'm so hungry..."  
  
"Argh," Eric growled, picking up his partner. "Ken, is Wormmon still hungry?" When he didn't get a reply, he waved his hand across Ken's face. "Ken? Hellooo?"  
  
"I think we're in good hands, Eric," Sora said, pointing to where Ken was staring.  
  
Eric turned to see six kids run down the road, digimon in their arms or following close behind. His eyes bugged out. "Daisuke and company? Are we home then?"  
  
"I don't think so," Ken said. "Look."  
  
As the chosen across the park evolved their digimon, there was a black haired boy in a tan sweater and pants. He had a Wormmon that evolved to Stingmon. "Who's that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Akiyama Ryo," Ken said. "But he doesn't have a Wormmon."  
  
A blast ripped over the land, impacting several meters away. Sora winced as rubble rained down on them. "Lets get out of here, preferably out of the line of fire."  
  
Eric and Ken nodded as they ran for cover.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"XV-mon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"Jogress Evolve!" The pair merged into a half insect, half dragon creature with weapon pods. "Paildramon! Desperado Blaster!" Imperial Dramon was showered by blasts as their partners watched from below.  
  
"Yeah, go for it Paildramon!" Daisuke shouted. "They should beat him, right, Ryo?"  
  
"I don't know," Ryo replied. "Imperial Dramon is an ultimate. Paildramon is a perfection, a strong one yes, but not invincible."  
  
"Should the rest of us Jogress then?" Takeru asked Ryo.  
  
"I think it would be for the best. Go for it," Ryo said.  
  
Two sets of digimon jogressed with a flash and joined the battle as the huge Shakkoumon and the small Silphymon joined the fight. Imperial Dramon fired his Positron Laser as Shakkoumon was hard pressed to absorb it all. Steam hissed from his ears as he advanced on Imperial Dramon.  
  
"Shakkoumon, hit him now!" Takeru shouted as Shakkoumon loosed his eye beams. Imperial Dramon staggered a bit but did not fall as he aimed and fired again.  
  
The battle raged on when finally, Paildramon got a lucky shot in, gouging one of Imperial Dramon's eyes. He bellowed in pain and with the oath of "I'll be back!", he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Well, that's something you don't see every day," Miyako remarked.  
  
Ryo nodded absently as he checked his watch. "Damnit! I gotta go guys, gotta help my bro!" He scooped up the now devolved Minomon and rushed off. "See you later!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ken opened the door, noting that his key still worked. "I guess some things don't change over the universes," he remarked as he let Sora and Eric inside. "Lets clean up before heading out again."  
  
"Can we get some food, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked, his belly growling.  
  
"Sure. Just stay out of sight of mom. We don't know if I'm a chosen in this world since Ryo is around." Slipping off his shoes and ditching the backpack, elven cloak and elven sword acquired from Digi-earth, Ken made a sharp right turn and headed into the bathroom. A moment later, the sound of running water was heard.  
  
"I suppose we can relax for a while," Sora said, plopping down into the nearest easy chair.  
  
"Yeah," Eric said, sitting down as well. "Lopmon, Wormmon, you guys can go and get some food."  
  
"You saying something, Eric?" Lopmon asked, his mouth full of food. Wormmon sat at the table, eating food like he was half starved.  
  
Eric sighed as he leaned back on the chair as Sora curled up in a light slumber. Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a wafer of Lembas, unwrapped it from the golden leaf and bit into the delicate yet filling food. Lopmon looked up and made a face. "Hey, Eric, stop eating the Lembas or we'll run out before the travels are over."  
  
Eric put away the food as he unhooked the leaf broach of his elven cloak, setting it aside to shed the cloak he wore. "I'm gonna do some laundry. I'm sure Ken won't mind."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Osamu looked up at the sound of water running. "Strange," he remarked. "Ryo shouldn't be back by now." Pushing the door open, he wheeled out into the living room and blinked at the pair who was sleeping on the couch. His gaze then went to Wormmon and Lopmon who slept soundly on the table, full and content. Then, the bathroom door opened and out came a ghost from the past. Osamu went sheet white.  
  
"Ken?" Osamu whispered.  
  
Ken froze as he looked up from toweling off his hair. He trembled, disbelieving who he saw before himself. "Osamu?"  
  
A long pause was heard before the pair of Ichijoji brothers flew into each others arms, tears streaming down their faces. "Don't you ever leave me again, Ken," Osamu whispered.  
  
"Osamu," Ken whimpered as he sobbed freely.  
  
The door then opened as Ryo walked in. "Hey, bro, what's going... on?" he stared dumbly at the pair of Ichijoji's who wept and scratched his head.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"And that's what happened for the last month or so," Ken finished, sipping at a glass of water. "Since then, we've been trying to get home."  
  
"Wow, that's just totally unbelievable," Ryo said shaking his head. "But it explains a lot why Ken is here."  
  
Freshly cleaned and their clothing laundered, Eric shook his head. "The day gets weirder and weirder, I'll tell you that much. And that's why we're here."  
  
"Can I see this Gate?" Osamu asked curiously.  
  
Sora pulled it out of her backpack and showed it to Osamu who adjusted his glasses to peer at it. "Oh, I see. Quite interesting."  
  
"Do you have an idea of how to get us home with it then?" Eric asked, excited.  
  
"Not a clue." Osamu said, causing Eric and Lopmon to collapse. "You said once you fulfill a quest, it sends you somewhere else?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Yes. We have no control over when it does send us somewhere. That's why in every world we visit, we restock on supplies before continuing on. Right now, this is all we have." Ken set down several packets of Lembas, along with three long and very nasty looking elven swords on the side of the table. "The last few worlds have been quite adventure filled."  
  
Ryo nodded. "So what now? Are you going to stay around for a while?"  
  
"It looks that way," Ken replied. "I guess until we defeat Imperial Dramon or do something close to that, we'll be here."  
  
"It's late," Osamu said, looking at the clock. "I'm sure we can let you guys sleep here. Mom and dad though... it's gonna be hard to convince them that you're not a ghost. They're working the late shift and won't be back until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Mom works?" Ken asked, surprised. "I would have thought she was just out for a while."  
  
"Due to Osamu needing treatments and you... well, Mom had to work to fill in the rest of the bills. We're kinda in debt." said Ryo.  
  
"Oh," Ken said.  
  
Sensing awkwardness, Eric yawned and said, "Boy, am I bushed. I think I need to crash for the night."  
  
"You guys go on ahead," Ken said, his eyes riveted on Osamu. "I... need to talk to my brother."  
  
Sora looked like she wanted to say something but stopped and nodded. "All right." Standing, she went and began to help Ryo gather things for them to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"You're not telling me everything, little brother," Osamu said, confronting Ken who froze. "I know you. You're a horrible liar."  
  
Ken sighed. "Well, you are too. You didn't tell us anything, except that I died somehow and Ryo took my place. Please, I have to know how it happened."  
  
"Promise not to use that sword on me?" Ken looked down and found that he had reattached the blade to his side and was gripping it tightly. Relaxing his grip, and reminding himself that this was his brother, Ken settled down. "Well, it was two years ago, after you had returned from the digital world. We were walking down the road... and then..."  
  
Ken went pale. "The drunk driver..." he breathed.  
  
"You know about it?" Osamu looked up, locking eyes with Ken. A moment passed as Osamu nodded sadly. "I should have known. It was how I died in that world, right?"  
  
Ken nodded, stifling a sob. He had to be strong. "Dead on impact."  
  
"I see..." Osamu reached over, broke off a piece of lembas and munched on it. "Well... in this world, we were both struck. But... you threw yourself in front of me and took the full force of the blow."  
  
"I did?" Ken realized with a start that this was how he died in the current world.  
  
"Yes. I lost the use of my legs, but I remember... being covered in blood as you lay over me." Tears were flowing freely from Osamu's face now as he wheeled up to Ken and laid a hand on Ken's leg. It was quickly covered by Ken's own hand. "You said, you wanted me dead, and you hated me. But... you said as well, that you loved me too."  
  
Ken sobbed freely, his tears wetting their joined hands. "I'm sorry. I wanted you dead, and it was my fault you died in my world."  
  
"No, no..." Osamu enfolded Ken in a hug. "It wasn't your fault. I love you, Ken. And I know that in my heart, that my Ken, would have admitted that he loved and hated me in the same way. It's like all brothers; we go through jealous phases, phases where we love each other, life is a roller coaster." Osamu looked at his brother who's tears were falling heavily to the ground. "You love me, and I love you. Nothing, not even worlds or death can separate that love. Ken, please, for my sake, and yours, stop blaming yourself."  
  
"Osamu..." And then there was nothing but the sobs of two brothers as they held each other.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Hmm?" Eric looked over at where Sora lay, staring into the roof of the guest bedroom. "What's up?"  
  
"I... well, you know, Ken and Osamu and stuff and I was just wondering... what's the whole story behind them?"  
  
Eric closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know much about it, but in my world, Ken lost his brother at a young age, though I don't know him so well that he's shared his secrets with me. I'm guessing it was a traffic accident or something like that, cause it really left a permanent emotional scar on him."  
  
"I see," Sora said. She turned over, propping up on one elbow. "Eric, is there anything else?"  
  
"Not really," Eric replied, turning to look at her in the relative darkness of the room. "I know Ken hasn't put it behind him, but it was partly because of Osamu's death that Ken became the Kaiser. I dunno, I'm not that close to him to learn everything."  
  
"A few months and you still haven't gotten close to him?" Sora asked, amazed. "I couldn't go that long without making really good friends with someone, kinda like what we're like now."  
  
Eric flushed, grateful that his blush was hidden in the darkness. "I'm glad I've gotten to know you better, Sora. We couldn't have gotten this far without your help."  
  
"You two did all the work." Sora giggled softly. "I guess we're a team now. Friends?"  
  
"Friends." Eric said.  
  
Sora smiled as she patted him on the shoulder. Eric gripped her hand and said, "Friends. Definitely friends."   
  
Sora then settled down with a mummer of, "Good night, Eric."  
  
"Good night, Sora."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
".... and that was Night of Fire, from the soundtrack of Initial D. This is Anime Radio, and your host, Shiyabara Junpei with Orimito Izumi on the Good Morning Show."  
  
Ken cracked an eye open as he stared at the radio/alarm clock that read "7:45 AM". "Ugh.... morning already?" Sitting up, he straightened the borrowed pajama top that had twisted in his sleep. Ken realized that it was the same setting as his old alarm clock was set on. It usually got him up for the next day when it sounded off at roughly the same time. Wormmon commonly just turned over and muttered something about food when the radio began to blare.  
  
Some similarities, however, almost hit too close to home for his liking. Ken smoothed down his wild hair as he wandered out of the room where the digimon slept, originally a spare bedroom, but was cleaned up by Ryo.  
  
It had taken some coaxing on his part, but he had gotten the story from Ryo why he was part of the Ichijoji family now. Most of it anyway. Apparently, they had failed to seal Millenniumon away, and thus, Millenniumon killed his family. What happened after that was unknown to Ryo, but Wormmon seemed evasive about the whole situation from years ago.  
  
Ryo, an orphan, was adopted by the Ichijoji's as their families had been close in this dimension as with in his own dimension. But shortly after, the native Ken had died, and Ryo had taken up his stead. Thankfully, both boys were spared the horrors of the Kaiser, but had encountered Arachnemon and Mummymon. When Ken had told this to Sora and Eric the night before they had bedded down, Eric remarked offhandedly that the local Demon would probably come to mess things up, and Ken had to agree with him. It had taken quite a roundabout effort, but Ryo and Daisuke had achieved Jogress Evolution with the rest of them Jogressing afterwards. Ken had yet to tell the others the whole story of Osamu yet to the others.  
  
Ken had kept the thought of Oikawa to himself, as the diabolical man would most likely make plans in this world, but it was unknown of what the pale man was capable of.  
  
"Good morning Ken-chan," the two Wormmon's chorused as they looked up from the table where Ryo sat with Osamu in his wheelchair. Eric and Sora looked bleary, probably from lack of sleep in the last couple of worlds.  
  
"Good morning Wormmon, Niisan, Ryo-san. Good morning to you sleepyheads."  
  
"Morning Ken," Eric said. He then yawned so big that a fly tried to run suicide down his throat. Eric coughed and sputtered for a moment while Sora pounded on his back.  
  
Osamu finished his juice as he pushed away, piling his plates on his lap. "That hit the spot. Lets get going, Niisan."  
  
Ryo nodded as he picked up his own plate.  
  
"Hold on there, where are you two going?" Lopmon asked with his customary lack of tact.  
  
"Class, of course," Ryo said, dumping the dishes into the sink. "It's Monday."  
  
"It is?" Eric asked, counting on his fingers. "Gawd, I thought it was the weekend. Heh, there goes my internal clock."  
  
"Maybe I should stop in at my mom's shop," Sora said, looking distinctly uncomfortable with the idea. "She might not be my real mom, but still..."  
  
Ken sighed as he bolted down his food. "We'll meet you two after class. Where do you two go to?"  
  
"Ryo and I attend Tamachi High," Osamu said, and Ken then realized how much farther along the pair really were academically. "We can meet you guys after class, is that okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to us, right guys?" The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then it's settled." Ryo got up as he shouldered his book bag. They noticed he was dressed in a standard Japanese high school uniform, Osamu sporting the same clothing trend. "We'll see you after class, little brother." The pair headed out the door and then were gone.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Oooh! Duel Monsters!"  
  
The small group sighed as Eric flitted into the store with the excitement of a child on Christmas. "Get him within an inch of Duel Monsters and he acts like a two year old," Lopmon said, a wry smirk on his face.  
  
They were dressed in clean clothing now. Sora wore her Elven Cloak, as not to give people staring pauses at the young Takenouchi who was undoubtedly older at the current world. Ken and Eric had long since been wearing clothing from Rivendell, sturdy tunics, bracers, pants and boots. Eric still sported his goggles. A bit outlandish, but their previous outfits of formal dress had gotten shredded during the fight against the Nazgul and everything afterwards and had nothing else to wear. Ken had suggested they go get some new clothing, and they were currently headed to Tamachi's local mall.  
  
Eric poured over the cards and his eyes alighted on one. "Hey, I don't have a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon yet.... and it's an Asian-American set with English printing...."  
  
"The set is worth 5000 yen," the shopkeeper said blandly to the young man before him in the strange clothes.  
  
"Five thousand?" Eric cried. But then blinked and grinned as he reached to a pouch hanging from his side and pulled out three golden pennies. "Here. I dunno how much this is worth, but that's pure gold there."  
  
The man sucked in a breath as he called out another man. After a short conference, the men turned and the first one said, "Well now sir, do you want some boxes as well? After all, you paid us in gold, right?"  
  
Eric just grinned widely as the others sighed. "It's going to be a busy afternoon," Ken remarked.  
  
"Lets hope he has the sense to pick up something to carry all these cards in," Wormmon put in.  
  
"What's the point of collecting these things?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
Lopmon paused to think about that. "Well, if we like go into a Yu-Gi-Oh world, it could help."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," Ken remarked with a chuckle. "Besides, what makes you think they'll work in the Yu-Gi-Oh world if we ever encounter that place?"  
  
Eric paused and sighed. "Damnit. I guess I'll just get the Ultimate Blue Eyes then." He then paused and then pointed to a couple other cards. "Then, that Black Skull Dragon, the Five God Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, Polymerization and Master of Dragon Knight." Paying for his purchase, he slipped them into a hard case and said, "Well, lets get some clothes."  
  
----------------------  
  
Eric examined himself in the mirror. Simple black t-shirt and jeans. It wouldn't get dirty easily if things came down to fighting with swords or anything else. He adjusted his goggles and gave himself a wink. Stepping out, Lopmon gave him a thumbs up. "Spiffy."  
  
The rustle of a changing room curtain made Eric turn. "Looking good," Eric said, nodding to Sora who stepped out of the changing room. She wore a red t-shirt, jeans and she still had her helmet like hat but it was folded up and stuck out of her jeans pocket. She had also forgone her gloves. Slung over her shoulder was the thick and warm Elven Cloak, the Broach secure in her pockets.  
  
"You think it's me?" Sora asked, looking at herself.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's simple and functional," Eric replied.  
  
Ken stepped out from the other side of the changing rooms. He wore a long sleeved gray shirt, black jeans and let his, by now, long hair fall to the upper part of his back and tied with a simple elastic into a functional ponytail. His Elven Bracers were tied around his forearms, securing the sleeves in place and he held a folded up Cloak in his hands. "I really need a haircut," he muttered, running his hand through his long hair.  
  
"You need a haircut?" Sora snickered. "Eric's looking like Taichi."  
  
Eric gripped his head defensively, giving them a look. "So what if I have Taichi hair now?"  
  
"With those goggles, you look too much like him," Lopmon remarked. "There's barely enough room for me to sit on your head." Eric chuckled.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll get it cut," Eric said.  
  
"True enough," Wormmon added. "Though I like Ken-chan with long hair."  
  
"It feels so heavy," Ken said, reaching back to tug on his ponytail. "I think I'm going to get it cut."  
  
After paying for the clothing, the trio plus digimon stepped out into the busy mall. "So...." Sora said, "What to do now?"  
  
"Lets go to Odaiba," Eric said. "I'd like to look around there before we head out."  
  
"Works for me," Ken said. "Sora?"  
  
"I'd... like to stop by my mother's store," Sora said, hesitantly. "You know, just to see it before I leave."  
  
Eric nodded as he grabbed his pack. "Okay then. We'll catch the train there."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Closed....." Eric looked over at Sora who was scuffing the ground with her new sneakers. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Sora said, sitting down on a nearby bench. "What now?"  
  
Ken paused in thought. But then, a throat was cleared behind them. The trio turned to see a man in a suit standing behind them. His left arm had a red band that read, "Truant Officer." The officer looked down on them disapprovingly. "And what are you three doing out of class?"  
  
"Would you believe we're on vacation here?" Eric asked lamely.  
  
"I doubt it. Where's your parents?" the man asked gruffly.  
  
"They're with family in Tamachi," Ken said after being subtly elbowed by Eric. "Really, officer."  
  
"Well, I don't have proof of that," The officer growled. "Come with me." With that, he hauled the trio and digimon towards the school.  
  
Eric groaned. "What else could go wrong?"  
  
After a couple of blocks, the Truant Officer set down the trio inside the office of the Odaiba Elementary where an elderly secretary sat. "These three were found outside the school grounds."  
  
The woman nodded and sent the Truant Officer away. Eric, Sora and Ken shuffled uncomfortably as the woman stared them down. "So.... what are your names?" she asked, shuffling a few papers on her desk.  
  
"Um...." The trio looked at each other. The digimon didn't budge an inch, but there was noticeable sweat pouring down Lopmon's head. "Eric," Eric finally said. "Eric Gloin."  
  
Ken caught onto Eric's plan as he answered, "Ken Strider."  
  
"Ruki Greenleaf," Sora added, barely keeping the smile off her face.  
  
"Well Mister Gloin, Strider and Miss Greenleaf, I'll place you all into 5th grade for the day. But tomorrow, try to avoid the Truant Officers, especially if the three of you are vacationing here with friends or family. Now, where are you from?"  
  
"Canada," Eric said, as Ken said, "America," and Sora also said at the same time, "England."  
  
The woman looked at them curiously. "You are all from Canada, America and England?"  
  
"Well...." Eric grinned lamely. "We all met over the net and wanted to visit Japan. We're staying with the Ichijoji's who's another netfriend of ours."  
  
"Osamu the super genius? I remember him well." The woman had a fond smile on her face as she handed them passes. "This will get you out of homework since you three are not registered students. And it will also keep the Truant Officers off your backs."  
  
Taking the passes, they thanked the secretary and escaped to the class. Luckily, Sora was in the 5th grade and had attended the school previously. Eric expelled a long held breath from when they had left the room. "Wow, I thought we were caught there for a moment."  
  
"I don't think she fully believed us," Ken said thoughtfully. "She was a sharp lady."  
  
"Well, lets get to the class before another Officer tries to shove us into another school." said Sora. "I know the way; I was in this class before getting sucked into the digital world."  
  
After climbing a few stairways, Eric halted in mid-step and looked at Sora. "Hey Sora, do you have a rubber band or something to hold hair up?"  
  
"Yeah... what are you planning?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, you said that you attended the same class, right? What's making them not recognize you?" Eric reasoned.  
  
Ken nodded in agreement. "Eric's got a point. The teacher may have had you before, and if you go in there with the same old hairstyle, then who knows what's going to happen."  
  
Sora blinked. "I hadn't thought of that. So what's with the rubber band?"  
  
Eric grinned. "We're going to adjust your hairstyle. I mean c'mon, it looks the same since the time we picked you up."  
  
"You have a point there." Sora dug into her pockets until she found a small elastic. With Eric's help, she pinned up her hair in the same style Ruki Greenleaf had worn, with a warriors braid going down either side of her head. Looking at herself in the glass, she giggled. "Boy, I sure do look a bit like Ruki now."  
  
"Yeah. Now remember people, don't blow it," Lopmon said from Eric's head.  
  
"And you," Eric said, tapping Lopmon on the head, "should stay a stuffed animal."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Lopmon said dismissively.  
  
"We could just hide out in the school computer lab," Wormmon said thoughtfully.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Ken said. Wormmon leapt out of his hands with Lopmon as the pair headed for the lab just down the hall.  
  
Entering the room, the teacher looked up in the middle of the lesson. "Ah, the temporary students. Please take a seat." As Ken, Eric and Sora did so, the teacher said, "They are here on a temporary basis, just for today. Please make them feel at home."  
  
Daisuke who had been doodling in his notebook, leaned over to Takeru and whispered, "Hey, the guy with the big hair. Doesn't he remind you of Taichi somewhat?"  
  
"Slightly. The hair is right, but the face isn't suited for the big shock of hair. And he's blocking my view." Takeru answered.  
  
Eric flushed red as he tried to flatten his flyaway hair and sunk down in his bench.  
  
---------------------  
  
"I'm SO glad that it was near lunch time," Eric remarked as they wandered towards the computer lab. "I'll bet anything that Lopmon's hungry again."  
  
"I have half a lemba," Ken said, digging into his pockets. "I doubt that's enough to feed both Wormmon and Lopmon."  
  
"Hikari was staring at me," Sora said as they moved past a couple of girls who were gossiping in the hallway. "I think she recognized me even with the new clothes and hairstyle."  
  
Eric made a grunting noise. Suddenly, a crash came from the computer lab. Exchanging worried glances, they ran over and slid the door open. To their surprise, Wormmon and Lopmon were playing tag with three digimon, belonging to Daisuke, Iori and Miyako. Patamon had joined the chase as Tailmon watched them from atop a computer desk. An upturned cart of tapes and other assorted media lay scattered on the ground in their mad chase.  
  
"Guys!" Eric exclaimed. "What's the big deal?"  
  
Lopmon looked up and grinned cheekily. "Hey Eric! What's up?"  
  
"What's up? Lopmon, you guys are causing havoc in here!" Eric made a grumbling sound in his throat as he upright the cart.  
  
Upamon bounced towards Sora who caught him neatly. "Wow, you look so much like Sora!" Upamon exclaimed happily.  
  
"She smells like her too," Chibimon exclaimed from the top of a desk. He was immediately chased off by Poromon who was "It."  
  
"I'm surprised they're still in their baby stage," Ken remarked, rubbing his chin. "Wouldn't it be by now that they've grown enough so that they could remain in their child forms?"  
  
"Not enough time perhaps?" Wormmon asked as he climbed Ken's shoulder with a few bounces.  
  
"Could be," Ken mused. "Or they still revert to baby form when they jogress evolve to perfection."  
  
Sora put Upamon down on the nearby desk as she looked around. "So who do you three belong to?"  
  
"I'm with Daisuke!" Chibimon said, looking up at her, expression wide eyed and adorable.  
  
"Iori!" Upamon cheered loudly.  
  
"And I'm with Miyako," Poromon added.  
  
Just then, the door slid open again and there was a collective groan. "Chibimon, did you knock over the tray again?" Daisuke asked, scooping up Chibimon in his arms.  
  
"We were playing Tag, and I was 'it'." Chibimon said. "Daisuke, that girl smells like Sora!"  
  
Sora stiffened as the local chosen looked at her. Miyako examined her features and said slowly, "She DOES look a lot like Sora, doesn't she?"  
  
"I... er... well..." Sora stammered.  
  
"I knew it," Hikari said, walking over to look the other girl in the eye. "Who are you really? No games Ruki. Or should I call you Sora?"  
  
"Oh boy," Lopmon remarked from Eric's head.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Detention in the school lab. Ugh." Daisuke leaned his head on a keyboard as the others served their punishment in the lab. "Shoot me now."  
  
"You can't possibly expect us to believe that you three are from another dimention," Miyako said skeptically.  
  
"Well we are," Eric insisted.  
  
"Sure," Miyako drawled. "Right, I believe you."  
  
"What's there to believe, besides you found a younger Sora?" Takeru asked suspiciously. "Is there any proof that you can back up?"  
  
"Well...." Eric said slowly.  
  
Then, the door slid open again to reveal Ryo and Osamu. "Hey," Ryo greeted as he and his brother walked into the room.  
  
"Ryo!" Daisuke exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Osamu-san," Iori greeted.  
  
Osamu nodded in reply. "To answer your question, Daisuke, Ken phoned us."  
  
"They were saying that they're from another world," Takeru said, pointing to the three sitting with their digimon. "is that true?"  
  
"It is," Ryo said. "We were told last night. Everything is true."  
  
"Yep," Eric nodded. Suddenly, there was a sound like rushing air as something huge blew by the school, rattling glass. They rushed towards the windows, dreading the cause of the huge thing that could have rattled the school windows.  
  
Outside, a huge recognizable dragon roared angrily, flailing his head. "Come out chosen!" he shouted angrily. "Or I will vaporize this school and everyone in it!"  
  
"Man, can't he even give us a break?" Lopmon exclaimed.  
  
"Lets do this," Eric said as he made for the stairs that lead for the rooftop. Ken, Wormmon and Sora were right behind him, along with the rest of the chosen.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Any ideas?" Sora asked, looking at Imperial Dramon who hovered just before the school.  
  
"Yeah, don't get killed," Lopmon said morbidly.  
  
"Can it," Eric said, holding out his D-3. "Lets do this!"  
  
"Lopmon evolve!" The digital egg encased him and exploded, the humanoid dog in it's place. "Wendigomon!"  
  
"Wormmon evolve!" A pillar of light shot up briefly, revealing a tall green armored warrior. "Stingmon!"  
  
Eric tossed Wendigomon his sword. "Go for it!"  
  
Wendigomon leapt into the air, and came down on Imperial Dramon's back. He raised the sword and jammed it into his neck. "Lights out buddy!"  
  
Imperial Dramon roared in pain and flicked him off, sword and all. Wendigomon went soaring into the wall.  
  
"Spiking Finish!" With a serious backhand, Stingmon went flying backwards, only to catch himself before smashing into the wall. Helping Wendigomon out of the wall, he grunted, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Peachy," Wendigomon remarked as he sprung off the wall, sword outstretched. "Here's a poke in the eye!" he bellowed, jamming his weapon deep into Imperial Dramon's unprotected eye.  
  
Imperial Dramon cried out as he flailed, stumbling backwards in pain. Eric grimaced as his sword went all the way into his eye. "I ain't getting that out later on."  
  
Imperial Dramon reached up and removed the sword, tossing it to the side. It bounced once and reverted into a D-3. Eric made for the stairs, shouting, "I'm getting my D-3! Watch them!"  
  
"Like there's any other choice?" Sora remarked, watching from the school top.  
  
As Stingmon and Wendigomon delivered a blow to the jaw that made a satisfying crunching sound, the shout of "Desperado Blaster!" echoed in the air as energy rained down on Imperial Dramon's unprotected backside from Paildramon. The rest of the chosen had decended to the ground level and had evolved their digimon.  
  
Imperial Dramon swiveled around angrily and his weapon whined with energy. "Positron Laser!"  
  
Shakkoumon moved in front of the blast and the smaller Paildramon, absorbing it with a shake. Steam hissed from his ears as Silphymon lanced upwards towards the dragon, sending its attack straight into the bare chest of Imperial Dramon.  
  
Imperial Dramon thrashed about, slashing with his foreclaws angrily as he was slowly drawn away from the school, and into the middle of the street. "You will all pay!" he growled, blasting small energy bits into the air where it rained down on the chosen digimon.  
  
"Hit him from all sides!" Ken shouted to the digimon who moved around the enemy, raining their attacks onto him. He had descended the stairs and had burst through the front doors of the school.  
  
Suddenly, Imperial Dramon lashed out without warning, catching Paildramon on the chest. Paildramon cried out in pain as he reverted into two small digimon, V-mon and Wormmon.  
  
Ryo and Daisuke ran up to gather up their digimon. "Are you okay?" Daisuke asked V-mon who weakly replied, "I've been better."  
  
Ken grimaced. Without Paildramon, their edge was lost. And Imperial Dramon was quickly gaining ground with several attacks that knocked the smaller perfections and two adults back.  
  
"Ryo!" Ryo looked up to see Osamu waving at them from the door of the school. "Pull them back! He's too powerful!"  
  
Imperial Dramon swiveled and grinned menacingly. "Well, a little boy! Time to fry! Positron..."  
  
"OSAMU!"  
  
"Laser!"  
  
Ken felt the searing heat from the attack pour over him. He felt his back burn and his hair sizzle as the attack lanced overhead. As it died down, he got up, wincing in pain from the burns as Osamu lay underneath him, protected and out of harm. "Are you okay?" Ken asked his elder brother.  
  
"Ken-chan," Osamu said, gripping his brother.  
  
"How sweet. But this time, I won't miss!" Imperial Dramon loomed overhead as he pointed his weapon down on them. "Say goodbye!"  
  
"You won't... hurt my BROTHER! STINGMON!" Ken shouted. Suddenly, light burst from his chest, specifically his crest. A similar light burst from Ryo's digivice and his Wormmon who evolved to Stingmon.  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"Jogress Evolve!" The pair merged and landed with a crash. A towering shiny green warrior with several golden nodes on its body appeared from the jogress, holding a arrowhead pointed lance. "Jewel Beemon!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone chorused as the Jewel Beemon went to work. In a voice that sounded exactly like Stingmon's, only deeper, he shouted, "Spike Buster!" The end of his red ended lance glowed and he thrust it deep into Imperial Dramon's forehead.  
  
Imperial Dramon wailed as he thrashed about, trying to dislodge the insect warrior. He only succeeded in tossing the weapon away as data flowed from the open wound. Jewel Beemon flew backwards and aimed his claws at Imperial Dramon's exposed neck. "Lights out! Shot Claw!"  
  
His claws lanced out, and ripped into Imperial Dramon's neck. The Ultimate gurgled as his legs gave out. With a groan, a circle of data formed around him.  
  
Scooping up his D-3, Eric slashed the screen through the free flowing data. It flowed into him as Imperial Dramon vanished into nothing but a few fragments of random data. On the screen, the Mask of Heart appearing on his screen. He then let out a long held breath. "Damn, that was almost a bad situation."  
  
"If that was a bad situation, I'd hate to see what would be a terrible situation," Daisuke quipped.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Pocky.....pocky...." Lopmon droned as he Zombie-walked towards the pile of food set aside for the digimon. Chibimon tackled him from behind and things went on from there. As the digimon fought over the chocolate and other assorted food, Daisuke shook his head at their explanation of the situation at hand.  
  
"Dimensional Travel, clones, crazy bunny digimon, elves and Imperial Dramons. Boy am I so glad we only go to the Digital World and back," Daisuke said, grinning easily while reaching for a pocky stick.  
  
"It's a long time in doing so, but we're hoping the next leap will take us home," Eric said as he sipped on a packet of prune juice Iori had supplied him with.  
  
"And that home is quite a ways away, isn't it?" Miyako asked.  
  
Ken nodded. "We're hoping to keep a low profile in every world we go to, but sometimes it isn't possible. Sometimes, we find ourselves fighting for our lives. And sometimes, it isn't pretty."  
  
A cleared throat drew their attention. Standing in the doorway was the native Sora. "Can I speak with Sora, please?" she asked.  
  
The younger Sora got up and rounded the corner. Following the elder to an empty classroom, the elder turned to face her. Scrutinizing the younger, she smiled. "We do look alike, don't we?"  
  
Younger giggled. "It's because we are the same person. More or less."  
  
Elder giggled in reply. "I guess you're right."  
  
An awkward silence passed between them before younger said, "Sora? Go for it."  
  
Elder looked at her younger self curiously. "What do you know about that?"  
  
The younger shifted nervously. "It's something I've noticed with the worlds I visited. The other versions of me didn't wait for Taichi to be ready. And when Taichi was ready and was interested, it was too late."  
  
"Is that true of their world too?" questioned the elder skeptically.  
  
The younger shook her head. "From what I understand. Their Sora didn't wait and took control of their relationship and have been lovers for some time. Ken never gave me any specifics, but Eric seems to think they're living together even though they're only fifteen."  
  
"I don't know...," the elder trailed off.  
  
"Trust me. Take a chance. It'd hurt more if you didn't," the younger insisted.  
  
"Well, it couldn't hurt to give him one more chance," the elder replied reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you," the younger elated.  
  
"No problem."  
  
----------------------  
  
It was dawn when the Jade Gate glowed, signifying their travel time. Making sure nothing was left, the travelers clustered around the gate. It slid open, and flared with a blue color. Without a word, they vanished from sight. When Osamu and Ryo awoke later that day, they found nothing but a leaf broach left over in reminder of their brother they had lost again. But in their hearts, they kept him.  
  
---------------------- 


	6. Variation 1 5 : New Frontier

The crackling of a fire signified the end of a day in a digital world as the sky darkened to a gentle black color. nestled in a forest clearing a small fire burned. Sitting next to the fire  
  
were apples thrust upon sticks and set to cook. Sora, wrapped in her cloak, sat next to fire while Wormmon and Lopmon watched the flames leap higher and higher as they kept an eye on the cooking food. Their stock of Lembas had dwindled to almost nothing since their passing from the Digi-Earth world, and they had been forced to search for food.  
  
A little ways away, Ken and Eric were practicing with their swords. The gentle ringing of metal on metal was heard. Ken had to adjust to the grip of the long, katana like blade while Eric held his one handed, like a short sword or even a very long dagger. Both blades were shining in the moonlight, as it appeared that they were wielding glowing swords in the light of the three moons.  
  
"One, two, three!" Eric counted off as he and Ken parried with their blades. "You're improving," he said to Ken who smirked.  
  
"Thanks," Ken said. The pair saluted and went in for more practice, their blades ringing in the sound of the night.  
  
"Careful you two don't remove a limb," Sora called out, turning a meat apple around so the other side would cook.  
  
"Is it done yet?" Wormmon asked as the meat apples sizzled. "I'm so hungry."  
  
"Almost done," Sora said, turning one over. She then plucked one off of the stick in the ground and sniffed it. "Yeah, it's ready. Food is on!"  
  
"Food!" Eric exclaimed, breaking off his practice as he sheathed his sword. Ken sheathed his own as the pair headed over to the fire where Sora held up a meat apple for each of them. "At last, I'm starved!"  
  
Passing out the meat apples, Sora giggled at Eric's ravenous eating pace, as with Lopmon. "Slow down, you'll choke yourself."  
  
"But it's so good!" Eric grunted over his food. "It tastes like roast beef!"  
  
Ken took a bite out of his meat apple and raised an eyebrow. "Mine tastes like mutton. I guess there are various flavors of meat apple."  
  
"We haven't seen many digimon in this Digital World," Sora remarked, nibbling on her meat apple. "I wonder where they are?"  
  
"We haven't seen anything that says this world is under attack," Ken said, letting the juice of the meat apple drip into the fire. It sizzled with each drip that landed in the burning flames. "But it's so quiet, and we haven't seen many digimon, save for a couple of passing Poyomon and a Sabirdramon and a Kabuterimon flying side by side up in the air. I wonder...."  
  
"If this is a Digital World, I'm sure we'll find some chosen or digi-destined," Wormmon reasoned. "It's likely that we'll find at least one somewhere."  
  
"There is always the possibility that they could be evil," Lopmon pointed out. "No offense, Ken."  
  
"It's all right," Ken said, but his expression was full of worry. "If they are evil, there's no telling what could happen." He looked up into the air, specifically at the three moons hanging overhead. "We should be on our guard. Someone should take watch."  
  
"I'll do it," Sora said. "I'll watch for a couple of hours while you get some rest."  
  
"Then Lopmon and I can take over," Eric said. "And then Ken, you can take last watch, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good," Ken said. Finishing his meat apple, he pitched the core into the fire where it burned and the remaining fats and meat hissed. "Lets get some rest. It'll be a while until daylight comes."  
  
=============  
  
D^3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions  
  
Variations 1.5 : New Frontier  
  
written by Shaun G.  
  
Disclaimer : Digimon owned by Toei, and I don't own anything. Opening theme is Real Emotion sung by Koda Kumi and most background music is from hack//sign, specifically, The World.  
  
=============  
  
"Hey, wake up."  
  
The insistent shaking roused Ken from his slumber. Grumbling a bit, he turned over to see Eric hovering over him. "Time for your shift," he said, yawning.  
  
"What time is it?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"From what Lopmon figures, about a couple of hours until the sun rises. Give or take an hour. Scoot over, I wanna use that rock as a pillow."  
  
Ken got up, woke Wormmon and the pair sat up by the fire as Eric and an already sleeping Lopmon curled up under Eric's warm elven cloak. The night was not cold, but it held an intangible tension in this world, as if there was something out there.  
  
Walking over to the nearby stream, Ken splashed his face as Wormmon leapt into the stream to wake himself up. Shaking off the excess water, Ken dried his face with the hem of his cloak. Walking over to the fire, he put some more fuel on the fire and sat down, sword set across his lap. Wormmon sat, curled up under the cloak as Ken fiddled with the ties on his bracers.  
  
"Sure is quiet here, this digital world," Ken remarked. Far away, a train whistle echoed in the night sky. "Huh... trains."  
  
"It could be a Locomon," said Wormmon, warming a bit of leftover meat apple on a stick near the fire. "But those are rare, even in our Digital World."  
  
"Yes...." Ken trailed off as he watched the forest around him. Just then, a wind picked up. The sleeping members of the small traveling group huddled into their cloaks. Ken felt the hairs on his neck prick up. Ken stood up, and looked around. "Something's out there," Wormmon whispered.  
  
Suddenly, the bushes parted. Ken's sword was in his hand in a lightning fast motion, waiting for whatever was coming out of the woods. Then, a girl stumbled out of the bushes, battered, beaten, and bleeding. She looked up at him, and then collapsed on the edge of the clearing.  
  
Ken sheathed his sword and rushed over to check on her. Shaking her, he called out, "Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" He then checked her pulse and was relieved to find that it was still strong and her breathing steady. Gathering up the girl, he moved her closer to the fire, and covered her with his cloak. "Wormmon, can you get some water?" he asked, handing Sora's helmet to him. "Get as much as you can."  
  
Wormmon nodded as he evolved to Stingmon and went over to the stream. Ken then removed his shirt and tore the hem off to bandage her wounds and use it to clean them with water.  
  
She moaned and started to toss. Ken grit his teeth as he felt her forehead. "Burning up."  
  
Stingmon returned to Ken's side with Sora's helmet dripping with ice cold water. Ken dipped part of his torn shirt strip into the water, folded it and placed it on her forehead. Then, he folded his shirt and propped it under her own.  
  
Deft hands trailed down her body, checking for bruises and wounds. A particularly nasty bruise was showing under her stomach but other than that, nothing else showed. Covering her with his own cloak, he sat against a tree and sighed. Stingmon sat down next to him and reverted into Wormmon who then crawled into Ken's lap. "Who do you think she is, Ken-chan?"   
  
"I don't know, Wormmon," said Ken. "All I know is that she's been in a fight of some kind. Look, bruises, scrapes, and cuts. Nothing short of a wild digimon or a very controlled attack could have done this to her."  
  
"She's very pretty," said Wormmon. "You think she's part Japanese? You don't see many pure blondes without their hair being dyed and bleached."  
  
"Possibly." Ken said. "Lets keep an eye out for anyone else who would be around here."  
  
=============  
  
Pain. Fire. Pain.  
  
Izumi woke up, sitting up quickly. Looking around at her surroundings, the cloth fell to the ground as a fire crackled beside her. The smell of meat apples was in the air and to her left, two teenagers slept in thick gray cloaks. She herself was covered in one. Groaning, Izumi looked towards the fire.  
  
A young boy sat next to the fire, a bit hunched over. His breathing indicated that he was dozing. A small green worm tended the fire, turning the apples. It looked up, and said, "Hello, you're awake now?"  
  
Izumi blinked. "Er, yes. Where am I?"  
  
"That's what we'd like to know," Wormmon said. Then, turning to the dark haired teenager, he nudged him. "Ken-chan, wake up! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Mmm?" Ken sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, thank you, Wormmon." He then looked up at Izumi and smiled. "Are you feeling better now? You had a fever last night."  
  
"I'm feeling better now, thank you." Izumi said. "Orimito Izumi."  
  
"Ichijoji Ken." At the lack of recognition to his name, Ken figured that this was definitely not a similar digital world. "This is Wormmon, my partner."  
  
"Hello," Wormmon said, holding out a meat apple to Izumi. Izumi took it, blew on the hot skin and took a tentative bite. "Is it good? I was cooking it, and figured that you liked it medium well."  
  
"It's delicious!" Izumi said. "Thank you!"  
  
Just then, the brown haired boy with a lot of hair sat up, yawned loudly and scratched his head. "Morning already? Oh, great, breakfast!"  
  
"Breakfast? Where?" The accompanying small brown rabbit sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm starved."  
  
"There's enough for everyone, Eric," Ken said, handing a meat apple to both him and Lopmon. "Eric, this is Orimito Izumi. I found her last night during my watch."  
  
"Hi," Eric and Lopmon chorused.  
  
Izumi waved to them. She then turned to the other girl in the party. "And who is she?"  
  
"That's Sora," Ken said. "She's still asleep. Took the first watch so let her rest for a little while."  
  
"Oh, okay then." Izumi took another nibble of her apple. "This is really good."  
  
"Thank you," Wormmon said, pride evident in his expression.  
  
Sora then chose the moment to wake up, as she sat up and yawned. "Morning everyone," she said. "Oh, who's our guest?" asked Sora.  
  
"Orimito Izumi," Izumi said.  
  
"You look like you've just gotten out of a big fight," Ken said, taking slow bites out of his apple. "Your fever has broken but you have a lot of big bruises everywhere." Setting down his food on a large leaf, he said, "hold out your arm. Don't worry, I was the one who patched you up."  
  
Izumi set down her own apple and did so as Ken checked along her arm and legs. "This might hurt a bit," he said, pressing gently against her stomach.  
  
Izumi grit her teeth as she let out a hiss of pain. "May I check the skin?" Ken asked. Izumi nodded as he lifted her shirt to reveal a darkening bruise. He chucked his tongue. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"Probably most of the lower abdomen muscle bruised, and there's a few cuts. Did you clean and dress them?" Eric asked, inspecting the wound cloth.  
  
Ken nodded. "Yes, with my own shirt." Ken was wearing the remains of his shirt, the sleeves and lower half all torn off for bandages that encircled Izumi's arms, legs and stomach. The remains of his shirt left his stomach bare as it hung half open. "You'll have to take it easy for a little while. Are your friends nearby?"  
  
"I don't know. We got separated on the way to the Forest Terminal. An attack, by a digimon named Grottomon."  
  
"Sounds like he's the one who did this to you," Eric said. "Where's your digimon partner?"  
  
"Partner?" Izumi looked confused. "I don't have one."  
  
Exchanging glances, Sora said, "It is uncommon to find someone in the Digital World who hasn't found a partner upon arrival. Do you have your digivice?"  
  
Izumi dug into her skirt pocket and withdrew a pale pink and purple digivice. "I have it."  
  
"Interesting design," Eric said. "Wonder what Koushiro or Carter would say about it?"  
  
"They'd probably try to dissect it," Wormmon said, making everyone laugh.  
  
"In any case, with that, you can find your partner," Eric said.  
  
"Um...." Izumi hesitated. Then, she gasped. "My friends! They must be scattered everywhere now!"  
  
"Don't worry," Ken said. "We'll help you find them. Promise."  
  
==============  
  
Breaking camp took place soon after. After giving Izumi a walking stick to lean on, they made their way towards the direction she had come from. Ken, Wormmon and Izumi took the forefront of the group as Sora, Eric and Lopmon took the back of the group.  
  
The sun had started to climb high into the sky, casting shorter shadows in the forested area which slowly merged into a set of tall grass and sunflowers. Izumi looked around and then pointed towards the north. "That way," she said. "I came from that direction."  
  
"So far so good," Lopmon remarked. "Lets hope we don't find anything else that'll slow us down."  
  
As they traveled along the sea of grass and sunflowers, Eric looked around and whistled. "This sure is a gorgeous place."  
  
"Haven't you been to the Digital World lately?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
Eric shook his head. "Once. And that was to talk to Benjamin. After that, we basically stayed to our own home turf and to travel to different areas of the world. I know Carter makes trips into the digital world for surveying the landscape and such. The Great Canadian Digilderness as he dubs it is mostly uncharted, pristine, mainly because its unstable. I just think he's scoping out a place to build a getaway."  
  
"Doesn't it snow in the Canadian area?" Sora asked, drawing on her knowledge of earth.  
  
Eric nodded. "A little bit. There's no biting winters there, but the Canadian area is like a sea of grass, with a little stretch of desert stretching down to California. It's like permanent El Nido in the digital world section of Canada, though it can go days on end with blizzards, snow and lots and lots of ice and cold. But it all melts once it stops."  
  
"I lived in Italy for a few years, just moved to Japan recently," Izumi said. "Italy is gorgeous. Warm summers, the food, the people, the places you can see. It's so romantic there."  
  
"That sounds great," Wormmon said. "Ken-chan and I have lived in Tamachi district all our lives together. Before that, Ken-chan lived in Hokkaido. V-mon and I are usually playing taxi service, so we've seen a lot. It would be fun though to stop and take our time instead of hurrying off somewhere or to fight somebody."  
  
"I suppose," Izumi said. She then stopped cold at a huge boulder that sat in the middle of the sea of grass. She began to shake as memories played across her eyes. Ken laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"This... is where it happened. Where we got split up." Izumi walked over to the boulder and then gasped. "Tomoki!"  
  
A little boy slept soundly at the foot of the boulder. He was brown haired, dressed in a big orange hat, brown shorts, a white shirt and sneakers. His hands were clenched around a similar digivice to Izumi's, the digivice green and white. "Tomoki, are you okay? Wake up Tomoki!" Izumi cried, shaking him gently.  
  
Tomoki roused with a "Mwa?" as he sat up. Sight clearing from the long sleep, his gaze fell on Izumi as his expression lit up in a joyous smile. "Izumi!" He clamped onto her, hugging the wounded girl who bit her lip in pain but didn't do anything. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. "It was my fault! It should have been me! It was my fault you lost your spirit!"  
  
"Shhh, Tomoki, it's all right." Izumi held him at arms length and smiled. One hand wiped away his tears. "I'm fine, and I brought help."  
  
Tomoki looked at the trio with digimon and asked, eyes wide, "Are you guys Legendary Warriors as well?"  
  
"Legendary... Warriors?" Ken asked, looking at the others. "No, I'm sorry, we're Chosen."  
  
"And I'm a Digi-destined," Eric piped up. "About the same, but not Asian."  
  
"Tomoki," Izumi said, "Where is the others? Junpei, Kouji and Takuya?"  
  
"They went off in different directions." Tomoki said sadly. "Everyone wanted to find you on their own. I stayed behind, in case you came back and then if they didn't find you, I would have headed towards Forest Terminal."  
  
"This sounds serious," Sora said. "They could be in trouble."  
  
Ken nodded as he turned to Wormmon. "Wormmon, can you fly overhead and check out the area for us?"  
  
"Sure thing, Ken-chan." Wormmon leapt off and Ken pointed his D-3 at him. "Wormmon Evolve!"  
  
Tomoki and Izumi were then treated to the sight of a pillar of green light lancing up from where Wormmon stood, and in its place, the larger green warrior stood there. "Stingmon!"  
  
"I'll be back in a bit, Ken-chan!" Stingmon said, taking to the air.  
  
Tomoki smiled. "Wow, that was so cool! It's like spirit evolving only with digimon!"  
  
"I've never seen a digimon like that before," Izumi said. "So his name is Stingmon?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Adult level actually. Stingmon and I are partners."  
  
"You never explained this partner thing fully," Izumi said, sitting down next to the rock. "Could you do so?"  
  
"Sure," Ken said as everyone sat down in the tall grass. "A partner digimon is like a two way link between digimon and chosen. A chosen or digi-destined has a digivice that helps focus the link between them, allowing the digimon to evolve into further forms. At the moment, Stingmon is the best I can do, because I require Jogress Evolution with my Jogress Partner, Daisuke."  
  
"Wait, slow down. Can you explain the evolution?" Izumi asked.  
  
"An evolution is more or less gaining another stage of power, maturing as it is with digimon." Eric said. "Lopmon can evolve into Wendigomon, and it has been confirmed that he can evolve into Antiramon. Of course, it requires a certain level of power to reach higher levels, and certain requirements as well. You can't force an evolution or it will go dark, and your digimon can go out of control."  
  
Sora shuddered. "There was a friend of mine, Taichi who forced his Agumon to evolve to the perfection level, which is one stage higher than adult. It wasn't pretty, and when he did evolve, he evolved into a darker version called Skull Greymon, and was completely out of control."  
  
"There are several types of evolutions," Lopmon said, picking up the slack. "There is natural evolution where the digimon reaches a level it would by aging and maturing like Tailmon of Ken's team. The type we use is empowered evolution, as I can evolve with Eric's help into Wendigomon. And then there are talisman aided stuff, like Eric's sword, Ken's crest that can evolve a digimon into the perfect stage, and even digimentals which provide a digimon with an alternate form called the Armor Stage. And then of course, there is the forced evolution where a digimon can go wild or bad, depending on the form it takes."  
  
"Jogress evolution falls under the heading of Empowered Evolution." Ken said. "With jogress, two digimon can merge into a singular, more powerful being. Stingmon evolves with XV-mon into Paildramon, a perfection. Then, we can evolve further into Imperial Dramon and then Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode. It takes a jogress with the physical body of Omegamon to create Imperial Dramon Paladin Mode."  
  
"Wow.... I wonder if we can jogress evolve. Sounds cool." Tomoki said, earning curious looks from everyone save for Izumi.  
  
In the awkward silence that followed, Eric leapt to his feet, and announced loudly, "Lets get a move on! Which way to the Forest Terminal?"  
  
Tomoki shrugged. "Takuya went north while Junpei and Kouji went west. Neemon and Bokomon went east all looking for Izumi."  
  
"So if south is where we were headed from..." Eric dug into his pocket, withdrawing his Digi-locator. After a moment, he scowled. "Nothing. I can't get a fix on anyone in this digital world."  
  
"Probably not," Sora said. "It isn't the same digital world that we're used to."  
  
Suddenly, Ken's digivice beeped. Ken removed his digivice and gasped. "Stingmon's in trouble." He pulled out his digivice and followed the beeping red light to the north, the others following him.  
  
At the edge of the sea of grass, a large digimon with oversized arms and a large nose was fighting Stingmon. "Stand still so I can upload your code!" Gigasmon howled angrily.  
  
"Gigasmon!" Izumi gasped. Tomoki growled angrily.  
  
"Stingmon!" Ken shouted as Stingmon parried another swipe from Gigasmon. "Eric!"  
  
"Right! Lopmon, you're on!"  
  
"Lopmon Evolve!" Lopmon leapt into the air as he was engulfed in light. His skin tore off and he became larger as he was covered in brown fur. The egg exploded off him as he landed with a crash. "Wendigomon! Club Arm!"  
  
Gigasmon didn't see the arm until it crashed into the side of his head, sending him sprawling several yards away. "Great, another annoyance. More data for me then!" Gigasmon stood up and slammed his hands on the ground, creating a shockwave that tore up the earth around him. "Earthquake!"  
  
Wendigomon leapt high into the air and grinned as his torso lifted up, revealing the weapons pods. "Destroyed Voice!"  
  
The blasts rained down on Gigasmon who shielded his head from the attack. Suddenly, Stingmon was in his face as he shouted, "Boot to the head!"  
  
The resulting kick sent Gigasmon reeling. But as quickly, he regained his footing and smirked. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"He's tough for a digimon," Wendigomon remarked. "Eric, I need power!"  
  
Eric held up his digivice which changed into his leaf shaped blade. It flared. "Go for it!"  
  
"Wendigomon super-evolve!" Wendigomon stretched out his hands as light reshaped his body into a slender white and brown rabbit with long arms and legs. "Antiramon! Treasure Axe!" A large axe formed in each hand and he spun it around his hands easily. "Come and get it, ugly."  
  
"Feh. Gigasmon! Slide Evolution!" A egg of raw data engulfed him and in his place, a shorter, more plump digimon with a similar large nose and wicked glint in his eye was in its place. Reaching behind him, he pulled out two long hafted hammers that had pointed studs on either end. "Grottomon! Snake Eye Break! HA!"  
  
Antiramon caught the weapons on his own as they fenced back and forth. Stingmon circled around, waiting for an open shot while the pair danced around the field.  
  
"Yeah! Go get him, Antiramon!" Eric shouted. He then turned to Ken and muttered, "I wasn't sure if I would be able to get him to perfect."  
  
"Looks like you could," Ken answered wryly as Antiramon performed a perfect spin kick that sent Grottomon reeling.  
  
Grottomon rubbed his nose which popped back into place. "That's enough! Grottomon! Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!" Gigasmon leapt at Antiramon and spun about wildly. "Hurricane Bomber!"  
  
Antiramon tried to defend but was smacked across the field, creating a huge trench in the ground. He groaned, flared and reverted to Lopmon. Eric ran over to care for his digimon as Ken shouted, "Stingmon! Hit him with everything you got!"  
  
A spike on the end of Stingmon's arm extended as he lanced in for the attack. "Spiking Finish!"  
  
"Hurricane Bomber!" The attack caught Stingmon on the chest as he was flung into Ken's arms, reverting into Wormmon. Gigasmon sneered. "Such worthless digimon. Now, for the Legendary Warriors! I have one spirit, now I'll take another!"  
  
"I won't let you!" Tomoki shouted, holding up his digivice. A circle of code flared around Tomoki's hand as he ran the top of his digivice across the data. "Spirit Evolution!" Tomoki was engulfed within light and when it receded, a white bear in green armor stood before them defensively. "Chakmon!"  
  
Sora, Eric and Ken's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "He.... evolved," Sora said shakily.  
  
"Cool," Lopmon and Eric chorused.  
  
"Get everyone back," Chakmon said determined to defend everyone. Izumi pulled Sora and Ken away from him as Chakmon pulled out his weapon. "Snow Bomber!"  
  
As Legendary Warrior faced off against Legendary Warrior, Ken was digging through his backpack, searching for food. He then grinned and held up a lemba. "Perfect. We have several left." Breaking it in half, he handed each half to Wormmon and Lopmon who ate quickly.  
  
"Is that some kind of food for digimon?" Izumi asked, sparing a glance away from Tomoki who fought Gigasmon all alone.  
  
"Elvish waybread," Sora replied. "A single bite can fill a grown man's stomach." Izumi looked at her funny as she shrugged. "I didn't make it."  
  
After finishing his food, Lopmon leapt to his feet, and flexed. "I'm SO ready for him! Lemme at him!"  
  
"You two up for it again?" Ken asked. The pair of digimon nodded.  
  
"Wormmon Evolve! Stingmon!"  
  
"Lopmon Evolve! Wendigomon! Wendigomon super-evolve! Antiramon!"  
  
Gigasmon dodged another Snow Bomber, only to hear a chorus of "HEY UGLY!" as Stingmon and Antiramon slammed their feet into his head. Gigasmon was sent flying as Stingmon flew after him, jabbing rapidly at him. "Striking Finish!"  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! Cut that out!" Gigasmon cried angrily.  
  
"Treasure Axe! Ta ta ta ta ta ta!" Antiramon mimicked Stingmon's rapid jabbing attacks, thrusting his axes at Gigasmon rapidly, arms almost blurring in their motion.  
  
Chakmon then circled to the side and shouted, "Snow Bomber!" His weapon fired rapid fire balls of ice and hail as they impacted on Gigasmon.  
  
Gigasmon found himself taking hits that would have killed lesser digimon. As it stood, between the newcomers and Chakmon, he was getting pounded. Ducking under a Spiking Finish, rolling away from a Treasure Axe and shielding himself from Chakmon's Snow Bomber, he growled and shouted, "I'll be back!" He then burrowed deep into the ground, escaping from harm.  
  
Chakmon let out a deep breath. Then, he turned to Izumi and said, "I'm sorry Izumi. I couldn't get your spirit back."  
  
"It's all right, Tomoki," Izumi said as Chakmon changed back into Tomoki. "You did your best."  
  
"That was some work there, kid," Eric said with a grin. Antiramon then glowed and reverted to Lopmon. "Nice going. You really helped out there."  
  
"Thanks," Tomoki said.  
  
"What did you do anyways? How did you become a digimon?" Sora asked.  
  
"We're Legendary Warriors," Tomoki said, turning to Izumi for support.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way to the Forest Terminal. We need to catch up to Takuya, Kouji, Junpei and Bokomon and Neemon." said Izumi.  
  
============  
  
They were in the cooling shade of the woods again. The small group with the addition of Tomoki headed north, presumably where Takuya and Kouji went. Along the way, Izumi explained how they arrived in the digital world. How they were called by a voice on their cell phones, and how each one was chosen by the spirit of a digimon.  
  
Sora shook her head. "That is just different. So different. A human becoming a digimon. What's next?"  
  
"Sounds like sentai," Ken said as they pushed deeper into the underbrush.  
  
"That's what I thought," Eric said. He had lengthened his blade and took the front, pushing and hacking away stray vegetation that clogged the way before them. "So, what happened to your spirit, Izumi?"  
  
"It was stolen, by that digimon we just faced off against. You can bet that he's coming back for round two." Izumi scowled. "I hate him. Because he took my spirit, I'm helpless."  
  
"I can relate to that," Sora said gently. "I don't have a digimon partner for myself either. I'm usually in the background, hoping not to get killed by a stray shot. I don't even have Piyomon with me."  
  
Izumi wore a small sad smile on her face. "I guess we should stick together, huh?" She then sighed. "Junpei, he's the Warrior of Thunder in our group, said he would get my spirit back for me. It's sweet of him to be so determined, but I don't know if he can do it."  
  
"This Junpei, is he good looking?" Sora asked.  
  
Izumi giggled. "Kinda. But he's large, kinda overweight. And he's got horrible taste in clothing, a yellow and blue mechanics suit. But he's really sweet and even though he's not the most attractive of the group like say Kouji, or as reckless as Takuya, he's got this quality that makes him attractive." She then blushed. "And he's a great big brother for Tomoki, as well as Takuya."  
  
"Ah," Sora said.   
  
Eric chuckled and slashed away a low hanging branch from a nearby tree after checking it in case it was a Jureimon. They were careful not to cut any standing vegetation, in fear of accidentally dismembering a plant digimon that might be sitting in the area.  
  
Soon, the dense vegetation cleared up around them, revealing a set of train tracks that wound alongside it. "Train tracks!" Tomoki exclaimed. "We can follow them to the nearest train station!"  
  
"Good, we're finally out of the forest then," Izumi said in relief. "Still no sign of the boys though."  
  
"They probably went on ahead," Ken said, poking at a series of footprints in the soil at their feet. "There's five distinct footprints. Three look like sneakers, one looks like paws of some sort and one is dragging its feet with something."  
  
"That's them," Izumi said, satisfied. "Where do the tracks lead?"  
  
Tomoki's eyes traced the direction and pointed towards the distance, following the train tracks. "Looks like, that way. North again." He peered at an object in the distance. "It looks like there's a Trailmon station over there."  
  
"Then lets go," Eric said, sheathing his sword as with Ken. "The sooner we find your friends, the better."  
  
==============  
  
"Grrr...." A dull thud was heard as Gigasmon struck the side of the wall angrily. Ranamon, the Legendary Warrior of Water, smirked at him from the other side of the room. "Those meddling kids! Always in the way!"  
  
"Sounds like the big bad Gigasmon is having troubles, eh?" she said cockily. Gigasmon spun to give her the evil eye, in which she retorted with the Japanese Red Eye. "Are these children really giving you a rough time?"  
  
Gigasmon growled, slid evolved back to his human form and sat down with a huff. "They got some help."  
  
Ranamon blinked at that statement. "What do you mean help?"  
  
"It seems that Ophanimon brought some outside help," Grottomon growled angrily. "There's three new children in this place now. Two of them have digimon that they can evolve on whim."  
  
Ranamon fell into a thoughtful silence as a dull clanging was heard in the air. Mercuremon, a large green and silver digimon and the Legendary Warrior of Steel, walked into the room and folded his arms which bore large mirrors. "You're having problems I take it?" Mercuremon said calmly. "With these new children?"  
  
Grottomon flicked a stray stone across the room and snorted. "I could have taken them, but there was an adult and a perfection digimon."  
  
"You should not have had problems with the adult," Mercuremon said, rubbing his non-existent chin in thought.  
  
"He was strong, okay?" Grottomon snarled. He then exhaled sharply. "Too strong. I was getting my butt kicked with him and that damn perfection rabbit attacking too fast for me to do anything."  
  
"Well then... tell me about the last one." Grottomon looked up in surprise as Mercuremon looked down at him. "You DID say there was a third child, right?"  
  
"Yeah, some girl with red hair and wearing a cloak like the other two are. She carries a big sword with her so she's not completely unarmed. I didn't see a digimon with her though. She could be a spirit holder, but that's impossible unless one of us are wiped off the face of the planet." Grottomon sighed. "See the mess I'm in?"  
  
"I think you just need backup," Arbormon said, walking into the room from the other side. "We'll all go together and beat on these children and take their spirits."  
  
Grottomon smirked as he stood up. "All right then. Say, do we tell Duskmon?"  
  
"I'll go tell him," Ranamon said, a pink flushing to her features. She rushed out of the room and Mercuremon shook his head.  
  
"She still hasn't gotten over her crush on him?" Grottomon asked curiously.  
  
"Feh," Arbormon said, folding his arms across his chest. "I doubt it. She's still smitten. It's like forbidden fruit, cause he's so powerful and loyally follows Lord Cherubimon and wouldn't give her the time of day. We'll wait for her and then lets head out so we can beat on these children some."  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard," Grottomon said thoughtfully. "The three of us have our beast spirits, and unless Ranamon has been holding out on us, she can take the unpowered children at best with ease."  
  
Just then, Ranamon returned with the news. "I told Duskmon and he says he'll come. Although he said he's not going to fight."  
  
"Feh, typical." Arbormon snorted. "C'mon, lets get the hell out of here and go and get some spirits."  
  
=============  
  
"Hey, Izumi-chan! Tomoki!" Junpei called out from the fire that was crackling merrily in the middle of the small campsite. Thrust into the ground were several meat apples on sticks, and to the side were some normal fruits of various flavors.  
  
Izumi stared for a moment and then scowled frustratedly. "You five are cooking food merrily while you LEFT Tomoki back at the rock? How irresponsible can you five be?!"  
  
"He wanted to wait for you, Izumi," Takuya defended lamely as Izumi vented her rage on them. "We told him that if we don't return in a couple of days, look for the Forest Terminal."  
  
"And another thing! He was out there, all alone! It was luck that I came along with Sora, Ken and Eric because Gigasmon attacked us!"  
  
The quartet wore guilty expressions as Kouji sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it," Izumi said, folding her arms across her breasts. "I think you need to apologize to Tomoki for leaving him behind just to look for me."  
  
"It's okay," Tomoki said, shaking his head. "I told Takuya-oniichan that I wanted to wait for you."  
  
"But Tomoki," Izumi said, but Tomoki cut her off.  
  
"I'm big enough to know what I want," Tomoki said gently. "It's okay, Izumi."  
  
Izumi chuckled at that. "You are growing up, like all of us." She gave him a hug and then turned to the others. "Guys, this is Eric, Sora, Ken, Lopmon and Wormmon. Guys, this is Takuya, Kouji, Junpei, Bokomon and Neemon."  
  
Exchanging hellos and handshakes, the seated chosen made room for the rest of them. Bokomon looked at them curiously. "So, where did you all come from?" he asked. "There aren't any other children in the Digital World."  
  
"Wait, hold that thought," Junpei said, cutting in. "There's tons of kids who came to the digital world."  
  
Bokomon blinked at that. "Well, I certainly haven't seen any children besides all of you."  
  
"Well, we're not from around here," Eric said, deciding not to beat around the bush and go straight for the jugular. "We're from another world. Entirely different from this one."  
  
The others gaped as Takuya found his voice. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope, we're one hundred percent from another dimension." Lopmon said with a cheeky grin. "Eric and I are digi-destined and a partner. Ken here is from our world as well, he's what we call a chosen child. Sora is..." he paused and looked at Sora. "What DID you call yourself?"  
  
"Chosen child," Sora said. "I'm also a digital clone of a girl named Sora." She looked uncomfortable with that little tidbit of information. "We share the same face, the same name and memories too."  
  
"Eric and I have partner digimon, like Wormmon and Lopmon," Ken said, letting Wormmon munch happily on an apple that tasted like a mango. "We can evolve them to the next level."  
  
"Ah, evolution," Bokomon said, nodding. "I personally haven't seen a Wormmon before. What do you evolve into?" he asked, directing the question to Wormmon.  
  
Wormmon swallowed and said, "Well, me personally, I evolve into Stingmon. To reach higher levels, I jogress evolve with my partner, XV-mon into Paildramon, a perfection. Then, we can reach the ultimate level of Imperial Dramon, and two stages higher."  
  
Neemon and Bokomon's eyes went dinner plate wide. "Two stages higher?!" they chorused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouji asked Bokomon and Neemon. "Something wrong?"  
  
"It is rare to find an Ultimate Level Digimon! In fact, besides the three Great Angel Digimon and the ten Legendary Ancient Digimon, I've only heard of maybe a half dozen  
  
Ultimate digimon! I have never even HEARD of a digimon getting an evolution higher than that. What would you CALL a level above Ultimate?!"  
  
"Stage seven or more powerful Ultimate," Lopmon deadpanned.  
  
"Who are the three great angels?" Sora asked.  
  
"There are three of them, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon." Bokomon said. "Cherubimon-sama has become corrupted and his Legendary Warriors are tearing up the digital world searching for both spirits and data for some reason."  
  
"And they rule over this world?" Eric asked curiously.  
  
"More or less," Bokomon said. "They keep the balance in the Digital World. But with Cherubimon-sama being corrupted, we have no idea how this will affect the Digital World. It is the job of the Legendary Warriors to return the stolen Digicode to the Digital World."  
  
"Legendary Warriors. You never told us about that, Izumi," Sora said in surprise.  
  
Izumi blushed. "Well, we may have the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, but I dunno if you can call any of us that."  
  
"I think you had better start at the beginning," Ken said, and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Bokomon cleared his throat. "Okay, listen closely."  
  
"A thousand years ago, the Digital World was formed, with two primary digimon, the humon digimon and the beast digimon. There was a great and terrible war between both sides. Many fell and many evolved to higher levels, no more than perfection at times. Then, during the height of the fighting, an angel digimon known as Lucemon descended upon the digimon. He was a mere child digimon, but with enormous strength. Single-handedly, he put a stop to the fighting and peace reigned for five hundred years."  
  
"But soon, the rule of Lucemon turned to tyranny, and he became dark and corrupted. Some said that he even wanted to destroy the digital world itself. Then, ten great warriors rose up, Ancient Digimon who possessed the strength of both humon and beast digimon. They fought an epic battle, and were victorious over Lucemon, at the cost of their lives. Upon their death, they split into two spirit idols, each side representing their beast and humon form. Those idols are the spirits which we possess today, a human and beast spirit."  
  
"Soon, the world was in need of guidance. Three Great Angel digimon who had achieved the ultimate level, were placed as the Guardians of the digital world. Wise Ophanimon, Powerful Seraphimon and Spirited Cherubimon. Each one took spirits to safeguard them. Their rule was of peace and harmony."  
  
"But something went wrong and Cherubimon became dark. Since then, the digital world has slowly been crumbling under the assault of Cherubimon's forces. There is toil and even slavery of other digimon types in various areas. That is why the Legendary Warriors have risen up to challenge and defeat the evil that threatens the digital world."  
  
As Bokomon finished up his tale from the book, the enormity of the task set ahead of everyone seemed to dawn upon them. "So that's why we're fighting so much," Kouji said, folding his arms as he leaned against a tree trunk. "There is so much we need to keep safe."  
  
"But without Izumi's spirit, we're down one fighter," Junpei said, glancing at the blonde girl who sighed.  
  
"As it stands, we are down one spirit, but we have an adult and perfection digimon," Eric interjected. "Lopmon here can evolve to perfection and Wormmon can evolve to Stingmon, an adult."  
  
Bokomon's eyes went wide. "Really? A perfection digimon? There are a lot of them around. What does he evolve into?"  
  
"I can evolve into Wendigomon and then Antiramon. Why?" Lopmon asked.  
  
Bokomon's eyes went wide, like dinner plates. "Wow.... that sounds like the legendary line of Cherubimon!"  
  
"Cherubimon? You mean the Great Angel digimon?" Takuya said in surprise, turning to Lopmon. "You can evolve into him?"  
  
Lopmon shrugged. "I don't know actually. Digimon don't have preset evolution lines, and frankly, I just hit Perfection a couple of worlds back."  
  
"Still.... it was said that Lord Cherubimon evolved into an Antiramon. It is all possible that you can evolve into Cherubimon. An ultimate level digimon would help take down the evil hybrid, Grottomon that was attacking us." said Bokomon.  
  
"Tell you what," Ken said. "After the digimon eat and everyone is rested, we'll help train you guys. Between myself, Sora and Eric, we have a lot of experience."  
  
Junpei looked a bit miffed at that. "We're not some kinda monster to train, ya know."  
  
Eric chuckled. "It'll be non-lethal, but we'll be training hard. Without a digimon partner, you guys are doing the fighting. I can help some of you with co-ordination, Ken with battling and Sora with tactics, right?" the others nodded.  
  
"Then lets eat and get ready!" Takuya said, grabbing a meat apple and biting into it. He dropped it a moment later, yelping "Hot hot hot!"  
  
=============  
  
"Neemon evolve to..." Neemon spun around faster and faster, trying to evolve. The chosen had evolved into their Human Spirit forms and were working with the two chosen and one digi-destined with battle tactics and fighting. Currently, Stingmon and Wendigomon were putting the chosen through their paces with light sparring. Eric was working with Bokomon and Neemon to see if they could evolve in case of emergencies, and was quite unsuccessful as Neemon fell to the ground, eyes spinning. He earned a pants snap for that by an irate Bokomon.  
  
Eric sighed as he looked over at where Wendigomon was sparring against Wolfmon and Agnimon, while Stingmon worked with Blitzmon and Chakmon. "Sometimes I think they set me up."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Eric-han," Bokomon said with a smile. "Neemon and I have never found a reason to evolve. If we did, Neemon," and at this, gave Neemon a light kick in the side, "will probably have a useless adult form like a Numemon or a Sukamon."  
  
"Blargh," Eric said. "Okay then. Lets try some basic evasion techniques first."  
  
"Up! Down! Side to side! Think fast!" Agnimon went reeling as Wendigomon practically telegraphed his attack and kicked Agnimon in the head just enough to daze him. "Tag, you're kibble." He then dodged Wolfmon's saber attacks as he flipped around and strafed the earth with light energy shots. "C'mon guys, keep up the pace!"  
  
Stingmon was working with the heavily muscular Beetlemon and the short Chakmon. It was a bit difficult for Stingmon because he was earthbound mostly with teaching both of them. Blitzmon could fly, but he still relied mostly on staying on the ground in fighting unlike Fairymon, Izumi's spirit form. They were going under a few testing strikes and defense work. In short, Stingmon resorted to short jabs that would make them dodge and return the blows with feet, fists and attacks.  
  
Izumi, Sora and Ken stood to the side, talking about strategies. Sora and Ken had to edit their strategies, especially when the people they were with evolved into digimon. Unlike their own digimon who could take the hit for them, they were in constant danger when fighting.   
  
As they practiced, four forms watched from the cover of a dark shade of trees. Grottomon smirked. "Those are the new children," he said, pointing to Eric, Ken and Sora. "They have the partner digimon. Disgraceful."  
  
"No matter," Mercuremon said. "Let us begin."  
  
Grottomon smirked as he slide evolved to Gigasmon and charged out of the forest. Mercuremon was right on his tail, as with Arbormon and Ranamon.  
  
Agnimon looked up in surprise and shouted, "We're under attack!"  
  
"You've got that right! Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon spun like a top and blasted through the enemy, knocking the evolved children back. Wendigomon leapt away and Stingmon flew upwards.   
  
Agnimon got to his feet and leapt after Gigasmon with a shout of "Burning Salamander!" Flames wreathed his arms and he launched several blasts of fire at Gigasmon.  
  
Wolfmon tried to make his way towards Agnimon to help, but was blocked off by Arbormon who smirked. "Get out of my way!" Wolfmon shouted, igniting his saber.  
  
"Make me," Arbormon replied as he held out his arms. "Machinegun Dance!"  
  
"Licht Seiger!"   
  
The pair fought back and forth as Blitzmon faced off against the shiny Mercuremon. Blitzmon raised his fist and shouted, "Lightning Blitz!" Slamming it down, the blast zoomed towards Mercuremon.  
  
Mercuremon said calmly while holding out his left mirror, "Offset Reflection!" The attack was absorbed and Blitzmon swallowed. The other mirror went out and Mercuremon said, a fierce tone in his voice, "Generous Mirror!"  
  
Blitzmon was struck with his own attack as he went flying. Catching himself in the air, he charged at Mercuremon and struck out with a fierce blow. Mercuremon dodged and weaved around his attacks, getting in smaller hits which started to build up on the larger Blitzmon.  
  
Ranamon folded her arms. "Is this all that there is?" Chakmon stood between the chosen, along with Wendigomon and Stingmon. "Jealousy Rain!"  
  
They leapt aside as the black mist ate away at the ground. Wendigomon shouted, "Club Arm!" and his fist slammed into where Ranamon previously stood. She had leapt out of the way and Stingmon was all over her, stabbing quickly with his arm spikes.   
  
Chakmon circled around Ranamon and Stingmon. and leapt into the air. He then reforming into a large ice spike with a shout of "Icicle La La!" Ranamon sent a burst of water towards Chakmon who was blown halfway across the field.  
  
"Chakmon!" Wendigomon shouted. He turned towards Ranamon, hatred burning in his eyes. Eric almost doubled over as a stabbing pain went through his head, throbbing at his temples. "Picking on a kid like that? Wendigomon super evolve!" Stretching out his arms, light reshaped his body into a rabbit perfection. "Antiramon!"  
  
Antiramon loomed over the fighters. He then kicked Ranamon away who fell with a yelp. Mercuremon blocked a shot from Blitzmon and looked up at the angry Antiramon. "My digital god!" he exclaimed, getting sucker punched in the process. Mercuremon went down like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Treasure Axe!" Twin axes appeared in Antiramon's hands as he bum rushed Gigasmon who dodged out of the way, only to find Antiramon in his face, slamming the flat of his axe on his large nose. Gigasmon went reeling and was attacked quickly by Agnimon who hit him across the face with a burning fist which popped out Gigasmon's digicode.  
  
Eric held his head painfully. "Antiramon, calm down!" Eric grimaced as new pain flooded into his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked Eric.  
  
"Antiramon," said Eric, gasping. "His anger is like a stabbing pain in my head."  
  
"Stingmon, calm down Antiramon," Ken ordered.  
  
"Right." Stingmon rushed towards Antiramon who was in the process of trying to filet Arbormon with his axes and grabbed his arms in place from behind. "Calm down you!" Stingmon shouted as the angry glare from Antiramon's eyes faded into a worried expression. "This is enough!"  
  
"Sorry," Antiramon said, lowering his arms.  
  
Of course, Arbormon took this opportunity to sucker punch both digimon with both fists. Across the way, the stabbing pain in Eric's head receded to a dull ache.  
  
Gigasmon picked himself off the ground and growled. "You haven't seen the last of us!" he shouted. "Retreat!"  
  
Within moments, the evil hybrids had retreated into the forest, leaving the group of chosen. As they left, Agnimon called out, "Hey, Izumi! I got something for you!"  
  
Izumi turned and Agnimon tossed a glowing object to her. Izumi yelled in joy as her spirit came to a halt before her. Sucking it into her Digivice, the symbol for the Warrior of Wind appeared on it. "YES!"  
  
Agnimon then turned to the others and said, "Hey, I found something else on Gigasmon." He held out a mask that was patterned with elegant rainbow spirals against a white background. "This belong to you guys?"  
  
Ken grinned. "Looks like one of your masks, right, Eric?"  
  
Eric nodded. "It seems like it. Not sure if it's the same one, this one looks a little different. But hell, I'll take it." He held up his digivice and it was absorbed into it as digital code.  
  
"Digicode scan?" Wolfmon asked, reverting to Kouji. At Eric, Sora and Ken's blank expressions, he said, "Digicode scan is when we take the data of digimon we defeat. We also can use it to absorb data from other legendary warriors, as their spirits."  
  
"Ah," Sora said. Suddenly, a warm glow appeared within her bag. Fishing it out, she found the Jade Gate glowing. "Oh, looks like we have to go."  
  
"Go? So soon?" Izumi asked. "Can you take us with you? Some of us still would like to go home."  
  
"I think it's better if you all stayed here," Ken said. "Everyone has a destiny. Besides, you'd be going to a whole other dimension."  
  
"This is your story," Eric said with a grin as Lopmon and Wormmon leapt into his and Ken's arms. "Might as well see it through."  
  
As the trio flared, Takuya called out, "Hey Eric! You stole that from Final Fantasy X, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" was Eric's distant reply, as if he was already far away. And then, the blue glow vanished and they were whisked away from this world.  
  
And straight into hell.  
  
=============  
  
Authors notes : It took less time to write this story this time.  
  
What is waiting for them in the next world? You'll have to wait and find out. 


	7. Variation 1 6 : Darkline Part 1

"Everyone calm down!" A boy with messy brown hair held up in a visor shouted to the other people who had been clustering around the far reaches of the district of Shinjuku near the school. "Kenta, help me out here!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Kenta cried out. "Lets face it, we're all dead!"  
  
"Don't be giving up on me!" Hirokazu shouted angrily. "There's got to be a way!"  
  
"A way?" Kenta laughed bitterly. "As if trying our hardest will bring them back."  
  
"Lets work with the here and now, okay pal?" Hirokazu turned to Gardromon who stood on a tall building and called out, "Oi! Gardromon! What do you see?"  
  
"The D-Reaper mass is coming at a rate of five meters per minute!" Gardromon shouted back. His eyes narrowed and he started to fail in panic. "It's coming! The D-Reaper is coming with Agents!"  
  
The scared people degraded into mass hysteria as they started to scream. Children sobbed and men and women picked up broken pieces of metal, ready to defend themselves to the end.  
  
Hirokazu groaned, clutched his head and whispered, "We need a miracle."  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant glow flared in the middle of the people. Hirokazu spun, fearing the worst. But a gentle blue glow sat in the center of the crowd who parted. Three figures materialized from the glow. One had goggles. The second wore a blue hat. The third, had unmistakable dark hair. In the goggled boys arms was a Lopmon. In the arms of the other boy was a Wormmon.  
  
The silence was deafening. Then, the goggled boy looked up, turned to look and his eyes went wide at the sight of the D-Reaper Mass. "What the friggin hell?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Kenta, pinch me." Hirokazu said. "Because I must be dreaming."  
  
"If you're seeing Zero-One Sora and Zero-Two Ken and some unknown guy with digimon who looks a bit like Takato, if he was an American, appear out of nowhere, then I need to be sucker punched." Kenta said, awed.  
  
People stared, and in the crowd, a little girl with pigtails watched them curiously.  
  
============  
  
D^3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions  
  
Variations 1.6 : Darkline Part 1  
  
written by Shaun G.  
  
Disclaimer : Digimon does not belong to me. It belongs to a bunch of people. The Diaries series does not belong to me either, it belongs to Lord Archive.  
  
==============  
  
"Excuse me." Eric looked down to see a young girl with reddish hair in pigtails tugging at his shirt. "Are you Takato-niichan?"  
  
"Takato?" Eric scratched his head. "No, sorry. I don't know anyone by that name."  
  
Suddenly, a cry went up from the edge of the crowd. A group of unidentifiable creatures appeared, attached to the red mass by stalks. Sora frowned as she watched them. "What are those things?"  
  
"D-Reaper Agents!" Kenta shouted. "Everyone run to Shibuya!"  
  
People ran away from the battlefield as ADR-04 types floated before them, weapon ready. Eric, Ken and Sora drew their swords. "I'm guessing they're not friendly," Eric said. "Lopmon!"  
  
"Wormmon!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Lopmon evolve!" A egg of energy flared around him as his skin tore off, reshaping into a tall ape like monster. "Wendigomon! Wendigomon super evolve!" He stretched out his arms and light reshaped his body into a tall rabbit. "Antiramon!"  
  
"Wormmon evolve!" Light flared around Wormmon as a green humanoid insect stood before them. "Stingmon!"  
  
The Lopmon in Shuichon's arms then leapt out of her arms and shouted, "Lopmon evolve!" A flash of pink light flared out and there stood a similar Antiramon with an ornate scarf around it's neck. "Antiramon!"  
  
"Lets get busy!" Eric's Antiramon shouted, rushing forward. "Treasure Axe!" He hacked off two ADR-04 from the stalk and two more took it's place.  
  
"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon's weapon dug itself into the head of another ADR-04 and his second weapon extended. He dug that into the ADR-04 that tried to sneak up behind him.  
  
Shuichon's Antiramon and a Gardromon had joined the fray with cries of "Ashipatoravana!" and "Destruction Grenade!". The Rabbit Deva carved his way through the ADR ranks as Destruction Grenades rained down on the ADRs, striking one with each missile.  
  
One who got too close met up with the business end of the swords wielded by Eric, Ken and Sora as they took out the lifeline of the ADR before they could get a shot off.  
  
But for every one that was taken out, another five took its place. As the ranks of ADRs swelled, they began to rain attacks down on them. Energy scarring the land about them, making the humans dodge out of the way.  
  
Hirokazu growled as he rolled to his feet as a blast tore up the ground where his head used to be. Pulling out a card and his digivice, he shouted, "This has gone far enough! Card Slash! Seed of Strength!"  
  
Gardromon glowed as his eyes glowed an angry red and he shouted, "Warning Laser!" A tremendous laser shot out, killing several ADRs in the process.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Eric exclaimed.  
  
"Talk less, fight more!" Ken puffed, slashing another lifeline and diving out of the way of weapon fire.  
  
"Card Slash!" Shuichon had pulled out her only card and slashed it through her reader. "Queen Device!"  
  
Antiramon glowed a brilliant pink color as he rushed forward, hacking and slashing with incredible speed and power. Eric's Antiramon scratched his head. "How come we can't do that?"  
  
"Different world, go figure," Stingmon said, driving his weapon through another ADR head. It disintegrated into a reddish ooze that vanished into the air. He dodged a few more rapid fire shots from the ADRs and grimaced. "This isn't getting us anywhere."  
  
"Has everyone evacuated?" Hirokazu called to Kenta who was shielded in a pink heart shaped bubble courtesy of Marine Angemon.  
  
"Yes!" Kenta called back. "They've retreated further back into Shinjuku, near the Shibuya area. We're good!"  
  
"Full retreat everyone!" Hirokazu shouted, leaping onto Gardromon's back who took off after them. Shuichon was scooped up into Antiramon's arms, and Eric and Sora took his Antiramon. Ken and Stingmon flew away after them, and Kenta followed, his shields holding steady.  
  
============  
  
Stopping to catch their breath, the sound of destruction far away was heard. The D-Reaper agents were most likely destroying the former school shelter. Hirokazu sighed as he wiped his forehead. "That was too close."  
  
"Mind explaining what's going on here?" Eric asked, looking up from his slumped over position, trying to catch his breath. "What WERE those things?"  
  
"Those were ADRs, Agents of D-Reaper." Kenta said, the least winded because of his escape in Marine Angemon's bubble.  
  
"I think you need to start from the beginning," Sora said, looking up at them.  
  
"All right. But it isn't pretty." Hirokazu said. He then smirked. "If it were any other time, I'd go nuts meeting Sora and Ken. But that's besides the point."  
  
The others exchanged glances as Ken said, "Go ahead. What happened here?"  
  
Hirokazu inhaled sharply to clear his mind and exhaled. "Okay. This world has digital world, fashioned by the excess data from the Internet by Shibumi's design. In it, there were four Sovereigns who ruled the four corners of the Digital World. They were trying to protect the Digital World from the D-Reaper, an evolved program that was designed to clean out data that had evolved beyond their original limitations. Thus, the digimon it destroyed, it mimicked and now, it has evolved to a powerful monstrosity."  
  
"Four of our friends set out to defeat it, and save Juri from the D-Reaper. She and Culumon are imprisoned in the Kernel Sphere, surrounded by ADR-09. But something went wrong."  
  
Kenta took up the slack as Hirokazu sunk down to the floor, burying his face in his hands. "Takato, who could Matrix Evolve with his partner Guilmon, died in an attack against ADR-08. It used it's Moljinar Thunder and Takato, wanting to protect Juri's father, took the attack directly. He was vaporized in an instant."  
  
"There was a wail from the Kernel Sphere, and since then, the D-Reaper had stepped up it's plan to destroy the world because humans had evolved beyond their natural functions. It's the ultimate ecoterrorist. Our group of survivors have been growing smaller by the hour. Men, women, even little children are being slaughtered without mercy."  
  
"That's heavy stuff," Eric said. He felt saddened by the loss of a boy who seemed so revered in the fight against the forces that threatened his world. "You said four. Who were the other three?"  
  
"The other three were Makino Ruki, Lee Jenrya and Akiyama Ryo. They destroyed the ADR-08, and used a Red Card make by Shibumi to enter the D-Reaper. We haven't seen them since. And since then, the base has been destroyed. Everyone, our families, our friends are dead." Kenta's expression twisted into hatred and self loathing. "We were able to save a couple of people, but that was it. Shibumi, Yamaki and Shuichon. That was it. Out of two dozen people in the base, they were the ones who made it."  
  
Ken frowned. "Akiyama Ryo? I know an Akiyama Ryo. Tall guy, black hair, can partner with anything under the sun?"  
  
"I don't know about partnering with anything under the sun, but right now he has a Cyberdramon as a partner," Kenta replied.  
  
Ken nodded in thought. "I see." He then grinned. "I know Ryo quite well. There isn't any way he could be dead. Detained and trapped, yes. Dead? Unlikely."  
  
"Where are these two, Shibumi and Yamaki?" Sora asked.  
  
"They're at a safe house in Shibuya. More specifically, they're set up at Shibuya Station." Kenta answered. "As we speak, the D-Reaper is destroying more and more buildings and killing people all over the world. And this world, seems to be doomed as we speak. The D-Reaper has not even sent out the ADR-Eliminator."  
  
"ADR-Eliminator?" Eric asked.  
  
"An ADR.... that looks like Juri-san," Shuichon answered, hugging Lopmon to her chest. Lopmon looked a bit blue but it was to be expected because of Shuichon's grip.  
  
Hirokazu looked up. His face was streaked with tears. "We... we need to keep fighting. As long as we're alive, we need to keep fighting. Try and defeat the D-Reaper. Try and save our friends. I have faith they are still alive inside D-Reaper. Somewhere."  
  
The group lapsed into uneasy silence.  
  
===============  
  
"Takato.... why did you leave? Why did you leave? Takato? Takato! TAKATO!"  
  
Eric sat up with a gasp, roused from his uneasy sleep. Getting up, trying not to disturb the slumbering teens, he moved past Gardromon who kept an eye on the red mass far away, and Marine Angemon who floated at his side. Marine Angemon gave Eric a little "Pipi," of encouragement as he passed them.  
  
As he passed the door, a voice asked, "Where are you going, young sir?" Eric turned to see Lopmon standing behind him, watching. Subtle differences told him that it was Shuichon's Lopmon, not his. His was sleeping on top of his folded cloak, oblivious to everything around him. "Two hours hath passed, and thus, the D-Reaper has laid dormant whilst waiting. What brings you out here? Nary a stroll may be prudent tonight."  
  
"I... just needed some air," Eric said. He walked over to the fountain that still worked and took a long drink. "Bad dreams. That's all."  
  
"Nay, for it is more than that." Lopmon said. "You have been tossing and turning for nearly two hours. It is much more than that, Eric-san."  
  
"I...." Eric gripped the side of the fountain. "I had a dream. Death, pain, suffering.... it was like the D-Reaper could feed into my mind, send me its thoughts. I could see a girl in there, she kind of looked like Jullie. But that's impossible. Even if she was reaching out to me, there was no way I could hear her thoughts. It was like..."  
  
"Like she was here," Lopmon said. "But there is a girl, Juri who bears great torment within the D-Reaper."  
  
Eric sighed as he drank from the fountain. The water was warm, and smelled like iron. The taste of blood was on his tongue and he spat out the water he had swirled around in his mouth. "This world," he muttered, "Is covered in darkness."  
  
"It may be," Lopmon said softly. "Thine path is chosen, thou must walk within it." Looking towards the D-Reaper Mass which had slowed considerably since the last attack, the Deva sighed. "Time is nigh, and thus, the D-Reaper slows its pace."  
  
"That D-Reaper must have a weak point somewhere," Eric said, staring at it.  
  
"There isn't," said Hirokazu, walking out of the shelter. The brown haired boy sighed. "We've tried, trust us."  
  
"When did you wake up?" Eric asked Hirokazu.  
  
"A couple of minutes ago," Hirokazu answered. "I don't need much sleep."  
  
Propping his foot on the side of the walkway, a breeze picked up, tossing leaves about, sending the smell of burnt things across their senses. "It's a dismal place, this is," Hirokazu said sadly. "Our survivors don't reach more than thirty five, including women and children. This world is lost."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Eric said, his hands curling into fists. "There has to be a way."  
  
"Unless you can leave this world, I don't see where else we can go," Hirokazu said bitterly. "I saw my family die, Eric. Crushed by the falling ceiling of the safe house that we ran our base of operations from. I saw Takato's parents, shot by ADR's. I saw death, carnage. I honestly thought this was all a game, until that fateful night, when Takato died, and the scream echoed across Shinjuku."  
  
Hirokazu collapsed to the ground, burying his face in his hands. "Everyone, dead! Gardromon is only an adult, and can barely slow down the ADR's. I only have a handful of cards left to turn into Blue Cards so that he'll evolve into Andromon. Marine Angemon only knows a shield and healing technique. Only Shuichon's Antiramon did some damage, and that was with a Queen Device. We saw everyone die."  
  
"There has to be a way," Eric said, sitting down next to Hirokazu. "This is your story."  
  
"Don't give me that crap!" Hirokazu snapped angrily. "I can't believe you think we can stop this thing! I've tried, oh kami, I've tried. But it just keeps coming. It killed Takato in an instant. It took Ruki, Jen and Ryo and never returned them. I.... I can barely go on."  
  
"You loved them," Eric said softly. "As you love everyone else. But this isn't the time to get emotional! Goddamnit, snap out of it! This is the time we need to show this thing what we're made of!"  
  
Hirokazu looked up, his face contorted with anger. "What would you know? You haven't killed, right?"  
  
"Yes, I have. And I almost died for it twice." Eric's expression was distant. "I have two kills. And both times, I wished to see him dead beyond belief. His name was Ice Devimon, and he hurt the ones I loved."  
  
Eric pulled out his wallet and showed a picture. "That's my family, and my friends. I fight for them."  
  
"They..." Hirokazu stared. "Fucking hell, they look like us! This guy, here! He looks like Jen but with gold eyes! And her! She looks like Ruki with her hair down with freckles and glasses! And you.... you look like Takato with your hair short like that. And this one here, he looks like... like me.... if we were Americans."  
  
"They say that everyone has a duplicate somewhere," Eric said, his eyes trailing over the photograph. "Physically, we share similar traits. You just have to believe that the impossible can happen. This, this is Jullie."  
  
"She looks like Juri. But what is with the wings?" asked Hirokazu.  
  
"It's a long story," Eric said.  
  
"I think I have time."  
  
==============  
  
Sora slowly came to awareness as a chill breeze whipped across her face. She was huddled in her warm cloak that kept the biting chill of the desolate winds off her back. Looking around, she then remembered she was sleeping in the shelter with half a dozen survivors. Ken and Wormmon were still out like a light, and Ken seemed to be mumbling in his sleep.  
  
Looking around, she noticed that many of the people around her wore expressions of despair. There were a couple of people still awake, including the little girl who was partnered to the Lopmon. The girl was shivering from the cold.  
  
Removing her cloak, Sora got up and walked over towards the girl. Kneeling before her, she wrapped the warm gray material around her like an oversized blanket. "There," she said softly.  
  
"Thank you," Shuichon said. "I'm Shuichon."  
  
"Sora," Sora replied.  
  
"Are you the real Sora? From the Digimon Anime?" Shuichon asked curiously.  
  
Sora looked puzzled. "Digimon Anime?"  
  
Shuichon nodded. "Yeah, my brother and I watched it when it was still on TV. There was a girl named Sora who looks like you, only in animated form."  
  
Sora smiled. "I guess you could say that."  
  
"But then where is your partner?" said Shuichon.  
  
Sora felt a twinge of sadness in her heart. "I... don't have a partner. You see, I'm a copy, data made flesh and blood. Piyomon.... she belonged to the original Sora."  
  
"Oh." Shuichon hugged her knees to her chest. "That must be sad. Juri-san lost her partner as well."  
  
Sora sat down beside Shuichon and hugged her close. "It's okay," she said. "I didn't loose a partner, I just had to let her go. I may never see Piyomon again, but the fact being that someone with my name and face is taking on the fight is more than enough."  
  
"I miss Jen-niichan. And Ryo-niichan, and Ruki-neechan, and Takato-niichan...." Shuichon hung her head as her shoulders began to shake. "I miss them so much!" She then began to cry as she clamped onto Sora for support.  
  
Sora held her and let the girl cry. Across the room, Ken opened his left eye and smiled at the sight of comfort.  
  
==============  
  
"I've come up with a plan," Eric said the next morning. The D-Reaper had not attacked since the last day, and the remaining Tamers and travelers had clustered around the fire to keep themselves warm in the early morning chill. "We take the Gate out of here."  
  
"Where to?" Sora asked. "Our options are not exactly open."  
  
"Far away from this world. Perhaps one back. If we can, we'll head back to the previous world." Eric answered.  
  
"But then what? We regroup and attack from another world?" Ken asked.  
  
"No, we provide the populace a place to live for the rest of their lives. The choice is theirs." Eric said. The others gaped for a moment before Wormmon recovered first.  
  
"Make a human settlement in a virtually unknown Digital World? Are you mad?" Wormmon exclaimed.  
  
"Nope, not mad, and I agree with my partner," Lopmon said. "I'm sure everyone would like a place to stay, free from disaster."  
  
"I've been running the idea through the populace," Kenta said as Marine Angemon nodded in agreement. "The people want a place they can live without fear. I'm sure we can help build a home for them somewhere else. Even if it is another Digital World. Everyone who wants to go is gathered in the middle of Shibuya Station."  
  
"It's now or never," Hirokazu said. "We should get going, move people through to the other world as soon as possible."  
  
"I guess we'll have to teach the people how to survive in the Digital World." Ken made a face. "Lets hope that there won't be any major fighting when we get there."  
  
A few minutes later, they found the whole remaining populace of survivors standing in the middle of Shibuya Station. Heading them was a man in a dusty suit with his blonde hair messed up from the situation at hand and another man who seemed to be on the verge of hair loss, with an unkempt beard. The man in the suit nodded to the group. "Are these the ones who will transport everyone over to another world?"  
  
"Yes," Hirokazu said. He then turned to Eric who had fiddled with the Gate of Alantis enough so that it was pulsing a glowing blue color. "Go for it."  
  
Eric let it float out of his hands as it opened up and expanded into a two meter wide blue circle. "I'll go first," Eric said. "Just to make sure we don't wind up in a war zone."  
  
Eric pushed through the glowing circle of energy and everyone waited for him. After a couple of minutes, he pushed back through and grinned. "All right, everyone through! No shoving or running please!"  
  
After a long nervous five minutes, everyone had filed through orderly. After letting the remaining survivors through, the rest leapt through.  
  
As Hirokazu took his first step into the new world, he was greeted by a pretty girl with blonde hair. She also sported a huge grin as she practically jumped to greet the newcomers. "Hi! Welcome to the Digital World!"  
  
Hirokazu blinked and stuttered out, "N-nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey Izumi," Eric said as the portal closed up behind him.  
  
"Is this everyone?" Izumi asked curiously.  
  
"Yes," Ken said, nodding. "Has everyone made it through safely?"  
  
Izumi nodded as she pointed to the people who were celebrating their freedom and safety with loud whoops and yells. The rest of the Chosen, Kouji, Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki and an unknown dark haired boy stood to the side, watching them. "We just defeated the Royal Knights, prevented Lucemon's rebirth and got the Digital World mostly back to normal."  
  
"That's great news!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"The six of us have decided to stay here for a while, help settle in the survivors." Izumi explained. "We were about to head home after the battle but the Train tracks need to be rebuilt again before we can head to the real world. Besides, we can't say no to you three." She winked at Ken and Eric and the boys blushed.  
  
"So, is there a place we can set up a home for them?" Ken asked. "We need places for everyone."  
  
"Leave that to us!" Izumi winked and turned to the other legendary warriors. "All right guys, lets get to work!"  
  
=============  
  
Tree after tree fell as digimon and human worked to rebuild their homes. The chosen of the current world had evolved into powerful forms, and were felling trees and digging up soil for small rivers and irrigation. The neighboring Poyomon from the Poyomon Village had brought over supplies for building homes such as strong glues and things to create houses. The sounds of hammering, sawing and the occasional shout of an attack helped to build a house and fell trees needed for human sustaining homes.  
  
As everyone worked to rebuild a home, Eric and Ken ported back to various cities and refugee stations and brought back many people at a time.  
  
Digimon from all over the Digital World came on Trailmon to help build a home for the humans. With much of the threat against the Digital World subdued, and the three former Great Angel digimon, now child digimon, were playing, progress went smoothly.  
  
Nanomon and a contingent of digimon from the northern sections of the Digital World came with supplies and furniture. With some quick tweaking, they created a source of electricity to power the electronic devices the survivors had brought over.  
  
Soon, the small two dozen band of human survivors grew exponentially as everyone wanted to leave the dying world. Almost 150 people worked together to rebuild a home for themselves as Eric and Ken made more trips back to the other world to pick up random survivors.  
  
Some people were leery around the digimon, but the resulting friendliness of the digimon calmed most of their fears. There were some who had taken to the work with the digimon straight away but there were some who were still afraid of them. It had taken a talk with Tomoki to straighten out most fears. Very few could argue with the Warrior of Ice, despite the fact that he was an eight-year-old kid.  
  
Soon, a huge area had been cleared and log houses had been built. Power had been supplied by the generators that Nanomon had brought over. People were fed by the Burgermon and people marveled at the pristine lands of the Digital World.  
  
As Eric hefted a particularly heavy log into place with the help of the head and shoulders taller Blitzmon, Eric asked, "So how was the adventure?"  
  
"Tiresome," Blitzmon replied with a laugh. "It was a narrow battle but we won. All of us can evolve to an Advance Spirit and Takuya and Kouji evolves to Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. I'm out of chocolate, and we still have to rebuild the stations that leads us back home."  
  
Eric laughed with Antiramon who was holding the other side of the log. Together with Blitzmon, they hefted the support beam and shoved it into the ground.  
  
"I'm surprised no one was greeted by a digimon partner when they arrived," Ken said as he and Stingmon helped Sora and Fairymon move a tricky beam into place to compliment the roof of the main lodgings.  
  
"Different Digital World I guess," Sora said. She almost then lost her balance as a Lopmon crashed into her with a Plotmon and a Patamon with a pink waistband. "Careful you three," she said as the children giggled.  
  
"Patamon! Plotmon! Lopmon! Be more careful up there! You're disturbing the work process!" The one scolding them was a Boarmon with a pink waistband who then snorted and stomped in a motherly way. "Don't make me come up there!"   
  
The three giggling Great Angels scampered off as the Boarmon sighed and turned towards the workers. "Sorry everyone, those three are a handful."  
  
Boarmon trotted off as Sora turned towards Fairymon and asked in disbelief, "That was Bokomon?"  
  
"Yep," Fairymon said with a small nod. They moved the beam in place and Fairymon wiped her forehead. "Bokomon learned how to evolve a while ago, and now he's being a real mother hen to those kids. He can evolve back and forth now on a whim."  
  
"Those Kids, who are they exactly?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"Those are the Great Angels," Vritramon said, walking over with a huge log on his shoulders. "During the fighting, those three were reborn as a digitama. They haven't grown up yet." He then set it down and cracked his back. "Neemon is still useless as ever. He hasn't evolved yet. But he does make a mean meat apple pie."  
  
"You mean those three are the rulers of this Digital World?" Stingmon asked in disbelief.  
  
"Sure. They might be just kids, but they still retain their powers," Vritramon said.  
  
"Now I've seen everything," Ken said with a shake of his head.  
  
As the day wore on, several standing structures were erected. The main community lodge was half finished with a canvas like rooftop. Since it did not rain often in that particular section of the Digital World, several Piyomon used a plant based coating to cover the material and make it water proof.  
  
Smaller homes that housed ten or so people stood all around the area, shaded by the remaining trees. The wind pumps brought from Breeze Village provided water from the ground. A large generator hummed in the back of the main community lodge as several computers and random pieces of machinery were set up. People had begun to move indoors for the night and various tents were being set up from the Digimon who had come to work on the human settlement.  
  
Fires sprang to life to cook the healthy supply of meat apples. Neemon could be seen with the Burgermon, slicing and peeling Meat Apples to make into pies for the next day and popping them into a small baking area that had been built. Several Floramon came with fruits and vegetables as well for the meat pies and desserts for the tired workers.  
  
A communal bath had been set up in the far side of the woods as Wolfmon had helped a pack of Gotsumon dig up a hot spring. It was here, that the Chosen relaxed for the day.  
  
Kenta sank into the waters on the men's side of the hot spring with a happy sigh. "Wow, I had forgotten what a hot shower was like!"  
  
"We got so much stuff done today," Ken said as he climbed into the large spring. "I think everyone did well today, pitching in to help build the settlement."  
  
Takuya tested the water and then jumped in, sending water everywhere. He then surfaced with a gasp and let out a "Ah," of contentment. "Man, am I beat."  
  
"Everyone is beat," Kouji said. Everyone else nodded from their places around the hot spring. "But it's a good kind of tiredness, like you did something important."  
  
"Of course we did something important," Eric said with a smile. He then sighed. "I just wish I could have found more people. But we've cleaned out most of Shinjuku and the outlying wards."  
  
Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi just relaxed and let themselves soak up the heat of the water.  
  
As they relaxed and soaked, Hirokazu looked up at the top of the fence. "The girls are kinda quiet, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit too quiet." Eric agreed.  
  
"Do you think they're sleeping?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"Probably not," Junpei said. "They're just being really quiet."  
  
"I dunno," Takuya said, getting out of the water. "I'm going to check."  
  
Takuya began to climb the wall divider as the other boys sputtered angrily. "What the heck are you doing?" Ken exclaimed, aghast.  
  
"Yeah! Trying to sneak a peek at the girls!" Eric added. He then grinned lecherously. "Move over!"  
  
Despite the others efforts to try and drag the pair down, the pair popped their heads over the divider wall to take a look to see if anything was going on. Takuya got a nosebleed and Eric grinned.  
  
"What do you see?" Junpei called up.  
  
Takuya couldn't reply as Eric grinned and said, "A whole lot."  
  
Suddenly, a washbucket smacked Takuya in the side of the head as a voice distinctly belonging to Izumi shouted, "Hey! Perverts! Quit spying on us!"  
  
"We thought you guys had passed out from exhaustion!" Eric retorted, ducking a few more wooden washbuckets. "So we were worried."  
  
"Is he suicidal?" Kenta asked Ken. Ken shook his head.  
  
"Not suicidal, just being a pervert right now." Ken then smirked. "And Sora is going to kick his ass."  
  
Suddenly, Eric was yanked over the side of the dividing wall and the sounds of pain were heard, along with a couple bits of Eric's yelps of pain. Takuya laughed, and then was yanked over the wall as well to share his fellow goggled boy's fate.  
  
Junpei scowled. "Serves them right."  
  
"Why didn't you try to sneak a peek?" Kouichi wondered.  
  
Junpei just smiled.  
  
Soon, night fell on the Digital World as everyone retired to the lodges for the night. Eric and Takuya sported a few bumps on their heads and several scratch marks and bruises. Ken rolled his eyes at his friend. "You just HAD to pull a stunt like that, didn't you?"  
  
"What can I say? I wanted to." Eric said with a laugh. Sora scowled from behind them and kicked him in the ass, making Eric jump and rub his butt. "Ow."  
  
"Idiot," Sora muttered.  
  
=============  
  
That night, Shuichon lay in her bed, awake as the others slept around her. Ken seemed to be tossing and turning, probably having a nightmare while Eric was sprawled on his straw bed, muttering about something.  
  
Tossing her sheets off, Shuichon picked up her D-Arc and walked out of the house. Looking up at the sky and its three full moons, Shuichon sighed. "It's so pretty tonight, isn't it?" said a voice behind her. Shuichon turned to see the Patamon with a pink waistband behind her. It flew over and perched on her head. "Can't you sleep?"  
  
"No, I can't," Shuichon replied sadly. "I miss my daddy and mommy and Jen-niichan and my brothers and sisters.... all I have is Lopmon now."  
  
"They died, didn't they?" Patamon said sadly. "I can feel it."  
  
Shuichon nodded, almost throwing Patamon off her head. "Uh huh."  
  
Patamon lifted off her head and flew in front of her. "We'll help." he said firmly. "We'll help you win back your homeland against this D-Reaper thing."  
  
"Really?" Shuichon asked.  
  
"Really," Patamon said with a wink. "Now come on, lets get you to bed."  
  
=============  
  
The mood around the morning breakfast was somber as the small group of chosen and Legendary Warriors sat around the morning fire. People had come out of the houses to get breakfast, and there were some milling around, others making improvements on their homes. Hirokazu sat, munching on a plate of rice and curry, an unusual meal for the morning, when Shibumi sat down next to him.  
  
"To think, digital world as pristine as this one could exist," Shibumi said as he took his cup of Floramon fruit juice and sipped at it.  
  
"Yeah, there wasn't much flora in our Digital World," Hirokazu said with a nod. He took a bite of his curry and said, "This isn't just a social call, is it?"  
  
"No. I made something to help you and your friends combat the D-Reaper." Shibumi took out a green card with the logo of the Blue and Red Cards on it. "A Green Card. This will help by giving you the program algorithms to help combat the D-Reaper without any ill effects."  
  
"Ill effects?" Kenta asked, sitting down with a burger and Floramon juice. "What kind of effects are we talking about?"  
  
"The Red Card algorithms would have caused everything digital to be sent back to the Digital World, including your digimon and yourself if you were inside the D-Reaper. With the Green Card, I've made it possible that you can pass between the D-Reaper, if a digivice has touched the card first."  
  
"Which means we can get inside the D-Reaper and defeat it from the inside out!" Hirokazu exclaimed.  
  
"But why go back?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Because there's still people there," Hirokazu answered. "We may have gotten all of Tokyo's survivors, but there must be still millions of people alive in that world, all trapped. And... it'll be a chance to see if the other Tamers are alive within the D-Reaper, still fighting."  
  
"Yes, that is true. But it will be difficult. Are you two up to the risk?" Shibumi asked.  
  
"Yes," Kenta said and Hirokazu nodded.  
  
"Fine. We'll just run this by the others then." Shibumi said.  
  
"No need, we heard everything." Eric said, coming up behind the trio. "You two are not fighting it on your own. We're here to help." He was accompanied by Shuichon, Ken, Sora and the rest of the Legendary Warriors.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Shibumi. "It will be dangerous, inside and outside."  
  
"Danger is our middle name," Lopmon quipped from Eric's head. "Besides, we can't just sit around while another world is in danger now can we?"  
  
"And I want to help," Shuichon said, a glint of fierce determination in her eyes. "Lopmon and I will fight."  
  
"We're just helping where we can," Sora said. "Lets do this."  
  
"We're in this together. We can't let another world suffer." Takuya grinned. "Everyone is behind you guys."  
  
Kenta and Hirokazu smiled as Hirokazu took the Green Card and tossed it "Card Slash!" It slashed through Shuichon and Kenta's D-Arcs, ran past the shimmering D-3 screens of Ken and Eric, and was scanned by the tops of each Legendary Warrior's D-Scans before returning to Hirokazu who then ran it through his own D-Arc. "Green Card!"  
  
"I'll wait for you guys here," Sora said. "I'll just be in the way without a digimon partner."  
  
The small group nodded as they opened the shimmering blue portal. "You are now entering the Secret Cow Level," Lopmon quipped as everyone groaned.  
  
"That was bad. Even for you," Wormmon remarked.  
  
Then, one by one, they vanished back to the other world.  
  
=============  
  
Authors notes : Took a bit longer than I thought but at least it works.  
  
Some liberties taken with the end of Frontier. Considering that the involvement of the travelers last chapter has altered the timeline of that Frontier world, things have become a bit different.  
  
Yes, that ending was a blatent remark to Diablo 2 : Lord of Destruction. Secret Cow Level. Who CAN'T resist the chance of getting your butt kicked by halberd wielding cows standing on two legs? 


	8. Variation 1 7 : Darkline Part 2

Appearing at the base of a ruined building, the small group of chosen looked up at the mass that was known as the D-Reaper. Its gelatinous body hovered over the buildings, and in the distance, was a mountian of mass over the twin towers of the Hypnos Building. Takuya looked up and whistled. "That's a whole lotta jello."  
  
"That's what I thought. Man, I'm hungry," Junpei remarked, earning a grin from Eric. Ken, Hirokazu and Kenta hung their heads and the rest of the chosen just sighed.  
  
"All right everyone, we're here to save a world," Takuya said, holding up his digivice. "Lets do this!"  
  
"Go for it!"  
  
"Double Spirit Evolution!"  
  
"Card Slash! Blue Card!"  
  
"Jet Sylphimon!" Izumi became her advanced form, a white leather clad woman with violet hair, metallic white wings on her back and carrying a huge pinwheel in her hands.  
  
"Daipenmon!" Tomoki transformed into a large round penguin, holding two giant popsicles. One was blue, the other was red.  
  
"Rhino Kabuterimon!" Junpei went down on all fours and became a large metallic blue Rhino with a distinct beetle motif to his features, a golden horn on his head and six legs.  
  
"Reichmon!" Kouichi became a lion man with golden wings and carrying a huge staff.  
  
"Ardhamon!" Takuya turned into a humanoid dragon man with two weapons on his wrists, wings and a gold and crimson armor on his body.  
  
"Beowulfmon!" A shining knight in white wolf like armor appeared, carrying a huge sword in one hand was Kouji's advance form.  
  
"Stingmon!" Wormmon quickly became the large green humanoid bug.  
  
"Antiramon!" The pair of Lopmons shouted as they transformed into their perfection forms.  
  
"Andromon!" Gardromon grew taller and more powerful as he became humanoid in appearance, clad in stainless steel grey armor.  
  
Daipenmon hopped towards the D-Reaper. "C'mon, lets go!"  
  
Eric looked at Junpei who was walking along without any difficulty despite his six legs. "Dude, how do you walk like that?"  
  
"Practice," Rhino Kabuterimon said with a grin.  
  
"How can you two joke around right now?" Jet Sylphimon asked curiously as she hovered alongside Rhino Kabuterimon.  
  
"It keeps us sane," Eric's Antiramon replied with a shrug. "We're going into a battle that'll decide the fate of this world. Of COURSE we need to joke around so we won't crack. If we can poke fun at life and death, I'm pretty sure most of the world can remain sane."  
  
"Somehow, I wonder if that's how Daisuke stayed sane through the whole last year," Ken said with a sigh.  
  
Jet Sylphimon looked at Reichmon who just shrugged.  
  
"This is it," Beowulfmon said, sticking out his hand to the mass. Half expecting to find his hand burned off when he stuck it into the mass, he found it slid easily inside it, and out again. One by one, everyone walked inside, the non-evolved humans contained within Marine Angemon's heart bubble for extra protection.  
  
==============  
  
D^3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions  
  
Variations 1.7 : Darkline Part 2  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Digimon is owned by their creators, Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei. Diaries universe is created by Lord Archive, who lent it to me. The charecter of Eric belongs to me, as with the whole Canadian team. All charecters, references and such belong to their respective owners.  
  
==============  
  
The landscape before them was a red mass of coiled wires and a dark red sky that seemed to throb like some kind of heartbeat. Kenta adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Yeah, this is about how it looked like last time." He then noticed a few differences in the internal area of the D-Reaper, such as all of the organics remained intact, with the exception of a row of trees in the middle of where the park used to be. The rest of the buildings seemed to be half dissolved and assimilated.  
  
"Everyone good to go?" Hirokazu asked as he looked at the transformed humans and the rest of the digimon.  
  
"We're all set," Ardhamon said, giving a thumbs up.  
  
"All right, lets move on out!" Hirokazu pointed as they flew, ran and hovered towards the center of the D-Reaper. In the middle of it, stood a huge tower of cables that seemed to stretch to the red mass of sky.  
  
Stingmon shuddered as he passed along the remains of what used to be a bakery. "I'm really going to have some tentacle nightmares after this place."  
  
Jet Sylphimon shuddered violently as she flew alongside Beowulfmon who was jogging at a steady pace, trying not to wear himself out. "Geez, thanks a lot. I'm the only GIRL in this place."  
  
Stingmon looked sheepish. "Sorry."  
  
Eric's Antiramon suddenly chuckling, his whole body shaking in mirth. "Hey Eric, remember that one hentai anime where..."  
  
"ANTIRAMON!" Eric shouted, going beet red.  
  
"Forget about it now," Reichmon shouted as he dropped into a defensive position. "Incoming!"  
  
A horde of ADR's floated towards the group, their 35mm cannons armed and glowing with energy. Hirokazu growled angrily and Kenta's hands curled into fists. "ATTACK!" Hirokazu howled as the ADR's and the digimon surged forth.  
  
Fire, ice, light, wind, thunder and darkness blasted forwards, taking out a score of the ADR's who quickly opened fire on them. The humans were safely protected within Marine Angemon's bubble as the short range fighters went to town on the ADR's.  
  
Stingmon moved like a samurai through the digital weapons, each of his dual blades taking out an enemy with precision attacks. Shuichon's Antiramon turned his hands into axes while Eric's Antiramon had summoned his Treasure Axes, spinning around and doing a rather good impression of Gimli at Helm's Deep.  
  
The others kept on firing energy beams while Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi rushed in with their hands and weapons. Scores and scores of ADR's dropped, bursting into reddish liquid that reminded the humans inside of the bubble of blood. Even the inside of the area smelled like iron and a bit of copper.  
  
Daipenmon finished bludgoning his opponents into sludge with his twin popsicles as Rhino Kabuterimon charged down several more, including a couple of giant ADR's that exploded rather messily in a flash of lightning. "This isn't getting us anywhere," Rhino Kabuterimon growled angrily as he gored one into submission, red ooze splattering everywhere. "Push them back!"  
  
"You heard him! Banzai!" Ardhamon shouted. The fray continued, slamming the ADR's back further and further as the wall of enemies began to crack.  
  
Jet Sylphimon blasted several, slicing other ADR's with her giant pinwheel. To her back, Reichmon and Beowulfmon worked as a well oiled team, racking up an impressive kill total.  
  
"This is kinda fun, in a sort of a Helm's Deep sort of way," Stingmon remarked as he slashed several ADR's and opened up the way for a rush at the main enemy stronghold.  
  
Eric's Antiramon grinned widely as he threw himself into the fray again. He hacked two with a mighty swing and grinned. "That's two!"  
  
"What, we're keeping score now?" Ardhamon shouted back, distinctly amused as he blasted several others. "Hah! Five!"  
  
Rhino Kabuterimon charged through the ranks, knocking ADR's away like bowling pins. Many exploded into red ooze as he cleared the area away of ADR's. "Ten!"  
  
The group pushed the enemy back until the large tower was right before them. It loomed over them like a twisted spiral coil of copper. The coppery smell still hung in the air as the remaining ADR's were eliminiated.   
  
"There it is," Kenta said. "The very center of the D-Reaper."  
  
Beowulfmon looked up at the tower and nodded grimly. He traded glances from the others who exhanged weary smiles. "All right! Lets go guys!" He leapt straight up towards the top of the tower.  
  
Suddenly, a creature came careeming out of nowhere, it's left arm ending in a wicked scythe. Beowulfmon was flung back from the impact with a cry.  
  
Jet Sylphimon grabbed him and hauled him out of the way as a scythe like blade slammed down where he used to be a moment ago. "What the hell is that thing?" Jet Sylphimon shouted as the woman like creature pulled a sickly twisted smile.  
  
Hirokazu looked at it and paled. "Juri!"  
  
The tall creature started to scream loudly as it slammed down the scythe blades at everyone. A blade glanced off Marine Angemon's shield. It shuddered, but held.  
  
"Pipipopu!" Marine Angemon exclaimed as it strengthened its shields to ward off another direct attack.  
  
"Everyone! Aim for the face! It's vulnerable!" Ken shouted.  
  
Ardhamon aimed upwards and his gauntlets opened up. "Brahma Sutra!" Rapid fire blasts of fire launched out, slamming up against the ADR-01.  
  
"Licht Angriff!" Light showered ADR-01 as it screamed and retaliated. Beowulfmon was forced to block with his giant sword and he hacked off her arm.  
  
ADR-01 screamed as she weaved around the other attacks. A great slash brought Reichmon to his knees. It giggled insanely as it grew another arm with a wicked scimitar on it and tried to remove his head. Reichmon found himself protected by Jet Silphymon as she pushed back, forcing the attacker back. The pair danced back and forth, weapons clashing and ringing against each other before the ADR forced Jet Silphymon back.  
  
"That is one tough cookie," Ardhamon said as he aimed a Brahma Sutra at her back. ADR-01 simply floated over it as she sent a cutting blade to slam into Ardhamon and Beowulfmon who had just gotten back up. "Fuck... that hurt."  
  
"Bastard," Eric growled. The creature looked at him and he swallowed. It giggled that insane giggle once again and launched herself at the shield. It impacted and shuddered. Ken and Eric's hands went to their swords as the elven steel flashed and the digital Sting erupted into being.  
  
Marine Angemon reinforced his shield once again, but small spiderweb cracks were beginning to form in the pink bubble. "Hold on Marine Angemon!" Kenta urged. "Guys, little help here?"  
  
"Strawberry Death!" One of Daipenmon's popsicles, the red one, glowed and a torrent of reddish energy slammed into ADR-01. It stumbled but did not relent, continuing it's assult on the heart shaped pink bubble. Daipenmon bounced towards the shielded teenagers but ADR-01 opened it's mouth and spat a beam that sent Daipenmon tumbling away.  
  
"Hey, leave 'em alone!" Rhino Kabuterimon charged towards the ADR who turned to meet him. He lunged at her, but she dodged and brought down her scythe on his back. Rhino Kabuterimon cried out in pain and slammed to the ground, skidding along the cables that made up the floor.  
  
"JUNPEI!" Izumi screamed. "DIE YOU!" She then lashed out wordlessly with her major wind attack, the cutting bades forcing the ADR backwards. ADR-01 shielded her face but no major damage was apparent. A small cut from a wind blade healed up rather quickly.  
  
01 suddenly blurred and Izumi found herself flying backwards, a large wound going from the bottom of her stomach to the shoulder. The fairy bounced once, twice and landed with a tremendous impact. She groaned as a spiral of digicode appeared around her.  
  
The remaining four boys, blinded in their rage, lunged at the ADR, only to get tossed aside like rag dolls. Reichmon was able to score a cut along her spine, but it quickly healed without any preamble. Quickly, the defenders were on the ground, leaving the digimon standing before her, prepared to fight to the end.  
  
ADR-01, it's job finished, turned towards the digimon. And in a twisted Juri voice, announced, "Resistance, is futile." She then giggled. "You will be assimilated. Your data, is ours." It's eyes widened in maniacal glee. "AND SO IS YOUR LIFE!"  
  
Stingmon, being of such a low level in comparison to the ADR-01, was dispatched, thrown across the way. Eric's Antiramon and Shuichon's were tossed aside, giant gashes along the arms and neck, leaving Gardromon standing there. "You will not pass!" he announced loudly, firing his Destruction Grenade directly in her face.  
  
Out of the smoke that resulted from the direct impact, a scythe slammed into Gardromon, tossing him into Marine Angemon's shield. The scythe came down again, and Gardromon rolled to the side, but it slammed into a weakened area of the shield. Another slash brought the robust machine to his knees.  
  
With a shattering sound, the shield dissapeared into a shower of digital pixels. The scythe came down again amidst ADR-01's insane giggling and the humans tossed themselves aside to avoid her attack.  
  
Eric rolled to his feet and drew his digital sword. "C'mon ugly!" But it did not heed his call as the ADR advanced on Shuichon who laid prone on the ground. Not caring of his position, he rushed her, but was flung backwards by the merest backhand. Ken tried it with the same results as he lost grip of his sword, the elven steel slamming into the floor of the D-Reaper point first.  
  
Shuichon rolled over and looked into the remorseless eyes of ADR-01 as it leaned in and whispered, "Die....."  
  
"SHUICHON!" came Hirokazu's scream.  
  
"NO!" was the shout from Gardromon.  
  
It raised her weapon and it came down....  
  
================  
  
Hirokazu pulled himself to a sitting position as ADR-01 advanced on Shuichon as the weapon bearers tried to attack the ADR with very little result. He crawled over to Gardromon and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"No.... tired..... very tired." Gardromon wheezed, if it were possible for a mechanioid digimon.  
  
"We'll stop her," Hirokazu said, helping his partner to his feet. "Lets get her."  
  
The pair looked over and the ADR was raising it's weapon, ready to bring it down through Shuichon. Hirokazu's pupils dialated. "SHUICHON!"  
  
"NO!" Gardromon shouted.  
  
It raised her weapon and it came down....  
  
And light flared, and the weapon stopped an inch before driving itself into Shuichon's heart.  
  
ADR-01 spun around and it's own expression turned fearful. "NO!" Was the shout that tore from it's throat.  
  
"Matrix Evolution! Gardromon Evolve!" In it's place, a huge obsidian digimon stood, and it brandished it's arms as it stood, an obelisk in a storm. "High Andromon!"   
  
High Andromon then raised his hand and said, "Assimilate this. ATOMIC RAY!"  
  
A huge blast of golden energy lanced out, slamming into ADR-01. It shrieked in pain as everyone was roused by it's screaming. It kept wailing as it began to discintigrate. High Andromon raised his other hand and another torrent of golden light lanced out to slam against her.  
  
The combined force of two Atomic Rays ripped the ADR asunder, scattering her reddish blood like data all over the ground, ending up with a stain that smeared the ground. The stain vanished quickly, evaporating into the air.  
  
Ardhamon got up to his feet and shook his head. "Whoa. Remind me never to get on your bad side," he joked, cracking the silence that followed.  
  
High Andromon looked at his hands and a small smile crossed his face. "I did it. I actually Matrix Evolved."  
  
Kenta sighed. "Now it's official. I'm the only one who can't in the whole Tamers group."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Eric asked. "Shuichon hasn't Matrix Evolved yet."  
  
Ken threw his companion a pointed look. "Eric, Marine Angemon is an ultimate level digimon."  
  
"BWA?!" Eric exclaimed. "That little thing is an ultimate?!"  
  
Marine Angemon folded his arms and scolded Eric. "Pi pi po puu."  
  
"Sorry little dude, I don't speak Mokona," Eric joked. Shuichon's Antiramon wore a blank expression on his face. Daipenmon and Rhino Kabuterimon were snickering, but the rest looked blank.  
  
Eric sighed, hanging his head. "Doesn't anyone watch Rayearth?" Antiramon patted his head in sympathy.  
  
"That's a girl's show, isn't it?" Jet Silphymon said, earning a shrug from the rest of them.  
  
"Enough of that." Beowulfmon said, turning to look upwards at the large Mother D-Reaper who had now noticed their presence. "Lets get this thing!"  
  
"Before we get past them!" Ardhamon shouted. A second later, a massive foot stomped down where the A-Hybrids were standing a moment before. A huge towering robot, burnished with a metallic green hue stood before them. The Hybrids tossed themselves to the side as Marine Angemon hastily errected a shield around the humans.  
  
Shuichon gasped as she looked up at it. High Andromon went pale as he could along with Kenta. Marine Angemon made a "Pi pi" of shock.  
  
The robot was facing the other way as Shuichon broke free from her shock and exclaimed, "Jen-Oniichan!"  
  
The robot known as Saint Galgomon turned, and what greeted them was a monstrocity. Half of it's face was covered in reddish wires and circutry. The bottom of half of Saint Galgomon looked like it was made up of metallic plates, and one of it's arms ended in a cruel looking biomechanical decice. But the chilling look Saint Galgomon gave them as it flashed it's locator red scanning laser at them was beyond scary.  
  
As usual, it was Eric who broke the silence a moment later, with the exclimation of "It's a Borg. A FUCKING BORG!"  
  
If things couldn't get any worse, two more creatures swooped in, one hovering on an eagle styled red machine and the other hovering on her own. It was Sakuyamon and Dukemon, but they too had faced the strange mechnical fusion. Wires and coils were attatched to the body, giving the digimon an otherworldly evil look.  
  
Scanning beams rode over each person as Dukemon's hand moulded into a lance. His voice echoed with a thousand voices as he spoke. "We are the D-Reaper Agents. Alpha, Omega and Trita. Surrender and prepare to have your digital information absorbed and assimilated for our use. Do not try to fight back. Do not resist. We are the D-Reaper. Prepare to be assimilated...." Dukemon's lance started to glow. "Or be destroyed."  
  
"I knew I should have stayed in bed today," Rhino Kabuterimon grumbled.  
  
"Fuck that," High Andromon said, aiming his fists at them. "Atomic... hey, Kenta, Shuichon get off!"  
  
The pair of Tamers had grabbed each one of High Andromon's fists. "Don't shoot them!" Shuichon exclaimed, halfway to tears. "We can't kill them!"  
  
"That's right!" Kenta added. "They're not doing this willingly! They're being controlled."  
  
"You cannot control what has been killed," Sakuyamon, now known as ADR Omega said in an impassive voice. "These host bodies are already deceased. We just used it for our own advantage."  
  
The small struggle between Kenta, Shuichon and High Andromon stopped in a heartbeat. The pair slid off of High Andromon's arms as Kenta said in a weak voice, "No. They're dead?"  
  
"As dead as we are," Saint Galgomon, now ADR Trita said, his voice flat and without emotion. "Surrender. Or be destroyed. This is your final warning." His weapon ports opened up and incidentary weapons gleamed from the inside out.  
  
Eric shivered at the cold and malice that dripped from their flat, emotionless voices. "Surrender... or die.... tough choice."  
  
"I hate the fact that we're fighting zombies, but that just means..." High Andromon looked up and raised his arms. "ATOMIC RAY!"  
  
Saint Galgomon was caught off guard as the golden beams slammed into his face. The giant assimilated dog machine fell backwards, slamming into the ground with a thud. ".... that we have to fight." High Andromon finished.  
  
The action spurred everyone to the fight as they opened fire on the two smaller ADR's who dodged and weaved, sending their own attacks back. A Final Elysian rocked the ground, tossing Jet Silphymon back into the arms of Reichmon who retalliated with his attack.  
  
Ardhamon took to the air, getting into the face of Sakuyamon who's scanning laser was crushed under the impact of his fist. He then blasted her a second later, palm stretched out. She went careeming into the ground and laid there, motionless.  
  
Saint Galgomon got up, and began to fire missiles everywhere. The landscape became potholed with the numerous explosions, and several shuddered against the shields of Marine Angemon who strained against the missile barrage. "Hold together," Kenta muttered.  
  
Stingmon and Eric's Antiramon hung back from the carnage. "Yeesh, this is too high powered for me," Antiramon grumbled.  
  
"I agree," Shuichon's Antiramon said. "We should go around them and target the Mother D-Reaper."  
  
"Agreed," Stingmon said. "Ken-chan?"  
  
"Go, Stingmon," Ken said, his expression hard.  
  
The trio of digimon circled around the carnage and made their way towards the giant tower that was Mother D-Reaper. Sakuyamon saw this and moved to intervene, but a resounding punch from Beowulfmon stopped her in her tracks, preventing her from proceeding. The pair fenced back and forth, staff against longsword as the A-Hybrids prevented the ADR's from following the three digimon.  
  
Shuichon's Antiramon looked up at the monster, and the monster looked down. It let out a keening wail. Shuichon's Antiramon shouted, "Lets go!" And leapt high into the air to try and reach the face of the monster.  
  
Eric's Antiramon and Stingmon followed close behind, Stingmon holding Antiramon in his claws. "You need to loose weight," Stingmon grunted. Eric's Antiramon grinned. Despite world crisis odds, he was still able to get Stingmon to crack a joke.  
  
"I have taught you well," Antiramon deadpanned. The pair hovered face to face to Mother D-Reaper. Shuichon's Antiramon was already there, hacking at the cables that was presumably it's neck with his axe like hands. "In the words of the great Ryo Saeba : MOKKORI!"  
  
Antiramon flung himself at the face, and landed with a soft "Oof," and a thud. He then started slamming at the crystal and the Mother D-Reaper wailed in pain.  
  
Stingmon joined him and commented, while slamming his stingers at the crystal, "You DO know what that meant right?"  
  
"Yep," Eric's Antiramon chuckled. "Not like I'm getting any from anyone else though, ne?"  
  
"You are a twisted bunny," Stingmon sniggered as they slammed hard against the face of the crystal, making a dent. "Damn, what is this stuff made of?"  
  
"Adamantium?" said the wisecracking bunny with a shrug. "C'mon, on three! THREE!"  
  
The Axe and stinger came down and in a second, the crystal began to crack. "All right! AUGH!"  
  
"ANTIRAMON!" Stingmon shouted. Antiramon had been struck by a giant scythe from a cable monster that had risen from behind them, and he was bleeding data freely from a gash on his shoulder. With a small thud, he hit the ground and groaned. "Antiramon, are you all right?!"  
  
"It's okay! Ground broke my fall!" came the weak reply. Stingmon shook his head, smirking to himself. Only Antiramon could crack a joke when wounded.  
  
"Do us a favor; stay there!" Stingmon shouted, turning to face the creature. It had no distinguishing marks, simply a pile of cables with a giant mouth and giant scythes. It screamed and swung at Stingmon who was forced to dodge. "Great, another thing to worry about."  
  
Shuichon's Antiramon looked up from where it had hacked away a good portion of cables connecting the head to the neck. "Please distract the monster, I will keep working to break the crystal!" Antiramon scurried up the face and began to hack at the crack with one axe hand.  
  
"Sure, 'distract it' he says," Stingmon grumbled. "Hey, little help up here?"  
  
Jet Silphymon and Ardhamon were at his side immediately, and dodged a scythe strike. "Lets get rid of this thing!" Ardhamon exclaimed. His weapons slid open. "Brahma Sutra!" The creature was peppered with small fire bursts that did nothing except to sting and annoy the monster. It tried to slice Ardhamon open with another scythe, but he dodged out of the way. "That didn't work," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Jet Winter!" Jet Silphymon glowed a cool blue color and pointed her pinwheel at the monster. It spun rapidly, sending an icy torrent of freezing wind at it. The monster raised two scythes to block the attack, and the scythes froze. They then broke off into melting globs of red ooze.  
  
Down below, the battle had been changing to the A-Hybrid's side. Rhino Kabuterimon aimed his horn and shouted, "Thunder Laser!"  
  
A thick beam of electrical power slammed into Saint Galgomon who staggered. A second one scored a direct hit on the mecha digimon, and it was then joined by Reichmon's Rot Kruez as he leapt up and sent a red cross shaped energy attack into Saint Galgomon's face. Pieces of the mechanical devices exploded off of it and it toppled over with a resounding crash. Saint Galgomon did not get up as the tracking laser went dark and a fine mist escaped from the giant mecha with a sound of escaping breath.  
  
"Strawberry Death!" A red blast shot from Daipenmon's red popsicle, forcing Sakuyamon to dodge wildly. She did not notice Beowulfmon's Light Attack coming from behind. The missiles struck her back and she fell with a cry. The tracking laser smashed against the ground as she impacted. Sakuyamon tried to get up, but Daipemon's Blue Popsicle came down with a resounding thud. The fox shaman fell to the ground and the same mist escaped her.  
  
"Two down," High Andromon said as he grappled with Dukemon. He had shattered Dukemon's Lance and Shield several times with point blank Atomic Rays and good old fashioned brawling.  
  
High Andromon grappled with the holy knight Digimon he used to call his friend. "Give up," Dukemon said, his voice flat. High Andromon was forced to his knees as Dukemon's hands were locked with High Andromon's own. "Resistance is futile."  
  
"Resistance isn't futile buddy," High Andromon snarled, pushing to his feet as he reversed the mercy fight. In an instant, Dukemon found himself being tossed to the ground as High Andromon slid backwards in a boxing form. "C'mon, you fight like a pansy."  
  
Dukemon took a wild swing at his head, and High Andromon sidestepped it, slamming his knee into Dukemon's stomach. Dukemon gasped as High Andromon picked him up and slammed him to the ground head first. "Stupid," High Andromon grumbled. "You still fight like Takato. And I ruled you in playground scraps."  
  
"You... will.. not... prevail..." the flat voice of Dukemon said, getting to his feet.  
  
"You never learn, do you? You can't control the spirit if it is unwilling." High Andromon ducked under a right cross as he slammed his fist in a body blow that resounded with a dull clang. Dukemon stumbled backwards as High Andromon pressed his advantage, using his Copy and Paste ability to make more of himself. The solid clones shot forward, dealing several blows that sent the knight reeling. The last clone, High Andromon himself rushed forward, grabbed Dukemon's head and crushed it against his knee.  
  
Dukemon collapsed bonelessly to the ground as the mechanical devices on him went haywire from the beating he took. "Does... not.... compute," the flat voice stammered.  
  
High Andromon picked him up by the shoulder, staring the ghost of his best friend into the face. "You may have Takato's body, but you don't have his spirit." He pressed a hand to his chest. "Goodbye, Takato. You were my friend. I hope your spirit remembers it."  
  
High Andromon closed his eyes, and in an instant and a flash of blinding light and a rush of heat, there was a smoking hole through Dukemon's chest. The light went out in Dukemon's eyes and the echoing sound of escaping breath was heard as a fine mist rose up from Dukemon. The body slid to the ground as High Andromon lowered his hand, his weapon still smoking.  
  
In that moment, High Andromon let out a long, undying wail that turned into wracking sobs.  
  
And with that, Dukemon dissolved into the wind. High Andromon looked up through tear streaked eyes and saw that Sakuyamon and Saint Galgomon were also blowing away into digital data.  
  
Kenta sobbed on Ken's shoulder as the dark haired boy let him cry. Eric made no pretences to hide his tears as they flowed freely from his face as he tended to his wounded Digimon. Shuichon wailed, her knees pulled up to her chest as she cried for the people she had just lost.  
  
Meanwhile, Shuichon's Antiramon raised his axe hand and slammed it through the crystal. It broke and shattered. Looking down into the well, he was greeted with a happy, "CULU!"  
  
"Culumon!" Antiramon shouted into the darkness. "Are you all right?"  
  
There was silence. And then a panicked, "Culu! Get outta here, culu! She is mad, Culu!"  
  
Antiramon didn't realize the meaning of the words for a moment before he was thrown clear away from the Mother D-Reaper. A loud piercing wail was heard as Mother D-Reaper exploded apart in a hail of reddish ooze. From out of it, a new creature had emerged. And the sight was beyond scary. It was horrifying, like a nightmare that had taken real form.  
  
One hundred feet high. A hand ending in a bio-mechanical nightmare, the other, more human but with Apoclyamon octohedron type ends on the fingers. A ripped, torn green dress, cables and mechanics covering most of it's body with paper white skin and remnants of clothing peeking out. Wild hair reminicent of some ancient witch, blank soulless brown eyes, and no feet, rather, ending in a mass of cables. And in a crystal around her neck, Culumon pounded at the crystaline wall with futile strikes.  
  
The creature looked down and stretched out her octohedron hand as they formed into various digimon shapes. "Erase," it proclaimed, and a torrent of attacks blasted at the enemy.  
  
Stingmon turned and only his phenominal speed saved him from becoming a smear on the Reaper Monster. "Holy," he grunted, casually slicing a scythe off it's connection. For some reason, the Reaper Monster was reacting as if it did not want to fight. The hesitation allowed Stingmon to take down several of it's scythes. "What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Jet Silphymon said. "It looks like a girl..."  
  
"Juri.... what has happened to you?" Kenta asked, his face tear streaked.  
  
"Katou Juri is no longer with us," the horror said, unleashing attacks from all sorts of digimon D-Reaper had destroyed. "There is only Juri-Reaper, the final evolution. We are one."  
  
"Juri-Reaper?" High Andromon breathed.  
  
"We, the D-Reaper found a perfect host for us. Katou Juri's emotions allowed us to feed and grow, developing within and without her. Katou Juri's tormented mind, filled with pain, loss and suffering, allowed our program to evolve, creating our Agents of D-Reaper. We, are perfect, for Katou Juri has given up her soul to us. We, are one. Katou Juri, and D-Reaper. We are Juri-Reaper, program extention dotExecute. You shall be Erased."  
  
High Andromon seethed with rage as his backpack ignited and he shot like a rocket towards the monster that had taken Juri's form. "GIVE JURI BACK TO US! ATOMIC..."  
  
"DELETE!" Roared Juri-Reaper, it's eyes shooting a torrent of crimson energy.  
  
High Andromon cried out as he was struck. He slammed into the ground, and in an instant, he and his partner seperated. Gardromon had become Kokuwamon, a child metal insect with the attack.  
  
"HIROKAZU!" Kenta abandoned the bubble as he rushed towards his friend. Cradling his friends head in his lap, Hirokazu opened his eyes and smiled weakily.  
  
"I'm fine," Hirokazu said with a smile. "I just... need some rest." Hirokazu then passed out as Marine Angemon floated over to create a heart shield around the pair.  
  
"You dummy," Kenta said, a bit of fondness in his voice.  
  
"I think we need to step things up a notch!" Ardhamon announced as he landed on the ground. He was joined by the rest of the A-Hybrids who reverted to their human forms.  
  
"Hyper Spirit Evolution!" Takuya and Kouji cried, drawing their hands across digital code. In an instant, two digimon roughly half the size of Saint Galgomon stood in the middle.  
  
"Kaiser Greymon!" Takuya announced.  
  
"Magna Garurumon!" Kouji added.  
  
Kaiser Greymon drew the sword on his back and stabbed it into the ground. Nine lines of fire exploded from beneath him and rose up as serpentine dragons. "Nine Headed Dragon Ranks!"  
  
Magna Garurumon soared in from above, his guns blazing with missles and energy shots from his giant arm cannon and the gattling weapon on the other. "Machinegun Destroy!"  
  
The twin attacks impacted above and blow Juri-Reaper as it thrashed about. Sticking a hand upwards, it shouted, "Delete!"  
  
Magna Garurumon dodged around the lances of dark energy as he removed his laser sword from a hidden panel on his arm. "Starlight Velocity!" Within seconds, he had passed Juri-Reaper. Nothing happened for a second, but suddenly, the crystal holding Culumon exploded outwards and Culumon happily floated downwards with cries of "Culu!" He landed into Kenta's arms and scrambled up to perch on his head.  
  
Kaiser Greymon picked up his sword and rushed towards Juri-Reaper. He leapt high into the air and his weapon ignited, creating a huge fire dragon. "Flame Dragon Attack!"  
  
The sword thrust deep into Juri-Reaper's Chest and it wailed in pain. Kaiser Greymon twisted the sword to bury it deeper, but suddenly, Juri-Reaper swatted him off. Kaiser Greymon fell to the ground with a tremendous impact.  
  
"Kaiser Greymon! AH!" Magna Garurumon did not see the giant hand that scooped him up, and currently applied pressure to his body. The wolf man screamed in pain as ribs cracked under the pressure.  
  
Kaiser Greymon groaned on the ground, a ring of digicode appearing around his body. His body turned black and it shrunk into the form of Takuya. He groaned and fell into unconciousness.  
  
A spiral of digicode appeared around Magna Garurumon's body as well and he was dropped. He reverted to Kouji in mid fall. In an instant, Kouichi turned into Lowemon and caught his brother in mid fall.  
  
Juri-Reaper emitted a flat, synthisized chuckle. "Delete," it said, pointing its hand towards the children who stood in the middle.  
  
Stingmon shot up towards Juri-Reaper, his stinger out. "Striking Finish!" He was batted away like an annoyance and fell to the ground. He devolved in mid fall, causing Ken to rush underneath him. "Sorry Ken-chan, I did my best." Wormmon said weakily.  
  
"You did fine, Wormmon," Ken said softly.  
  
"Well, anyone have ideas?" Eric said, backing up. An injured Lopmon was in his hands.  
  
"I will continue fighting," Shuichon's Antiramon said, preparing to leap into action.  
  
"Antiramon," Shuichon said, stopping her partner from moving. "I will fight too."  
  
"Shuichon..." Antiramon said. "No, you cannot. It is far too dangerous."  
  
"Antiramon, you told me, I am a Tamer." Shuichon stood up and passed through the protective shielding. "I will fight too!" Her digivice glowed brilliantly and Culumon felt a stirring in the last vestiges of the evolution energies that remained within him.  
  
Antiramon glowed brilliantly as well, and Shuichon and Antiramon seemed to walk into each other. Juri-Reaper flinched from the brilliance of the glow as a cry echoed from inside it startled everyone.  
  
"Matrix Evolution!" cried Shuichon. At the same time, Antiramon cried out, "Antiramon evolve!"  
  
Glorious church-like music filled the air as a heavenly glow filled the dismal and darkness of the inside of D-Reaper. Juri-Reaper cried out, as if in pain. And from that light, walked out a great angel, pink and white in color, with two golden rings around it's ears. It had a warm smile and beady eyes that were filled with compassion. Stretching out his arms, he floated upwards and announced its name, "Cherubimon!"  
  
Cherubimon floated towards Reaper first. Reaper cried out from the light emitting from the Holy Beast Digimon. Cherubimon stretched out a hand, and Reaper exploded, revealing a pair of figures curled up within it. Taking the two in hand, he set them down gently next to everyone.  
  
Ken looked at the boy and gasped. "Ryo! Ryo Akiyama!" Ryo also held an egg in his hands.  
  
"What? We thought he died too!" Kenta exclaimed.  
  
Eric reached down, rolled Ryo on his back and listened closely to his chest. "He'll be all right. He just needs some rest."  
  
Cherubimon then turned his attention to Juri-Reaper who hissed in his light. "Demonic Program, you will be stripped from the Digital World, never to return! I now cast you out of the poor girl that you have possessed!"  
  
"No!" Juri-Reaper screamed, "She is OURS!"  
  
Cherubimon raised its hand and a golden lightning bolt appeared in it. It reared back, preparing to strike the monstrocity down. Then, before he could attack, a small voice reached his ears.  
  
"Cher...ubi...mon..."  
  
"Shuichon..." Cherubimon said internally. "You hath heard the voice, did you not?"  
  
"Yes..." Shuichon said from within. "That was Juri-san!"  
  
"Strike...."  
  
Cherubimon dodged a slash from Juri-Reaper as it strained to listen.  
  
"Strike... the chest... at the wound."  
  
"The Juri-Reaper hath a core! Shuichon! We must strike now!" Cherubimon exclaimed.  
  
"But the core... must be Juri-san!" Shuichon reasoned. "I cannot kill her!"  
  
"Cher... ubi...mon..." Juri pleaded from inside her monsterous form. "It is... the only.... way..."  
  
"Shuichon! It is now or never!" Cherubimon exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! Strike now!" Shuichon commanded, her body already in motion. A single tear fell from her eye as she raised their arm that held the Lightning Spear.  
  
Ducking under a slash from the manipulator arm, the Lightning Spear dug into the wound. Juri-Reaper screamed and coughed up red ooze. It went deeper and deeper into the wound as Cherubimon floated backwards and called upon a storm. "Heaven's Judgement!" Cherubimon shouted, and an incredible explosion of lightning struck Juri-Reaper.  
  
The resulting brilliance caused everyone to shield their eyes as Juri-Reaper wails were cut short. The brilliance moved through the D-Reaper, creating cracks and fissures that opened up. Huge chunks of the D-Reaper began to delete.  
  
In the midst of the explosions of the Juri-Reaper, the core that made up the heart exploded outwards, revealing a slender brown haired girl. The Lightning Spear was shoved through her chest. Cherubimon's eyes widened as the girl whispered, "Thank you." Then, explosions engulphed her and she fell to the ground, deleting upon impact.  
  
"Kenta! Get us the fuck out of here!" Ken shouted, shouldering Akiyama while Ken picked up Monodramon's Digitama.  
  
Kenta directed Marine Angemon to create shield as he sped the humans away. Cherubimon followed close behind. The world around them crumbled, exploded and deleted with fierce intencity. Several times their bubbles were jostled and tossed about.  
  
They then passed through the layers of ooze, ignoring the heat about them. And finally, they were out.  
  
From outside, they could see the D-Reaper exploding at random areas, large chunks deleting off of it. Soon, it grew smaller and smaller, until finally, the last piece crumbled into data and blew away in the wind.  
  
As they stood on the rooftops surrounding Hypnos, Kenta gave a long sigh. "We did it." He then turned to everyone. Akiyama had woken up and was shouldered by Ken. Hirokazu was supported by Kokuwamon. Takuya and Kouji woke up in the arms of their friends. And the weary travellers had tired smiles on their faces. Culumon sat on Eric's head, tired looking, but strangely happy.  
  
Cherubimon landed on the rooftop and seperated into Shuichon and Lopmon. She then threw herself into the arms of her remaining friends, crying freely.  
  
Kenta held the little girl as Eric pulled out the gate. It glowed warmly as it opened a portal for people to pass through. "Lets go home," Kenta said, earning smiles from everyone.  
  
===============  
  
Back in the Digital World a party was being thrown. When people had heard the good news that their world was safe, everyone had to celebrate.  
  
The injured Warriors and Tamers were greeted with a Hero's Welcome. Eric, Ken and Sora stood to the side, sipping on tea as they watched the festivities. "It really is for them, isn't it?" Eric said with a sad smile.  
  
"Yes," Ken said, nursing his own tea. Lopmon and Wormmon sat at their feet, eating as much food as possible. "It is really their victory."  
  
Sora smiled as Hirokazu, despite his injuries, started a rousing chorus of "We Are the Champions" in his rather broken English. Despite the language barrier, people began to sing. People swayed back and forth, laughing and drinking. "They deserved a happy ending."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose it's time to move on, eh?" Eric said.  
  
"After, a bath and sleep," Ken said, a small smile growing on his face.  
  
The three picked up their stuff, and their digimon, and walked off to the baths. And in the distance, the song continued.  
  
We are the Champions!  
  
We are the Champions!  
  
No time for loosers!  
  
Cause we are the Champions!  
  
Of the WORLD!  
  
==============  
  
"Human settlements are growing," Yamaki said as the trio continued to prepare for the jump that might take them home. "There will be a giant settlement in this area after a couple of years."  
  
"Humankind flourishing in the Digital World." Ken smiled. "Sounds like a dream come true."  
  
Shibumi smiled. "The others would be off to see you, but because of their injuries, they had to sleep."  
  
"Like HELL!" Yamaki and Shibumi turned, surprised. Everyone that fought with stood there, broad grins on their face. Akyama was in a crude wheelchair, Kenta pushing him. Akiyama held Monodramon's Digitama in his hands. Hirokazu leaned on Izumi as Junpei and Kouichi supported their friends. Shuichon stood at the front, holding a travelling bag made of some sort of material from the digital world. Hirokazu smiled as he limped up to Eric. He stuck out his hand.  
  
Eric blinked but grinned and shook. He was then surprised to be pulled into a rough manly hug. The same process was then repeated with Ken and Sora who pulled away, flushing. They were unused to public displays of affection. The Warriors and Tamers shook hands, sometimes hugged depending on the person. "Keep in touch, if you can." Kenta said with a smile.  
  
"We will, if we can. Believe me, we'll find a way." Sora said with a smile.  
  
Eric crouched down to Shuichon who had a small bag slung over her back. "And are you going to miss us?"  
  
"Nope," Shuichon said, Lopmon standing at her feet. "I'm coming with Eric-oniisan, Ken-oniisan and Sora-oneechan!"  
  
The travellers fell over in surprise. "Wha?" Eric's Lopmon stammered.  
  
Akiyama's eyes were wide. "Shuichon, you can't go with them! You're needed here, with us."  
  
"Yeah," Hirokazu added with a smile. "We can be your family. Me, Ryo, Hirokazu and our digimon, Marine Angemon, Kokuwamon and Monodramon! We can do a ton of stuff just like Jen, Ruki, Juri and Takato used to do...." Hirokazu trailed off as he realised he stuck his foot in his mouth. Recovering, he added in a serious tone of voice, "Well, it is your decision, Shuichon."  
  
"It wouldn't be home without you, Shuichon," Kenta added. "Is this what you want? Really? To go with them or stay with us?"  
  
"Yes!" Shuichon smiled. She then sobered. "I want to see the world like the three do. With Daddy, Mommy and my family gone, I want a family with them. But... you three are my family as well!" An even brighter smile followed that statement.  
  
"If that is what you want, then take care." Kenta crouched down and hugged Shuichon. "Don't ever forget us."  
  
"I won't," Shuichon said, repeating the process with everyone else.  
  
Eric grinned as he stood up and fished in a bag, going deeper than possible. "Lets see... ah, here we go. Everyone group together! Photo Time!" He then grinned mischeviously. "Such a Kodiac Moment." He was then pelted with stuff for the bad bear pun.  
  
An entire roll of film was taken when they finally seperated. Eric put Shuichon's belongings into the Bag of Holding as the travellers prepared to leave.  
  
"You take good care of Shuichon, you hear?" Hirokazu called out.  
  
"Have a good trip!" Takuya shouted as everyone waved.  
  
"Catch you on the flip dimension!" Wormmon called out as they vanished from sight with Shuichon and Lopmon in tow.  
  
==============  
  
Reappearing, Shuichon giggled. "That was fun!"  
  
Eric looked around the area as he shielded his eyes. "Looks like the Tokyo skyline. Do we have any yen to get a hotel room and a decent meal?"  
  
Ken looked around and pointed to a house that was labeled in a pinup sign, "Fubari Onsen." "Right there," he said.  
  
"All right! Hotsprings!" Lopmon cheered and then winced. "I certianly need it."  
  
"You need it? You took less than I did!" Wormmon exclaimed.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"You BOTH took the same amount of damage!" Sora interrupted as she knocked on the door. "Hello, anyone home?"  
  
The door opened and everyone froze. A grinning Yamato stood behind the door, dressed in an open shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Around his neck were three ebony bones, and he wore rolled up slacks with high sandals. On his head was a pair of orange headphones. "Hi, welcome to Fubari Onsen," he greeted. "I'm Asakura Yamato. Nice to meet you."  
  
"And I am Were Garurumon!" A Were Garurumon appeared out of nowhere. "Greetings!"  
  
"Something tells me we're not home yet," Eric cracked in the silence that followed. Followed by a clonking on the head by Sora and Ken.  
  
===============  
  
We are the Champions!  
  
We are the Champions!  
  
No time for loosers!  
  
Cause we are the Champions!  
  
Of the WORLD!  
  
Queen - We Are the Champions  
  
To be continued! 


	9. Variation 1 8 : Shock to the System

"Remind me never to go to this world ever again, Ken." said Eric.  
  
"I second that," added Wormmon.  
  
"I third that," Lopmon put in.  
  
"A grand piece of technology that could benefit anyone travelling, ruined in five seconds." Ken sighed as he picked up a piece of the strange wood- like material that previously made up the Digi-Tama House. It gleamed in the light but otherwise, was seperated from the rubble that previously made up the house.  
  
Being in a Digicore Z World had it's perks, but at times, it got wierd. At least it was in the seven years between what they termed the Vamdemon Saga, and the Majin Buu saga. Since the digimon equivilant of Majin Buu hadn't been unleashed on earth during their stay, they had somewhat of a peaceful stay. If you counted off the daily insanity that seemed to crop up around them in said world.  
  
"Everything in this world gets destroyed, mauled or mutilated!" Sora exclaimed, frustrated as she threw up her arms in disgust. "And we had a comfy bed to sleep in until people started attacking Taichi during breakfast today!"  
  
Everyone glared at the native Taichi, currently Hikari due to a run in with a computer screen, who sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Um, sorry?"  
  
"Damn right you should be sorry," Lopmon growled out. He cast a glance at Shuichon who was sitting next to the Bag of Holding, thankfully out of earshot with her own Lopmon next to her. "Do you realize how much GOLD we spent on that house? We thought we could go through a few measly worlds without getting our stuff trashed! BUT NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Cool it," Eric said, rapping his partner on the head. "I can't say we'll have fond memories of our stuff getting mutilated in this world, Taichi, but I have to admit it was a blast."  
  
"If you call the week 'A Blast'." Grumbled Ken. He didn't have anything that had been caught in the blast that leveled the Capsule house, but damnit, he had a soft bed for only two weeks before it was leveled!  
  
"Aw well, it's back to the tent." said Eric. Everyone grumbled at that.  
  
Sora sighed. "C'mon, lets get some breakfast at the nearest cafe before going home. We deserve that much at least."  
  
===============  
  
D3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions  
  
Variations 1.8 : Shock to the System  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Disclaimer : Digimon is owned by their respective companies. All rights and reservations considered. Strict useage of japanese names. Eric and the humans of the Canadian team belong to me. Lord Archive wrote the Diaries series. Static Shock is owned by WB. Ranma 1/2 is owned by Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
===============  
  
Slapping down a thick gold coin was the least of most people's worries. Nerima was a place where someone could get lost in, despite the numerous detours, broken roads, busted pipes that gushed cold water, rubble in place of walls and a rather high amount of holes in the shape of martial artists.  
  
Considering it was voted the 'Most Likely place to become rubble within an hour", amidst other strange votings, Nerima usually had low property values and high insurance premiums.  
  
As such, the owner of the small cafe barely twitched an eye but there was a speculative gleam as he sized up the thick gold coin that was set before him. "A lot of food please," Eric said, greatful that he was able to fish his D-3 out of the rubble and was undamaged. Otherwise, he would not be able to understand and speak any japanese.  
  
The manager of the cafe nodded and soon, the travellers were seated before a large mountian of food. The Digimon drooled and stomachs rumbled from the loss of their breakfast in the ensuring collapse of the Digi-Tama House.  
  
Ken sipped at his tea and munched on a few breakfast foods, ranging from a bowl of miso to several french pasteries that were of breakfast make. Eric buttered a scone and Sora finished off a breakfast BLT on a bagel. Both Lopmons and Wormmon, already hungry from the long night and the ensuring insanity of the morning before, ate quickly. Shuichon munched on a fresh set of apple fritters and sipped at her tea.  
  
"We should spend like this more often," Eric said, finishing his scone and turning towards the danishes.  
  
"We would run out of gold quickly then," Ken reasoned. "But a treat like this once or twice would be good before we left."  
  
"It's good that we were able to discover how to control the gate," Sora said with a nod. She sipped at her tea and finished off a plate of cooked meats on toast with an egg perched atop it.  
  
Shuichon's Lopmon sipped at a bowl of miso, careful not to drip onto his scarf. "This... cafe, as you call it, has quite the delicacies. I would be honored to eat her if ever we return due to later circumstances."  
  
"Your japanese is improving a bit," Wormmon noted. "It's becoming more smooth and a bit more modern, if older."  
  
"Yeah, you don't sound like a reject from Shakespeare," Eric's Lopmon joked, earning a scone tossed at his head from Shuichon's Lopmon who had a mischevious smile on his face.  
  
"My brother, you speak your mind too much," the Deva said with an amused smile.  
  
"Gee, I wonder who encouraged it?" Eric's Lopmon snickered, staring at his partner who feigned ignorance, muching on a slice of apple.  
  
"We're going to have to teach English to you guys though," Eric noted. "A translator program won't be much use if our digivices are taken from us."  
  
"That is true," Sora said. She flushed in embarrasment. "But I'm not good at english."  
  
"I know some," Shuichon said. At the row of obsenities that emitted from her, Eric and Ken's eyes went wide and Sora blinked rapidly.  
  
"Um," Ken said, holding up a hand to forstall the listing of english, "Shuichon-chan, where did you hear those?"  
  
"From daddy, when he was upset." Replied Shiuchon innocently.  
  
"Ooookay," Eric drawled out. "Shuichon, those are english obsenities. Your father probably picked them in his younger years."  
  
Shuichon flushed red. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry," Sora said, looking a bit red at the row that came from the seven year old girl. "A lot of people learn the obsenities before continuing on with the language learning."  
  
Breakfast went on as per follows, with the short exception of the Nerima Wrecking Crew smashing up the district around them.  
  
================  
  
A cool blue light flashed in a deserted part of an alleyway as the light resolved into the four travellers and their three digimon. Sora stretched as she massaged her neck. "I have a crick in my neck," she complained.  
  
"Need a massage later?" Eric's Lopmon teased. "I think Eric wants to give you one."  
  
Sora flushed. "Later."  
  
Ken looked around the area and stepped out of the alleyway. "It looks safe enough."  
  
Eric's hand folded around his D-3, ready to flick it out into a blade in an instant. "Just keep your eyes peeled. We could have wound up in Death Race 2000 or something like that."  
  
"Death Race 2000?" Wormmon inquired.  
  
"Stupid futuristic B-Movie," Eric clarified. "Drivers got points by killing bystanders by running them over."  
  
Sora paled and backed up out of the road. "Well, I suppose it's not bad."  
  
"It is still early in the day," Shuichon's Lopmon said. "We should find a place of learning, so we might discover what oddities this world holds."  
  
"Best thing I've heard yet," Eric's Lopmon said.  
  
"You know, you two need names, or at least one of you." commented Shuichon.  
  
"My lady, I do not understand." said Shuichon's Lopmon.  
  
"There are two of us," Eric's Lopmon said with folded arms. "Why not?"  
  
"Why not I call you Loppy?" Shuichon suggested.  
  
The newly christened Loppy sweatdropped. "Mayhap a different name?"  
  
"Whatever Lopmon wants," Ken said, shrugging.  
  
Sora scratched her head. "I suppose Loppy sounds fine."  
  
Eric grinned. "How about L-Chan! L for Lopmon and Chan for cute!" He was immediately smacked by Sora and Ken, evoking a snicker from the digimon.  
  
Sora seemed flustered at her violent responce. Apparently, Akane-Sora had rubbed off on her somewhat. Ken had long since been immune to his breaking of charecter several times during the trip. "Anything you decide should be fine, Shuichon-chan."  
  
"I have an idea," Wormmon spoke up. "How about Jen?"  
  
Everyone seemed startled at the fact until Shuichon said, "I like it. Makes me feel like Jen-niichan was here." She hugged her digimon to her. "I really like it."  
  
"Jen. It's a good name," Lopmon said with a smile. "Though I'm going to have to adjust with the jokes later on." He was noogied immediately.  
  
"Hmmm..." Eric walked over to the corner of the street looked around and scowled. "I don't recognise this place at all."  
  
Looking around, he found a fire escape ladder. Despite protests, Eric scrambled up the fire escape and made it to the rooftop. He then ran to the edge and looked over. The canadian whistled in admiration. "Wow, this is cool."  
  
Ken grumbled but scrambled up the ladder, followed by Shuichon and Sora. Sora had to boost Shuichon up to grab the ladder the boys neglected to unhook. Joining Eric on the top of the roof, Ken said, "Now what's going on?"  
  
"Look, the geography is all wrong," Eric said, pointing out to the harbor that stood before them. "Edmonton doesn't have a harbor, especially one that stretches out that far. This is a huge lake, probably even one of the Great Lakes. We could be in Toronto, but I recognize some of the landscapes and the places here. And there's a distinct lack of japanese here, so unless in this world, the US took over Japan and assimilated it completely, we're either in the US or Canada."  
  
Eric then turned and pointed out in the other direction. "There. That clocktower wasn't there before, and neither was those districts. But there's the Telus Building, and then there's Parliment Hill. Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore."  
  
"But we were not in Kansas to begin with," Wormmon reasoned.  
  
"Haven't you seen Wizard of Oz before?" Lopmon asked curiously.  
  
Wormmon shook his head. "Nope. Just recent movies like Star Wars Episode 1 and Lord of the Rings. That's a really old movie, isn't it?"  
  
"Putting movies aside," Ken said. "Where in the world are we?"  
  
"With a single guess, I can probably say that we're in a strange version of Edmonton. But don't quote me on that." answered Eric.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion and smoke began to rise from a building a few blocks away. Almost instantly, there were wails of sirens. Sora's eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "That came out of nowhere. Do you think this place has terrorists?"  
  
Suddenly, without warning, two figures came out of the sky. One was dressed in dark blue and black. His jacket had a yellow collar, and he wore a white mask with small, one way yellow goggles on his head. His shirt had a white symbol, a lightning bolt surrounded by a circle. He was also african american with messy black hair. The odd thing was that he was riding on a metal disk, powered by violet lightning that crackled with a tinge of ozone.  
  
His partner was a white male wearing green spandex, with padding on his elbows and knees. He wore a metallic backpack, had a utility belt and wore a helmet with a green visor. His skates were the odd thing, as they burned with energy, and seemed to propell him like a harrier jet.  
  
The pair rushed past them, and the african american and Eric's eyes met for a brief moment. Then, they were gone.  
  
In the silence that followed, Jen asked, "May I ask if anyone of you know who they were?"  
  
"Offhand, I'd say we've walked into Superhero central," remarked Lopmon.  
  
"That ought to be obvious," Ken said, shaking his head. "Just when we think a world was normal."  
  
"The black guy looked familiar in a wierd way," Eric said, frowning in thought.  
  
"You're just seeing things," Lopmon dismissed.  
  
"No, there was something wierd about that black teenager," Sora said, nibbling at her bottom lip in thought.  
  
Ken's attention turned towards the smoke which had settled down, but now smoke appeared around the area that had been put out, and more fires were popping up which were being extinguished. "Hey, those fires are getting close," he said. "We should get off the roof."  
  
"Right."  
  
As they decended, a bird woman watched them with a small mini camera on her head, filming. Soon, the fires began to spread and she muttered to herself, "Better amscray."  
  
=============  
  
Static dusted off his hands as the small team of Metahuman villians were cornered and captured. "I'd say that's a job well done," Gear said from beside him.  
  
"Yeah, but it took all of us to take them down," Static reasoned. "I think they're getting smarter."  
  
"Ken wasn't there," Rubberband Man said, folding his arms.  
  
Shebang shook her head. "I'm sure Ken won't stay low for long. We just busted half of the metahumans in the area."  
  
Puff, Onyx, Hot Streak and Carmadillo gave them nasty glares as they were put into the back of a police van. Most of them were trussed up in specialized restraints designed for each of them.  
  
As Carmadillo was rolled into the back of the police van, Timezone ran up, out of breath. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Not much," Rubberband Man said with a smirk. "Just the battle."  
  
Timezone glared at him for a moment before straightening up. "Lets get back to the hideout."  
  
"Right! To the batcave!" Gear cracked before they activated their respective abilities to head back to the Gas Station. Shebang took the rooftops, Gear and Static flew with Timezone holding onto Static, and Rubberband Man curled up into a ball and bounced all the way out of sight.  
  
A few minutes later, the returned to the Gas Station. With a crackle of electricity, the door opened. "I still say you should find some other place to hide out," Shebang said, removing her mask to reveal the face of Sora Takenouchi. The odd thing about this Sora, was that she was africian- american.  
  
Static and Gear removed their masks as well, revealing the faces of a black Eric Stewart and a normal white James McConnell. Rubberband Man, who technically didn't have a secret identity because of his music career and subsequent previous supervillany, changed his form from a violet rubber suit to jeans, a white shirt, violet overshirt and a shock of messy violet- black hair. "We don't exactly have a budget like the Justice League," Osamu Ichijoji said, shrugging. He was the only one who retained the features of a japanese boy.  
  
Timezone was the last to remove her mask, and Mimi Tachikawa let down her hair from the high ponytail. She was not japanese either, being a white girl. "This does prove a point though. Remember the time when Eric was captured for being Static and James had to bail him out?"  
  
"So it was a bad move that Talon followed us," Eric snapped, sitting down at the table. Eric was a african-american boy.  
  
"That was YESTERDAY," James deadpanned. "Cooler, Command, Root Beer." Two arms popped out of the ice, holding two Root Beer. He passed them out and gave the command twice more. "I think the others are right. We need like a batcave or the Watchtower."  
  
"I don't think Batman is willing to spend that much money," Mimi said, sipping at her Rootbeer. "Considering we're not exactly the world protection agency, just Dakota."  
  
"We could talk to Batman, see if he's willing to spend that much money," Eric put in. Everyone gave him the Look. Yes, the Look every mother gives their child at one time or another that said, 'Could you be any dumber?' The africian american shrugged. "Just a thought."  
  
"It'd be like trying to pull teeth," James remarked, sipping at his Root Beer. "Speaking of which, Eric, didn't you say you know Batman's Secret Identity?"  
  
"Yeah, spill," Sora said, folding her arms. "We wanna know."  
  
"Do I hafta?" Eric asked, sinking into his chair. "I mean, it's Batman we're talking about. He could be listening in as we speak!"  
  
"I don't think he's THAT paranoid," Mimi said with a shrug.  
  
Osamu leaned on the table. "C'mon Eric, everyone in the Justice League knows each others secret identities. Why not give us some enlightenment?"  
  
"All right, all right," Eric groused, waving his hands. "It's Taichi. Taichi Yagami, head of Yagami Enterprises."  
  
Sora whistled. "So that's why he has all those neat toys."  
  
"I would have been surprised if you said it was someone else," James said, rubbing his chin. "Like he was Superman's younger brother or something. But I had my finger pinned on someone that had a lot of cash flow to build all of that stuff."  
  
Mimi made a dismissive snort. "The only other wealthy industrialists in the area are Oikawa and Lex Luthor. And we know those two are pretty much bad to the bone."  
  
Eric sighed, rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Aw man, I gotta split. There's homework to be done."  
  
"Whey don't you stay here and do it?" James offered. "I could finish it for you."  
  
"Thanks, but dad said if I bomb another test for any reason, he'll ground me until I'm twenty three. And if James does my homework, I won't bother to look at it before I hand it in."  
  
Everyone winced. Since Eric's superhero gig began, his grades had been going downhill, or at least unsteady in the best possible senario. He had begun before everyone else, and spent hours and hours on patrol when he did not have homework. His dad could be quite strict when it came to school. "Ouch," said Osamu. "Then we'll see you later."  
  
Eric nodded as he grabbed his backpack. "Later." Then, he was gone, slamming the door behind him.  
  
=============  
  
"That'll be five seventy five." said the lady at the front of the counter.  
  
Eric dug into his pants pockets and coughed up the remaining amount of his canadian cash. He mentally made a note to get Lopmon to dig the slowly dwindling sack of gold out of the Bag of Holding. Taking his food, the woman looked at him curiously. "Haven't I seen you before?"  
  
"Um, nope, don't think so." said Eric, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He took his food and walked over to where Ken, Sora, Shuichon and the three Digimon sat. He set down his food, handing one of the large foil wrapped burgers to his Lopmon who eagerly opened the foil.  
  
Taking his own burger in hand, Sora stared. "What kind of burger is that?"  
  
"Beef, why?" Eric replied, taking a huge bite, and wiping his lips with a napkin. Grease dripped down to the foil that lay under it.  
  
"It's so greasy," Sora said, looking a bit ill. She then looked at her own Mandarin Chicken salad that she had. Shuichon had discovered McWonder Chicken Nuggets and with the money given to her, had ordered a dozen. Ken had preferred to get one of the remaining breakfast items, his half eaten breakfast burrito laying on the paper wrap before him as it contained less grease than the McWonder burgers.  
  
"I suppose," said Eric, shrugging, taking another bite. "Though," he added thickly "I haven't eaten McWonder stuff for ages. Not since finding out I was slowly dying a few months ago."  
  
"Eating that stuff, it's no wonder you were dying," Ken joked, earning an evil eye from the Canadian.  
  
Eric glared at him, but smiled and shook his head, a few chuckles escaping him. "Ah, yes. Poking fun at my near demise. Good times."  
  
"If you can call it that," Sora said, remembering the few brushes with death the trio had along the way.  
  
Shuichon fed another Nugget to Jen and said, "Eric-oniisan, why do you laugh at your own death?"  
  
Eric smiled, albeit sadly. "Because it's the only way. If I can't laugh at almost dying in the line of duty, I would become dark, brooding and someone that isn't me."  
  
"Is that why the whole lot of you are quote 'insane maniacs'?" Asked Ken, making quotation fingermarks, something he picked up from being around Eric and Lopmon for a very long time. "Because you guys are NEVER serious."  
  
"Pretty much," said Eric, finishing his burger with three massive bites. Sucking down orange soda, he swallowed hard. "You see, we've seen and heard the stories from other teams. Teams like Germany, Texas, and other places. Even Odaiba has their brooders. A group of us who met one day, made a pact. 'Always smile. Never become brooding, dark and depressed. Even when one of us dies, keep smiling. Promise us, to never let yourself die inside.'"  
  
"Who exactly made the pact with you?" asked Sora, amazed that chosen like her could remain themselves after trying events and times.  
  
"Melbourne Florida, Philippines Estancia Team, Puerto Rico... we're thinking of convincing France's team to take the pact...." Eric sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's hard, to keep cheerful. I think Renamon said it best one day, after a late night meeting."  
  
"And that is?" asked Jen from his seat on Shuichon's lap.  
  
Eric smiled. "'I want my journey.... to be full of laughter.... never forget who you are, or who you are becoming. This is your story.... lets see it through till the end.'"  
  
"Sounds cheesy," added Lopmon. "But it's true. A chosen's life can be full of pain. But it can be full of laughter, fun, happiness.... and filled with people whom you care about."  
  
"So.... a method to the madness," said Wormmon said thoughtfully. "Has there been any time that there has been false laughter?"  
  
"Sometimes, during tough times, when we crack jokes," Lopmon admitted. "But we have the ability to laugh. Laugh even in the face of death. If we can die laughing, remembering the good times, we'll be happy."  
  
A long pause. For a bit, there was only the sound of patrons around them. Then, Shuichon said, "Eric-oniisan? I... want to laugh too. Laugh, for the memory of Jen-oniichan, Takato-oniichan and Ruki-oneechan."  
  
"So do I," said Sora with a smile. "It's been a long journey, and honestly I don't think it's over yet. I need to laugh too... and remember where I came from."  
  
Ken sighed. "I don't know...."  
  
Eric frowned, propping his fists under his elbows, his eyes going wide and round. "Please, Ken? Do it for me?"  
  
Ken quite literally recoiled. "DUDE!" He exclaimed, using one of Eric's expressions. "Don't do the puppy dog eyes!"  
  
Sora and Shuichon laughed and Eric stepped out of Uber-kawaii mode. The canadian grinned and laughed. Ken eased out of his recoil and laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his head. Even the Digimon joined in, though their laughter was much more subdued. Even though the other resturant patrons were giving them glares for being too loud, the laughter died down.  
  
Eric sighed, slumping into his seat. "Aaaaah," he sighed, grinning from ear to ear. A twinkle in his eye could be seen. "I'm glad you know how to laugh, Ken. I'd have to go with plan B instead."  
  
"What's plan B?" asked Shuichon, a mischevious look in her eyes.  
  
"It involves really loud forced laughter so that half a block can hear you," Lopmon said, grinning, holding up a hand. "First of all..."  
  
"Okay, I get the picture," Ken said, grinning. "From those Final Fantasy games, right? Ten, right?"  
  
"Yep," said Lopmon. "You've played it?"  
  
"V-mon introduced the Playstation 2 to Wormmon," Ken said as the little worm blushed, embarrased.  
  
"I'm trying to get Ken-chan to buy one," Wormmon admitted.  
  
"We could pick one up here, but that's just a waste of Gold," said Lopmon. "Eric still needs to update his old PSOne to the PS2. I'm getting tired of playing FF9 all the time, and having to go to Hikaru's to play the PS2."  
  
Eric sighed. "Lopmon, I said I'll get a PS2 when Kingdom Hearts 2 comes out, okay?"  
  
"But that's like..." Lopmon counted on his fingers. "All the way in August or September! I can't wait that long!"  
  
"Deal with it," Eric said. "I don't have the money right now."  
  
"Besides," Wormmon pointed out to his distraught friend. "It could be November when we get there."  
  
Lopmon's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Eric's birthday is in November! I could get Kingdom Hearts 2 and FFX-2!"  
  
The pair of digimon looked at each other, pumping a hand or claw into the air. "FFX-2! W00T!"  
  
Wormmon then turned a grin towards Lopmon. "Well, you have to wait. I already played it."  
  
"Bastard," Lopmon replied, but he was grinning.  
  
"Eric, you've corrupted Wormmon," Ken said, smirking.  
  
"Corrpted hell. That was V-mon's doing." Eric retorted.  
  
"Then where'd he learn to use Internet Lingo?" asked Ken.  
  
Eric shrugged. "Piro and Largo?"  
  
Ken shuddered at the thought. "The last thing I need is for Wormmon to try and overclock himself."  
  
Eric laughed hard as Sora and Shuichon giggled. Ken sighed as he recalled the memory. It had been a simple enough world, but the digimon had gotten seperated during what appeared to be a Rent-a-zilla attack. The giant Rent- a-zilla which looked somewhat like an oversized V-mon was stomping around downtown Tokyo.  
  
The trio of digimon had encountered the pair, known as Piro and Largo. But to them, they looked like Ken and Eric. Ken was undoubtably Piro, as he was softer, more gentle. And he looked more innocent from his younger years. Eric on the other hand, seemed more crazed, and spoke in a funny language while dodging who he called the Zombie Queen. The aformentioned Zombie Queen was Hikari, if she had gone all gothic in their world. Then there was Eric and Ken's friends from the States, Carter and Koushiro. One worked for Sony, the other one for some other rival company that Ken hadn't discovered due to the Rent-a-zilla smashing downtown. Both carried guns for some odd reason. Well, one handgun, the other, a high powered shotgun. Or two.  
  
Adding to the chaos was the girl known as Mimi, a PS2 Accessory Doll, built for Dating Simulation games, Miyako, a girl who worked at an Anna Millers and was a voice actress, and her friend Sora who was older, and a bit more jaded than their Sora. Finally rounding out the situation was Raine, a school girl who was japanese in that world, and had been somewhat in love with Ken for a while. Two others, Culumon and Yami Raine, who prefered to be called Yamitsu in that world, were Ken and Eric's conciences. Yamitsu worked for Ken while Culumon unsucessfully tried to help Eric.  
  
That encounter left Wormmon and both Lopmons speaking a lot of l33t having become l33t themselves by the hand of Largo-Eric. For some reason, the internet language had become something of a speakable language in the world. Eric, Ken, Sora and Shuichon had to learn l33t themselves to understand their digimon for a few worlds afterwards. Fortunately, they had un-l33ted themselves and were now back to normal. Relatively.  
  
"I think everyone is looking at us," said Sora, feeling embarrased at the looks they were getting.  
  
Eric switched to l33t speak and lowered his voice. "I think when we talk about stuff pertaining to other universes, we should at least speak l33t or Al Bhed."  
  
The others nodded as Eric pulled out a small navy blue notebook and pulled out a pen. Ken leaned over and said, "Making notes on this world?"  
  
"Yeah," Eric said. "It's good to keep a journal when you start world hopping." He then made a note. "Date Unknown, hopped into a superhero world."  
  
"So, how many worlds do we have here?" Sora asked.  
  
Eric started to recite the worlds. "Lets see. Starting from the beginning, there was the alternate world of ours, and then the alternate world of the first Odaiba adventure. Then, there was Bubblegum Digimon, Digi-Earth, The Digimon Frontier, Dark Tamers, Shaman King, Digicore Z, Megatokyo, Final Fantasy X and Taichi 1/2. I've got notes on everyone that we met in that world."  
  
Sora leaned over and read an entry. "Day ??, World, Megatokyo. I thought I had seen everything. But Megatokyo is wierder than I thought." She then looked at Eric, smirking. "You call that an entry?"  
  
"Turn the page," suggested Eric.  
  
Sora did so and blinked at the huge amount of notes on that world, including l33t pronounciation, how to handle high powered weaponry, and the un-l33tification process. "Okay, that is a lot."  
  
Ken wadded up the wrappers of his breakfast burrito and finished the rest of his drink. "We should get going," said Ken. "No sence hanging around this place too long."  
  
==============  
  
"Those them?" Ebon asked, pointing down the street where the small group were headed to. The Metabreed stood on top of a building, watching the small group as they exited the McWonder.  
  
"Yeah," said Talon. "Those four just appeared out of nowhere. Metahumans perhaps?"  
  
"Maybe," said Ebon, rubbing his shadowed chin. He then peered at the group and he froze. "Osamu?"  
  
"Where?" Talon looked over the edge and noticed a boy with long violet hair. He was speaking animatedly to the other three, a boy and two girls. "He does look like your brother, Ebon."  
  
"Yeah, and the girl there is Takenouchi!" Shiv exclaimed, pounding a fist into his open palm. "I'd recognise that hair anywhere, even if it was longer!"  
  
"That's because you keep getting pounded by her," remarked Kangorr with a smirk.  
  
Shiv snarled. "Hey, she's got superhuman strength! Not easy dealing with that." One of his hands turned into a light energy blade. "I should go down and lop her head off right now!" With that, Shiv leapt from the rooftop.  
  
Talon shook her head. "Lets go get Shiv before he gets himself arrested again." She then flew down, followed by a reluctant Ebon and Kangorr.  
  
=============  
  
"SURPRISE!" Crowed Shiv as he sliced downwards with his light energy blades.  
  
The group, long since used to surprise attacks, leapt out of the way. Shiv pressed his advantage, heading for Takenouchi who was forced to dive out of the way of his attacks. "What's the matter, Shebang?" Shiv taunted. "Afraid to use your powers in the middle of public?"  
  
"What powers?" Sora protested, getting to her feet. She reached behind her and pulled her sword and Ken's from the Bag of Holding she wore on her back. Tossing one of them to Ken, she held out the weapon in a fighting stance.  
  
Shiv smirked nastily. "Going to play swordwoman on me? All right! En guarde!" Shiv elongated his blades into two longswords and leapt at Sora. Sora parried two strikes and rolled under his legs, delivering a kick to Shiv's backside. Shiv was surprised for a moment that his weapons had not pierced the swords Sora held, but shrugged it off as a new technology.  
  
Meanwhile, Eric hung back, protecting Shuichon as Ken was confronted by Ebon who was staring the younger Ichijoji down. Kangorr leapt high into the air and brought both tremendous feet down on the ground. The impact carved up a fissure in the earth and Shuichon and Eric dodged to the sides.  
  
Shuichon rolled to her feet, long experienced in the art of duck and cover. But she came right up close to Talon who smirked and said, "Nice day, ain't it?" She then screamed, a shockwave knocking the little girl backwards into the wall.  
  
"Shuichon!" Jen exclaimed in horror. When Shuichon only moaned in responce, there was a flash of light and Antiramon towered over Talon. "You hurt my partner!" Jen shouted angrily. Talon was then forced to dodge wildly as axes formed on Jen's hands and he slashed at her angrily.  
  
"What's the matter, man? Can't deal with a Meta-human like myself?" Kangorr taunted as Eric dodged from one of his powerful kicks.  
  
Eric came out of his diving roll and smirked. "I'd be more worried where you can find socks that big."  
  
Kangorr didn't reply, but merely slammed his foot against the pavement, creating another fissure. Eric moved to dodge but his foot caught on the crack. With a thud, he landed on the ground in pain. "Ow."  
  
Ken stared down Ebon as the pair circled around each other. "You seem different from my brother," Ebon remarked, a scowl marking his shadowed features.  
  
"You seem familiar to me," Ken said, one hand curled around the hilt of his sword. Though he suspected it wouldn't do much good against a living shadow. "Why don't you tell me who you are?"  
  
"Fair enough. I am Ebon, leader of the Metabreed."  
  
"Ken Ichijoji," Ken replied mockingly. Inwardly, he wondered where he picked up the talent for in battle mockery.  
  
Ebon's eyes widened in surprise. "How can that be possible? I AM KEN ICHIJOJI!"  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes in thought. So the version of himself was still a villian. "I don't want to fight you," Ken said, sheathing his sword. "You still have a chance to become good."  
  
Ebon's laughter was cold. "I've always taken care of myself since mom and dad died. I took care of Osamu, and he turned hero on me. Face it. You're staring at what you could have become."  
  
"Or something that I have already, and have defeated before," Ken replied firmly.  
  
Ebon snarled. "Enough talk!" He rose into the sky and screamed angrily. Suddenly, an egg of digitial information wrapped around his body, reforming the Metahuman into something more powerful.  
  
And with a tremendous crash, Duskmon walked the earth once again.  
  
=============  
  
"What's up, James?" asked Eric, running up behind James. The genius stood in a back alleyway near the school. Sora and Mimi ran up behind James and from the top of the rooftops, Osamu bounced to a stop, looking down.  
  
"Metahuman alert. I think one of them has gone Beta too." reported James, his Backpack machine giving him readouts. "We should suit up and prepare for a big fight if one or more of them goes Beta."  
  
"Great, another Beta," grumbled Sora, suiting up by essencially peeling her clothing off, revealing the red and violet skintight outfit. Pulling her cape from her own backpack, she tied it on and pulled her mask over her face. "The last time we dealt with a Beta, Hot Streak turned into a human torch and leveled a good portion of the warehouse district."  
  
"It can't be helped," James said, already in his skintight green outfit. Slapping his helmet on and pulling on his skates, he let Backpack crawl onto his back. "Something in the Bang Baby Gas is triggering these advanced evolutions. It's wierd, because it's nothing I've ever seen before."  
  
"Who ever said Bang Baby Gas had to be normal?" Mimi said, putting her hair up in the high ponytail.  
  
"She's got you there," Eric pointed out, pulling on his own mask and pulling out his disk. Expanding it with a flick of his wrist and a jolt of electricity, he jumped on, letting Mimi get on beside him.  
  
In a burst of electricity and a flaring of skates, the group was off with Rubberband Man bouncing along as fast as he could.  
  
Along the way, they noticed a distinct signiture of metahuman capability. Several lamposts were toppled along with the pavement uprooted. There were craters and debrie littering the road, and the occasional razor sharp cut gouged into the sidewalk.  
  
"Looks like we're dealing with the Metabreed," remarked Rubberband Man as he bounced over a paticularly large crater, dug out by a sonic blast.  
  
"Or at least two gangs," remarked Gear, checking the remains of a mailbox. It was sliced into quarters. "There's a hell of a lot of destruction along the way. You think we could have two Betas on hand?"  
  
"God lets hope not," replied Shebang as she made an impressive jump across the canyon made by the buildings. "Last thing we need is two Betas on the rampage."  
  
Timezone made a face. "Lets hurry."  
  
After a minute and a half of flying, running and bouncing, the group crested a building, just in time to dodge a blast of crimson energies. "Looks like the party started without us," Static quipped, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Gear let Backpack off and the little machine fed him readouts. "One Beta Class Metahuman confirmed... wait..." Gear looked down and his jaw dropped. "Um, make that three Beta class and a Gamma Class."  
  
"GAMMA CLASS?!" The crimefighters exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yeah, and it looks like the Gamma Class is winning!" added Gear.  
  
Down below, the fight raged on. Duskmon had taken his swords to Jen as the Deva parried and slashed in a deadly dance that made most manslayer styles look like childsplay. Wormmon and Lopmon had evolved, circling around to protect the others. Stingmon fended off one of Shiv's light blades as he kicked him into the nearby lamppost, only to get slammed into the wall by Talon's sonic scream.  
  
Wendigomon took on Kangorr in an old variation of bait and slam. Essencially, Wendigomon would shoot out one of his Club Arms, and when Kangorr came close enough, he would swing his other fist. Often than not, the fighting style made it easier to defend himself against Kangorr's tremendously muscled feet.  
  
Duskmon parried two strikes, and cried out as he was struck from behind by a bolt of electrical power. "Someone forgot to invite us to the party!" exclaimed Static as he dropped down to the ground, flanked by the other Superhero Alphas.  
  
"STATIC!" Duskmon shouted. "You have wasted my time for the last! Duskmon Gamma Mode!"  
  
With a flash of light, Duskmon changed from a humanoid eye warrior to a pterodactyl like creature with a cry of "Velgmon!". The other members of the Metabreed nodded to each other and leapt backwards to get some room.  
  
"Talon Beta Mode!" Talon curled up and exploded into feathers, revealing a bird woman who was very familiar to the travellers. "Harpymon! Talon Gamma Mode!" Harpymon shot upwards and came down as an armored woman with wings and sharp claws. "Shutumon!"  
  
"Kangorr Beta Mode!" Kangorr stomped the ground and it exploded around him. When the dust settled, a large kangaroo digimon stood in his place, boxing gloves at the ready. "Kangaroomon!"  
  
Shiv sighed but slammed his hand into the ground. "Shiv Beta Mode!" Light exploded around him and when it faded, a woman in golden armor and a red headdress stood. "D'Arcmon.... god I hate my Beta Mode."  
  
Rubberband Man's eyes widened. "We're out of our league here. Static?"  
  
"Right. Shebang, Gear, Timezone, get the kids out of here. Rubberband Man and I will handle the Betas and Gammas." Static charged his hands with electrical power. "You up for this, Osamu?"  
  
Rubberband Man nodded, casting a glance at the kids who had their strange monsters at the ready. "As ready as ever."  
  
"Right. Static Beta Mode!"  
  
"Rubberband Man Beta Mode!"  
  
The ground around Rubberband Man exploded outwards in ice as he was covered with a sheet of ice and snow. The sun hit him and he melted into a 5 foot tall snow bear who then wrenched a weapon out of the frozen ground. "Chakkumon!"  
  
Static held up his hand and electrical power coursed through his body, reforming the superhero. With an electric discharge and a slamming of fists together, armor formed out of lightning, forming a bulky digimon with a beetle motif. "Blitzmon!"  
  
"Chakkumon, get D'Arcmon and Kangaroomon. I'll deal with the two Gammas." said Blitzmon.  
  
Behind them, Eric blinked twice and said, "This is really odd." He then pulled out the notebook. "Metahumans can change into digimon," he wrote down while speaking. "Now that is out of the picture, what's say we go help those nice superheros?"  
  
"Like we have a choice?" Ken replied dryly. "Go for it Stingmon!"  
  
"I'm all over them!" Stingmon shouted, barreling into Kangaroomon. Wendigomon followed quickly behind him with a yell of "SPOON!"  
  
"Are you all right, Shuichon?" Jen asked, kneeling beside Shuichon who coughed up a bit of blood.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, wiping her mouth. "It just hit hard."  
  
Sora knelt beside Shuichon and pulled out a small bag. She looked inside it and grimaced. "There's only a half a Digi-bean left. Ken?"  
  
"Let her take it," Ken said, his eyes following the battle. "I'd rather not anyone else get a hand on the Digi-beans back home or anywhere else."  
  
Sora nodded and gave the bean to Shuichon. The girl crunched on it, and grimaced. "They still taste bad."  
  
"I know, but it cannot be helped," replied Sora, handing the girl a cold drink from the recesses of the Bag of Holding. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
Shuichon nodded. She then got to her feet as Jen stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we?" the Deva inquired. "To stop the fighting quickly?"  
  
"Yes. Matrix Evolution!"  
  
"Antiramon Evolve!" In a flash of pink light, the pair merged and Cherubimon towered over the group. "Cherubimon!"  
  
Gear's Backpack whined and beeped rapidly. Gear's jaw dropped as he saw the towering Angel Digimon. "That's an Omega! Shit!"  
  
Velgmon blinked and paled. "Omega? Uh oh."  
  
"I dunno about you guys," D'Arcmon said, taking to the air, "But I'm ready to bail. What about you, Velgmon?"  
  
"Yes, you're right. Lets go." Velgmon melted into the shadows as D'Arcmon and Shutumon took to the air, Kangaroomon hopping away as fast as possible.  
  
Blitzmon and Chakkumon landed and Chakkumon whistled. "So that is an Omega Class. It's pretty big."  
  
"Yeah," Blitzmon replied. "Blitzmon Power Down." Electricity crackled around him as the armor faded into Static who moaned and sank to one knee.  
  
"Chakkumon Power Down." Rubberband Man groaned and slumped against a doorway.  
  
"You guys okay?" Shebang asked hurridly as she she trained a sensor on them. Gear and Timezone helped the pair to their feet.  
  
"Yeah, just could really go for a triple decker burger right about now," replied Static. He then looked at the quartet of travellers. With the help of the others, he made his way over and stuck out a hand. "Thanks, for all your help."  
  
"No problem," Lopmon interrupted quickly. "Name's Lopmon, and this is my sidekick Eric."  
  
"I'm cutting you off the coffee," retorted Eric, holding out his hand. Static had a big eyed expression on his face and Eric blinked. "Something the matter?"  
  
"I'll say there's something the matter," Gear said. "Static, when was the last time you checked your family tree? I'm sure there's nothing in your family history for a White you."  
  
"Wait a second... I thought you looked familiar!" Shebang said, walking up to Sora. "You're me!"  
  
There was a collective blink. Then, the sirens could be heard in the distance. "Um, we should get back to your Bat-cave or something," said Ken. "Those sirens are getting close."  
  
"Right," said Eric as Lopmon hopped of his head. In a flash, Wendigomon was hoisting the two tired out Superheros onto his back. "Lead the way."  
  
"Head towards the Hospital. We'll drop Static and Rubberband Man off at the Metahuman treatment center." said Shebang. "Standard procedure for superheros who have gone Beta."  
  
==============  
  
"Ebon? I brought food."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Talon put down the food and walked out of the hideout room. Shiv looked up at Talon who sat down and started picking at her own stolen food. "Ebon's still in a funk, eh? Give him some time."  
  
"I think it's more than that man," replied Kangorr, folding his arms. "He seemed to be affected by whatever that kid with the violet hair said."  
  
"Feh. How would you know, Carlos?" Shiv was then slammed against the desk hard as Kangorr snarled.  
  
"Carlos is dead! He died three years ago in the Big Bang! Got that?"  
  
"Carlos, hold up." Carlos gave Talon a glare but the bird woman folded her arms derisively. "Why can't you go and visit Pedro? He obviously misses you."  
  
"I told you. I died in that explosion, and came out something else." Carlos kicked the wall angrily. The wall crumbled under the impact of his boot. "You know how it is, Hunter! Giving up our humanity for powers that no one else wants! God I'd like to go see him, tell him I'm sorry.... but times changed. And I'm Kangorr now. Not Carlos, not the brother of Pedro, just Kangorr."  
  
"And how do you think I feel?" Hunter retorted. "I lost my own family. Thrown out of the house because I was a freak of nature."  
  
"Hey hey, lets all settle down here, okay?" Shiv said, holding out his hands. "Even I know when it's getting personal."  
  
"So what is your real name anyways, Shiv?" asked Hunter. "You have the same looks as you did when we picked you up three years ago for the Metabreed."  
  
Shiv scowled but said, "My name is Rene. Rene LaSalle. I was a kid from a well off family, but they disowned me when I developed Metahuman powers. What those powers did to me, well..." Rene formed a light blade and slashed the table into halves. "You can see for yourself."  
  
Hunter looked over to where Ebon was resting in the darkness of the other room. "He sure is taking a long time regaining his strength."  
  
==============  
  
'Ken.....'  
  
'Ken.....'  
  
'Wake up Ichijoji....'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'A friend.....'  
  
'I have no friends....'  
  
'Oh? Then perhaps you want power instead? Power, and the chance to survive on your own, to be known as the most powerful Metahuman ever?'  
  
'Maybe....'  
  
'Come now.... let me show you what I can do....'  
  
===============  
  
The door slammed shut as Ebon strode out. The Metabreed stood up, watching their leader. "Ebon?" Talon asked. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Ebon chuckled, crimson eyes flashing. "Of course I am."  
  
"Good... then, are you up for robbing a couple of banks then?" Shiv asked.  
  
"No.... I have a better idea...."  
  
===============  
  
The small gas station was alight with activity that evening as the superheros had all given up their identities to make things easier on all of the people present. There had been some strange interaction amidst the pair of Soras' but the whole story of them being from another world had been readily accepted.  
  
Mimi and Sora were relatively normal, if you discounted that the native Sora was a genetic experiment from birth and Mimi could control time. Ken personally thought it was something of an overkill ability.  
  
James was an amazing blur of movement at the computer, startling Ken who had remained at the hideout and Eric who had gone with Static and Rubberband Man to the Hospital to keep an eye on him. From what Ken remembered of James, James loved nature a bit too much, to the point of hating computers with a passion. But this James was rather accustomed to the computer keyboard, and had the intelligance to create some incredible things such as Backpack and his weaponry.  
  
Right now, James sat at his terminal, having scanned most of the city. "There's no Metahuman activity anywhere," he reported after wheeling back in his chair and stretching his back. Getting up, he picked up his helmet and set it aside so it would not fall off the armrest.  
  
"That's good at least," said Sora, or Shebang as she called herself in that world. "We don't need someone else stepping in while our Beta capable Teammates are out of comission."  
  
"But it's too quiet right now," James pointed out. "I don't think we'll hear from the Metabreed any time soon, but there's still a few more Metahumans out there."  
  
"Not everyone can make trouble in the same day," said Sora, resting a hand on James' shoulder.  
  
James smiled and nodded. "Yes, you're right."  
  
Wormmon sat on the table, tapping at Backpack who was chattering in it's own clicking language. "You're so different from the James we know," Wormmon said.  
  
"How different is your James?" asked Mimi, sitting down at the table.  
  
Ken chuckled. "James is a biologist, loves everything green. He absolutely hates cars and technology. It's a shock, changing from world to world and seeing various people as they are."  
  
James shrugged. "My dad is a scientist. He works for Yagami Enterprises. You know him?" James asked, addressing Ken and Sora's surprised expression.  
  
"The leader of this Company is Taichi Yagami?" asked Sora.  
  
Shebang nodded. "Yeah. Taichi Yagami is the head of Yagami Enterprises. He's also Batman."  
  
"That's a first," said Wormmon.  
  
Shuichon thought to the various Taichi's she had met and said, "Batman?"  
  
"Batman is like ninja in a bat costume," said Shebang. "He's a really good fighter and has no special powers. Eric said that all of his weaponry comes from research and funding."  
  
"A normal human, doing things that superheros do." Wormmon looked at James and shrugged. "It doesn't seem too far off the block."  
  
===============  
  
Eric Stewart looked up from where the door closed. But there was no one in sight. A quick, 'psst' was heard and a familiar brown haired boy stood up, grinning foolishly. "Hey me. How's life?"  
  
"Better," the superhero replied. "Thanks for keeping them from removing my mask. Wouldn't want pops to figure out his son is a metahuman."  
  
Eric sat down, pulling the chair in front of himself and straddling it. "Who is your father anyhow?"  
  
"He's the best pop I could have. His name is Sean. My mom, well, she died, during the Dakota Riots five years ago. She was the best mom ever. Name was Yamitsu."  
  
Eric blinked in surprise. "I know a Sean. The Yamitsu sounds close enough to someone else's name I know."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Native Eric chuckled. "Hey, I can't keep calling ourselves by our own name all the time. Feels wierd."  
  
"I'll call you Static from now on, or V-man."  
  
"V-man?" the newly christened V-man asked curiously.  
  
"It's from my world."  
  
The conversation lapsed into an awkward silence. "So," Eric asked, "do you play video games?"  
  
"Not enough time," Static replied. "Superheroing takes a lot more time than you think. There's only so much one can do. I do go out to the arcade, but I don't own any systems."  
  
"But you have a team, right? Couldn't they cover for you?"  
  
Static sat up in his bed and scratched at a spot behind his mask. "As much as I trust them with my life, it's hard, Eric. Rubberband Man and I have been the most experienced Metahuman superheros. The only superheros for three years. It's a miracle that we discovered the Beta Metahuman Form three months ago against Hot Streak. He turned into a flaming man and torched a good portion of the city."  
  
"Those metahuman forms. Why do you call them Betas?"  
  
"No real reason. It was a term Gear used a while ago and it kinda stuck. Now everyone refers to normal Metahumans as Alphas while Betas are stronger forms. Ebon and Talon could gain even more power and become Gammas. As for your friends Omega, well, I'm glad no one has that kind of power."  
  
Eric kept silent. He knew that anything could be possible.  
  
And his fears were answered when a building in the distance came crumbling down in a tremendous explosion.  
  
==============  
  
"We have Metahumans on the move, and they just demolished the Hopsner building!" Shebang exclaimed, running into the room.  
  
"Damnit," James exclaimed, slapping his fist onto the monitor. "My camera in that area went down. But Backpack did manage to get some readings. Looks like a bunch of them. And I think they're all Betas."  
  
"The Metabreed maybe?" Mimi asked, hovering over James's shoulder.  
  
"It's possible, but how could they recover so quickly? And so soon too? The Beta Transformation drains metahumans to the point of exhaustion and hospitalization in the Metahuman ward." James rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "I'm worried. With Osamu and Eric down...."  
  
Ken sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'll go. I have a Beta with me. It shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"What if they upgrade into Gammas?" asked James, spinning around in his chair. "You know the danger."  
  
"I'm used to danger," Ken replied, standing up. Wormmon hopped into his arms.  
  
"Wait. I'll go along too," said Shebang, reaching for her mask.  
  
"And me." The others looked at Shuichon who had a determined expression on her face. It was a bit fierce, but full of courage. "I have what you call an Omega. I can end the fight quickly if possible."  
  
"All right. We'll keep in touch from here," said James, returning to his computer hook ups.  
  
=============  
  
"Ebon, I think that was a bit too far," said Harpymon, only to get pushed into the arms of D'Arcmon. "hey, what's with the attitude?"  
  
"This is just a warm up," replied Duskmon. He ejected a crimson blade from his arm and swung it in a wide arc. A crimson blast shot out and leveled a small building on the opposite side of the road. "Ah... feels good just to stretch my powers."  
  
The Metabreed exchanged nervous glances. "Since when did Ebon just 'stretch his powers'?" inquired D'arcmon, voicing their combined opinions. A bullet then suddenly whizzed by Duskmon's face.  
  
"Freeze punk!" proclaimed a detective, the leader of policemen who had set up a barracade. They held guns and random other weaponry donated by the local Superhero force to hold down Alpha level Metahumans. Many of the officers looked rather worried at facing four Beta class Metahumans. "Dakota Police Department! You have the right to remain silent! If you refuse the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!"  
  
"Oh look, a gnat," remarked Duskmon dryly. His expression turned sinister as his eyes flared red. "How utterly doomed. GEIST ABEND!" 


	10. Variation 1 9 : A Metahuman Rebirth

D3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions  
  
Variations 1.9 : A Metahuman Rebirth  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Disclaimer : Digimon is owned by their respective companies. All rights and reservations considered. Strict useage of japanese names. Eric and the humans of the Canadian team belong to me. Lord Archive wrote the Diaries series. Static Shock is owned by WB. Ranma 1/2 is owned by Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
=================  
  
"Geist Abend!"  
  
The building was sliced in half by the sheer force of the crimson blade attack as Policemen ducked out of the path of the blade. Duskmon smiled to himself as he looked over at the horizon. Shebang leapt into view, followed by the impostor of himself and the strange insect and the little girl with the Rabbit. "This is it?" he said scornfully. "A non-metahuman, the impostor and a little girl? And I thought you couldn't even muster a force to stop us."  
  
"We're more than enough to take you down," Shebang snarled. "All right team, lets take them down!"  
  
"Metabreed, attack!" Duskmon ordered.  
  
Stingmon jumped into action, both stingers jutting out of his wrist gauntlets as he zoomed back and forth across Harpymon and D'Arcmon, scoring hits on their bodies. Harpymon spin and let out a blast of air that knocked a lamppost down onto the ground. Stingmon grunted and said, "Try this out!" He clasped his hands together and started spinning incredibly fast in a move reminicent of War Greymon. D'Arcmon and Harpymon were forced to jump out of the way as Stingmon flew past them.  
  
Kangaroomon and Antiramon circled each other, fighting hand to hand as they punched and kicked out. "You're pretty good," remarked Antiramon as he axe kicked at Kangaroomon, only to get his foot caught and tossed backwards.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," Kangaroomon grunted, lashing out with his tail to strike the perfection across the head. Antiramon went flying back and skidded across the pavement. "But I'm better."  
  
Antiramon chuckled, got to his feet and wiped his mouth free of the slightly bleeding abrasion. "Not bad. To quote my brother; Bring it on, punk!"  
  
Shebang dodged in and out of the swords as she brought up Ken's elven sword to meet Duskmon's own crimson blades. The blades rang as they clanged together repeatedly, throwing sparks.  
  
Shebang feinted to the left as Duskmon made a wide attack that left his whole left side open. Taking the opportunity, Shebang struck. With a tremendous slash, Shebang cut across Duskmon's body, making sparks fly from his chest.  
  
Duskmon yelled and swung across with his left arm, catching Shebang on the chest with his forearm. She flew backwards and bounced once. The superheroine did not move.  
  
"Shebang!" Ken shouted, running over to check on the girl. Her breathing was strong but pulse weak. Calling over two officers, he made sure to get her out of the way.  
  
As the officers carried the unconcious superheroine away, Ken got up from his kneeling position and glared at himself standing in the form of a dark digimon. "This has to stop."  
  
"My thoughts exactly imposter," snarled Duskmon. "But it won't stop until I end your life!" The eye on his chest flared red and become a slitted pupil. It seemed to burn like fire and Ken was reminded of Sauron.  
  
Suddenly, Duskmon was in front of him, and Ken felt his knee impact on his stomach. The unpowered Ichijoji flew backwards and slammed into the wall. Coughing up blood from the impact, he slid down the wall, thankful he did not actually become part of the wall itself. Duskmon sneered as he picked up Ken by his long hair. "Well now, how does it feel?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ken asked, coughing. He could feel that bones had cracked upon that impact. His shoulder screamed and his ribs protested from the harsh manner of Duskmon's handling. "Why?"  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why. Mom and dad died and left me and Osamu alone. When we got gassed in the Big Bang, I had to take control. I took care of my brother, like mom and dad would have wanted me to. Even before we were gassed, I took care of him. And for what?" Duskmon threw Ken on the ground and stomped on his chest. Ken cried out but didn't stop staring at Duskmon's face.  
  
"Do you know how it's like, imposter? Living day to day protecting, surviving? The streets are nothing for a Bang Baby like me. Osamu knew that, and he chickened out, going straight. The Turncoat. He couldn't even face up to the harsh reality."  
  
"So this is revenge?" Ken asked. "I know how you feel."  
  
"Do you? DO YOU?!" Duskmon was screaming now but he didn't care. "All my life, I was in Osamu's shadow! Then I had to take care of him and look how that turned out! He is NOTHING to me! You hear me? NOTHING!" Duskmon raised a sword and there was a glint in his eye. A crazed maniacal look that Ken himself had seen in the mirror once before. "Goodbye, imposter."  
  
"DUSKMON!" Suddenly, Duskmon was tackled off of Ken as a cuddly ball of ice slammed into him. Duskmon and Chakkumon rolled around the ground in a struggle that Ken knew not to get into.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Duskmon shouted. "Why can't you leave me ALONE?!"  
  
Chakkumon went flying from a blast that sent him soaring into Blitzmon's arms. "You okay?" Blitzmon asked as he landed.  
  
"I'm fine, but..." Chakkumon and Blitzmon looked over at where Duskmon was still writhing against an unknown force.  
  
And to their horror, Duskmon began to glow. "Duskmon.... Omega Mode...."  
  
===============  
  
"The city is in a state of emergency as the Metabreed is causing untold destruction downtown. People from the central area are being evacuated as we speak. As it stands, a total of four buildings has been leveled by the Metahuman known as Ebon, aka Duskmon, aka Ken Ichijoji. Joining the fight just recently is Static and Rubberband Man who are facing off against the Metabreed. Duskmon has apparently skipped a form and has become a Omega class Metahuman. This could be Dakota's biggest fight ever."  
  
"I don't like this," said Sean Hawkings as he folded his arms. "The Metabreed never toppled buildings, only commited crimes and theft."  
  
"Don't worry, Daddy," said Raine as she watched the fight intently on the television. "I'm sure Osamu can take care of himself."  
  
"I'm more worried about your brother," said Sean.  
  
"Eric? What do you mean?"  
  
Sean sighed as he watched the fight progress on the screen. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed Raine, how your little brother has become stronger and more sufficient over the last three years. The odd emergancies and the running out at any time of the day. Eric, is Static."  
  
"But... you always thought Static would go bad some day," protested Raine, her disbelief covering her immediate fear for the large electrical Beta at the fight.  
  
"That was before I noticed the change in Eric. And the amount of times Static has shown up in the area where ever we took a trip... it makes sense once you notice it. And no one has the same hairstyle as anyone else. I couldn't miss that mop of hair without having to be blind. I've known about Eric's superhero pastime for the last two and a half years." Sean smiled and patted his daughter on the shoulder. "You should pay more attention to your brother."  
  
"I never knew," said Raine thoughtfully. "I thought he was being irresponsible for running out all of the time when there's things needed to be done."  
  
Sean chuckled. "Give it time, honey. You'll find out soon enough that Eric is being more mature than his age gives him for."  
  
===============  
  
"Reichmon, Hybrid Digimon," said Eric as he ran up with the remaining members of the team; Timezone and Gear. Sora was with them too as she tended to the digimon who had fallen back with Duskmon's evolution to Reichmon.  
  
"Any idea of his capabilities?" asked Gear as he scanned Reichmon for weaknesses.  
  
"Yeah, and they're pretty nasty. Darkness based attacks, and can still hit rather hard even at a newly evolved level. We need to break out the big guns."  
  
Antiramon jumped back from the fighting and landed next to his Tamer. "Shuichon," he said sharply.  
  
Shuichon nodded and held up her D-Arc. "Matrix Evolution!"  
  
"Antiramon evolve!" Brilliant light erupted from the pair as an angel Digimon stood in the middle of the crowd. "Cherubimon!"  
  
"Oh yeah, the dog is back in the house!" Lopmon cheered as he evolved into Wendigomon and then into Antiramon.  
  
"Technically, you're a bunny," said Eric who got a murderous look from his partner.  
  
"I'm not a bunny!" exclaimed Antiramon who leapt into the fray.  
  
Gear leaned over and asked quietly, "Is he really a bunny?"  
  
"Yeah," said Eric. "He's just in denial."  
  
"I'm sitting this one out," Stingmon said, devolving to Wormmon while wincing in pain. "I'm as injured as Ken."  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad," said Ken, holding his ribs.  
  
"As much as we should keep bickering like this, we're needed on the battle field," said Timezone. "Gear, go ahead. I'll patch up these kids."  
  
"Right." Gear ignited his skates and flew off into the melee.  
  
Reichmon and Cherubimon traded blows, going physical as they dodged and swerved. Fists met staff as the dark Lion digimon slashed the air in a cross formation. "Red Cross!"  
  
"Lightning Spear!"  
  
The attacks met in the middle, creating a minor explosion that Reichmon leapt through and delivered a tremendous kick to the face. Cherubimon staggered but righted himself. "Give it up," said Cherubimon, trying to egg him into a blind rage. "You're ten thousand years too slow to defeat me."  
  
"RAUGH!" Reichmon yelled. Cherubimon smirked to himself, his job done.  
  
In another part of the fight, Blitzmon, Chakkumon, Gear and Antiramon had finished mopping up the Metabreed who were tied together with a street lamp. "That takes care of them," said Blitzmon. "Now, to take down Ebon."  
  
"It's not going to be easy Static," said Gear. "He's an Omega level and extremely powerful. I'm not sure if your Beta form can defeat it."  
  
"We have to try," Chakkumon replied gruffly. "Otherwise, my brother will level the city."  
  
"You heard the digimon," said Antiramon. A single bound catapulted him into the air as he came down on Reichmon's head. "BOOT TO THE HEAD!"  
  
Reichmon looked at him as Antiramon bounced off. "RED CROSS!"  
  
"GAH!" Antiramon exclaimed, bending over in a Matrix style backwards bend to avoid the Red Cross attack. "Well, this is uncomfortable," he said, falling over onto the ground.  
  
"Jokes later," shouted Chakkumon as he tried to wrap himself around Reichmon's body in an attempt to immobilize him. Reichmon merely peeled his brother off of himself and glared at his brother.  
  
"Try again, fool." He then tossed Chakkumon through a store window. Reichmon then cried out as he was struck with electricity.  
  
Blitzmon hovered on his foldable metal disk, hands sparkling with electricity. "Give it up Ebon!" Blitzmon shouted. "It's over for you!"  
  
"Guess again fool!" Ebon whirled on him and shouted, "Darkness Howl!"  
  
A wave of pure darkness engulphed Blitzmon who yelled and was knocked to the ground. Blitzmon groaned and rolled over in an attempt to get up. Suddenly, Reichmon's foot came down on him and Blitzmon yelped. "Time to fry Zero," said Reichmon as he leveled his staff at Blitzmon.  
  
"Not quite!" shouted Gear as a Zap Cap was thrown at Reichmon. Reichmon held up a hand to block it but the cap exploded into metal tendrils that wrapped the Metahuman up tightly. "Ha, beat that, sucker," said Gear as Reichmon rolled around on the ground.  
  
With a yell, Reichmon ripped free of the bonds and he leveled his staff at Gear. "Red Cross!"  
  
Gear took the full force of the blast as he bounced twice and groaned. Eric, on the ground, blinked once. "That's just not possible."  
  
"His costume isn't made of spandex you know," said Timezone as she helped wrap up Ken's ribs. "It's made of unstable molecular fabric. James improves his costume all the time since he's just toting tech."  
  
"Oh, so he's wearing something from Spiderman 20something or other." said Eric, nodding to himself. "That would explain how he survived a Ultimate Level Digimon's blast."  
  
"Reichmon is newly evolved," said Ken as he winced at the movement. "if he were fully mature as an Ultimate..."  
  
"Yeah, Gear would be paste." replied Eric. "Speaking of paste, how do we take this guy down without deleting him? We can't send him to the Digital World. I doubt there even IS one here, despite the evidence."  
  
Ken's expression knotted into a frown. "I don't think we can even access a Digital World...."  
  
Meanwhile, Reichmon got to his feet after Blitzmon had blasted him with several thousand volts. The dark Lion digimon laughed as he shot Blitzmon with a Red Cross attack. Chakkumon came at him with an extended punch, but Reichmon grabbed his hand and proceeded to flip Chakkumon like a flapjack. "Is that the best you've got, Zeros?" Reichmon taunted.  
  
"Naw, we're trying to stall you," said Blitzmon as he got to his feet.  
  
"Stall me?" Reichmon asked, momentarily puzzled.  
  
"Lightning Spear!" Reichmon leapt out of the way instinctively as the spear slammed into the ground and detonated. "I'm getting sick and tired of you!" he howled at Cherubimon. "Darkness Howl!"  
  
"GACK!" exclaimed Cherubimon as the angelic giant crashed to the ground, splitting into Shuichon and Lopmon. Reichmon got a manical gleam in his eye as he leveled his weapon at the pair.  
  
"Later," he intoned as a Red Cross attack flashed out.  
  
Suddenly, Blitzmon was between them, an electrical shield raised. The attack exploded harmlessly as Reichmon howled angrily and started to pound on the electrical shield, wincing as he struck the charged energies over and over. Blitzmon grunted and held on, pushing back with the shield. "Give it up Ebon," Blitzmon growled. "You can't beat all of us."  
  
"That's true," Reichmon snarled as he pushed back at Blitzmon and with a tremendous punch, knocked the metahuman hero into the wall. "But I can take out a few of you in the process."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Static blasted Reichmon with a bolt of violet electricity and Reichmon went flying into the wall. "You ever stopped to think how much damage you've done to this city? All the metahuman fights? Properties getting destroyed, people living in fear..."  
  
"Better for me when I take over this city," snapped Reichmon as he dug himself out of the wall.  
  
"You know it just as well as I do, Ken," said Chakkumon as he got to his feet from the flipping. "Mom and dad wouldn't want us to be villians. And neither did I want to be one either."  
  
"I protected us on the streets!" yelled Reichmon as he shot an energy bolt at Chakkumon who merely dodged.  
  
"Who're you trying to fool?" chimed in a third voice. The Travelling Ken stood up and pointed to Shuichon. "She's eight years old Ken. And you nearly killed a little girl. Is that how you want to be seen as? A murderer?"  
  
"I...." Reichmon paused. He then growled angrily and rushed at Chakkumon. He grabbed the bear around the throat and slammed him into the ground. "That has NOTHING to do with this! You hear me?"  
  
""Bullshit!" exclaimed Chakkumon as his wind was slowly being cut off by Reichmon's grip. "You know better than anyone that mom and dad wouldn't want us here!"  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Reichmon screamed, his hold tightening. With one hand, he picked up his brother and slammed him into the wall. Chakkumon coughed but his gaze never strayed.  
  
"How does it feel Ken?" Osamu asked, choking. "How does it feel to be a murderer? How would mom and dad feel if we killed each other? Us? Two brothers who loved each other."  
  
"I.... I...." Reichmon's grip loosed enough for Chakkumon to cough violently.  
  
"I won't stop you," said Chakkumon suddenly, reaching up to tighten Reichmon's grip. Reichmon's eyes went wide as Chakkumon stared at him. "Go ahead, break my neck, throttle me. Destroy me, tear me apart."  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Reichmon.  
  
"You can change yourself, brother," said Chakkumon as he let go of Reichmon's wrist. "You can't change who you are, because deep down, you're not a murderer. You'll always... be my gentle little brother." Osamu then powered down back into his normal form. "Think about it."  
  
"I... I...." Reichmon screamed and brilliant black light exploded off of him, leaving a screaming Ebon who slumped to his knees, one hand loosely around Osamu's neck. A long moment passed before Ken said softly, "I... always thought mom and dad would be proud. When this world became one big video game, I thought..."  
  
Osamu smiled, leaned over and wrapped Ken's arms around his shoulders as he rested his head against Ken's own. Ken flinched at the motion before hugging back. "I'm sorry," Ken whispered. "I'm so sorry...."  
  
"It's all right... I forgive you."  
  
"Ah, a happy ending," sighed Shiv. He and the other metahumans had depowered, effectively letting the lamppost fall off them due to the reduction in size.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Talon.  
  
"There's a clinic devoted to metahuman cures," said Eric who had walked over. Antiramon landed next to him and devolved back into Lopmon. "I'm sure they'll take you all in."  
  
"I dunno," said Kangorr. "Seems too good to be true."  
  
"You'll get to see your family again," pushed Lopmon.  
  
"And there's nothing better than family," said Static who had devolved and was hovering gently over the ground. "You guys should check in. I'm sure your parents will come around soon."  
  
"It'll be good to be home," said Talon softly.  
  
=================  
  
"That's about it," sighed Eric as he tapped at the side of the Jade Gate. "I suppose it's about time we headed home really."  
  
"Before you do," said James, "I have gifts for all of you. First off, four shirts in your sizes." He handed them the shirts and said,"They're made of Unstable Molecular Fabric. You could get struck by most things and not get a scratch. Secondly," James grinned, "Zap caps. One for each of you. I'd give you more but I'm running low."  
  
"All right, nice. Anything that WILL cut the shirts?" asked Eric.  
  
"Monomolecular edges, but I doubt you'll find several. Even then, they'll self repair due to the design of them. Mind you it can only take so much damage before it rips completely." said James.  
  
"Thanks for your help," said the native Eric. "Keep in touch if you can."  
  
"We'll try," said Ken. "Stay safe."  
  
"In our line of work, we'll try," said Sora with a grin.  
  
"Later you guys," chimed in Mimi and Osamu.  
  
There was a shifting sound and a brilliant flash, and then they were gone.  
  
==================  
  
"Looks peaceful enough." said Ken as he checked the area.  
  
"No crazy metahumans, nothing of the sort," remarked Eric.  
  
"Except for the flying turtle." pointed out Sora.  
  
"CUTE!" exclaimed Shuichon.  
  
"Myah! Myah!" The Turtle chirped as it flew towards a large three story Inn in front of them.  
  
================== 


	11. Variation 1 10 : The Real Digital World

===============  
  
D3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions  
  
Variations 1.10 : The (Real) Digital World  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Disclaimer : Digimon is owned by their respective companies. All rights and reservations considered. Strict useage of japanese names. Eric and the humans of the Canadian team belong to me. Lord Archive wrote the Diaries series. Yu-Gi-Oh is created by Kazuki Takahashi and all original names are created by me.  
  
=================  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
The brown haired girl, currently in a bathrobe narrowed her eyes at the boy who's hair had apparently been in between styling. Strands of his black hair tuffed out everywhere as the wig was half on. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. It was improper."  
  
The girl remained silent as she sipped her coffee, heavily sugared and creamed. The boy pressed on. "I mean, it was Daisuke's idea, really. Please don't be mad, Misa."  
  
Misa slugged down her coffee and glared at the boy. "What do you think I was supposed to be, Hiro? Some kinda call girl? Daisuke might be a perverted jerk but he knows me better than that."  
  
Hiro rubbed the back of his head, nearly dislodging the pins and glue that held the wig to his scalp. "Daisuke can be an idiot. Okay, a REALLY big idiot," Hiro added, noting Misa's glare. "But his heart was probably in the right place."  
  
Misa snorted. "Riiiiight," she drawled out. "His heart was in the right place all right. Three inches from my breasts and one hand down my..."  
  
"Misa-san? Hiro-san? Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
Misa stopped in mid rant as she looked at the little boy with blonde hair and wide green eyes. "Um, the make up studio is complaining that you guys aren't there yet, and Hiro, you ran off without them afixing the wig."  
  
Hiro's hand went to his head and he chuckled. "I guess so. Sorry about making you worry Shugo." He then turned to Misa and said, "Tell you what; I'll find Jiro and we'll beat the living heck out of Daisuke. Sound fair?"  
  
"I get first punch," Misa said, smirking. She then ruffled the wig hard enough to pop out the last few pins. "Get going you big lug." As Hiro ran off, she turned to Shugo and said, "Shugo-chan, you should really get going. Kairi-chan is waiting for you in the dressing room."  
  
"Thank you, Misa-san!" As Shugo ran off, Misa reached for a donut, not heeding the grumble of the man who was reaching for it before her, and bit into it. "Some day this is turning out to be," she remarked.  
  
===============  
  
Jiro was pacing in the locker room back and forth several times when Hiro showed up. "Hiro!" he exclaimed, wringing his hands. "We're behind schedule! The director came up and said we had to be on set in five minutes! Where were you?!"  
  
"Chill out, bro," Hiro said, slapping Jiro on the shoulder. "Breathe first. Ask questions later." He went to his locker and popped it open with a kick. Grabbing the freshly laundered blue shirt with the stars on the sides, he slipped it on, dropping his jeans as he did so. Fishing around the top of the locker for his jeans, he turned to Jiro and said, "Get dressed all ready, sheesh."  
  
Jiro paced back and forth rapidly before going to his own locker and fumbling with the door before getting it open. He shoved the sleeveless green shirt over his head and pulled on the brown pants and boots. As Hiro slammed the locker door shut, the elder boy turned towards the blond and said critically, "You forgot to go to makeup this morning."  
  
Jiro nearly freaked out, running around and checking his appearance in the various windows and mirrors before turning to glare at Hiro. "You idiot, you lied to me."  
  
"Doi, I'm your brother. I'm supposed to." Hiro chuckled and lead Jiro out of the room, pausing to grab his gloves. "We're filming the World of Data scene today. You nervous?"  
  
"Nooo..."  
  
"Yes you are," said Hiro, turning towards Jiro, turning down the boys collar. "Look at you; you're a wreck! Just breathe, breathe and more breathing is good, okay?"  
  
Jiro exhaled sharply before turning the corner, and his throat locked up again. "Um... hi," he squeaked out, sounding rather mouse-like.  
  
Misa was already in costume in pink and dark red. She wore a smile that seemed almost out of place of the girl who had more piercings than most goths. "Hello Jiro, Hiro. Are you two ready?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
  
Jiro's voice had locked up as Hiro sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, we're ready."  
  
Misa's expression turned annoyed. "Good, because the rest of the cast is late. Again."  
  
"What now? Sora and Hikaru get mobbed by crazed fans outside of the studio?" joked an irritating, almost despised voice. Misa's mood darkened and dropped to an "Angry, must bludgeon" level while Hiro sighed and Jiro couldn't talk.  
  
Daisuke slid out of the shadows like a ninja. Though it would have been ninja like if he hadn't tripped on the cord in front of him. Hitting the ground, he cursed fluently, ending off with the typical "Damn Backpack."  
  
"Daisuke," Misa intoned icily.  
  
"Misa-chan, how are you?" Daisuke smirked. "I see you can still pull off the cute girl act."  
  
She then whapped him upside the head, but Daisuke was still smirking. "That, was for bringing that sake last night and trying to get me drunk."  
  
"Now hon, it's not nice to make fun of your lover like that," said Daisuke. Jiro went completely red and began to sputter like a two-stroke motor while Hiro massaged his knuckles, just itching to hit him.  
  
"Look, it's the end of the season. Can't we just get along?" asked Hiro, trying to warn off the impending explosion. "Daisuke, Misa, just back off, okay?"  
  
"Fine. If she will admit defeat," said Daisuke.  
  
Misa told him what Daisuke could do with himself rather graphically for a good three minutes. Daisuke didn't look offended at all as he whipped out his sunglasses and polished them on his shirt. "Sticks and stones love."  
  
"Misa, it's the last time we'll see Daisuke. Next season, they're bringing in new kids so we don't have to deal with this arrogant idiot anymore." Hiro glared at Daisuke who shrugged.  
  
"I can get an acting job anywhere," Daisuke replied smoothly. "Question is; can you guys?"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" The arguement came to a sudden halt as Shugo and Kairi walked onto the set. Kairi looked rather refreshed from the long sleep, but she was still picking at her long yellow shirt like she wanted to be wearing something else. Shugo on the other hand had one hand on a Game Boy Advance and was tapping away at some Role Playing Game that had just came out. His hat was tucked under his arm, revealing messy blond hair. "Are you guys arguing again?" Kairi demanded. Despite her short stature, the quartet seemed rather uncomfortable with the little girl dressing them down again.  
  
Kairi had earned a reputation as an enforcer in the group, being able to bring arguements to a grinding halt. Of course, it was well known that Kairi was hell with a broom and a good running start.  
  
"Nothing really, just discussing how we want to get this over with," Daisuke said with a shrug.  
  
"All right. Where's Sora and Hikaru? They should be here by now." asked Kairi.  
  
"They're just getting some final makeup done," said a tall woman with blonde hair. She was dressed in casual sweats and a t-shirt and a hat that wore the logo "Digimon Adventures". She also carried a cup of coffee and the studio was waking up with the sounds of people working and lights being turned on. "Morning all."  
  
"Morning Hart-san," the kids chorused.  
  
"So, okay kids, we're getting to the final legs of the story. Feel up to it?" asked Mina Hart, the director of Digimon Adventures.  
  
"Hart-san, are we getting a contract renewal?" asked Shugo tenatively.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Mina said, sitting down heavily. "The company feels that Digimon Adventures has gone too long. Already they've begun promoting the next season of Digimon as Digimon Tamers." She took a long drink from her coffee and sighed. "They've located new actors for the new season."  
  
The kids slumped as one. "So.... we're being replaced, eh?" asked Hiro despondantly.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Mina sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"I heard that they're moving the studio to a more exotic location for Tamers," pointed out Sora. Sora and Hikaru had come across the conversation when the topic had turned sour. "That we're going to New Zealand or something and there won't be money to keep producing and that they'll have to go back to cel-style animation."  
  
"Completely unfounded," dismissed Mina. "We're staying here in Japan. This IS Tokyo TV after all."  
  
The kids looked rather relieved at the whole development. Mina then clapped her hands, getting their attention. "All right. It's the big one, the fight before Apoclyamon. Lets do this! Gene!" A man with red hair looked up. "Start up the holographic imagers!"  
  
In a flash, the world of data appeared around them as camera crews began to work. "Lets do this." Mina put out her hand and the rest followed suit.  
  
Hiro grinned. "All for one and one for all." There were some snorts but they put their fists together and punched inwards. They then walked out onto the set, taking their places.  
  
"All right! Lets get this going!" Mina crowed as the lights came on, 0's and 1's appeared everywhere and strange creatures materialized in a flash of light.  
  
==============  
  
"Okay, Take twenty three. And Action!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a tremendous blue light that burst from the middle of the holographic stage. As it began to fade, a heated arguement could be heard within the light.  
  
Hiro threw up his hands to shield his eyes from the light when pitched voices caught his attention.  
  
".... just had to pull a stupid stunt, didn't you?!" The voice was female and curiously close to Hikaru's.  
  
"I did what I could!" The second was tinged with an accent that seemed from the western countries.  
  
"Can't we calm down here?" The third voice seemed weary but young still. As if the owner had soaked up many of these arguements before.  
  
"NO!" A chorus of both first and second voices shouted.  
  
"Eric-niichan, Sora-neechan, stop arguing." The voice that put in it's opinion was young and female.  
  
"I'm with her." The voice was strange, like it tried to be brooklyn and cute at the same time.  
  
Suddenly the light faded as it revealed four kids, two of them in a heated arguement. The boy with messy brown hair was holding his arm like it was injured and the girl with longer styled hair looked about ready to smack him around. "Tis but a scratch!" the boy with messy hair protested.  
  
"A scratch?!" the girl who looked oddly like Hikaru screeched angrily. "Only YOU, Eric Stewart would call a Disruptor Blast Wound as 'A scratch'!"  
  
"Hey, we got it treated, right? What's the big deal?" Protested the boy named Eric.  
  
"The point is, you can't keep doing the stuff you do," pointed out the boy with long violet hair.  
  
"Might I remind you of the Xena incident, Ken?" Eric said. Ken scowled but clammed up.  
  
"That's rich coming from the guy who charged at a Vorlon head on," laughed the bunny at Eric's shoulder.  
  
"And might I remind you of the incident with the trout and the Dragon Talisman?" pointed out the minature worm at Ken's feet.  
  
"Right, and I suppose Ken hasn't done something stupid yet. How about the incident in the Dimension of Pain?" drawed the bunny.  
  
"Oh ho, that's rich from the guy who got one foot stuck in Earthworm Jim's collar and had to be dragged twenty miles by Peter Puppy," pointed out the Worm, looking rather annoyed at the whole reminder of the Dimension of Pain incident.  
  
The little girl who was with the small group, held a bunny of her own. The bunny however sported a red scarf around it's neck and when it spoke, it was soft and rather older japanese. "Peace, travellers," it placated. "We are all to blame for rushing into territory we were not prepared for." It then smirked. "Shall I remind you of the incident with the lightsaber, bantha and two tons of poodoo?"  
  
The small group broke out into chuckles. The girl with red hair giggled a bit and said, "Jen, you really know how to stop an arguement."  
  
"I have a lot of practice, dealing with unruly children, as well as my Deva brethren," pointed out Jen.  
  
"Hey, who're you calling an unruly child?" exclaimed the second bunny.  
  
"Brother, you ARE an unruly child," said Jen.  
  
"Damn straight," the bunny exclaimed. A pause. "Hey!"  
  
"Um, guys? We DO have company, you know." Said the worm. Everyone turned around to look at the kids who were standing around, looking completely lost at the turn of events. There was a few men and women standing around, some of them holding cameras and such.  
  
A silence fell on the small travelling group before the red haired girl exclaimed, "What is this; a Documentary of Digi-destined?"  
  
Hiro felt a tugging at his pant leg. Looking down at his holographic Agumon, it asked, "Taichi-san, who are these people?"  
  
Hiro was caught off guard from the question. Then he remembered that the programmers were able to produce near shy lifelike intelligence with the simulated digimon. It was only natural that Agumon would ask who they were. The simulated intelligence was given to the Digimon to make the acting more life like and less ridgid. "I don't really know, Agumon," he replied. Hiro, at this moment, felt slightly stupid talking to the holographic creature outside of his lines.  
  
"Um, hi?" the red haired girl said. "I'm Sora. And um... well...."  
  
Before anything else could be said, a tremendous roar was heard throughout the room as a creature came barrelling out of nowhere, swooping over their heads. The kids ducked reflexively as the creature made a tight U turn and buzzed them again.  
  
Unlike most Imperial Dramon, this one was a bit different. The blue skin and the wings were there, but he was missing the giant laser cannon on his back. Instead, his claws were extra long and he had tusked teeth. It looked like someone had tried to put him together with a Ikkakumon.  
  
"Another Imperial Dramon?!" Eric exclaimed, annoyed. "This is getting old. All right guys, we know the drill, right?"  
  
"Right!" The group chorused.  
  
"Lopmon evolve! Wendigomon! Wendigomon super-evolve! Antiramon!"  
  
"Lopmon evolve! Antiramon!"  
  
"Wormmon evolve! Stingmon!"  
  
"Let him come!" Antiramon crowed, pulling a huge axe out of subspace and waving it at the Imperial Dramon who smirked.  
  
"I'll come get some all right!" It landed with a tremendous crash and slashed at Antiramon who dodged neatly out of the way. Jen leapt up, bounced off of Antiramon's shoulder and brought down his axe hands into Imperial Dramon's eye. Imperial Dramon roared and flicked him off angrily.  
  
Stingmon dove in and jabbed his weapon into Imperial Dramon's nose, causing a burst of data to explode from the nostrils. "Eeew, Dramon bogeys," he remarked. "Antiramon! That's 67!"  
  
"What, are we counting old wounds and kills are we?!" Lopmon hacked a good chunk of data flesh from the shoulder of the Imperial Dramon. Imperial Dramon growled and bit at him. "That's 68 wound for me then! Ha! 69!"  
  
As the smaller digimon leapt around and fought off the Imperial Dramon, Piyomon tugged at Hikaru's pants. "Sora, can we go fight too? They need help."  
  
"Um..." Hikaru looked over at Hiro and the others. Jiro was shaking, the kids, Shugo and Kairi were wide eyed and Daisuke, Sora and Misa were staring. "What should we do? This wasn't in the script."  
  
Hiro turned towards Mina who shouted, "We can't shut the projectors down! Play along! We'll edit later!"  
  
Hiro nodded. "Right! Okay Digimon, go for it!" He held out his prop digivice which burned with simulated light. Several other digivices and crests burned with the simulated light as well.  
  
"Agumon warp evolve! War Greymon!"  
  
"Piyomon evolve! Birdramon!"  
  
"Gabumon warp evolve! Metal Garurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon evolve! Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon evolve! Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Palmon evolve! Togemon!"  
  
"Patamon evolve! Angemon!"  
  
"Tailmon evolve! Angewomon!"  
  
"CHARGE!" Hiro roared, getting into charecter once again.  
  
Imperial Dramon was completely caught unawares when two angels flew into his face and released two blasts of holy energy that drove him backwards. "What?!" He exclaimed, surprised.  
  
Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Birdramon and Togemon released their own projectiles, blasting and knocking him further backwards when the twin Ultimate level Digimon floated up in front of his face. "Hey there," greeted Metal Garurumon as his weapons were bared. "Garuru Tomahawk!"  
  
The missiles impacted and Imperial Dramon staggered backwards, almost crashing into the sound stage wall due to his speed. When War Greymon held up his hands and cried out, "Gaia...!", the tremendous dragon grunted to himself and he pixilated, vanishing into thin air.  
  
War Greymon pouted. "No fair." He then shrunk back into Agumon as the rest of the Digimon devolved.  
  
With a burst of pixels, the holographic worked around them vanished, leaving the actors surrounded by the holo sound stage.  
  
Hiro let out a sigh of relief. "That definately wasn't in the script." He then felt a familiar tugging on his pants leg.  
  
"Taichi, I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
Hiro's eyes widened to the size of dishplates as he whirled down on the dinosaur which shouldn't be still around. "Wha?"  
  
"Can't I eat?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Um.... sure?" Hiro said. "There's some donuts over there."  
  
Hiro nearly got bowled over as a flood of Digimon raced for the donuts, many of them shouting, "Yay, food!"  
  
Spinning about unsteadily, Hiro shook his head to clear out the dizziness. Mina was at his side immediately, checking him over. "Mina-san," Hiro said, "What... is going on?"  
  
"Not sure," Mina said, listening to her technicians arguing in the background. She then straightened and turned to the actors. "Until this is settled, can you guys look after your, um, Digimon?"  
  
Daisuke grumbled as he tossed his prop laptop to the ground. "Why should we?"  
  
"Because they obviously know us, idiot," Misa said, punching the shorter boy in the shoulder.  
  
Sora folded his arms. "Any idea of how this should be working?" He adjusted his glasses, an unconcious gesture after wearing them for so long during filming.  
  
"Maybe there's something wrong with the Kaiba Corperation Technology?" put in Shugo. He had already taken off his hat and sat down on a piece of equiptment.  
  
"Maybe," said Kairi, folding her arms. "But their digimon didn't vanish either." She pointed to the quartet who's digimon had reverted to child stage. Walking over she looked at the four critically before saying, "So, what's your story?"  
  
Ken blinked. He wasn't used to Hikari, or at least a look alike of her being rather blunt. The way she moved was also symbolistic of lots of sports. "Um, that's kind of hard to explain," he said. "Eric take over."  
  
"WHAT? Sheesh, leave me with the explanations." Eric grumbled.  
  
"We could just write it down," remarked Sora with a smirk.  
  
"I'm waiting," said Kairi, scowling.  
  
Jen, in Shuichon's arms, sighed. "My lady," he said, "we are from another world, far beyond from this one. My companions and I are travelling each world, trying to get back home. Thus, the situation. Though we have not suceeded as of yet."  
  
"What he said," said Lopmon.  
  
Kairi blinked. "You're serious." she said.  
  
"Very serious," pointed out Wormmon.  
  
Kairi smiled a bit and held out her hand to them. "Toukai Kairi."  
  
The four shook hands with the young girl, introducing themselves seperately and their digimon.  
  
Shugo looked up from his apple that he was feeding Patamon with, when the group approached. "Hi," he said, bounding over. "I'm Miyabi Shugo, nice to meet you!"  
  
Sora was taken aback a bit from seeing Takeru little again. After seeing him several times in various other worlds as a teenager or even adult, it was hard seeing the little boy so young again. Though this Takeru didn't share the same darkness and experience that her Takeru grew up with during their time in the Digital World. "Takenouchi Sora," Sora said, stooping down to look at him. "And is this Patamon?"  
  
"Yep!" Shugo exclaimed as Patamon munched on the apple happily. "Say, you have the same charecter name as Hikaru." Shugo then pointed towards a girl, dressed like Sora was several dozen worlds back. "That's Kino Hikaru. She's a nice girl."  
  
"Different names, holographic sound stage..." Eric mused. "We're in an actor world."  
  
Ken nodded. "I have to agree," he said. "They don't have the same look as the Chosen in our world do. Not if they've been killing holographic simulations."  
  
"But they're not anymore, at least not these ones." Eric pulled out his old tricorder from the home world and flipped it open. After scanning Patamon who exclaimed, "That tickles!", Eric nodded. "Full biological systems. They're real all right."  
  
"Which brings up a point. Did our emergance into this world solidify the hologram digimon?" said Sora.  
  
"And if we destroy the Imperial Dramon, would that turn them back into holograms?" said Shuichon. "We can't deprive living beings of their life."  
  
"Moral dilemma," said a voice behind them. The group turned to see who they initially thought as Koushiro standing behind them. But this one had slung a leather jacket over his shoulders and wore wrap around mirror shades. "Hey babe," he greeted Sora.  
  
There was a collective blink. Then, Ken said, "I don't know about you guys, but that sounded just WRONG coming from Koushiro." There were nods and Koushiro fell over in mock death.  
  
Getting up quickly, the boy frowned and removed his sunglasses. "The name is Shiranui Daisuke," he said. "I can show you guys around town. It's not big deal."  
  
"Like hell," interrupted the Mimi look alike who stomped up and punched Daisuke in the shoulder. "You'll take the time to feel up Hikaru's look alike."  
  
"Feh," remarked Daisuke as he slunk away. "Mimi" turned towards them and said, "Don't bother about the lunkhead. He's just a lecherous pervert who acts cool in public."  
  
"Um, yeah," said Ken. "And you are?"  
  
"Nonaka Misa," said Misa. She had pushed her hat off her head, letting it dangle as she pulled out several earrings and afixed them onto her ears. A bit shamelessly, she also pulled off her skirt and Eric and Ken threw up their hands in front of their eyes to prevent a beating and a free show, but she wore jeans underneath the pink skirt.  
  
"You're... certianly different from the girl we know," said Shuichon as she looked over Misa. Misa wore her cowboy jacket open with a t-shirt underneath that read "Digimon Bad Girl" over the front and jeans.  
  
"Bah. I love this job, but I don't like the type casting they like to do for me." Misa hustled the girls over to the table where Palmon was soaking up some spring water. She picked up two donuts, handed it to the girls and grabbed a muffin from the table for herself. "They look at me and for some reason, they like casting me in roles that star innocent peace loving girls. I mean, hello! I have piercings, I wear jeans and my Digimon Bad Girl t-shirt all the time, I wear too much jewelry and makeup..." Misa bit into the muffin a bit savagely.  
  
"Maybe they can't help it?" asked Sora. She had never experienced a Mimi like this before, not since the Bubblegum Digimon world where Mimi was Sylia Stingray.  
  
Mimi shrugged. "I guess. It's a nice place to work with, and Palmon here is a great partner to work with." Palmon gave a thumbs up and went back to her soaking. "But damn, I would love to be a bad girl some time. Just be myself."  
  
"To each their own," Shuichon said with a smile. Hikaru and Kairi soon came over with their digimon and the talk dissolved into rampant girl stuff.  
  
While Ken and Eric and their digimon were slowly regaining balance from Misa stripping in front of them, the Taichi and Yamato came up. The Yamato looked nervous, timid, almost, in Eric's option, Hinata-ish from Naruto. "Hi," the Taichi greeted. "I'm Ishida Hiro and this is my brother, Hibiki- Ishida Jiro."  
  
"You don't look alike," remarked Lopmon and was noogied for it.  
  
Hiro laughed. "Jiro here is adopted. He was the son of my dad's best friend."  
  
"My dad... died of cancer two years ago," said Jiro, twiddling his thumbs in such a manner that made him look vulnerable and almost, in Ken's opinion, cute. "My mom left me with the Ishida's since she had to move out of the country. I hear from her sometimes, but she has basically given me up."  
  
"That's rough. Sorry man." Eric made to clasp him on the shoulder but Jiro shied away. "Sorry," said Eric, withdrawing his hand.  
  
Hiro nodded. "It hasn't been easy. Jiro here, would never have been able to grow out of his shell somewhat if it wern't for the acting job. I was a kid actor, did a mini movie with Kairi when I was little. It was the preview acting job for Digimon."  
  
"The Hikarigaoka Incident?" asked Wormmon.  
  
Hiro nodded. "Yeah. It was a mix of CGI and live action. Back then, Kaiba Corperation hadn't released their holographic technology and we had to work with CGI. I tell you, I was what, five? It was hard enough interacting with a Digimon you couldn't see or touch without using a reference point. Kairi did well though, she worked out things rather easily."  
  
Eric goggled. "Kaiba Corperation? As in Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Hiro grinned. "You've heard of him?"  
  
"He has a reputation even in our world," said Ken. Ken had seen a couple of episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters in their home world and in the boring worlds. Eric had been meaning to teach him to duel, but Ken wasn't willing to spend a quarter gold piece on a deck of cards. They had found recently that the gold was beginning to dwindle, and had to take odd jobs once in a while in places where Digimon helping them would not seem unusual. With some luck, they found that most places had the same currency as most worlds. When it didn't, they found some way to exchange their funds for something that would be accepted later on. Like gold or silver.  
  
"You guys up to something again?" teased the tall boy who played Jyou. He and Shugo had come up beside them and were leaning on the food table.  
  
"Hey Sora," greeted Hiro. "Guys, this is Aino Sora. He's our resident Jyou. And you guys already met Shugo, right?"  
  
"Pleased to meet you," was the chorus as they shook hands.  
  
===============  
  
"Make yourselves at home." Hiro switched on the light as he, Jiro, Eric, Ken and the digimon piled into the house. "It's not much, but it's home."  
  
"Not much?" Ken whistled. "This is a good sized house. The Taichi we know lives in an apartment."  
  
"Mom and dad bought this land when property was still down," said Hiro. He kicked a soccer ball out of the way, and moved some clothing that had been neatly folded but sitting on a chair. "Sit down, I'll get some drinks." He moved into the kitchen, followed by Agumon who called out, "Taichi, let me help!"  
  
Ken sat down, and removed the Bag of Holding from his shoulders. Wormmon hopped into his lap. "Very nice place," he said. The house resembled a cross between American and Japanese homes with a couch, love seat, but a room with a traditional eating area with a table to kneel at and some sliding rice paper doors. Jiro settled himself into an arm chair that resembled something that one would find in an eclectic post-modern art form. Gabumon sat at his feet. He noticed Ken's look and smiled a bit nervously. "It's more comfortable than it looks."  
  
Gabumon looked up at his partner and said, "Is there anything I can help you with Yamato?"  
  
Jiro shook his head. "No, it's all right Gabumon."  
  
Eric settled down next to Ken with a omph and a bounce of the couch. Lopmon then leapt off of his shoulder and landed on the top of the couch. Eric then picked up a photograph that stood on the end table. "This is nice."  
  
"It's a picture of my mom and dad." Jiro said quietly.  
  
Eric didn't say much. He recognized Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Ishida from their home world but the girl beside Jiro was unfamiliar. She had long black hair and looked a bit different from the Ishidas. "Who's the girl?"  
  
There was a uncomfortable silence and Eric set down the picture. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. It's just my sister. Adopted. Her name is Hibiki Kanako." Jiro sighed. "I haven't seen her in ages. She's with my mom."  
  
"Kanako?" Lopmon grit his teeth in order not to make a Love Hina Joke. "She's very pretty."  
  
"She looks familiar," Ken mused. Then it hit her. Koushiro said Miyako dyed her hair. The girl, Kanako was Miyako. He decided not to mention it to Jiro.  
  
Hiro then came out bearing a few tall glasses of dark liquid with ice cubes floating in it. "I dunno if you guys like Oolong Tea," he said, setting the tray down. "My mom has this stupid health food thing going on."  
  
Ken and Eric looked at each other and they burst out laughing even with their digimon. When the laughter subsided, Wormmon said, "It's an inside joke." The response only increased Jiro and Hiro's puzzlement at the whole situation.  
  
==============  
  
"Mom, I'm home!"  
  
Sora looked around the house. The interior looked similar to her own home but the room was different. Shuichon stood beside her, clutching Jen to her chest. Hikaru was at the front of the small group holding her Piyomon, as well as with Misa who was chewing gum and popping it while holding Palmon. Kairi hugged Tailmon to her chest, carrying her like a stuffed animal.  
  
A middle aged woman in slacks and a t-shirt walked out of the kitchen, holding a ladle. "Hikaru! Good, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Oh and you brought friends too! Hello Misa, Kairi. And you brought friends?"  
  
Sora felt a bit uncomfortable at her supposed mother regarding her as a stranger. "Um, Takenouchi Sora. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Lee Shuichon," Shuichon said. "Hello."  
  
"You look so much like my daughter," Mrs. Kino gushed. She then turned to Shuichon and ruffled her hair. "And you are the cutest thing ever! Well, I have to get going. Dinner won't fix itself. Go ahead and enjoy your stay."  
  
Hikaru gripped Sora's hand and said, "C'mon."  
  
The five girls and their digimon in arms rushed upstairs. Mrs. Kino smiled. "Cute toys too." Then she went into the kitchen to finish preparing the evening meal.  
  
Once secured in Hikaru's room, Hikaru put down Piyomon. Tailmon leapt out of Kairi's arms and Palmon was set down. "Sorry about my mother," Hikaru said. "She's a bit too bubbly."  
  
"So much unlike my mom," Sora remarked, settling down amidst the stacks of trading cards and games everywhere. "My mom is a real traditional lady.... but so am I a bit."  
  
"Mom works as a nurse," said Hikaru. She set down and picked up a stack of cards Sora identified as Yugioh playing cards. "She's a real active woman and something of an animal rights activist. I hope you like Tofu because she takes cooking lessons with Mrs. Ishida."  
  
Kairi sat on the floor, teaching Tailmon how to play Blackjack with one of Hikaru's many card decks. Misa and Palmon were playing poker against Shuichon and Jen. Kairi looked up. "My mom is kinda the same way. She's an American, Diana is her name, but my dad is Japanese. So I'm half and half. My dad's name is Hiroshi." She pulled out a picture from her wallet and handed it to Sora and Shuichon.  
  
Sora didn't recognize the woman or man in the picture. The man was dark skinned and dark haired, presumably japanese as well. Apparently he had spent a lot of time in the sun to have developed such a dark tan. The woman had reddish-pink hair and was fair skinned and dressed predominantly in pink and white. Kairi stood in the middle, making a victory pose with her fingers.  
  
"My parents are both Japanese," said Misa. "They're cool. When they were younger, they were both part of a band." Misa held out a picture to Shuichon who examined it. From the descriptions given to her by Misa on the way there, the people in the photograph was taken in their earlier days. Sora looked over and giggled. The Tachikawa's in the photograph was obviously in their younger rock and roll days. It looked so out of character, but having raised a girl like Misa, it had to be expected.  
  
Shuichon yawned and stretched. She then nearly knocked over several piles of free standing cards. "There's not much room in here."  
  
"I haven't cleaned up yet," said Hikaru. "It was just a couple of days ago when the Second Annual Battle City began and I'm still looking through the rare cards that I won. Didn't get enough puzzle cards though. I was knocked out of the tournament by Kujaku Mai and Dinosaur Ryuuzaki respectively. We wagered two cards each."  
  
"That would be a dream of Eric and Lopmon, getting knocked out by those two," said Sora.  
  
Hikaru shrugged. "Mai was nice, and Dinosaur Ryuuzaki mellowed out after getting ground into paste by that cheater Esper Roba last year. I can't believe that he tried the same stunt as last year, getting his brothers to spy on the opponents cards. Good thing Kaiba Mokuba had security watching him."  
  
"So Kaiba Corperation provided the technology for the sound stage?" asked Shuichon. She also had heard about Kaiba from Eric when he went on a Yu-Gi- Oh binge in one world.  
  
"Yeah," said Misa. She then turned to Palmon. "I dunno how you guys became real though."  
  
"We were always real Mimi," replied Palmon.  
  
"That's right," Tailmon said. "We've been with you since you entered the digital world, right?"  
  
"And we won't be apart anymore!" added Piyomon to Hikaru. "Right Sora?"  
  
With a sudden realization and a sickening lurch, Sora realized that the digimon's data banks or memory or whatever, still ran like they were interacting with the actors. They still regarded Misa, Kairi and Hikaru as Mimi, Hikari and Sora. The only memories they had of their time together was when the were in the "Digital World".  
  
Sora coughed and said, "I need to go to the bathroom. Shuichon, can you come with me?"  
  
Shuichon got up and followed the girl out into the room. The actors looked blank. "What do you think that was about?" asked Misa.  
  
"I dunno," said Kairi.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Sora pulled out the communicator and strapped it onto her wrist. Pressing the talk button, she said, "Eric? Ken? You guys there?"  
  
"Sora? Shuichon? I was just about to call you guys," came Lopmon's voice.  
  
"Lopmon? Is there something wrong?" Shuichon asked.  
  
"Well, it's a bit problematic," put in Wormmon. "Eric and Ken are busy doing guy stuff with Jiro and Hiro. Sora and Shugo came over and Daisuke is lurking around. Even the digimon are with them."  
  
"The point is," Lopmon said, "Is that the digimon still think Hiro and his actor friends are still Taichi and others."  
  
"That is how the digimon here are as well," said Jen. "They may only retain memories of recordings done during the filming process. They believe that their partners are the Chosen that they portray."  
  
"Telling them could shatter their whole perception of ideals," said Wormmon. "They were basically programmed to interact with their chosen partner. Sure they think like a real being, they are real, but the only world they know is the adventure they had experienced."  
  
"So we don't tell them, just ease them into the real world," said Sora. "That's a good idea. You two go mingle with the other digimon and help them cope with the real world. We'll do the same with the digimon here."  
  
"Eric has a copy of the Chosen CD," put in Lopmon. "We can select and burn various parts of the CD to help them cope with the responsibilities that may or may not occur with having a digimon. For all we know, this could be a random thing."  
  
"What makes me wonder about something." said Shuichon. "They look so much like the people you all know. But if their personalities are different, are they the same souls?"  
  
Sora frowned to herself. "That's something to address. They might not even be the same souls."  
  
"Right. Well, we'll check out a few things, keep the Digimon entertained," said Lopmon. "Lopmon and Wormmon over and out."  
  
============= 


	12. Variations 1 11 : The Withertoos and the...

D3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions

Variations 1.11 : The Withertoos and the Whyfors

written by Shaun Garin

Disclaimer : Digimon is owned by their respective companies. All rights and reservations considered. Strict useage of japanese names. Eric and the humans of the Canadian team belong to me. Lord Archive wrote the Diaries series. Yu-Gi-Oh is created by Kazuki Takahashi and all original names are created by me.

* * *

"I want my own bed," remarked Eric as he sat up and massaged a crick in his neck. "These futons are rock hard."

"It can't be helped you know," said Lopmon as he uncurled himself from his imitation of a brown throw pillow and stretched, emitting small popping sounds. "We're lucky we can sleep in a house instead of a park for the umpteenth time."

"Dork," said Eric as he got up and groped in the darkness of the room for his pants. "I'll bet Ken got a better sleep than I did."

"Maybe," said Lopmon as Eric found his pants. "C'mon, lets get some breakfast."

Eric yawned and pushed the door open, blinking in the sudden light of the living room from the storage room that he slept in. "Morning," he said, rubbing his eyes.

Ken waved from the breakfast table while pouring over the newspaper. Eric looked at the paper, grunted "Chicken Scratch" and sat down. A cup of tea was set down next to him and Eric looked up at Jiro who said in his soft voice, "Good morning, Eric-san."

"Good morning," said Eric, avoiding Jiro's name in order to avoid any awkwardness. The thing he hated about talking to Japanese people was the politeness level and the honorific. Things like san and dono and chan helped him only in anime. "Gabumon and Agumon are still asleep?" he ventured.

"Yes they are," said Jiro as he returned to the kitchen.

Ken looked up and quirked an eyebrow. 'Can't think of a proper honorific there, huh Eric?' said Ken in the seemingly garbled L33T Speak.

'Not my fault,' grumbled Eric in the same language. 'You Japanese people have so many honorifics, it's difficult to use one that's polite enough. Not to mention the whole first personal name thing.'

Wormmon chuckled from his perch on the table as Ken sniggered and hid himself behind the paper. 'Hey, at least we're all on a first name basis. We don't need to smack you one for calling us Wormmon and Ken without any honorifics.'

'That's for sure,' said Lopmon as he sipped at his mug of tea. 'I'm sure we'd have to go crazy if we had to memorize Japanese Customs as well as every other custom that we seem to have come across.'

"What kind of language are you speaking?" asked Hiro as he walked out of his room as he stole a glance at Jiro who was looking very confused. "It sounds like English but it's all garbled."

"It's called L33T Speak," said Ken as he lowered the paper. "Although we're sort of ill-equipped to teach it to anyone."

"How can an Internet language be used in day to day conversation?" wondered Jiro as he set down a container of rice and several plates of pickles, fish and other assorted foods.

"It's a long story," said Lopmon. The bunny then grinned and posed. 'Fear my mad naked skills!'

Two hands and a mandible bonked or prodded Lopmon with a chorus of 'Put pants on fool.'

Jiro and Hiro exchanged bewildered looks before beginning breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning," said Sora as she walked into the Nonaka kitchen.

A brown haired woman looked up and smiled. "Heya," she greeted as she flipped a cutting knife up and down in her hand before attacking the cabbage that sat on a chopping board. "Misa and Palmon are in the living room watching TV. There's cereal over there if you want breakfast."

Sora blinked but then recalled that Misa and her family were anything but traditional Japanese. They seemed more like Americans.

She had met the Nonakas the evening when the girls were deciding on who should let the travelers stay for the night. Hikaru was immediately voted out because not a single inch of her house was packed with collectibles and other things, minimizing space. Kairi took Shuichon and Jen with her, the two girls being of similar ages and interests leaving Misa with Sora.

Misa set up Sora in the guest bedroom which was apparently used by Misa's elder brother who stopped in from time to time while traveling with a local J-Rock band. It seemed that music was in the blood of the Nonakas as the house was filled with instruments of all types and several records, tapes and CDs lovingly kept and well used.

Sora poured herself a bowl of cereal, absently noting it was of the sugar laden type and carried it into the living room where Misa sat. The girl was already dressed in a rather interesting outfit. Black leather bangles and buckles were at her wrists and throat and ankles with a open blue overshirt and her traditional T-shirt under it. Completing the design was a pair of thong sandals and a denim skirt that was split down both sides with little stars on the hem. Palmon sat next to her, her roots stuck into a basin with mineral water poured into it. The plant digimon hummed to herself as Misa ate.

"Mornin'," grunted Misa through the spoon stuck into her mouth. She already looked awake and ready to start the morning with several studs in both ears and a large dangling hoop on the other. "Ready to take off this morning? We're meeting the squad in the middle of downtown where the Battle City Finals are being held at ten."

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Sora as she sat down and ate a spoonful of the sugary food as she stared at the TV screen. It showed a familiar scene, at least to her memory, of an early time in the original's adventures.

"I remember this," said Sora softly as she ate. "This was when Piyomon evolved."

"Heh," said Misa as she nibbled on her food. "Hikaru was so nervous back then. She fumbled over this scene more times than I can count. I got so frustrated at her, I tossed my boot at her head."

"That's not very nice," said Sora, feeling defensive for the girl who wore her face in this world.

Misa laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Aw, it's okay. She didn't take it too hard. It actually helped her focus under the threat of being Booted."

Sora giggled at the thought and pun before digging into her bowl. "What time is it now?"

"Eight fifteen," said Misa as she drank the milk from the bottom of her bowl and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "We have plenty of time to get you showered and changed."

"Huh?" asked Sora. Misa wrinkled her nose.

"No offense, but you smell like charred hair." pointed out Misa.

Sora blushed as she grabbed the back of her long ponytail and checked it. True enough, there was a singed end on it. "Must have been that disruptor blast," she said as she checked the frayed and blackened ends.

"Hell," grumbled Misa as she set down her bowl. "Mom!" Mrs. Nonaka looked out and Misa looked over the back of the chair she sat in. "Where's the hair scissors?"

Sora blinked and Misa grinned. "Don't worry, we'll get'cha cleaned up and ready to go in no time."

Sora looked at Misa's outfit and wild hairstyle and would have sweatdropped if she was in a world that defied most physics.

* * *

"Things are so different here in this world," remarked Tailmon as she looked over the horizon of the city where the sun was beginning it's accent to flood the world in light. "And then..."

"You still can't really accept it, because it has been a part of you for so long." finished Jen as he sat on the windowsill of the two story house next to Tailmon.

Tailmon glanced behind herself and looked at the two girls who were sleeping in, despite the fact that they were going to be late for the Battle City Finals in Domino Square. "I still remember things, Jen," said Tailmon solemnly as she removed one of her gloves. "The torment of being under Vamdemon, Wizardmon... everything seems real to me. And yet, it's all fake."

The cat Digimon punched the wall, merely denting it with the force of her blow. "Damnit, I can't accept this! I can't accept that my life was nothing but a pre-programmed lie! That I'm merely carrying an emotional scar that was GIVEN to me by some lunatic storyteller!"

"The truth hurts," said Jen as he folded his small arms. "Like any other truth. But there is still one truth that is still apparent."

"And what's that?" asked Tailmon, eyes flashing angrily. "That I was ripped from everything I know? That the girl there is not Hikari but someone else?"

"No... that the girl there, is your partner. She is your everything. You feel it don't you? The sting of rejection, the pain of loneliness, and the undeniable sensation of being whole when you stare into those eyes?" Jen's dark eyes met Tailmon's angry blue glare that was slowly starting to water. "You can feel it. She is your everything and you would even die for her. I would for my Shuichon. As much as she would love to dress me up and play Princess Pretty-pants with me, I would attend to her for the rest of my life. I feel whole."

"I..." Tailmon sniffed as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry when Wizardmon died. And damnit Jen, you're making me cry!"

"It's all right to cry," said Jen as he stood up, his small frame illuminated by the sun. "The strength of the heart, is determined by the size of the actions. I have fought, and proclaimed her my partner. My own companions would have me dead, if they were not already. For this, I thank whoever is watching us that Shuichon is my partner."

Tailmon cried softly as Shuichon and Kairi slept peacefully underneath them. Kairi turned over and mumbled, "Tailmon..." before she turned over once more.

"Life isn't fair," said Lopmon softly as he lent his shoulder for the cat to cry on. "Then again, life in itself is unpredictable."

The sun rose, and a new day dawned.

* * *

"Welcome to the Battle City Finals!" crowed the man in the middle of the town square. The square was packed with stands for the finals with security watching each part of the square with a hawks eye. "Three days have passed since the beginning of Battle City 2 and the competition has heated up to a battle of epic proportions! Only two duelists have made it thus far to the end of Battle City, and the crowd is waiting for the duel to begin!"

Eric fidgeted in his chair as he leaned forward to get a better look. "Aw man, are these the best seats we can get?"

"Don't knock the seats," replied Hiro as he let Agumon sit in his lap. Lopmon had perched on top of Eric's head to get a better view while Wormmon did the same to Ken. Shuichon and Kairi sat with their digimon in their laps while Hikaru nibbled at her nails in anxiety with Piyomon sitting on her own lap. Misa and Sora sat side by side with Palmon sitting in Misa's own lap. Jiro sat next to Hiro and he held Gabumon. Daisuke was conspicuously absent as he claimed that Battle City wasn't his thing. Aino Sora attended to his own digimon while trying to keep the hyperactive Shugo and Patamon from fidgeting in their seats.

Being celebrities in their own right as Digimon Adventures was a popular TV series, Mina Hart was able to swing them passes to the finals before the tournament was all sold out. Being sponsored by Kaiba Corporation also helped with getting the passes.

"This is going to be so freaking awesome," said Eric, nearly bouncing with expectation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The sponsor for the Battle City Finals is here!" cried the announcer as the sound of a chopper could be heard overhead. "Introducing the president of Kaiba Corp, KAIBA SETO!"

The helicopter flew into view and hanging on a rope ladder was Kaiba Seto. The helicopter lowered to the ground and about twenty feet up, Seto let go and landed amidst wild applause.

Eric stared. Ken stared. And Sora stared. And then Wormmon and Lopmon chorused their thoughts. "That ain't Kaiba Seto that's Ishida Yamato!"

True enough, the familiar features of Kaiba Seto were more displayed towards the Chosen of Friendship, Ishida Yamato. The same windswept gelled hair, the same green eyes and smirk, and his clothing consisted of a fashionable green shirt, blue pants and oddly enough a white trenchcoat that was on automatic billow effect. The buckles and bracers were there as well, but there were definitely some hallmarks in Seto's style of Yamato.

"Wait, if that's Ishida Yamato, then what the heck is going on here?" asked Eric. "We have actors who LOOK like them and then we have the genuine article."

"It's confusing but maybe someone at Kaiba Corp is sponsoring the series," said Ken.

"Of course someone is sponsoring it," said Aino with a know-it-all smug smile. "Kaiba Takeru is the one who sponsors it. Digimon is his pet project. After all, he designed the series and everyone in it, including us."

"That kid wanted everyone to look like his best friends," said Kairi. "So we all took courses in designing our actions around certian friends. Others like Hiro and Jiro had to emulate Kaiba and Mutou to the extent that they're hard to pick out."

"That makes sense," remarked Shuichon.

Sora nodded. "It's not completely crazy and we've seen weirder honestly." The four nodded along with the three digimon.

"Welcome to the Battle City Finals," said Seto as he took the microphone from his announcer and his image appeared on the huge TVs distributed all over Domino City. "This year proved to be a monumental occasion as it marked the Second Annual Battle City Tournament! This year proved to be a challenge to all comers. And now, let the Duel begin!"

Wild cheering erupted from the fans as Seto handed back the microphone to the announcer. Eric blinked and leaned over to Hikaru who was making googly eyes at Seto. "Hey, isn't he participating in the tournament?"

"Not this year," said Hikaru in a low voice. "He has so much work to do this time around."

"Damnit, and I wanted to see him duel," griped Eric.

"Introducing our two finalists! From the forests of Germany, the one, the only, Katrina Von Schraider!"

A young girl walked out into the open area of the plaza as she waved to the audience and placed her Duel Disk on her arm. Eric peered at her and remarked, "Doesn't she look similar to Katrina of Germany's team?"

"She does at that," said Ken with a nod. "Definately."

"Though the name, Von Schraider," said Eric, tapping his lip. "Where does that come from?"

"She's a duelist who participated in KC Grand Prix over in America," said Shugo, thoroughly confused with the direction of the pair's conversation. "She's only a few of years older than I am and the sister of Tobais Von Schraider."

Eric exchanged glances with Ken who shrugged. "Anime hasn't reached that point yet I think," said Ken who looked at Wormmon for confirmation. Wormmon shook his head in the negative and the boys sighed.

"And her opponent! From right here in Domino City, Japan! Please welcome, Jounouchi Daisuke!"

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Eric amidst the roar of the crowd. "I thought Yugi is participating in this duel And what the hell is with Jounouchi Daisuke?!"

Ken shrugged. "Obviously what happened to Kaiba Seto happened to Jounouchi Daisuke."

Jounouchi had appeared from the depths of the crowds and waved to the fans. The teenager was still tall and dressed casually in a blue shirt and jeans. Although his features leaned towards Daisuke with the wild brown hair and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Players shuffle each others decks!" said the man as the pair exchanged decks.

"I won't go easy on ya," said Jounouchi with a warm grin as he shuffled Katrina's deck.

"I won't either," Katrina replied. "Taichi made me promise to make you work for this victory."

"That's the spirit," said Jounouchi with a wide grin as he handed Katrina her deck. Katrina handed Jounouchi's back to him and the pair separated to move to their starting positions. With a hum and a whir, the devices locked into place and lights flashed on. High above them, their faces were shown on the screen as they slid their decks into place. "Duel!" the pair chorused as their life points racked up to 4000.

And then, the crowd went wild.

* * *

"Draw!" Katrina drew her opening card with a flourish and added it to her hand. Then taking two cards, she slid one into the Magic/Trap Zone and placed one face up on the field vertically. "I set one card face down and summon Landlady of the Wood in Attack Position!"

A large wolf dressed in an old lady's frilly pink apron, a white hairnet hat and small spectacles appeared on the field and it howled before scratching one ear with it's paw. "Landlady's effect is when it is destroyed, it resummons the monster it destroyed previously back to the field. Turn end!"

"All right, time to kick butt!" exclaimed Jounouchi as he drew. "Draw!"

Sora rolled her eyes as she looked at the silly grin that Jounouchi had on his face. "Oh boy, he's got the worst poker face in the history of mankind."

"There's one worse than Eric?" asked Lopmon who got a noogie for his trouble.

"I activate the Magic Card Jar of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards from my deck." Jounouchi drew and held up another card. "Now I play Foolish Burial! This Magic Card allows me to search my deck for a monster and send it directly to the Graveyard. And I choose to send my Android Psycho Shocker to the Grave!"

"Nice opening move," remarked Hikaru as Eric nodded in agreement.

"Mind filling us in on what he's about to do?" asked Aino from beside Shugo. "Some of us aren't completely Duel Monsters Literate."

Aino Sora's question was quickly answered as Jounouchi held up another green card from his hand. "I now activate Raise Dead which revives any monster from both graveyards in either face up attack or defense! And I choose my Psycho Shocker!"

A large golden Anhk appeared on the field and dissolved in a flurry of sparkles as the tall and menacing android appeared, arms crossed. Jounouchi's grin of early triumph widened. "And my Psycho Shocker negates the activation of all trap cards! Say goodbye to your trap there Katrina!"

Katrina smirked. "Guess again."

"Nyaaaaaah!" exclaimed Jounouchi as he recoiled in shock.

"Uncover Card! Book of the Moon!" Katrina smiled disarmingly as the cards effect took place. "This Instant Magic card allows me to turn one monster face down in defense position."

Jounouchi grimaced but flipped the card face down horizontally. "This bites for an opening move."

"Did Taichi recommend that move?" asked Katrina as Jounouchi ended his turn.

"Naw, I used that move in Battle City One but that was before they edited the card text." said Jounouchi as he folded his arms. "Your move half-pint."

Katrina drew and checked the card for a long moment before placing it into her hand. "I play Cinderella, sign of attack!"

An elegant woman dressed in fine silks of a dazzling white and rich blue color appeared on the field. "Cinderella's effect allows me to special summon Horse Carriage of Pumpkin from the deck in defense position."

After searching through her deck, Katrina placed a card horizontally and a horse-drawn carriage with a huge orange pumpkin appeared. The horses snorted and knickered as Katrina selected two more cards card and slid it into the Magic/Trap zone. "I now play the Equipment Magic Card Glass Slippers which increases Cinderella's attack strength by 1000, boosting it to 1300."

Katrina pointed at the face down Psycho Shocker and called out her attack. The Landlady of the Wood lunged and gobbled up the Psycho Shocker in one gulp.

"Eeew, warn me next time would ya?" exclaimed Jounouchi as his Psycho Shocker was destroyed.

Katrina smiled. "Sorry, I will next time. Cinderella, Direct Attack on the player!"

"NYAAAAAH!" exclaimed Jounouchi as he was struck in the face when Cinderella kicked her slippers into his head.

"Seems painful, a duel," remarked Tailmon as she watched the battle unfold.

"Not really, it's more simulated than anything," said Kairi. "It's all right Tailmon, no one is getting really hurt."

"Not at the moment anyways," uttered Jen under his breath. Shuichon squeezed Jen a bit just to let him know that he was being a bit fatalistic.

"Go Jounouchi go!" cried Shugo and Patamon added his own with "Pata Pata" at the end of each cry. Aino looked embarrassed as well since Gomamon had joined the cheering squad for Jounouchi with Eric and Lopmon yelling in his ear. Ken looked amused and Hiro and Jiro were cheering for Katrina.

"A Fairytale deck," breathed Eric, almost in awe. "Oh my lord, I WANT those cards...."

"Sorry," said Hikaru, getting the goggled boy's attention. "Those are one of a kind cards made by Pegasus J Crawford for Katrina. One of his rarer pieces before he retired."

As Eric drooped, Wormmon looked up and said, "Maybe in another world they'll have them."

"God I hope so," said Eric.

"Okay kiddo, lets do this once more from the top!" exclaimed Jounouchi as he regained his balance and dusted himself off from the spill he took. "Draw! Now I summon the Panther Warrior, in attack position!"

A large feline warrior carrying a sword appeared and brandished it's weapon. "Panther Warrior requires a sacrifice to be able to attack, so I activate the magic card Scapegoat!"

Four small goats appeared on the field next to the Panther Warrior. Jounouchi thumbed his nose and grinned. "I offer one of my Scapegoats to allow Panther Warrior to attack! Feel the power of it's 2000 attack points! Go, Panther Warrior! Wipe out his Cinderella!"

The woman recoiled in horror as the Panther Warrior lunged at her and shrieked as she was cut in half before vanishing into pixels. Jounouchi laughed as Katrina's Life Points dropped to 3300. Jounouchi smirked. "It's not nearly enough of what you did to me in that initial attack there Katrina, but it sure was satisfying."

"I see you're enjoying this duel," Katrina said with a smile as Jounouchi set a card and ended his turn. "But I'm taking home the Battle City Victory today. Draw! And I summon Hunter of Forest!"

A man dressed similarly to the old tales of Robin Hood appeared with a longbow strapped to his back and a full quiver of arrows. "Hunter of Forest's effect allows him to destroy an Animal or Animal-Warrior type Monster on the field and remove it from the game when he is successfully summoned!"

"Aw crap," remarked Jounouchi as the Hunter loaded his bow and fired an arrow into the chest of the Panther Warrior. It twitched and exploded into pixels.

Katrina smiled. "Jounouchi-san, I am really enjoying this duel."

"So am I actually," said Jounouchi with a smile. "Lets keep going."

Katrina nodded and commanded her Horse Carriage, Landlady and Hunter to destroy the remaining three Scapegoats Jounouchi had on the field. When the dust settled, Jounouchi smiled and nodded. "End turn," said Katrina.

Jounouchi drew his card and looked at it for a long moment. Then, he held it up. "I play the Magic Card Treasure of Destiny!"

The card appeared on the field bearing a picture of a dark knight and an angel with a die between them. "A die is rolled and I get to draw the number of cards equal to the number that is rolled. I then discard that amount of cards from my deck."

Two hands came out of the card and threw up a black and white die. It arced high and bounced three times before landing on a six. Jounouchi pumped the air before drawing six cards from his deck and discarding six. "Just what I needed," he said with a wide silly grin. He then tapped a button that opened up his face down magic card. "I play the Magic Card Gathering of the Landstars! It allows me to summon all of the Landstar monster cards in my hand to the field!"

Playing three monsters in attack mode, Gunman of Landstar, Knight of Landstar and Freedom Fighter of Landstar, Jounouchi held up a card in his hand. "Now, I offer all three of my monsters in order to summon Gilford the Lightning!"

Thunder crashed as the three monsters vanished. A bolt of lightning struck the ground and a man dressed in silver armor appeared out of the storm. Jounouchi grinned. "When Gilford is offered three monsters instead of two, he immediately destroys all monsters on the opponents field! Say bye-bye!"

The warrior drew his sword and lightning exploded across Katrina's field. The crowd went wild as Katrina shielded her eyes from the brilliant flash of light. And in the haze of the flash, Jounouchi cried out, "Gilford, Direct Attack on the Player!"

Katrina cried out as the sword passed through her, registering a hit as her life dropped 2800 points from the direct assault, leaving her with 500 left.

Katrina heaved and coughed before getting to her feet. "A good attack," she said, coughing once. "But that will not save you or this duel."

"Yak yak yak," said Jounouchi. "C'mon Katrina, you can do better than that."

"And better I WILL!" Katrina drew, and Sora could swear she saw a streak of light spin from her deck to the card. "Now I activate the Magic Card, Infinite Dimensions!"

Jounouchi blinked in confusion as the card appeared, changing the landscape around him to a spinning grid of lines. "What the? Is that another card your brother gave you there Katrina?"

Katrina nodded. "Don't worry. Tobias wouldn't endanger me."

Jounouchi scratched the back of his head. "I dunno. I got a bad feeling about this."

"I use the power of Infinite Dimensions to resummon up to four monsters from my graveyard! And now, the second effect is that I sacrifice all four monsters, in order to summon the Imperial Dragon, in Attack Position!"

As one, the Digimon stiffened as Katrina's card touched the field. In an instant, a beam of chaotic blue light arced up into the sky as it took form. A huge winged dragon appeared out of the sky and roared it's challenge. "Holy smokes," breathed Jounouchi. "It's as big as the God of Obelisk!"

"That's Imperial Dramon!" exclaimed Ken as the huge monster looked down on the people who were cheering wildly.

"Imperial Dragon has 3500 Attack Points, Jounouchi! Prepare to loose your Gilford! Imperial Dragon, attack now!"

There was silence, save the wingbeat of the dragon. And then, it rumbled. "I do not think so."

There was a hideous whine and a burst of energy. And then the shockwave of an explosion rocked the city.

* * *

"And cue the screaming and running," remarked Eric as the stands began to empty when the Dragon started to shoot up the city.

"We need to get people out of this area," said Ken as he herded the crowds towards the exit in a different direction than the shooting dragon. "I hate mob mentality."

"You and me both," remarked Eric as he shoved a screaming guy past him. "Wish they wouldn't scream so much."

"That totally goes against 'screaming mob' mentality," remarked Aino with a smirk as he and Gomamon pushed a group back.

"This isn't getting anyone anywhere," remarked Shugo as he held up his prop Digivice. It burned with intense light and there was a cry of "Patamon evolve! Angemon!"

"What did you evolve Patamon for?" asked Misa.

"Watch," said Kairi with a smirk as Tailmon evolved to Perfection. "Go for it!"

"All right people!" boomed Angemon as he leveled his staff. "Follow in a straight line here folks! C'mon, double time!"

When no one moved for a moment, clearly confused, Angewomon bonked a man who was staring at her on the head and shouted, "That means you soldier!"

"YESSIR!" exclaimed the crowd as one and resumed running down the road. Soon, the area was cleared of all people save for a few teenagers in the stands.

"Aw man, I thought we left this crazy stuff back in Egypt where it belongs," griped a voice beside the group of actors and travelers. Looking down, a dark haired teenager in a brown trenchcoat grumbled and sighed. He also wore small glasses on his face and had dark eyes.

"It can't be helped Jyou-kun," remarked a small teenager next to him. He had wild brown hair and a non-descript uniform on his small frame. "I suppose things never really do change around here."

"Guys, would this be a good time to NOT have this discussion around here?" asked a girl who stood beside them. She was dressed in a yellow top and skirt. Her hair was reddish-brown and she had the same color eyes as Sora did. "This could be a BAD thing you know."

"Mazaki's right," said Jyou as he folded his arms. "Lets grab Jounouchi and get the hell out of this place before it goes nuts."

"I don't think there's a safe place here anyhow," said Mazaki worriedly.

Lopmon squirmed in Eric's arms. "Eric, stop gawking at the Chosen-in-wrong-bodies and help us out here!"

Eric snapped out his daze as another energy blast screamed overhead. "Oh, yeah, right. Lets go!"

"Wormmon Evolve!" A pillar of light exploded around Wormmon and a humanoid insect stood in it's place. "Stingmon!"

"Lopmon Evolve!" An egg-shaped energy sphere appeared and it exploded out, revealing the humanoid ape-like creature. "Wendigomon! Wendigomon super-evolve!" Light burst upwards as he evolved another step into a white bunny. "Antiramon!"

"Lopmon Evolve! Antiramon!" Jen flared with pink light and when it receeded, Antiramon stood there.

"On the count of jump. JUMP!" The trio of Digimon launched themselves at Imperial Dramon who was casually firing on the city.

"Real monsters again?" exclaimed Jyou as he whirled on the Travelers. "Why am I not surprised."

"What IS that thing?" demanded Taichi, folding his arms.

Eric stared. Before he could say anything stupid, Sora Mazaki pointed at the actors. "Hey, aren't you the kids from Digimon Adventure?"

"Yeah, that's us," said Hiro. "Hey Agumon stop squirming!"

"Hiro, those three are going to get pummeled out there!" exclaimed Agumon, jumping out of Hiro's arms. Gabumon his friend on the ground and nodded empathetically.

"That's right!" exclaimed Gabumon. "They're our friends out there! Lets get that dragon!"

"Well..." Jiro looked at the pair and grinned. "All right."

"But we don't have our props," remarked Hiro. "No Digivice, no Crest and Tag."

"Who needs those?" said Misa, startling the quartet. "I'm sure you can evolve them without the items."

"But..." said Hiro, looking at Ken. "Is it possible?"

"Not impossible, but only have been tried by a few people," said Ken as he shook his head. "Especially considering who's standing next to you guys." He gestured towards Taichi and Yamato who was coming up the stairs. "That, and people we know have evolved their digimon without Digivices."

"Nothing tried, nothing gained," said Jiro.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "When did you grow a spine little brother?"

Jiro laughed. "About the same time you grew a conscience. C'mon, I feel so ALIVE. Lets take them!"

Eric looked up and nodded. "Those guys are gonna need your help in a bit. Get moving."

"We'll stay back here," said Aino as he pushed his own glasses up on his nose. Gomamon nodded in his arms.

"Perfection level Digimon aren't good against something like that," said Gomamon. "We'd be in the way."

"All right! Showcase time!" exclaimed Hiro as he pumped a hand into the air.

"Be careful," said Kairi as Angewomon scooped her up in her arms.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" asked Taichi as he looked at the small monsters. "And why do they look like us?"

"Give them a moment," said Shugo. "It's so cool to see!"

The pair cleared the hurdles and scampered past a startled Kaiba who looked at them and remarked, "So THAT'S what Takeru's pet project was."

"What was that Kaiba?" asked Jounouchi.

Kaiba smirked. "Takeru. He said he wanted to base a tv show off of us and I suppose these kids are the result. I recognise a lot of his designs of the monsters."

Aino spun on Kaiba. "You're Kaiba Seto, brother of Kaiba Takeru?"

Kaiba smirked. "That I am."

"No wonder my charecter looks like you," remarked Jiro from the side as the Digimon made it down to the bottom of the stands.

Kaiba was about to remark on that when the digimon yelled out and Hiro and Jiro's hands glowed with blue and orange light.

"Agumon Warp Evolve!" exclaimed Agumon and a huge pillar of orange light exploded outwards. He formed briefly into Greymon and Metal Greymon before turning into a bipedal dinosaur man in silver armor. "War Greymon!"

"Gabumon Warp Evolve!" yelled Gabumon and ice blue light erupted around him. Forming into Garurumon and then Were Garurumon for a moment, he solidified into a quadruped metal wolf who snarled. "Metal Garurumon!"

"Have no fear, the calvary is here!" exclaimed War Greymon as he shoved his dramon destroyers into Imperial Dramon's face. "Hey, ain't he supposed to die right when I do that?"

"I'm tougher than that," remarked Imperial Dramon, amused. He then blew sharply and War Greymon went tumbling backwards with a yelp.

"That was foolish," remarked Metal Garurumon with a smirk as he zoomed towards the giant dragon, both Antiramon hanging off his legs with an axe in hands. "You guys ready?"

"Bombardier one, to bombardier two, lock and load, bogey in sight," remarked Eric's Antiramon. Jen smirked as he leapt off and Antiramon followed. The pair landed on Imperial Dramon's massive back and ran to each side of the weapon, hacking at the dramon's back with their axes as they went.

Stingmon dodged around as Imperial Dramon fired lazily at him. Poking a hole into Imperial Dramon's nose, he remarked, "We're papercutting you to death, huh?"

"About par for the course," Imperial Dramon said with a smirk. "Boo." With a snort, he blew Stingmon backwards who spiraled out of control.

"Hey buddy, you have bad breath!" exclaimed War Greymon as he charged up a huge ball of energy. "Gaia Force!"

The attack exploded on Imperial Dramon's side as the dragon lurched to the side, spilling the two Antiramon onto the nearby rooftop. When the dust cloud cleared, Imperial Dramon looked at the crater-sized hole in his side and said, "Ooooh, if I had pain receptors, that would hurt."

With a hiss and a dark glow of shadows, the wound closed.

"Now that is just not fair," remarked Hiro, folding his arms as they watched from the ground. "He can HEAL himself!"

Taichi gasped as he watched the wound close on the side of Imperial Dramon. "That's shadow realm magic!"

"You sure?" asked Kaiba as Taichi nodded. The older teenager growled and set down his briefcase. Snapping it open he removed the Duel Disk that sat in the cover and placed it on his arm. Then taking a deck of cards from the inside of his white trenchcoat he placed it into the Duel Disk as it locked into place. "Lets give this a go."

A swift dealing of five cards yielded a monster which Kaiba slapped onto the field. "X-Head Cannon! Sign of attack!"

The large X-Head Cannon monster appeared in front of him with a burst of sparkles. Then, reaching up to his collar, Kaiba tapped the communicator built into the small KC logo. "Takeru, remove all safeties from the Duel Disks in the immediate area and set the power levels to maximum. Also, disengage any sacrifice requirements."

"But brother, that'll endanger anyone having a Duel," said Takeru from his place in the Kaiba Corporation Building.

"Don't worry, the only ones who're going to be using their Disks are myself, Taichi and the mutt. Shut down systems for all disks besides our own."

"Roger. Safeties disengaging." A pause. "Brother, there's a fourth disk running. Looks like it's registered to Katrina-san."

"Disengage her's as well," said Kaiba. "It may shut down this monster. Get everyone evacuated from the building as well and head to the remote station in the Duel Dome."

"Roger," said Takeru.

High above in the sky, the Imperial Dramon flickered for a brief moment. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as Takeru reported. "Her Disk is shut off but I can still see that Dragon from here."

"Don't worry about it. Just get out of the building. Seto out."

As Kaiba disengaged his communications, he looked over at Jounouchi, Katrina and Taichi who stood to the side. "You three keep back. This might be dangerous." He then turned to the Actor kids and called out, "You kids get under some shelter." Ken nodded and hurried the other kids down out of the stands and into the street.

"When has that stopped us?" retorted Jounouchi with a smirk as he armed his own Duel Disk and refreshed his hand.

Kaiba only smirked as he pointed at the dragon. "X-Head Cannon attack the Imperial Dragon!"

With a whine and a burst of energy, the X-Head Cannon fired it's twin cannons on Imperial Dramon. Imperial Dramon grunted and a small wound appeared where he was shot. "Tickles," he grumbled as he turned to deal with War Greymon.

"Looks like that isn't enough," said Kaiba as he slapped two more monsters onto the field. A winged red mechanical dragon appeared and a squat yellow tank appeared before him. "Y-Dragon Head! Z-Metal Tank! What are you waiting for Mutou?!"

Taichi blinked for a moment before reaching into his own backpack and placing his Disk on his arm. "Skilled Black Magician! Magic Warrior - Breaker!"

Two monsters appeared on the field, one of them garbed in black robes and carrying a staff while a warrior in red and gold armor appeared with a sword-staff in his hands. "Attack the Imperial Dragon!"

"X, Y, Z! Attack!" commanded Kaiba.

The much smaller monsters flew up at the Imperial Dramon and began to blast away at the dragon. It grumbled and swatted at the monsters who scattered.

"Gilford the Lightning!" Yelled Jounouchi as his own Gilford that was still in play attacked, carving deep trenches in Imperial Dramon.

"This is support fire, calling stupid," quipped Antiramon as he unleashed his own attacks in unison with Jen and Stingmon.

"Gaia Force!"

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

The pair of Ultimate-level attacks impacted with a thunderous detonation as Imperial Dramon flew backwards out of the dust cloud. "That hurt!" he roared as shadows covered him and his wounds healed over.

"No fair," grumbled Stingmon as he dodged the laser. "He can heal himself!"

"And I'm sure we've established that fact," remarked War Greymon dryly as they scattered, dodging the searing blast of the Positon Laser.

"Think of something fast Mutou," remarked Kaiba as he combined his X, Y and Z into the XYZ-Dragon Cannon and unleashed it's full might on Imperial Dramon. The Dragon merely healed himself and resumed fighting off the other monsters.

"I am, I am!" exclaimed Taichi as he drew his own cards to refresh his hand as his Breaker and Skilled Black exploded into pixels. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl! Buster Blader!"

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them there?" asked Eric, Ken and Shuichon ran back to the battlefield, Hiro and Jiro right behind them keeping pace easily.

"Look at it this way, Eric. Hiro and Jiro have Digimon of comparable levels to Imperial Dramon," said Ken as he turned the corner. "The others while strong, don't have the evolutions necessary to deal with the problem. Sora's watching them so it's all fine."

"I still have a bad feeling about this though," said Eric as they came into view of the square.

Shuichon peered at the fighting high in the sky and her eyes narrowed. "This might be a bad thing then. Looks like he's just busting through the Duel Monsters and the rest are papercutting him."

"Then there's no time to loose," said Hiro as he clambered up into the stands where the Duelists were standing.

Hiroto Jyou turned to them and scowled. "What are you guys doing back here? It's dangerous!"

"If you haven't noticed those are our Digimon out there," retorted Hiro. "Now unless you have something to contribute to the fight, I'd suggest you get out of the way as well."

Jyou scowled but turned to Mazaki. "Lets get out of here Sora. We'll meet up with Taichi back at the Kame Game Shop."

"Right. TAICHI!" Taichi looked up at the shout and Mazaki waved. "We're falling back to the Kame Game Shop!"

"Right! You two be careful!" called out Taichi.

Jiro looked up to the sky where Metal Garurumon was blasting away without doing much damage. "This is getting us nowhere," he said.

"What worries me though is the Shadows that keep healing him," said Eric.

"You're right," said Ken as he folded his arms. "He's accessing magic to heal himself."

"Damnit, I'm out of cards," cried Jounouchi as he slapped down a multitude of Landstar monsters who proceeded to get vaporized in a single shot. "Kaiba, Taichi, I hope you two have something new and fresh here!"

Kaiba grimaced as he summoned all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons and sicced them on Imperial Dramon. "Once Mutou comes up with something, maybe then we can deal with it."

"I think I have it," said Taichi as he summoned his Chaos Soldier. "Kaiba, fuse your Blue Eyes!"

Kaiba searched his deck for a Fusion Magic card and activated it. In a burst of light, the three Dragons fused into a huge three headed monster known as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "I see your plan," he remarked.

"Fusion!" exclaimed Taichi as he fused his Chaos Soldier with the Ultimate Dragon. With a tremendous bellow, the monster took to the skies. "ATTACK!"

Energies collected and blasted out. Imperial Dramon was driven back several meters by the force of the blast, leaving a huge blast crater in his side. "You insects!" growled Imperial Dramon as the blast crater healed itself. "I was perfectly happy to leave you alone but now you got me mad! Positon Laser!"

"KATRINA!" Shouted Taichi as the blast rocketed downwards at Katrina who stood in the path. Without thinking, he tackled the girl out of the way. The heat of the blast was intense as it melted the stands around where Katrina was standing, and Taichi screamed as his Duel Disk half melted on his arm and fried all of his cards. The heat blistered his skin and burned his jacket.

Bouncing twice while smoldering and burnt, Taichi rolled to a stop as Katrina looked up from her prone position. "Taichi-san!"

"Taichi!" exclaimed Jounouchi as he ran over to the smaller teenager. Cradling him in his arms, he turned Taichi over and hissed. "Taichi! Taichi! Are you all right buddy?"

"Did...." Taichi's eyes flickered open as he winced. "Is Katrina-san all right?"

"She's fine," said Jounouchi. "Lets get you to a doctor."

"No..." said Taichi as he struggled to sit up. "I need to help."

"You're in no condition to do so, Mutou," snapped Kaiba who had strode over after calling a Kaiba Corp Helicopter. "Medical assistance is on the way."

"No.... no doctors," said Taichi as he struggled to get up. "I.... I..... I will be strong.... I will not give up!"

"That's insane Mutou!" exclaimed Kaiba. "You're half burned alive and your disk, not to mention your deck is fried!"

Eric turned to Ken. "Call Stingmon. Get Taichi out of here."

"Right. Stingmon!"

The humanoid insect flew down to his position and knelt down. "You did your best Taichi-san," said Stingmon. "I will take you to the hospital."

"I....." tears welled up in Taichi's eyes. "No... I will be strong! To combat this menace! And to save this city. I cannot allow it to continue!"

Suddenly without warning, the Black Magician card that sat half burned on his disk exploded into golden light and everyone flinched at the brilliance of the light.

From the piles of ashes scattered everywhere, cards began to reassemble itself and they floated upwards and began to encircle the small group. Restored and shined to perfection like they had been newly printed that way, they glowed the same golden light.

"What is this light?" wondered Kaiba as the light continued to shine.

"I think.... I don't know what TO think," said Jounouchi, awed as the metal on Taichi's arm started to shift form. It became more sleek and streamlined and shone a cool blue color. Two gemstones were imbedded into the disk, one on the top of the disk and the other connecting the pair of metallic wings that held the new play area. And on the top was embossed a curious sun crest.

One by one, the cards flew into the newly repaired disk until the deck was replaced in it's entirety and the Black Magician card sprang to life, the monster appearing in a flash and floating down to stand next to Taichi. Reaching down, the monster helped up Taichi and intoned, "My Pharoah, I, your servant Mahaado will help you."

"Mahaado..." said Taichi as Mahaado cast a spell to recover the most dangerous of wounds. A smile split Taichi's face as he turned to face Imperial Dramon. "Lets go."

"Hai, my Pharoah." With that, Black Magician took to the skies.

Eric blinked. Ken blinked. Shuichon blinked. Hiro blinked and Jiro said, "Ooo-kay, what just happened here?"

"I think, Taichi awoke the soul within him," said Ken but he looked as confused as everyone else. "Stingmon, go support the others!"

"Yes Ken-chan!" said Stingmon as he flew up next to Black Magician.

Antiramon and Jen launched themselves off of Imperial Dramon's back while War Greymon and Metal Garurumon kept the dragon busy. "What's the plan?" asked Antiramon as he caught hold of Stingmon's hand and Jen grabbed onto Black Magician's. "This is getting old real quick."

"We hit it with everything that we have," said Black Magician, getting a look from Antiramon.

"In case you haven't noticed, we've tried that before," said Jen in a rare bout of sarcasm.

"Trust in the Pharoah," said Black Magician.

"If you haven't noticed, that isn't the Pharoah at this point in time," pointed out Antiramon but his arguement was lost to the wind.

Down below, Taichi drew the top card and placed it into the Magic/Trap Zone. "Black Magic!"

Black Magician leveled his staff and a huge ball of dark light coalesced at the end of the staff. "BLACK MAGIC!" exclaimed Black Magician as the huge energy ball was hurled.

It impacted hard against Imperial Dramon's body. For a brief instant, a red shield shattered around him and then the attack hit. Imperial Dramon bellowed as he stumbled backwards in the air, a large hole in his side. "Insects!" he yelled before beginning the healing process but found he could not. "What is this?"

"Black Magic's effect is to destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the opponents field!" exclaimed Taichi. "In real life, it would destroy the support you have from the shadows!"

"Cursed child!" exclaimed Imperial Dramon as he aimed his weapons at the group again. "This time I'll make sure to aim at you! Positron Laser!"

The giant beam of light lanced down and Taichi smirked as he drew and held up the next card. "Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!"

Imperial Dramon screamed in pain as the attack bounced back and destroyed his cannon.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Eric. "Antiramon!"

"Stingmon!" shouted Ken.

"Antiramon!" shouted Shuichon.

"Charge!" shouted the trio, followed close behind by Black Magician, Jen, War Greymon and Metal Garurumon.

Imperial Dramon tried to bat the monsters out of the skies but the new turn of events seemed to give them new strength. The Antiramon pair's axes tore through his hide like butter while Black Magician and Metal Garurumon fired from afar. War Greymon and Stingmon, the more mobile of the pair cut deep trenches with their arm weapons.

The monstrous dragon faltered and groaned as he swiped at a fast moving Stingmon. "You pests!" he growled. "This is only a mere setback if you defeat me!"

"Then we'd best deal with him now," said Jiro and Hiro nodded. "Metal Garurumon!"

"War Greymon! Attack together!"

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

"Gaia Force!"

The pair of attacks exploded with tremendous force against the dragon and he yelled in pain. When the dust settled, Imperial Dramon was missing quite a bit of his body but still floated in the air out of sheer stubbornness. "You...." he growled but then Black Magician was in his face.

"Black Magic!" he shouted, thrusting out a palm.

The colors of the world inverted for a brief moment as Imperial Dramon was hit by the energy blast. With a cry, he deleted.

Silence. Then, a thud as Taichi slumped to the ground. "Taichi-san!"

* * *

"Taichi? Taichi, can you hear me?"

Taichi's eyes flickered open as he saw a young face looking down at him. The girl smiled. "Welcome back big brother."

"Hikari," said Taichi as he held up his hand to touch her face. She grasped it and smiled brilliantly. "How long was I out?"

"Half a day," said the deep voice from beside him. Taichi looked over and saw the form of the Black Magician standing next to the window, his hood pushed back to reveal long blonde hair framing a pale face with Kohl-rimmed eyes. He looked over and nodded. "My Pharaoh."

Taichi chuckled. "Zero isn't here anymore, Mahaado. You can rest now."

"No, I cannot," said Mahaado as he stared out the window. "You have a unique soul, young Pharoah. One of light. One of darkness. And... one so unique, that it permiates both light and dark. That is the soul that gives you the resemblance to the young teenager sitting in the waiting room."

"I got the story out of the travellers, big brother," said Hikari as she held Taichi's hand. "We carry the souls of their friends of this world. They come from a world where Digital Life is made flesh and blood. Much like Mahaado is now."

Hikari reached over and picked up the disk that sat next to him. It was compated at the moment, the last three slots bare but it was slid into the machine. Hikari held it, and it thrummed to life as she fastened it onto Taichi's arm. The deck gleamed up at him as she held his hands. "The heart of the cards. The souls of the ka beat directly with your heart in this one deck. They are of light and darkness. You are the King of Games, no matter who says otherwise."

"Hikari," said Taichi and for an instant, he could see that his sisters eyes became old and wise.

"You have a gift. And it is time, that gift is awakened." Hikari kissed her brother and then stood. "I will tell everyone that you are awake."

She then turned to Mahaado who bowed. With that, Mutou Hikari left.

* * *

"He'll be okay," said Mutou Hikari as she exited from the room to the group of worried Duelists, Actors and Travelers. "He just needs to rest."

Kaiba nodded as he looked over at the group who sat with Digimon in their hands. "So now that we know your side of the story," he said, indicating the travelers and Actors, "And we know theirs. What are we going to do now? Are we to expect invasions from this Digital World?"

"I don't think so," said Ken, shaking his head. "I tried to port into the Digital World from a terminal here in the hospital. But I got an access denied."

"We saw a picture of the digital world from the monitor," said Shuichon, taking up the narrative as she was there to watch Ken try. "It's slowly leeching off into a dark void."

"We can only assume it's the Shadow Realm," said Eric.

"And that the digital information is beginning to configure itself there, giving living Ka a new physical form," said Sora, finishing up the train of thought.

Aino pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "There may be more emergencies like this later in the future," he said to the Actors and the Duelists. "And more people will gain the power of the D-Disk and awaken the soul within them."

"So what you're saying is that each of us have a soul of someone you know but it's sleeping now?" asked Mazaki. "That's too weird. Thinking that we could have lived in Ancient Egypt AND housing a soul of someone you know."

"It only makes sense," said Sora. "You look too much like me, although older and wearing your hair differently."

"And I carry the physical template," said Hikaru from across the room. Piyomon nodded in agreement.

"This shouldn't interfere with much, unless it's a tough situation and requires an old soul to be awakened," said Ken, folding his arms. "But you may want to monitor the systems a bit more closely, Kaiba-san. With more emergencies, you may want to send someone to inform them that their monster is now a living breathing being."

Kaiba made a noise which sounded like a short lived chuckle. "So if I get into a big problem later on and summon my Blue Eyes, then I could have a real live dragon living in my back yard?"

"That sums it up pretty much," said Eric, folding his arms behind his head. "Everyone has a copy of the Chosen CD now. Since this has turned into a full fledged Digital Shadow Immersion, it could turn into something much more."

"Man, reborn souls, people who look like us, and travelers from another world and to top it all off, monsters from a kids show becoming real." Hiroto Jyou shook his head.

"When you deal with someone like Taichi, this is par for the course," remarked Jounouchi Daisuke, only to earn a smack upside the head from his friend.

"Yeah, but it seems like we're dealing with freaky magic all the time," groaned Mazaki.

"It could be worse," remarked Misa dryly and Shugo nodded.

"You could be stuck in a Digital World with no way of getting home!" Shugo said brightly.

"That brings back memories," remarked Shuichon as she looked at the Travelers who snickered.

The door to Taichi's room opened once again and out stepped Mahaado who closed the door silently with a click. "He just fell asleep," said Mahaado as he leaned against the door.

"Thank you for looking after him, Mahaado-san," said Hikari. "It means a lot for you to watch over my big brother."

A smile appeared on Mahaado's face. "I do what I can. Thank you, Mutou-san."

A cellphone rang and Hiro answered it. "Hello? Yeah, we're all together. Really? That's great news! Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible." Hanging up, he grinned. "The generators are back up and we're needed at the sound stage. Daisuke is already there."

"All right!" exclaimed Misa standing up and pumping a hand into the air. "Lets get this show on the road!"

The kids hurried out and Kairi turned to look at the young woman who shared her face. "Please take care," she said. Then, bowing to everyone else, she hurried out.

"That takes care of things here," said Eric as he stood up and stretched. "I wonder when we'll be ported out?"

"Wait just a moment," said Kaiba as he stood and reached behind him. Pulling out his wallet, he withdrew nearly half a million yen and a few thousand American dollars. "For your troubles."

"Um, thanks," said Ken as he accepted the money.

This time, Kaiba did allow himself to smile. "Tell your Ishida Yamato that life can be better than what he wants. But if he wants to earn my respect, work towards his goals."

"We will," said Sora as she turned to everyone and bowed. "Thank you all."

"Take care," said Mazaki and Jounouchi and Jyou waved. Hikari nodded and Mahaado smiled from the door.

The group got up and headed down the hall. Then, there was a sliding noise and a blue light filled the corridor. Then, they were gone.

* * *

"So where are we now?" asked Ken as he looked around the forest that they were deposited in.

"Not totally sure," said Sora, folding her arms.

"It's a forest," offered Lopmon and got noogied for it.

"It's big," offered Wormmon.

"Are animals supposed to be that big? Because I have never seen a Frog that size." said Jen.

Everyone turned to see a large Frog or Toad towering over them and facing them was a Tanuki made out of sand.

And up above the head of the Frog, a teenager was yelling insults at a rapid pace. He looked remarkably similar to Pedro of Brazil, if not for the orange jumpsuit while a teenager who looked like David of Argentina stood half imbedded in the Tanuki's head, obviously sleeping for some odd reason. David was dressed in browns and sand-stained whites but he was snoozing away.

Ken exhaled sharply. "And here I was hoping for a NORMAL world."

"Live and learn buddy," said Eric, patting him on the shoulder. "Live and learn."

* * *

For the L33T Non-Impared

Ken looked up and quirked an eyebrow. 'c4N'T h1NK 0ph 4 prOpEr H0noRif1c hErE, huH eR1C?' said Ken in the seemingly garbled L33T Speak.

'n0 my f4uL,' grumbled Eric in the same language. 'J00 JapAN35e P30PL3 H4V3 sO MaNy HOn0riph1C$, 1'5 D1fF1cuL O U53 0n3 tH4'$ POLI3 eN0uGH. n0T T0 Men10N THE wh0Le fIR5T P3R50n4l nAme H1Ng .'

Wormmon chuckled from his perch on the table as Ken sniggered and hid himself behind the paper. 'hEy, 4T l345 w3'rE 4ll 0n 4 FIr$ NM3 845i$. wE D0N' NeEd O $M4cK J00 0NE Ph0R CLlIn9 U5 W0rMmON 4Nd k3n w1thOUT Any h0nor1f1C$.'

'th4T'S foR 5Ur3,' said Lopmon as he sipped at his mug of tea. 'i'M SuRE W3'D hAve 0 9o cr4Zy IPH wE h4d t0 m3MORIzE jP4N3S3 cu50m$ $ WElL 45 3v3RY 0TH3R CU$oM THT wE $33M to hAV3 comE 4cro55.'

"What kind of language are you speaking?" asked Hiro as he walked out of his room as he stole a glance at Jiro who was looking very confused. "It sounds like English but it's all garbled."

"It's called L33T Speak," said Ken as he lowered the paper. "Although we're sort of ill-equipped to teach it to anyone."

"How can an Internet language be used in day to day conversation?" wondered Jiro as he set down a container of rice and several plates of pickles, fish and other assorted foods.

"It's a long story," said Lopmon. The bunny then grinned and posed. 'pHEr My md N4k3D 5KiLl5!'

Two hands and a mandible bonked or prodded Lopmon with a chorus of 'puT p4N$ 0n Ph00L.'

Jiro and Hiro exchanged bewildered looks before beginning breakfast.


	13. Variations 1 12 : Reflections

D3 : Digital Diaries Dimensions

Variations 1.12 : Reflections

written by Shaun Garin

Disclaimer : Digimon is owned by their respective companies. All rights and reservations considered. Strict useage of japanese names. Eric and the humans of the Canadian team belong to me. Lord Archive wrote the Diaries series.

* * *

> Shuichon

Sometimes the wall between sanity and insanity is a thin one.

And sometimes, that wall isn't there at all.

I've seen things. Things that for someone that is much too young, like myself, can't see without loosing a part of themselves. Such horrible sights that some would say it would shred the humanity from a person leaving them bare and alone.

The ground lay barren. Nothing touched the soil as it blew in the wind. Even the wind smelled terrible, like a scorching flame ran over it. Or like some kind of mad demon on a chariot of fire. Clutching Jen to my chest, I knew that no good would come from this event.

And then, crossing the ridge of the world before us, we saw it. A large floating tower where a giant dark rabbit angel stood. He was slowly dissolving into data, his life spent. But another person lay at his feet. A large digimon, clad in red and orange lay with his hair sprawled about him like some kind of siren. But it was not the sight of this majestic person, but the people who stood around him, eyes silently weeping. Others cried loudly. Some watched. And one clutched his hand, wishing that he would be alive.

The form blurred and faded. And then, a young boy lay there, a giant hole through his chest. One hand clutched a Digivice, the screen blurring with static. And as the bunny angel vanished with a sigh, the world upheaved around us.

* * *

>Shuichon

The hours seemed like an eternity that night. Everyone pitched in to bury Kanbara Takuya that night. A small cairn of stones stood as his marker.

I never saw Ken-niichan so upset that night. I never saw Sora-neesan cry like that before. And I never saw Eric-niichan so somber and angry at the world, that his clenched hands drew blood from the palm.

Izumi-san spoke of words and a god that would bring people to heaven when they died. The littlest one, Tomoki cried and clutched to Junpei who stared ahead listlessly. Kouji and Kouichi covered the last remnants of the bravest of them all but their eyes spoke volumes of loss. Their world had crumbled around them with the devastation of the world before them.

The Digital World was dying. Just like the one who died before them. Life after life vanished from the face of the world. Our digimon stood somberly as Tomoki placed the Digivice at the base of the stones.

As they turned to leave, their work done, I saw Sora-neesan standing in front of the rocks as she wept openly for the boy she barely knew, and knew so well in so many worlds past.

This worlds' life was at an end.

But the story does not end there. For another tale had just begun.

* * *

"Tomoki, you should eat," said Izumi as she tended the fire. Bokomon and Neemon sat around the flames as they cooked the remaining meat apples.

"I'm not hungry," said Tomoki, his face buried in his knees.

Izumi sighed as she looked at Junpei. The pair exchanged helpless glances as the flames roared higher and higher.

Across the clearing, Sora wound up a cloth about Eric's hands. The boy tested the tightness and nodded to her. She sighed and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "It never ends, does it?" Sora said softly as she glanced over the group of the world.

Kouji and Kouichi had long since cried themselves to sleep. Those who seemed like the strongest of the small group left their emotions at the wayside as they slept, twitching in the throws of nightmares. Nightmares that would become painfully real later on.

"It rarely does," said Ken as he sipped at the travel mug that had been purchased late in their travels. Sipping at his tea, Ken sighed as he rubbed Wormmon on the head. "We were too late to do anything."

"I don't think we could," said Jen somberly. "Our arrival in a world is timed by strange chance. Only if we could make a difference in the world would we be able to arrive when the need was there."

Shuichon sipped at her own mug and sighed. "A world engulfed in darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Worlds pass, stars die, and then, the true light shines." Eric looked up and shook his head. "I can't see any light. It's too dark."

Sora sighed and got up to her feet. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a while."

* * *

>Sora

A Digital Frontier. That's what they called this world, the inhabitants of it.

The world was so pure, so clean. Unlike other worlds we visited, the Frontier ones seemed to be similar in nature to the ones we knew.

I wondered to myself why I went to Takuya's grave that night. The ground was still fresh and I briefly wondered if his body was still there, or if it had vanished into data. His Digivice hissed with static and I picked it up. I brushed a stray lock of red hair away from my eyes.

I don't remember much after that point. Only a small voice and a tiny light. Worlds flashed before my eyes. I remember it all. How we laughed with people. How we cried when they died. Everything, here and now and yet so far away.

Shuichon saw death in her own world. And I knew that it was time that someone righted this world for the sake of the children. And to do that, there had to be a source to the madness.

I never knew how true that was until the ground heaved up against me.

* * *

>Eric

The enemy of the children stood there. Two digimon who worked under the beck and call of their master, Lucemon. A powerful child angel digimon. It's scary how something that small can be so powerful.

I could feel the earth underneath my feet tremble in anticipation when it was pulled underneath us. Falling was a new sensation but similarly anticipated.

Hyper Spirit Evolutions soon commenced in that world and Magna Garurumon was out there along with Cherubimon. Fighting broke out and I held my digimon back. The odds were against us and we knew it. I knew the look on Ken's face. He felt helpless with his digimon stuck at the adult level.

In a sense, same with me. Even the most powerful perfection digimon made me feel weak against these two enemies.

Rhodo Knightmon and Dynasmon were powerful. Strong and willing to break all forms of combat just to defeat us. Fortunately they were loose lipped in their plans as they ripped the world asunder.

Days were spent running and hiding and fighting. Children who were protected by an Angemon were sent home as the ground exploded beneath them. I couldn't tell what went through their minds those horrible days. Only as I took long deserved rest would I remember what happened clearly that day.

The day when the ghost of one fallen came to us. And lent his power to another.

* * *

>Sora

I remember that day so well. I'm sure Eric doesn't but then again, getting struck by flying debrie would do that to you.

Look at me. I'm cracking jokes even in the memory of a terrible battle. It was Magna Garurumon, Cherubimon and Antiramon, desperately fighting back the enemy.

I could hear Magna Garurumon's screams of anger as he pushed the enemy back. More and more of the Digital World had been carved up by the two servants of Lucemon and soon, we would have nowhere to hide but the moon itself.

Dynasmon fought tooth and nail with Cherubimon and Antiramon. Magna Garurumon fought like a man possessed against Rhodo Knightmon.

It was horrible. I had never seen so much destruction for worlds untold.

It was then, in that moment when Rhodo Knightmon knocked our Digimon out and smiled cruelly under his helmet.

"Children wielding the power to evolve your digimon," he said, holding up a hand. "Your data is mine!"

"Sora, move!" shouted Eric as he was pressed to recover his digimon.

My legs started to move underneath themselves. My red hair covered my eyes as I tried to move out of the way. I knew I wouldn't make it as that deadly attack came down at us.

And then, there was an explosion of fire.

* * *

>Sora

Ever wonder if they say time stops during the moment of death? It does. But I didn't see my demise. Only hope.

I don't know what possessed me to take up Takuya's Digivice but as the ring of code flared around my hand, I only knew what could be done.

Slashing the code through the top of the scanner, I yelled out words that should only be used by the children of this world. The power engulfed me, and there was nothing but darkness and flame that licked at my red hair that spun around my face.

* * *

>Shuichon

"How long... was I out?" asked Sora.

I could only shake my head. "It has been three days Sora-neechan. We're on the moon."

"The... moon?" my big sister sat up painfully and gasped at the wire rims of the Digital World. "What happened?"

"Three days ago," I said, hesitating, "you were possessed by the spirit of Burning Greymon and went out of control. You fought the Royal Knights and lost. Fortunately they were wounded enough for us to run."

I hated this part. The horrible realization that came after actions not of their own doing. "What... what did I do?"

God, I hated this part. "The world was consumed in your fire, what was left of it anyway. The others are trying to get us back there. Get some rest."

I left Sora to her own devices as she slept uneasily. I stood up and dusted off my pants. Sometimes I wonder if my hands have more than dirt on them. Ever feel like the dirt won't come off? It's like that for me.

Three days had passed since Sora's possession. Three days and the spirit of Fire slept within her Digivice. Takuya's ghost, or whatever it was, came to us that night when we fled the Digital World.

The spirit of fire was without a master. And without the former master, it was wild. No, not wild. Sora could control it. But without the finesse of it's former user, she could not keep it under control.

* * *

>Eric

Three more days passed and each day ended in disaster.

If I had seen the lack of control months later in Sora, I would have knocked that Digivice from her hands. But it was her lack of control that saved us all in each encounter. Three times the enemy came to us. And we beat them back barely. I found my hands raw, the bandage dripping with blood every time I clenched it.

On the fourth day, their lord and master came to us. Apparently he had gotten all of the keys to get out of the prison he was kept in. He was but a child digimon. But such enormous power.

He killed his servants and took their power. He then grew to Satan Mode. And a epic fight began.

I don't remember how long we fought or how many blows were rained on our Digimon and friends, but all I remember is the strength of our companions.

* * *

>Ken

In the few short days we were together, we had forged a bond that helped us push back the attackers. I knew this and it kept us strong. These Legendary Warriors were more than fighters. They were family. I had seen it many times ago.

The love for a family is strong. I love Wormmon. I love my mom and dad. And I love the people who are with me now. Even years later when I look back at this long year of traveling, I knew that Eric and Sora and Shuichon had given me an outlook on the world that could not be denied.

When the fight seemed at it's worst, Sora who had stood in the background stepped up. She looked like she had been speaking with someone, her lips moving silently.

All glances towards her went, and she held up a hand. Digi-code spun around it and around the hands of the other Legendary Warriors. And she called out words that would remind us that all was not lost.

"Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

* * *

>Sora

The world was vast and large. And so small in retrospect.

I remember the conversations. On how each time Takuya-san's ghost cheered me on. The bond I had to share with the spirit had to be iron forged. Each time I let the memories overwhelm me.

And each time, he was there cheering me on.

He barely knew me and yet told me to take his Digivice and Spirits. I don't know why, but I can trust someone I barely know.

A world of infinite possibilities. A world where no one would have to be sad or angry anymore.

Takuya said the latter was impossible. The best we could do, was ease the pain.

He's... like my mother.

Clasping my hand in his, he raised it up. "Try it again, one last time," said Takuya.

"But what if I can't?" I asked of him. Despair flooded my being. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can," urged Takuya as the digi-code flared around my hands. Spirits returned to my digivice. "You have a will of fire..."

"And the fire..."

"Cannot be extinguished. Not with friends. And family."

"Now FIGHT!"

His voice overlapped mine. And it contained words of power.

"Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

* * *

>Sora

The battle raged. Lucemon shifted forms once again. And the Warriors defeated the enemy.

It was a long and tearful goodbye. The portal closed rapidly and the others left.

As I stood before the rocks that stood over Takuya's grave, I felt Eric's hand come down on my shoulder. "It's time," he said.

Takuya said not to cry when the final blow was struck. He would remain in the Digital World as it's guardian. The others had to let him go.

"No tears," he said, while shedding his own. "I will be waiting for you. At Journey's End."

He then embraced each one, as much as his ghostly form would allow. And then he smiled and shimmered and vanished along with the rest of the legendary warriors. I brushed my hair out of my face.

The gate shifted, and we were gone.

* * *

>Tomoki

I can't say how much time has passed.

* * *

>Izumi

A world full of possibilities.

* * *

>Junpei

My life changed so much.

* * *

>Kouji

Because of you.

* * *

>Kouichi

Our worlds intersected.

* * *

>Eric

And the life lasted on...

* * *

>Ken

Until the end of time...

* * *

>Sora

For where there is darkness...

* * *

>Shuichon

There is light...

* * *

>Izumi

And as I look towards the sky...

* * *

>Kouji

And the warmth of the sun...

* * *

>Junpei

I have to pick up my phone...

* * *

>Tomoki

And smile as that stranger walks by...

* * *

"Will you ride. Yes or No? Well?"

"I think it's worth the trip."

"There's no fare."

"And we have so much to do."

"And so little time to do it."

Five boarded the train. The train whistled and the door to the light opened.


End file.
